Tera Mera Sath Rahe
by mithi
Summary: hey new family story... story of two families story of two sisters... story of two brothers...story of two soulmates...story of siblings... to knw more peep inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiiiiii**

 **M back with new family story...I knw I knw u r waiting for other stories updates but yeh plot kafi tym se dmag mein ghum rha tha but ending decide ni ho rhi thi...but now everything is ready...so I wrote this...**

 **R n R**

 **...**  
 **...**

 **AUCKLAND**

 **2:30 AM**

A well organised n big bedroom.  
A beautiful couple sleeping peacefully hugging each other.. Girls hands were filled with henna n arms filled with wedding bangles(red chura).. They spent a perfect night...she slept with satisfaction on her face. But he is looking lil bit disturbed...he opened his eyes with jerk...n gently removed her arms n checked the time... Meanwhile his phone rang n he picked it up...n heard the caller with worried expression... n said

M coming...

He got up n looking for his shirt.. then he saw his wife in his shirt n smiled...he went to wardrobe n got ready...he came toward his wife n kissed her forehead...n abt to moved out...he heard her voice

Kahan ja rhe ha aap

He worriedly:kucch important kaam ha...bs thodi der mein ata hu..

She:aap is trh roz raat ko kahan jate ha...aap kl bhi gye the... shadi ki pehli hi raat

He cupped her face n say

Do u trust me?

She simply nodded

He:so lemme go... I'll tell you each n everything when I back

He left...

She sat n start thinking about all of this...

...  
...

 **Other side of city...**

 **A big Hotel**

Party is in full swing...All r enjoying... Some were dancing, some chatting n others were at drink counter...

A beautiful girl nearly about 5'6" in hieght stood in corner alone..  
She has long hair with curls at end.. She tugged her goggles in her hairs...big dark brown eyes pink lips, fair complexion.. anyone can fall for her. She wore a long black coat till her knees blue jeans n long boots.. But she is looking lost somewhere she is not at all interested in party... She staring straight where a young muscular boy standing with a British girl while holding her hand... He seems to be drunk.

He in flirt tone:hey suzzy looking pretty in skirt...

Suzzy:handsome u too hot.

He:you knw ur eyes r really gorgeous anyone can fall for you... Ur eyes r killer m gonna kill with your looks..

She smiled...

They were too much engrossed in their flirty session...

In corner that girl was boiling in anger seeing them... She just wanna kill them...but she control herself n call someone

Hey smith.

Smith: whatsup babes...n where's he?

She managed her smile n say

He's busy...its too late...I think I should leave now..

Smith:hey c'mon its 2:30 n how could u go alone... No its not safe... Lemme drop u

She:so sweet...but I can manage...i thought for hiring taxi..

Smith: but

She cuts:just convey my msg to him

Smith: OK

She:say him go to hell...

Smith confused:what

She:just tell him about my departure n convey my msg...  
Bye

She moved out...

Smith went toward them..n placed his hand on his shoulder n he turned toward smith... Smith removed his hand n asked shockedly

Have you drunk...

He look here n there n say

Where's she

Smith:she had left...n said for conveying her msg to you

He: is she mad...she left alone.

Smith:she said go to hell Dr. Salunkhe

Salunkhe:what? I didn't drink

Smith: go n talk to her

He nodded n moved out..

He spotted her at roadside waiting for taxi...He took his bike n went toward her...n stood front of her...she glared him n moved forward...

He: sorry jaan

She just looked him..

He innocently: I love u

She shouts: what the hell..tum smjhte kya ho khud ko... Jb dekho kisi na kisi ldki k sath flirt kr rhe hote ho..now suzzy how cheap...I just decided I want breakup

He:m sorry

She:break up

He became serious on this..he held her wrist n pulled her toward him...n wrapped his arms around her waist...she tried to free herself...

He hurt tone:break up

She: u don't care about me..n

He cuts: u knw I love u more than anything in this world n u

She cuts:so why r u ignoring me always... n her eyes filled with tears..

He: remember hum 4th standard mein the jb pehli baar mile the...tb se I felt something but didn't knw what to say about that feeling...

She looked into his eyes..

He:n jb smjh aya toh bta diya that I love u...

She hugged him..n say

So tum uske sath flirt kyu kr rhe the

He:look Dr. Angel chitrole I love you...aur suzzy ko toh main bhai k liye dekh rha tha...u knw m really worried abt him..

Angel smiles:sachin

Sachin separated her from hug and say

Ab huya trust

Angel nodded

Sachin:chlo ghr chhod du

Angel settled behind him on bike n sachin start bike...

Sachin:Angel kl dinner pe ghr ana...main tumhe mom se mila dunga.

Angel excited:really

Sachin:but you have to wear some Indian dress like saree

Angel shocked:what?

Sachin:actually my mom n sis r really traditional... n u have to impress my di...her decision will be final..

Angel:OK...

Sachin giving her instructions while driving...

...  
...

 **OTHER SIDE**

Empty roads...roadsides trees n everything is covered with snow...its really cold outside.. Its winter season...chilled wind is blowing... Silent empty roads...

Meanwhile a girl wearing black track n sport shoes coming... She was running...she is expression less...her lips were dry...her uncovered arms till shoulders getting blue due to chilled winter wind... Her hairs r loose n messy...her forehead filled with sweat...her red eyes can tell her pain... She was just running n voices echoced her ears..

 **Mere sare sukh tere Tere sare dukh mere**

 **Nfrt ha mujhe tumse tumhare chehre se..just go away**

 **I love u**

 **Dur reh mere bete se**

 **Dekh agr tu chahti ha k meri life mein koi prblm na ho toh chli ja tujhe meri qasam..**

 **Nrk bna di tune mere bche ki zindagi**

 **Go away**

She increases her speed with this voices...these voices roaming her mind...she stopped n bent toward her knees... Placed her hands on her knees n breathing heavily..

Meanwhile a car stopped front of her...she looked at person.. He threw a bottle toward her she caught bottle n removed lid n spilled water on her face...

He almost shouts:have u gonna mad...teju kya kiya...itni srdi mein chilled water muh pe daal liya..

She just gave him a look.

He:teju tell me na..whts a problem... I'll sorted out...

Teju:hey nice Car Nik...latest model of Lamborghini... Divya k parents se dowry liya tune.. Tumpe toh police case bnta ha..

Nik:don't even try to change the topic

Teju:m nt trying..actually m changing topic

Nik glared her n say

Look main tujhe aise nhi dekh skta...plz bta na kya huya tha vahan...tu achanak Auckland kyu a gyi...

Teju:Jo hona tha ho gya..

Nik:dekh teju I don't knw k prblm kya ha ya tere past mein kya huya but I knw yeh sb tb thik hoga jb tu India jayegi...

Teju in anger:main kbhi vahan nhi jaungi

Nik:chl ghr chle

Teju:mn nhi ha

Nik:walk

Teju:what about race

Nik:yr main tere se haar haar k thk gya huya but tu jeet jeet kr nhi thki..

Teju:main wait kr rhi hu jis din main haar k bhi jitungi.

Nik:chl take position n they started race...

...

 **3:00AM**

 **BIG VILLA**

A big beautiful villa...Salunkhes written on name plate...but lights are glowing which is unexpected at this time...

Its big n beautifully decorated hall of villa...modern n expensive furniture...hall is decorated with some modern n some antique pieces n paintings anyone can tell after seeing this the people are really rich n royal...

A middled aged lady in her long nighty walking to n fro in hall.. She seems to be very tensed.. She looked at door again n again...

A young handsome boy sitting on couch with worried expressions... He is pressing his head with his own hands..  
In frustration he banged his hand on couch...

Meanwhile Someone entered n saw them..n said

Aap log toh aise baithe ho jaise k yeh koi nyi baat ho...yeh toh unka roz ka ha

Lady:Sachin she is ur sister

Sachin:yah mom I knw that.. But agr vo try nhi krengi toh in sbse bahr kaise ayengi...

Boy stood from couch n say

Sachin tum in sb mein na bolo toh hi acha

Sachin:kyu bhai jb hume preshani ka reason pta ha uska ilaz pta ha toh hum yahan kyu ha...we should go Mumbai n try to talk...

He:look sachin Jo bhi huya tere samne huya fir bhi tu

Sachin cuts: haan huya tha but hume atleast try to krna chahiye

He:Sachin un logo ne hmari behn k sath itna glt kiya aur tum chahte ho k hum vahan jaye no sachin...aisa kbhi nhi ho skta

Sachin:kyu bhai vahan jiji ha vo bhi toh help kregi aap

He shouts: jiski vjh se meri behn ki zindagi barbad ho gyi vo aur kya help kregi hmari...nhi chahiye unki help...

Sachin:Rajat tum bhul rhe ho vo bdi behn ha hmari...

Rajat:isi baat ka toh rona ha k vo hmari apni thi aur usi ne... Gairo se kya gila kre jb apna hi sikka khota ho...

Sachin in anger:tumhara toh pta nhi but vo meri bdi behn ha n unke khilaaf ek shbd nhi sununga main...main manta hu unhone glt kiya but vo mjbur thi...

Rajat had tears:aisi bhi kya majboori Jo ek behn ne dusri behn ki zindagi barbad krdi...usse uski sari khushiya chheen li...

Sachin:unki jgh koi bhi hota toh vaisa hi krta..

Rajat:uski glti ko majboori ka naam mt doh...

Sachin n rajat were arguing.. Meanwhile Nik entered with her...

Teju saw them arguing n shouts

Stop this nonsense

Both stopped n looked at her

Rajat went toward her n say

Shreya what is this..kya ha yeh Why don't you forget that..  
Bhul jao vo sb

Shreya:tum bhul paye ho

Sachin: shreya di ya toh aap sb bhul jao ya fir vapis chlte ha

Shreya shouts: main vahan kbhi nhi jaungi.

Sachin:kyu di...Mana vo sb glt huya but hum sb thik krne ki try krte ha...bde papa bdi ma aapse naraz ha...dad aap se gussa ha.. Jiji bhi kat gyi humse..aur unki gltfehmi bhi toh dur krni ha..aur di achank se aap yahan a gyi sb chhod k...kyu di...aap glt nhi thi toh kyu...pichhle 5 saalo se na hum kbhi vahan gye ha na vo kbhi vahan aye ha...na vahan se koi phone call aya ha na yahan se vahan kyu...

Shreya:aur yeh sb agge bhi nhi hoga...vahan se ate wqt hr rishta khtm kr ke ayi hu...

Sachin shouts:mujhe yeh smjh nhi ata ha jb main janta hu k aap logo se baat krne ka koi fayda nhi...toh main apna time waste kyu kr rha hu

He left for his room...

Rajshree Rajat n Sachin's mom

Rajshree:thankyou nik n sorry beta hum tumhe yu raat ko preshan krte ha

Nik:oh c'mon chhoti ma teju is my besttie anything for her... Aur main bhi toh apka beta hu.

Rajshree:haan aap toh hmare ladle bete ha...beta jayiye divya wait kr rhi hogi.

Nik:OK chhoti ma kl ka dinner pakka na main aur divya a rhe ha

Rajshree:haan

Nik:bye

n he moved out

Rajshree held shreya from shoulder n shouts

Kyu krti ha aap aisa...btayiye teju...kb tk apna drd apne andr le ke ghumengi...bahr nikaliye is drd ko...aapke ansu tk sukh chukke ha kyu teju

Shreya:plz chhoti ma mujhe neend a rhi ha

Rajat:seriously tujhe neend a rhi ha

Shreya:plz rajat

she moved to her room

Rajat:mom kb tk chlega yeh SB. main use aise nhi dekh skta... mom kya glti thi iski yeh k ek ma ko uska beta lautane ki koshish ki ya ek bhai ko uske bhai ki khushi di...ya apni behn ki bhlayi Sochi bolo mom...

Rajshree:shayad yehi iski glti thi khud se pehle dusro k bare mein socha..  
Rajat bht late ho gya jao so jao...gd nyt...

both moved toward their rooms...

...  
...

 **RAJAT ROOM**

he sitting on bed...n some memories flashed front of his eyes... her both sisters tiding rakhi on rajat n Sachin wrist...Their jiji tied rakhi on shreya's wrist...

a beautiful n innconent face of girl...her killer smile

some voice echoing his ears...

Rajat i love you

Rajat mom dad se kb baat kroge...

tumhe aaj koi ek choose krna hoga shreya ya main bolo rajat

kyu is cheater k liye hum dono suffer kre...rajat I love you

sound of slap

he opened his eyes with phone ring...

he picked up n shout

kitni baar kaha ha mujhe phone mt kiya kro... hmara rishta toh kbka khtm ho gya...toh kyu

other side:bcz I love u rajat

rajat:stop this non sense purvi...is janam mein ab hum nhi mil skte

Purvi:Rajat kyu tumhari behn ki glti ki sza hum bhugte...

Rajat:glti uski nhi tumhari family ki ha smjhi barbad krdi unhone meri behn ki life...

Purvi:Rajat kl mujhe ldke wale dekhne a rhe ha... aur main tumhare siwa kisi se shadi nhi krungi..

Rajat:I love u too but hum apni vjh se apni families ko aur prblms mein nhi daal skte pehle hi dono families mein bht prblms ha...plz purvi tum us ldke ko haan keh dena tumhe meri qasam..

Purvi:Rajat

Rajat cuts:good bye purvi

he cut the call...n tear fell from his eyes...

he stood up n took off his shirt n stood front of mirror...he gently moved his hand on his chest where name of his love written"PURVI".

...

...

 **FLASHBACK START**

 **CHENNAI**

Purvi is waiting for him n she seems to be annoyed... She is murmuring... Meanwhile his cool BF coming on his cool bike...He stood front of her n say

jaan

she glared him..

Rajat:sorry jaan

Purvi burst out in anger

Rajat smjhte kya ho khud ko...aaj mera birthday ha aur tum ab a rhe ho... tumhe kl raat ko wish krna chahiye tha...but ab a rhe its 2:00 PM rajat...she was shouting at him...

he smiled n sealed her lips with his...she became shocked on this unexpected attack... She couldn't able to response..  
He separated after few minutes

Purvi still in anger: rajat

Rajat cuts:ab agr ek shbd bhi bola toh aise hi bolti bnd krunga n choice is urs...

Purvi kept mum

Rajat removed something from his back pocket n extend toward her n say

a rose for a rose

Purvi took rose n glared him...

Rajat opened a packet n say

pineapple cake... yummy.  
ur favourite...Happy birthday purvi...

Purvi smiled n cut the cake n both feed each other...

Rajat:ok shut ur eyes..

Purvi did so...She felt his hands at her neck...

Rajat:open ur eyes n say kaisa ha

purvi saw a locket in her neck...initials of both names R&P are entangled in this...her eyes got moist...

Rajat:hey bta na kaisa ha

Purvi made an O with her finger n thumb..

Rajat:yr kucch bolo toh

Purvi:tumne hi kha tha ki agr boli toh

Rajat cuts:arrey jaan mzak kr rha tha..btao kaisa ha

Purvi:Pyara bilkul mere rajat jaisa

Rajat:schi

Purvi:but main tumhe nhi chhodungi n start hiting his chest...n he screamed with pain.

Purvi stopped n say

kya huya

Rajat:itni zor se marogi toh aisa hi hoga

Purvi:Rajat btao kya huya

Rajat:hlki c khronch ha.

Purvi:kya tumhe chot ayi ha..dikhao mujhe...

n abt to unbutton his shirt...Rajat held her hand n say

kucch nhi ha purvi... chlo na

Purvi: dekhne doh mujhe

Rajat:itna hi pyar a rha ha toh chlo mere flat chlte ha vahan khub pyar krenge yahan kyu sbke samne mera shirt utar rhi ho

he wrapped his arms around her waist n gave her mischievous look..

Purvi in anger:main mzak k mood mein nhi hu

Rajat:main

Purvi cuts:statue

Rajat stopped at moment like statue...Purvi unbutton first three buttons of his shirt...n slid it lil down...her eyes became moist to saw her name on his heart(chest).. its blue n swollen...she gently moved her hand on her name n kissed his chest...

Purvi:over

Rajat:jaan ismein rone ki kya baat ha...

Purvi:bht drd huya hoga..

Rajat nodded as no...

Purvi:dekho kitni swelling ha...aur kya zrurt thi... I knw u love me...fir yeh sb

Rajat:Vo kya ha na jaan... hr ghr ki bahr uske rehne wala ka naam hota ha... toh mere dil mein tum rehti ho isiliye tumhara naam likha liya bahr...  
rhi baat swelling ki kl tk chli jayegi..

Purvi hugged him..he too hugged her back...

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

 **...**

 **...**

Rajat eyes r still moist n he povs

sorry purvi...I hate myself main itna cruel kaisa ho gya vo bhi apni jaan k sath...but yeh tumhare liye shi ha...

he lied on his bed n tried to sleep...

 **Hatho ki lakeero mein likha ha**

 **tera mera dil ka rishta ha**

 **har dhadkan yhi baat kahe**

 **tera mera sath rhe...**

 **...**

 **end of chap**

 **A/N: confused na..no worries next chap mein thoda bht clear ho jayega.**

 **baki stories will update asap...**

 **how's it**

 **tell me through reviews.**

 **next update according to response...**

 **waiting for ur reviews..**

 **BYE**

 **TC**

 **MITHI**...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiiiiii**

 **lots of confusion in last chaps right... ab yr mithi ki story ho aur start confusing na ho aisa bhi hota ha kbhi...koi ni aaj kucch confusion km hogi aur kucch nyi a jayegi...**

 **let's go through chap**

 **R n R**

 **.../.../.../.../.../.../**

 **AUCKLAND**

 **4:00 AM**

Nikhil returned his home where divya is waiting for him...She is sitting on bed...Nik came n kept his head in her lap n say

soyi nhi abhi tk

Divya while caressing his hairs:ab btayiye kya ha yeh hr raat kahan chle jate ha...

Nik:teju se milne

Divya confused: teju kon? koi gf ha aapki

Nik smiles:teju means shreya

Divya:ohh shreya... pr aap roz office mein toh milte ha toh is wqt

Nik cuts:Divya shreya is not only my friend she is my sister...

Divya was surprised with this...n say

behn ha vo apki ..pr aapne kbhi ni btaya...

Nik:bs yunhi...vo mere mama g ki beti ha..Rajat sachin shreya n jiji all r my cousions...

Divya:aap shreya ko teju kyu kehte ha

Nik smiles:use chidhane k liye...pta ha jb hum chhote the na sb delhi mein rehte the...jiji use superfast xpress kehti thi...pr ek din gusse mein jiji ne tej trar teju bol diya aur vo chid gyi... tb se use teju teju kehte the aur vo jl k koyla ho jati thi...Lekin ab use koi frk hi nhi pdta...sochte ha shayad pehle ki trh naraaz hogi aur hum mnayenge pr nhi kucch bhi pehle jaisa nhi rha...

Divya:kyu aisa kya huya

Nik:agr pta hota toh sb thik na kr deta...aur tum shreya ko di aur rajat ko bhayia kaha kro vo umr aur rishtey mein bde ha tumse.

Divya nodded..

Nik:Divya I think agr shreya India jayegi tbhi kucch solution milega in sbka ..

Divya:kucch socha aapne

Nik:idea toh ha...n he called someone..

After sometime he hung up

Divya: aap ko pta ha na shreya di aur inki bnti nhi... fir aap ne

Nik cuts:ab shreya aur rajat ko India Jana hi pdega...

Divya gave confused look..

Nik:toh madam honeymoon pe India chlogi...Delhi n Mumbai

aur meri bchpn ki yaadein.

Divya:bchpn aap toh hmesha se Auckland mein hi the toh

Nik cuts:madam 13 saal tk Delhi mein rha hu..mom dad ki death k baad dadu yahan le aye.

Divya: Nik hum 6 saal se ek dusre ko jante ha...2 din pehle shadi huyi ha hmari toh aur kya kya ha Jo aap ne mujhe nhi btaya

Nik shyly: vo jb chhota tha na toh shreya ki dress pehn leta tha bcz mujhe uske jaisa bnna tha ... aur rajat aur shreya mera makeup krte the...bhoot opps bhootni bnate the mujhe

Divya laughed..

Nik while moving toward her: btw mera shirt mujhpe zyada acha lgta ha tumpe nhi

Divya:no Nik no shaitani

Nik:aarey ab toh shaitani ka license mil gya ha mujhe...

n got busy with romantic moments...room filled with happiness n love of nikya...

...

...

 **NEXT DAY**

 **3:00 PM**

 **CONFERENCE HALL**

All were present,,,

members of Hotel Association... But all were waiting for someone

Rajat:iska hr baar ka ha jb dekho late.

Nik:aur spne association k chairperson bnne ke

Meanwhile a young handsome boy came n say

sorry guys m late...u knw m so busy

Shreya cuts:Sorry!what the hell...u late.. Khanna if you ever again late then i'll throw you out of association. do u under stand..

Vineet:Oh c'mon shreya... I worked about today's Conference...

Rajat confused:what

Vineet:guys its time for nominations for chairperson of association but there are little changes...this time we have one more name for this chair...

Nik:you mean except u n shreya

Vineet:yes nik n thats from India...

Rajat:India se nomination

Vineet:yes rajat India

Nik:who's that

Vineet:I think hme India Jana chahiye yeh dekhne k liye yeh Jo nomination huya ha vo is post k layak bhi ha ya nhi

Rajat n Shreya was shocked to hear abt India

Nik:so India Jana zruri ha

Vineet:of course Nik its first time k India se nomination aya ha so we should go n check..

Shreya:me n Rajat r not coming

Vineet: no miss you have to come...as chairperson of association its ur duty to go n take decision...

Shreya:I'll resigned as chairperson of association

Rajat:I think we need to talk shreya

Shreya:but

Nik:come shreya

n trio moved out...

Shreya:wht is this nik? India no

Nik:just for a week..what's ur prblm...

Rajat:but Nik vahan kaise

Nik cuts:dekho tum dono sirf ek hfte ki baat ha..n u have to go

Shreya:no

Nik:jana toh pdega

Rajat:shreya ek hfte ki baat ha.. hum vahan sirf kaam k liye ja rhe ha.

Shreya: but vahan daya

Rajat:they all r strangers for us nothing more than that...

Shreya: Purvi

Rajat: main bhul chuka hu use...koi ni ha vo meri

Nik: Purvi toh jiji ki

Shreya cuts:OK Nik hum chlenge but Yeh Purvi k bare mein kisi se baat mt krna...

Nik nodded

trio moved inside

Nik:shreya n rajat are coming...

Vineet: toh prso ki flight ha...rehne ka

Rajat cuts: hum tino apna dekh lenge...

Vineet:sure

n conference got over... All moved out except trio

Shreya:Rajat kisi ko pta nhi chlna chahiye k hum India ja rhe ha

Rajat:hmmm aur main Manager se bol k Mumbai wala ghr khulwa deta hu

She nodded...

Nik thinks:pta toh ab sbko chlega afterall sb India jo ja rhe ha kbhi vapis na ane k liye...

...

...

...

 **SAME DAY**

 **MUMBAI**

 **9:30 AM**

 **BIG BUNGALOW**

An aged woman sitting on sofa having her tea...two middle aged woman n two middle aged man accompanied her...all r having tea n chatting...

(aged lady:Devika)

Devika:kaveri sari taiyari ho gyi na

Kaveri:jee ma bs ab guest a jaye...Neelam bhabhi snacks vgaira ready ha na

Neelam: vo toh ishita aur tarika dekh rhi ha...after all unki eklauti nanad ko ldke wale dekhne a rhe ha... Ajeet tumne pta kiya kb tk a rhe ha sb

Ajit:bhabhi yeh toh Sanjay dada ka kaam ha

(ACP Pradhyuman as Sanjay Pradhyuman)

Sanjay:haan bs 10 bje tk a jayenge..Nadini kahan ha

Neelam:vo shayad exercise kr rhi hogi..

Ma:bs aaj rishta pkka ho jaye...

Sanjay:ho jayege pari jaisi ldki knhi milegi kya...

All nodded n got busy in their chit chat..

..

...

 **KITCHEN**

Two young ladies wearing saree n all accessories like wedding chain, sindoor bangles etc etc

are working...

Lady 1:Ishita sb ready ha na...bs ldke wale ate hi honge.

Ishita:jee bhabhi...u don't worry...everything is ready...

Lady 1:Ishita tumhara aur dushyant ka jhgda huya ha kya

Ishita confused:nhi Tarika bhabhi

Tarika smiled:toh aaj kl tumhare pyar ki nishaniya nhi dikhayi deti...winks

Ishita blushed:bhabhi aap bhi na...

Meanwhile a young boy came n say

bhabhi vo log a gye

Tarika:Pankaj jldi kr Abhijeet aur Dushyant ko bula le...

Pankaj:kya bhabhi smose toh khane doh...n tried to take samosa from plate..

Tarika hit his hand n say

chlo jao bahr

Pankaj making face:huh zalim bhabhi...ishita bhabhi aap toh do

Ishita smiles n gave him samosa...

Pankaj went out...

...

...

 **IN HALL**

all were sitting with guests..Ishita was serving them tea n snacks..

Lady: Devika g ab toh bulayiye hmari hone wali bahu ko

Devika:jee bs a rhi ha..jao ishita

Ishita: vo bhabhi gyi ha unhe lene

She nodded..

Meanwhile Tarika entered with a girl wearing simple saree n light makeup.. Pankaj is also following them with a little boy abt 4 years...

Kaveri:yeh lijiye a gyi hmari Purvi...

Purvi came with fake smile n sat with them.. she gave weird looks to all..

Lady:Purvi toh bht sundr ha...hmare rakesh aur iski jodi bht achhi rhegi...

Dushyant:hmari Purvi ha hi itni achhi aapke ghr ko swarg bna degi...

Pankaj thinks:yeh dushu purani films k dialogue kyu bolne lga...khair yeh shadi toh ho hi nhi skti...kyu Jo main janta hu vo aur koi nhi janta.

Lady:hume yeh rishta mnzur ha pr hmari ek shrt ha.

All got surprised with this..

Lady:arey paisa daulat nhi chahiye bs hum chahte ha k Purvi rakesh ki shadi k sath hmari savita ki shadi Aapke bde bete daya se ho...

All were shocked..

Pankaj thinks: a gye aukat pe

Abhijeet:daya ki shadi nhi ho skti...

Lady:kyu

Tarika:Daya abhi ready nhi ha

Lady:aap toh na hi bole tarika toh hi acha ha..kya hum nhi jante aapki behn ne kya kiya ha daya k sath...

Dushyant almost shouts: yeh hmare ghr ka mamla ha...

Lady:tbhi daya aur shreya ki adhuri prem kahani sare shehr ko malum ha... ehsaan maniye k daya k tute dil ki kahani janne k baad bhi hum apni beti use de rhe ha...

Purvi shouts:aap ehsan nhi kr rhe ha...main bhi janti hu daya bhai se shadi ka mtlb...aur aap soch bhi kaise skte ha ki mera bhai aapki is beti se shadi krega...Daya bhai se agr kisi ki shadi hogi vo shreya hogi...meri bhabhi shreya hi bnegi...

Abhijeet shouts:shutup purvi uska naam is ghr mein nhi liya jayega.

Purvi:kyu bhai...jb hum jante ha daya bhai ki khushi usmein ha toh kyu

Dushu:Purvi andr jao

Purvi:nhi

Lady:hume bhi shonk nhi ha tumse rishta jodne ka... hum apne bete ki shadi shreya se krayenge aur beti ki rajat se...hr cheez mein agge ha tum logo se...

Purvi loses her temper with this...

yahan insult krwa k mn nhi bhra Jo ab vahan jaoge...shreya aur daya ka rishta toh bn chuka aaj nhi toh kl vo ek hoke hi rhenge...rhi baat rajat ki shreya ne uske liye ldki dhund li ha aur rajat usi se shadi krega jisse shreya khegi

Sanjay:Tarika ise andr le jao

Tarika:jee bde papa

n she took purvi with her.

n guests too left...

Neelam:5 saal ho gye ha pr vo ldki aaj bhi hmari zindagi barbad kr rhi ha

Devika:mujhe daya ki bht fikr ha pta nhi in sbse kaise niklega..

Kaveri:pta ni kb tk us ldki ka saya hum pr yunhi pdta rhega aur zindagi mein prblms create krta rhega.

all sat while thinking abt whole incident...

..

...

...

 **PURVI'S ROOM**

she is sitting on bed... Tarika's looking her worriedly...n say

tum shreya ki baat mt kiya kro

Purvi:bhabhi us din kya huya tha...

Abhijeet:Purvi kya tha yeh..hum khud na krne wale the fir tumhe behs krne ki kya zrurt thi..

Purvi said nothing

Pankaj:bhayia shi toh kiya Purvi ne...vo log kucch bhi khe ja rhe the...vaise hmari pari ki shadi toh uske shehzade se hogi

Dushu almost shouts:kya naam ha uska

Purvi got scared n say

Vo...vo tarika bhabhi ka bhai Rajat

Abhijeet got angry on this n shouts

tu usse pyar kaise kr skti ha...tu pagal ha kya... bhul gyi shreya ke hr kaam mein sath tha vo uske... hmare daya k sath Jo bhi glt huya..

Purvi while looking tarika:kya sch mein shreya ki glti thi

Dushu:Purvi rajat ko bhool jao

Ishita stood confused...

Abhi:aaj k baad unka naam is ghr mein nhi liya jayega...got it

Tarika:abhijeet kyu gussa kr rhe ha shant ho jayiye

Abhi:sb tumhari hi behn ki vjh se huya ha...kash hmari shadi hi nhi huyi hoti...na yeh shadi hoti na shreya daya ki zindagi mein ati...na yeh sb hota

Tarika had tears...n Abhijeet left in anger

Pankaj:Bhabhi aap tnsn na lo...I knw sb thik hoga.. koi glti nhi thi shreya ki

Tarika looked him with shock...

Dushyant:bhabhi aap jayiye main Purvi ko smjhata hu...

Tarika left...

Ishita who was silent listener till now said

dushu kon ha yeh shreya...aur bhabhi ka kya rishta ha isse...

Dushyant in anger:out

Ishita:pr

dushyant cuts:I said out

Ishita left the room

Dushyant sat beside Purvi n said

yr dekh na tu sb janti ha fir bhi

Purvi:but dushu main kyu suffer kru ...kisi ek ki glti ki sza rajat aur main kyu bhugte...

Dushu:plz Purvi tum tnsn na lo main dekhta hu k kya kr skta hu...

Purvu hugged him n start crying...

Pankaj thinks:ganesh g plz sb thik krdo...aap toh sch jante ho...I knw shreya kitna pyar krti ha Daya bhai se..

...

...

...

 **ABHIRIKA ROOM**

Tarika sitting in dark n tears r flowing from her eyes ...She is flipping pages of album... album of her childhood...first photo of her n shreya childhood.. then photo of rajat n sachin...photos of rakhi...she gently moved her hand on pics...n engrossed in thoughts

..

...

 **FLASHBACK START**

Whole house is decorated... all the kids wore new dresses...n excited for rakhi...

10 years little tarika looks princess in her pink lehnga...Rajat of 8 years looking cute in his simple kurta payjama...Shreya of 7 years looking sweet in her golden lehnga...n little sachin of 6 years wore sherwani n he's not comfortable... n 6 years Nik he is in kurta jeans...

Rajat:main pehle shreya se rakhi bndhwaunga

Nik:oye pehle main

Sachu smiles:main toh meri jiji se bndhwaunga rakhi

Nik n Rajat carelessly: ja na

Meanwhile shreya n tarika sat n trio sat with them

Shreya tied rakhi on rajat n Niks wrist first then to Sachin...trio gave her gifts

Tarika tied firstly on sachin wrist then on Nik n lastly on Rajat...they gave gifts to her too...

All were stood for breakfast but shreya sat with sad face

Rajat:kya huya shree

Shreya:mujhe kisi ne rakhi ni bandhi...

Nik:abbey teju(she glared him) mera mtlb shreya rakhi ldkiya apne bhayio ko tie krti ha...

Shreya:Tarika mujhe bhi bandho rakhi..

Sachin making face: di rehne doh aapko jiji ko gift dena pdega...

Shreya:main ise duniya ka bst gift dungi..

Tarika:la meri ma bandhu

Shreya happily extend her wrist toward her n tarika tied a rakhi on her n said

mera gift

Shreya held her hand n placed tarika hand on her head..n said

Mere sare sukh tere

Tere sare dukh mere

Tarika instantly removed her hand from shreya's head...n say

yeh kya shreya

Shreya smiles:mzak mt smjhna shreya ka vada pthr ki lakeer ha...kisi bhi prblm ko tum tk puhncne se pehle mujh tk ana hoga.

Tarika eyes got teary n hugged her tightly..

Rajat Nik n Sachin starts clapping...

Rajat:wah jiji shreya ne toh aap ko bst gift diya..n shreya k is vade ko nibhane k liye main puri shidt se uska sath nibhaunga hmesha..

Shreya:vada

Rajat held her hand:vada

Sachin/Nik placed their hands on rajat's hand n say

vada

Tarika smiled at this n they shared a family hug..

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

..

...

Tarika was crying continuously...n talking to her siblings photo..

tum logo ne mzak mein kiya vada puri shidt se nibhaya pr main achi behn nhi bn payi...na toh us wqt shreya ka sath de payi na hi aaj Purvi ka...

Meanwhile abhijeet came n snatched album from her n throw it on floor...

Tarika:Abhijeet kya ha

Abhijeet: look tarika yeh ansu jo tum apni behn k liye bhati ho saaf krlo in he...uski yaadein aur zikr

mujhe is ghr mein nhi chahiye...agr tum aisa nhi kr skti toh tum unke paas ja skti ho...

n he stromed out...

Tarika picked album n placed it in wardrobe...n thinks

yeh sza toh milni hi chahiye mujhe Jo huya sb meri vjh se...agr main vo na krti toh aaj daya shreya sath hote rajat Purvi k rishte ko sb maan jate ...

meanwhile a 4 years boy came n say

mumma papa ne fir fight kiya

Tarija wiped her tears n say

nhi dhruv papa toh bht ache ha toh vo kyu fight krenge.

Dhruv:mumma aap jhuth bol rhi ha na I knw papa hmesha aap se fight krte ha...us shreya ki vjh se I hate shreya mumma

Tarika was shocked n say

aapko shreya k bare mein kaise pta...aur vo bht achhi ha bilkul gndi nhi ha...vo papa ko itna Sara kaam rehta ha na toh papa kyi baar stressed ho jate ha toh gussa kr dete ha pr fir vo mumma ko sorry bhi toh bolte ha..

Dhruv hugged tarika n say

mumma aap sch keh rhi ha

Tarika:mumma apne dhruv se kbhi jhuth bol skti ha...

Dhruv nodded as no

Tarika eyes were still wet n she is cursing herself for all problems n tension..

...

...

...

 **A/N: kya dhund rhe ho daya sir yr hero ki entry thodi deri se hoti ha...**

 **so this is another family of story... story of salunkhe's n Pradhyuman's..**

 **so may be thoda bht confusion clear huya hoga...**

 **n be ready for dinner at salunkhe's in Auckland..**

 **thankyou so much for reviews...**

 **Waiting for reviews...**

 **BYE**

 **TC**

 **MITHI**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiiii**

 **chap with more confusions n daya's jhalak**

 **R n R**

 **.../.../.../.../.../.../...**

 **SAME DAY**

 **AUCKLAND**

 **7:30 PM**

 **NIKYA HOUSE**

Divya is getting ready for dinner... Nik seems to be irritated...

HE:Divya jldi kro yr...jb pta ha saree pehnne mein time lgta ha toh jeans daal leti...yr hum India mein toh nhi ha k nyi bahu ka family gatherings mein Saree dalna compulsory ha

Divya: 5 minutes

Nik irritated:5 minutes huh

meanwhile his phone rang he picked n say

hello buddy

Other side: haan Nik yr yeh tera achank India jane ka plan smjh ni aya...

Nik:Vineet thanks yr tune help ki but achank yeh India se nomination I don't get it

Vineet:abbey dost ko thanks bolta ha...ha koi surprise for shreya

Nik:chl buddy I have to go ...bye

Vineet:haan haan shreya jb se ayi ha hmari dosti mein a gyi ha...

Nik:stop this drama yr..

Vineet laughed:OK bye

Nik cut the call...n shouts

Divya tum a rhi jo ya main jau...

Divya:chliye

Nik saw her n lost in her she is looking perfect in blue saree with black border n light work on it..

Divya shook him:ab late ni ho rha ha

Nik smiled n say

let's go..

they both moved to Salunkhe's place...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **8:30 PM**

 **SALUNKHE's PLACE**

Nikya reached there... Shreya,Rajat n Nik busy in their business talk... whereas Divya is busy with Rajshree...

Divya:chhoti mami aap bdi khush ha kya baat ha

Rajshree:vo sachu ko pyar ho gya ha aur aaj use ghr la rha ha...

Divya:mtlb meri dewrani ayegi

Rajshree:Nhi jethani...

Divya: Nik sbse chhote ha

Rajshree nodded...

Meanwhile Sachin n Angel reached n Sachin went toward rajshree n say

mom dekho aapke bete ki psnd ha na ekdum Hindustani...

Rajshree:pr yeh saree aur upr se ghunght

Sachin:mom she trust me a lot... mzak kiya tha sch mein maan gyi

Rajshree held his ear: naughty boy u deserve a slap

Angel came n touched her feet...Rajshree smiled n say

Angel yeh sachin bhi na.. vaise acha lga k tumhe saree lgana ata ha...

Angel: jee mko nhi ata... sachin ne

Sachin signal her as no..

Rajshree smiled:nhi ata toh bhi no problem..

Shreya:Sachin nice choice

Rajat:haan sachin

Sachin:ab rajat ne toh baal brahmchari bnne ka plan bna liya mujhe toh sochna hi pdega...

Nik:acha

Rajshree: chlo dinner ready ha

All went to dinning area n take their seat...

Rajshree:Angel ghr mein kon kon ha

Sachin:Yeh aur uncle

Shreya:Sachu use bhi bolne de

Sachin nodded

Rajat:mom ya koi bhai behn

Angel hesitates:vo dad mom

Sachin cuts:bhai yeh sb zruri ha

Rajshree:India mein kahan se ho

Angel: main London se hu...college k liye sachin k sath yahan ayi...hum dono London mein hi mile the... mera birth London ka hi ha

Nik:wow ghr mein British bahu

Rajshree:tumne ma k bare mein nhi btaya

Angel: Dad London police mein ha...Commissioner shamsher chitrole...main kafi choti thi mom dad ka divorce ho gya...mom bhai ko le k India nani k paas chli gyi...main dad k sath vahin...uske baad mom ya bhai se nhi mili...dad ne permission hi nhi di...

Rajat: ohh...

Angel excitedly:but ab main India ja rhi hu.. dad ne permission di ha mujhe...ab main vahin rhungi after all sachin bhi toh ja rha...

Sachin phone rang n he moved out

Rajshree:mom ka naam nandini chitrole

Angel nodded

Rajshree smiles:aap kaise soch skti ha k aap ki shadi hum sachin se krayenge..

Angel shocked:jee

Rajshree:look at you ek mamuli police officer ki beti aur sachin is a prince.. hmara standard dekhiye aur khud ko dekhiye...jb sachin yahan akela tha tb bhi is bungalow mein rehta tha aur aap ek chhote se apartment mein...aap k papa ki jitni salary ha usse zyada hum donate krte ha.

Angel:dekhiye aunty aap

Rajat:Angel mom is right.. tum is ghr k layak nhi ho.. tumne socha bhi ha agr tumhe hum bahu bna k late ha toh society mein kya izzat rhegi hmari

Nikya was just shocked

Angel had tears..

Shreya:angel vaise achha plan ha rayees ldke ko pyar k chkkr mein fsayo aur future secure...but hum tumhari yeh chaal yahan nhi chlne denge

Angel: dekhiye aap log aisa nhi keh skte ... maine kbhi aisa nhi socha...agr aisa hota toh main us chhote se flat mein kyu rehti...kisi shandaar ghr mein rehti

Rajshree:yhi toh strategy ha aapki...hmare bhole bhale bete k samne achhi aur shreef hone ka drama kro aur vo toh jaan lutayega hi tumpe

Angel:Mrs..salunkhe aap apni limits cross kr rhi ha

Rajshree:limits toh abhi cross ki nhi...aap ne hmare bete ko use kiya ha apni needs puri krne k liye...boliye financial needs k sath knhi apni physical needs bhi hmare bete se

Sachin came n cuts:mom yeh sb

Rajat cuts:shutup Sachin.. n u Angel yeh lo blank cheque maine sign kr diya ha apni price likho aur sachin ka piccha chhod doh

Angel to sachin:insult krane laye the yahan...

n she ran from there...

Sachin shouts: listen

but she left...

Rajshree:Sachin tum angel ko bhul jao...yeh shadi nhi ho skti

Sachin:but kyu mom

Rajat:look sachin vo ldki thik nhi ha hmare liye...

vo sirf use kr rhi ha tumhe

Sachin:rajat I love her... bchpn se janta hu use...jb aap logo ne mujhe khud se itni dur bhej diya tbse sath ha vo mere...Rajat shreya di aur Tarika jiji sb Delhi mein pdhe aur mujhe bhej diya London akela chhota sa tha main...aur mom aap bhi nhi ayi...naukro ki fauj khdi kr di mere liye pr aap logo mein se koi nhi tha...tb vo this mere paas.. aap ko toh shuru se rajat shreya di, aur Nik ki parwah ha meri ya Tarika di ki nhi...aap mujhe aur tariki jiji ko k le k hmesha partial rhe ha... u don't love me mom...

Rajat:Sachin London tu jana chahta tha teri zidd maan k tujhe bheja tha humne...

Sachin:mom daya aur shreya di ke relation se aapko koi prblm nhi thi.. rajat ko agr koi psnd a jaye tb bhi nhi hogi pr hmesha mere sath hi prblms kyu

Shreya:sachin agr humne aisa kiya ha toh koi reason hoga na...vo nhi ha tere layak...

Meanwhile his phone rang... he picked up n say

hello martha...wht? coming...

he cut the call...n gave an annoyed look to all... he left hurriedly..

Nik:chhoti ma aap toh yeh status vgaira nhi manti toh

Shreya:yeh shi ha Nik... hum toh pehle hi bure ha thode aur shi

Divya:shreya di aap kya kehna chahti ha

Rajat:Nik vo Nandini bhua ki beti ha

Nik was shocked n say

nandini bhua...pr ab kya hoga...vo jb vahan jayegi toh sb

Rajshree:Sachin ko kucch pta nhi chlna chahiye ... jayiye ab

all went to rooms. .

...

...

...

 **Angel's Place**

Sachin reached there...n entered inside...he was shouting her name.. but she is nowhere...he became tensed...n shouts

yr mom ki trf se main sorry bolta hu..plz yr bahr ayo... yahan nhi toh room mein

then he entered room but she is not there ...he tried her phone but not reachable...then he heard some sobbing sounds from washroom...he knock at door n say

tum andr ho...open the door angel...plz

But no response from other side...he opened door n shocked to see her sitting under shower...n she is crying bitterly... He went toward her n say

chlo kya pagalpan ha...itni thnd mein yeh c'mon get up...but she didn't respond

Sachin shouts:I am saying something... get up...

Angel:yahan kya lene aye ho...ohh vo blank cheque dene aye ho jo main nhi layi...jao sachin sorry prince sachin is ordinary police officer ki daughter k paas ana tumhari shaan k against ha...just go

Sachin sat n held her hand n say

yeh sb dekh k bhi chla jau...showing her wrist which is full of blood... he picked her n took her in room...made her sit on bed...she was shivering badly due to cold..

Sachin came with medical kit n start applying medicine n scolding her

r u mad...mom ne 2 baatein boli aur wrist cut kr di...luckily we are doctors...u have this medical kit n I know how to tackle this...otherwise hospital jana pdhta..

she was still sobbing... after bandaging her wrist..he tried to hugged her but she pushed him n shouts

just go from here...koi rishta nhi rkhna mujhe tumse...itne years k relation ka mujhe yeh result mila...sachin tumhara har pagalpan tolerate kiya...jb tumne chaha jaisa chaha ur love ur anger everything...but not this time...

Sachin just pulled her in hug...n tried to calm her... she is sobbing...Sachin while caressing her hairs

look angel I just love you... main sb thik kr dunga... bs thoda wait kro...

she separated n say

tum jao yahan se... tumhari mom

Sachin cuts: unhe tackle krna ata ha mujhe...ab main vo krunga Jo nhi krna chahta tha...

Angel looked him confusedly...

Sachin smiles: don't look me like this mujhe kucch hota ha...

Angel shook his head n he leaned toward her...n placed his lips on her...n start kissing her...he gently pushed her to bed n Lied over her n extend his hand to side table n switched off lights...

...

...

...

...

...

 **4:30 AM**

 **SALUNKHE's PLACE**

 **RAJAT's ROOM**

He stood in window n stared moon...his eyes were wet...meanwhile shreya came n say

sachin ka soch rhe ho..

Rajat:nhi daya k bare mein

Shreya gave him a look

Rajat: shree hum toh yahan a gye pr vo vahan ha yahan hr jgh tumse Judi ha...tum dono k sath bitaye pal...I think tum usse ab mil kr baat kro..

Shreya:maine btaya tha use pr vo nhi aya mujhe lene...use un sb pe trust ha...mujh pr nhi...tum Purvi se baat krna

Rajat:main aisa kr ke uski hopes ni bdhana chahta...

Accha Shreya tum in stars se kyu baatein krti ho... pehle toh nhi krti thi..

Shreya:vo kucch ni...

n stared at most shining star with wet eyes n thinks

sorry tumse kiya promise pura nhi kr payi...daya ka sath dene ka aur uska khyal rkhne ka...sorry

Both stood there silent but Rajat phone ring disturbed them...

Shreya:is time kon ha

Rajat:India ka number.

He picked up n both were shocked to hear... he just say

m coming...

he cut the call...

both were shocked+surprised...

...

...

...

...

 **SAME TIME**

 **MUMBAI**

 **10:00 PM**

empty dark road... n a roadside tea stall...

A car stopped there n a tall handsome man got down n directly made his way toward tea stall...n sit on bench there...a boy abt 10 came n extended a tea glass toward him n say

bhayia aap ki chai spcl adrk wali

He smiled lightly:tujhe yaad tha munna

Munna:bhayia 6 saal se ate ho aap yahan

He:thank you

Saab memsaab kb ayegi..

tea stall owner asked while sitting beside him

He:kbhi nhi...use mujhpe bhrosa hi nhi tha...vrna is trh nhi jati mujhe chhod k..

Owner:saab vo aapse pyar krti ha...chhod dijiye na zidd jayiye le ayiye unhe

He:nhi...vo khud gyi thi toh ayegi bhi khud...

Owner:jaisi aapki mrzi

n he got up...

He was still sitting there n staring the most shinning star...n talking to that star

tumne kaha tha hum milenge...tumne promise pura kiya pr main nhi nibha paya...

...

...

...

 **FLASHBACK START**

Its late night... n raining heavily...a car is running on same road... suddenly it stopped...a girl on passenger seat got down... she is so frustrated n shouts

Daya tumhari khtara fir bnd pd gyi...change kyu ni kr dete yeh gadi...

Daya got down n say:

shreya yeh khtara nhi ha raam pyari ha meri

Shreya:toh apni raam pyari ko bolo vo ab chlne ka kasht kre

Daya tried hard to fix problem but it did not start...

Shreya eyes fell on something...she shouts excitedly

Daya vo

Daya gave a look to that side n say

don't tell me k tujhe vahan chai pini ha...look at that place so dirty

Shreya:please

Daya nodded as no

Shreya: arrey jb yeh chai piyoge toh 5 star bhul jaoge...n she went to stall

she is sipping tea while showing him... after few minutes he too joined her.

She gave him another cup which she already ordered for him...

both were silently sipping tea...

Daya:mujhe yeh smjh ni ata uncle ne kya soch k tujhe business head bna diya ... dekh khud ko 5 saal ki bchi lgti ho

Shreya:Jo soch k tumhare dad ne tumhe MD bna diya

Daya:madam 2 saal ka experience ha

Shreya:mere paas 4 saal ka

Daya:MBA complete kr le pehle...

both gave look to each other n burst into laughter..

Daya s look upward to star n povs:thankyou tumne promise kiya tha k hum milenge aaj tum mere sath baithi ho...bs btana ha k mujhe pyar ha tumse ...thank you

n he looked shreya...

Shreya too stared stars n povs

maine apna promise pura kiya...ab khush ho na but is sb mein main pyar krne lgi isse...but in know hum ek dusre k liye nhi ha...

Daya shook her n say

kahan

Shreya smiled n say

toh chai kaisi thi...

Daya:sirf hmari nyi dosti k liye vrna toh

Shreya cuts:nwab saab ho gya aapka

Daya :haan

both laughed...

Shreya:ab

Daya:apni raam pyari ko thik krta hu...

Shreya:is khtara ko bech do

Daya:kahan

Shreya smiled:OLX pe

Daya smiled...n went toward car...n tried to fix it... n Shreya was stealing glances toward him while smiling...

Daya povs:bs shreya kucch din aur fir sb bta dunga...

n started his work...

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

...

...

...

Daya still sitting there with wet eyes n thinking

vo din jb aya toh tum chli gyi...kyu nhi ruki shreya... maine toh nhi kaha tha k chli jao...fir kyu...mujhse bina mile bina kucch btaye kyu gyi...

Munna:bhayia shreya didi pe bhrosa ni ha aapko

Daya:hai khud se zyada... bs uska sath de rha hu uska vo vada pura krne mein Jo usne Tarika se kiya...

Munna:bhayia didi ayegi dekh lena aap...

Daya smiled n left place...

He settled into car n povs

tum 2 bar ayi meri zindagi mein aur main qadar nhi kr paya dono baar kho diya tumhe kbhi apni vjh se kbhi apno ki vjh se...

he started car n drove away..

 **kabhi mujh ko haaaye**

 **kabhi mujh ko rulaye**

 **mujhe kitna satati hain...2**

 **woh ladki bahut yaad aati hain...2**

 **mere sapno mein aaye**

 **mere dil ko churaye**

 **mujhe kitna satati hain**

 **woh ladki bahut yaad aati hai...2**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **end of chap...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **A/N:::so yeh chap bhi ho gya...n daya sir ki jhlk bhi mil gyi...**

 **Precap:rajat n shreya in India...**

 **big thankyou to all of you..**

 **Keep reviewing..**

 **BYE**

 **TC**

 **MITHI**

 **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**thank you so much for reviews**

 **here's next chap**

 **enjoy reading**

 **/.../.../.../**

 **SAME NIGHT**

 **MUMBAI**

 **10:30 PM**

 **PRADHYUMAN HOUSE**

Purvi n Pankaj is in hall n waiting for Daya...Both were lost in their own world

Purvi thinks:kya kru aisa jisse rajat vapis a jaye aur bhayia ki narazgi dur ho jaye. . i dunno kon glt ha kon shi ha but ab bht ho gya...kya kru kucch smjh bhi toh ni a rha

Pankaj thinks:saalo pehle mom dad alg huye unke sath main dad se alg ho gya...fir daya dada aur shreya inke sath hi purvi aur rajat...dushu ishita bhabhi se naraz rehta ha.. abhijeet bhayia bhi bhabhi ko blame krte rehte ha... ab dr lg rha ha k knhi uske sath kucch glt na ho... phone kru kya

Pankaj removed his cell n called someone... otherside a girl pick the call

Pankaj:hi tu thik ha na

She:haan bhai tum kyu pucch rhe ho

Pankaj:dekh angel sch bta kucch huya kya...

Angel:haan bhai kisi ko mt btana i m coming

Pankaj:yeh baat tu bta chuki ha...acha tu apne bf ki family se milne gyi thi kya huya

Angel hesitates:bhai vo

Pankaj:bta na yr hum baat krte ha yeh koi ni janta mom dad se chhipa k hum contact mein ha tu behn ha meri

Angel: bhai they denied

Pankaj shouts:what

Angel cuts:bhai but he is with me...

Pankaj:tu jldi aja

Angel:bs 2 weeks mein

Pankaj:chl khyaal rkh...bye

call cut...

Purvi:Kya kaha usne

Pankaj:a rhi ha

Meanwhile Purvi's phone rang...

Purvi was shocked to see caller id...her eyes had tears...

Pankaj:kon ha

Purvi:Rajat...5 saalo mein pehli baar call aya uska

Pankaj:chl utha

Purvi picked the call...no one speak for few second silence from both sides

Other side:Purvi

Purvi:Rajat tum

Rajat:Purvi vo main

Purvi cuts:Rajat tum thik ho na

Rajat:khana khaya tumne

Purvi:haan

Rajat:ghr pe sb kaise ha

Purvi took sigh:rajat 5 saal mein pehli baar phone kiya ha tumne zahir c baat ha yeh sb pucchne k liye toh nhi kiya hoga

Rajat:main tumse milna chahta hu

Purvi had tears:achank

Rajat:main 2 din baad India a rha hu...

Purvi excitedly:sch

Rajat:Purvi tum plz apne dil mein koi hope mt jgana...maine aur shreya ne jeena seekh liya ha...

Purvi hurted:fir kyu milna chahte ho

Rajat:jis situation se hum daya aur shreya gujr rhe ha us mein sachin ko nhi dekh skta...bs usi k liye

Purvi confused:Sachin

Rajat: vo aur Angel

Purvi cuts:smjh gyi...tum tnsn na lo...main bhua se baat krungi aur daya bhai se bhi

Rajat:thank you

Purvi:agr itna hi hmare bare mein bhi sochte toh acha lgta...tum achhe bhai bete aur business man bn gye but you failed as my love...

Rajat:Purvi

but she cut the call...

Purvi sat with tears n Pankaj hugged her n tried to console her

Pankaj:kya kaha usne

Purvi:Angel ka bf sachin ha

Pankaj was shocked... both sat with worried expression...

...

...

...

 **ISHYANT ROOM**

Ishita was standing in window n Dushyant was doing some work on his laptop...Ishita stood with wet eyes...she hurted a lot with dushyant behaviour...

Dushyant finished his work n went toward her... he hugged her from waist n start kissing her neck... ishita shut her eyes tightly as if she is not willing for this...she lightly jerked him n say

sorry dushyant mujhe neend a rhi ha...

Dushu:oh c'mon yr 15 din baad kl raat ko ghr aya hu aur tumhe neend a rhi ha...

He picked her in his arms n lied her on bed...he is about to leaned toward her she again pushed him...n say

good night ..

This was enough for him... he made her turn n ask

baat kya ha

Ishita:kucch nhi

Dushu:jb bhi main kbhi business tour pe jata hu toh is pl ka intezar tumhe mujhse bhi zyada hota ha pr aaj

Ishita:do you really love me

Dushu confused: of course

Ishita:I don't think so

Dushu:why

Ishita:don't you think hmara rishta sirf physical ha usse zyada kucch nhi... dushu aap hr wqt mujhse dur rehte ha bs is wqt aapko pyar yaad a jata ha... aap 15 din ghr se bahr the aapne mujhe ek bhi call kiya

Dushu:pagal ho kya... yr main kaam se gya tha

Ishita:aur ek minute mujhse baat krne k liye bhi nhi tha...aapka jb mn krta ha jaisa krta sbke saamne daant dete ha... jb dekho gussa.. acha yeh btayiye kitni baar I Love U bola aapne mujhe

Dushu in anger:toh tum chahti ho k main ek typical joru ka gulam bn jau...Jo hr wqt tumhare agge picche ghumta rhe...hr 5 min mein tumhe I love you bolu...look ishita yeh sb mujhse expect mt kro... rhi baat tumhari physical relation ki toh I am sorry aaj se yeh glti nhi krunga... u knw what I think aaj se main balcony mein sounga...toh hum mein koi rishta hi nhi rhega na emotional na ur so called physical...

He picked pillow n blanket n moved to balcony...n left ishita with tears...

both were hurted with each other behaviour...

...

...

...

...

 **ABHIRIKA ROOM**

Tarika was lying on bed n she is lost somewhere...

she is thinking about dareya now rajat purvi...

meanwhile abhijeet came n tapped her shoulder...

Tarika:jee

Abhijeet:purvi aur rajat k bare mein soch rhi ho...

Tarika nodded

Abhijeet:sorry Tarika vo jb bhi shreya ka naam ata ha toh pta nhi kya ho jata ha.. daya k vo ansu yaadAngel

ha...bht drd diya ha usne... pr in sb mein tumhari toh koi glti nhi ha

Tarika held his hand:koi baat nhi abhijeet...i know aapke dil mein kucch ni ha bs purvi ke ansu dekh k gussa a gya aapko

Abhijeet:tarika mera bs chle main sb thik kr du... daya shreya ko sath krdu aur Purvi ko rajat ka sath dila du...pr

he couldn't complete his words...

Tarika smiles:abhijeet sb thik hoga dekh lena

Abhijeet:hope for best...

Tarika:Abhijeet vo nadini bhua ki beti a rhi ha...bhua aur pankaj bht khush ha...

Abhijeet:haan kb a rhi ha vo

Tarika:yeh toh pta nhi

Abhijeet:chlo ab uske welcome ki taiyari krte ha

Tarika nodded n both lied n slept with these thoughts...

...

...

...

...

Its 11:30 PM but daya wasn't come yet... Pankaj n Purvi are waiting for him...

Purvi:Pankaj bhaiu kb ayenge

Pankaj:usually is wqt tk a jate ha...

Meanwhile daya entered n directly made his way toward his room...Purvi stopped him

bhaiu ayiye khana kha lijiye...

Daya:nhi Purvi mn nhi ha

Pankaj:thik ha bhaiu fir main aur purvi bhi nhi khayenge

Daya:kya motu jb dekho dhmki dete rehte ho.. ayo

n trio start dinner... none of them speak...

Daya:kya baat aaj dono shaitan itne shant

Pankaj:kucch nhi bhaiu

Daya:Purvi aaj ldke wale aye the kya bna

Pankaj:unhone kaha purvi ko apne ghr ki bahu tb bnayenge jb unki beti ki shadi aapse hogi

Daya:purvi tujhe vo psnd ha toh main kr lunga unki beti se shadi

Purvi:bhaio maine bhga diya unhe

Pankaj:haan bhaiu Purvi toh rajat se pyar krti ha na

Daya was hell shocked hearing rajat's name

Daya:Rajat shreya ka bhai

Purvi nodded with tears

Daya:pehle bta deti main shreya se baat krta hu... dekh lena vo kitna khush ho gi...aur dhum dham se shadi

but he stopped after releasing situation

Purvi:bhaiu aap maan jayenge ma aur dadi nhi manegi...kbhi nhi..

Daya:main mnaunga unhe sbko...apni pari k liye

Purvi:bhaiu usse pehle sachin aur angel k liye mna lo vo bhi toh hmari behn ha aur sbse chhoti ha bs frk yeh ha k main aapki sgi behn hu aur vo cousin...

Daya:sachin aur Angel

Purvi:Rajat bhi yhi chahta ha k jo drd hum sbne sha sachin aur angel ko vo na mile

Daya:I promise meri dono behno ko unki khushi milegi chahe sbke khilaf hi kyu na jana pde

Purvi n Pankaj hugged him n say

thank you bhaiu

Daya:chlo ab so jao

after dinner trio moved to their bed rooms...

...

...

...

 **DAYA's ROOM**

its big luxurious room... a round bed with white bed sheet...n red pillows n cushion... a guitar lied on table of corner...a big collage of his family... n front n side wall is filled with photographs of girl... a big photoframe of his n a girl hanging on wall...he entered n say

hi jaan...I know I am late but you know lots of work n conferences...

silence for few minutes

haan baba haan abhi khaya purvi aur mera motu hmesha khila dete ha...aur haan tumhe pta apni pari bdi ho gyi vo rajat se pyar krti aur angel vo bhi toh sachin se pyar krti ha...

he was talking while changing...

he took his guitar n sat in balcony n staring star the most shinning star...he smiles

haan jaan yaad ha mujhe tumhe mera geet sune bina neend nhi ati...pr tum a jao na bht miss krta hu tumhe...tumhe apne dil mein rkha ha ab zindagi mein bhi a jao...aur haan i need ur help ab dono behno ki shadiya krani ha

that star starts twinkling..

daya smiles n say

thankyou

he start playing guitar...

 **dil ki tanhayi ko awaz bna lete ha**

 **chaht jb hd se gujr jaye toh mza lete ha...**

a tear slipped from his eye...

...

...

...

...

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **AUCKLAND**

 **9:30 AM**

 **SALUNKHE's PLACE**

Rajshree was walking worriedly...Shreya Rajat n Nikya came with their suitcase in hall

Rajshree:singapore jane ki taiyari ho gyi...

Divya:jee chhoti mami pr aap preshan kyu ha

Rajshree worriedly:Sachu kl raat gya tha ab tk nhi aya hume bht fikr ho rhi ha

Rajat:mom a gya sachin

Rajshree in anger:kahan tha raat bhr usi ldki k sath tha

Sachin:mom use zrurt thi meri

Rajshree angrily:kaisi zrurt thi teri vo toh tere gle ka nishan dekh k pta chl rha ha

Sachin: mom yeh mera personal matter ha.. aur main ab India ja rha hu

Rajshree: us ldki ne do ansu bhaye aur kucch adayien dikhayi aur tu pighl gya

Sachin: mom aap toh mujhe kbhi smjh nhi paoge...toh ab dad se hi baat krunga...

Rajshree:tum kya sochte ho sagar hnari mrzi k khilaaf ja k aapki shadi krwa denge...bhul ja ..

Sachin:mom jb nik aur Divya ki shadi ki baat ayi toh intercaste ki vjh se koi ni mana pr aapne sbko mnaya toh meri bari kyu

Rajat:dekh sachin hum jo kr rhe ha teri bhlayi ha

Sachin:rajat tu pathr dil ha na toh tujhe kbhi pyr huya na hoga shreya di ko bhi le aya daya se dur...ab mujhe aur angel ko bhi alg kr de...rajat u are stone hearted person...

Shreya just slapped him n shouts

vo bda bhai ha tumhara... tum jante kya ho... tumhare liye vo

rajat cuts:its ok yes I m stone hearted fine...nhi ha mere seene mein dil... mom chlte ha...

Rajshree nodded...

all went out except Rajshree n Sachin...

Sachin:mom aap bhi rajat jaise ho aapko mujhe chhod k sbki parwah ha..

Rajshree:u knw wht sachin tumhare dad aur didi shi kehte ha humne tum bcho ki bigaad rkha ha...hmare laad pyar ka nteeja ha k sb hume ankhein dikha rhe ha ... pehle Tarika ka vo decision, shreya aur rajat ka uska sath dena, nik ka gair biradri ki ldki se pyar krna aur ab tumhara us ghtiya ldki se pyar aur ab humse behs krna...

Sachin glared her angrily n went to his room...

Rajshree sat on stairs with moist eyes n thinking about all his kids...

...

...

...

...

...

 **end of chap**

 **...**

 **A/N:thankyou so much for all reviews...**

 **keep reviewing**

 **tc**

 **mithi...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiiiii**

 **I knw relations ko le sb confuse ha k kon kiska bhai ha kon kiski behn... so its brief description of Pradhyuman family**

...

...

...

 **Devika** :head of the family has two sons...Sanjay n Ajit n one daughter Nandini...didn't like shreya she has her own reason behind this...

 **Sanjay** :I consider ACP sir as Sanjay Pradhyuman.. elder son of devika... married to Neelam...has one son n One Daughter...

 **Neelam** :Wife of sanjay... really love her son daya or we can say she is over possessive abt him bcz of his painful past..

 **Daya** :elder son of Sanjay n MD of entire business n of course elligible bachelor... has some painful past...loved his sister n all cousins very much... workaholic...don't like much his mother over possessiveness toward him...he has power money fame pride n of course a failed n complicated love life...

 **Purvi** : daughter of sanjay,, youngest child of family...n princess of family...loves rajat but her fate separate them... hates shreya bcz acc. to her she's behind rajat n her separation...really close to pankaj

 **Ajit** :younger son of Devika married to kaveri...has two sons...respected his brother so much...we can say he is lakshman of Ram..

 **Kaveri:** Ajit's wife...reason behind dushyant rudeness...really love daya... daya's failed love life made her tough n strict toward dushyant... didn't like her daughter in law Tarika much...

 **Abhijeet** :Eldest child of family...son of ajit...Love daya very much...married to Tarika n four year son Dhruv... hates shreya n Rajat very much...short tempered n really worried abt daya...obviously love her wife Tarika...a good father, brother,son n husband

 **Tarika** :wife of Abhijeet... neurologist...runs a Charitable hospital... a son dhruv...loved her sister shreya so much... wanna take her all pain which fate gave her... she knows a crucial truth of family which will crack bonding of family...acc to rajat n rajshree she is reason of dareya problems...

 **Dushyant:** younger son of Ajit...wanna be successful as duo...for this he always ignore his personal life...loves his wife ishita but failed badly to show his love toward her...workaholic like daya lack of understanding in his n ishita relationship... he is arrogant or we can say failed to express what he feel about others...n short tempered

 **Ishita:** fashion designer before marriage...but choose to be a housewife after getting married with dushyant...closed to Tarika...lack of understanding in her married life leads to differences between dushu n her...always hurted by dushu's behaviour n his rudeness...wanna create magic in her arranged marriage but not succeed

 **Nandini:** Daughter of devika...married to shamsher chitrole..

divorcee...lived with her mother's family... independent woman worked as interior designer... has one son and one daughter...never saw her daughter after divorce...

 **Shamsher chitrole** : ex husband of nandini... commissioner of London police...two kids pankaj n Angel...after divorce never saw or talked to Pankaj...have no personal life...no time for daughter...he considered nandini's parents money for his divorce...so hate all rich people...like sachin but unaware abt his family background...

 **Pankaj** :son of nandini... working with abhijeet as architect...missed his father n sister...he didn't saw them after his parents divorce... he really loves his both sister Purvi n Angel...Know the same crucial truth but can't tell bcz of a promise he did... the only person who knows real reason behind dareya n rajvi separation... n only person except shreya know abt rajvi from very first day..

 **Angel** : daughter of Nandini...lived with his father in London... then moved to Auckland with sachin for further studies... doctor by profession... loves sachin...really effected badly with her parents separation...missed her mother n brother...never pampered as a child... her father has no time for her

bcz of his police duty...so she build a new world with sachin... her father like sachin as her daughter's life partner... but their family differences separate them later...

 **so this is intro of pradhyuman family...**

.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

 **SAME DAY**

 **MUMBAI**

 **7:00 AM**

 **ISHAYNT ROOM**

its Sunday so dushyant is still sleeping...He is sleeping in balcony but sunlight disturbed his sleep so he got up n moved inside...he surprised to saw ishita sleeping till now... she looks so innocent like a kid...but looks disturbed... eyes r still wet...he didn't see her like this...he extend his hand toward her to wiped her tears but her words echoed his ears

don't u think hmara relation sirf physical ha usse zyada kucch nhi..

He filled with anger again n moved to washroom...

After few minutes she too got up...n saw empty bed beside her...she thinks

shayad abhi bhi gussa ha... utha du kya ja k..

then she made her way toward balcony but he is not there...she shook her head n moved inside... meanwhile dushyant came out of washroom

Ishita smiled: good morning

Dushyant glared her n say

what is good abt this morning...

ishita hurted but moved to washroom without saying anything...

Dushyant is getting ready then dhruv came n say

good morning chachu

Dushu:hey gd mrng buddy

Dhruv:chahu aaj hum amusement park chle plz

Dushu:Buddy chachu ko toh bht kaam ha

Dhruv making face:huh sbko kaam ha dhruv k liye toh time hi nhi

Dushu:main Pankaj chachu ko bol deta hu vo le jayenge dhruv ko

Dhruv:thankyou Chachu

n he moved out

meanwhile ishita came... n saw dushu...he is struggling with his neck tie...Ishita went toward him n say

aaj Sunday ha aaj bhi office

dushu thinks:yr Sunday bhi bhul gya...kya dushu

n took off tie n kept it in wardrobe...Dushyant tried to avoid her...whereas Ishita trying hard to talk him...

Ishita:sorry dushu

Dushyant glared her but didn't reply...Ishita went toward him n held his hand n say

sorry for yesterday

dushyant jerked her hand n shouts

don't touch me...mere qareeb ane ki zrurt nhi ha... u knw wht mujhe rishta hi nhi rkhna bs mom k liye haan bola tha.. maine is rishtey ko time dene ka try kiya tumhe smjhne ka koshsih ki pr afsos tum mujhe nhi smjh payi...

n stormed out...

Ishita sat on bed with tears...

...

...

...

 **TERRACE**

Daya went to terrace n surprised to see dushyant there...Daya sat beside him n pressed his shoulder...Dushyant turned to him n smiled

Daya:kya kr rha ha yahan

Dushu:bs tazi hwa khane a gya

Daya gave a look to him n say

kya baat ha

Dushu:bhaiu mom ne mere sath aisa kyu kiya

Daya:kya kiya chachi ne

Dushu:is ghr k sare rules aur restrictions sirf mujhpe lge...bina meri mrzi se meri shadi krwa di vo bhi us time jb main mentally aur physically ready nhi tha...

Daya:kyu tu Ishita se pyar ni krta kya

Dushu:bhaiu rishte mein sirf pyar hi zroori nhi ha trust bhi hona chahiye jo ishita ko mujhpe nhi ha

Daya:kyu kya huya

Dushu:bhaiu use lgta ha k mujhe usse sirf but he stopped n shut his eyes a tear fell from his eyes

Daya became confused

Dushu:bhaiu hmari arrange marriage thi... manta hu ready nhi tha so 6 mahine lge is rishtey ko accept krne mein...is beech hmare beech aisa koi relation nhi tha Jo ek couple mein hona chahiye...bhaiu main romantic types bhi nhi hu pr iska mtlb yeh toh nhi k mujhe usse pyar nhi

Daya:chhotu yr yeh to hum sb jante ha k tu km bolta ha aur apne dil ki baat kisi se nhi kehta... I knw u love her fir prblm kya

Dushu:bhaiu jb bhi ghr se bahr jata hu bht miss krta hu use is bar uske liye bht hi alg gift laya tha pr usne dene ka mauka hi nhi diya

Daya:tu kya sochta tere expensive gifts tera pyar show krte ha yr gifts se kucch nhi hota...tu

Dushu cuts:bhaiu is baar kucch aisa laya tha jisse use pta chl jata k main kitna pyar krta hu usse... pr nhi bhaiu ab main use vo gift kbhi nhi dunga...

Daya:chhote aisa bhi kya huya

Dushu:bhaiu use lgta ha k main usse only apni physical needs *pause for while* bhaiu aap hi btao main use kaise smjhau aisa nhi ha...vo bht important ha mere liye but vo nhi smjhti nhi mujhe..

Daya:tum dono honeymoon nhi gye na toh le jao use

Dushu:nhi bhaiu ab main apne rishtey ko time nhi dena chahta...bs jaisa chl rha chlne doh...agr use aisa lgta ha ha toh thik ha ...aap kisi se mt kehna

Daya:tu smjha use...

Dushu:its ok bhaiu maine seekh liya ha apni kismt se smjhauta krna...

Daya:dushyant

Dushu cuts: bhaiu aapko rajat kaisa lgta ha

Daya:apni pari ki khushi k liye use vapis launga

Dushu:maine kl rajat se baat ki thi vo India a rha ha pr usne milne se ya purvi se shadi krne se inkaar kr diya

Daya:doesn't he love Purvi

Dushu: krta ha pr shreya aur aapki vjh se

Daya cuts:Maine use jane k liye nhi kaha tha

Dushu:Rajat keh rha tha k glti hmari ha shreya ki nhi

Daya:mujhe sch pta ha

Dushu:fir aap le ayiye use

Daya:nhi use khud ana pdega

Dushu took a sigh n left

Daya thinks: sb meri vjh se sbki lives mein prblm ka reason hi main hu kaash us wqt main mr gya hota toh aaj yeh sb nhi hota

...

...

...

 **HALL**

All were sitting n chatting... gents are busy with their business talks ladies are busy with their normal talks whereas dhruv convincing Pankaj for outing...

Meanwhile a middle aged woman but stylish n well maintained came n say

Ishita

Ishita:jee nandini bhua

Nandini:meri beti next week a rhi ha toh uske room k liye kucch decide kiya

Tarika: bhua g vo upr wala room kaisa rhega

Nandini:perfect jao Ishita clean that room n main uska interior khud decorate krungi...2 saal ki thi jb dekha tha ab toh doctor bn gyi ha

Pankaj: mom use ane mein time ha abhi...mom what I say hum uski shadi Tarika bhabhi k bhai sachin se kra de...

Nandini shouts in anger: never meri princess ki shadi us ghr mein kbhi nhi ho skti...got it

Pankaj thinks: plz shreya vapis a jao...tum hi vo kdi jo sbko jod skti ho

Tarika: jao Ishita room khulwa do

Ishita nodded n left...

...

...

...

...

Ishita went to room n start cleaning but she is surprised to see room bcz it's not dirty aur messy...

Ishita povs:bhabhi toh keh rhi thi k room saalo se bnd ha pr yeh toh saaf ha...

Meanwhile dushyant entered room n dragged her out...Ishita was confused...

Ishita:dushyant kya ha

Dushu:yahan kya kr rhi ho... kisne kaha yeh room kholne k liye

Ishita: vo Tarika bhabhi ne nandini bhua ki beti k liye

Dushu in anger: isse achha toh hmara room de do use...but not this

Ishita getting more confused

Dushu shouts: Bhabhi bhua bhaiu

All came n shocked to see room...

Daya:yeh room kisne khola

Dushu:sorry bhaiu glti se

Daya shouts:glti se ... bola ha na dur rho is room se

Nandini:maine khulwaya angel k liye

Daya:isse acha mera room de do but yeh nhi

Nandini:kyu us ldki ki yaadein smet rkhi ha bhul ja

Daya:tarika bhabhi lock the room...Angel k liye vo wala room khol doh isse bda ha...

Abhijeet:OK Daya...tu ja

Daya went

Tarika:ishita is room se door rehna

Ishita nodded...

Nandini:jta diya na k yeh ghr mera nhi...

Sanjay:nandini bs kro tarika tum dekh lena...

All went from there

Ishita:dushyant yeh kya chkr ha

Dushu:yeh shreya bhabhi ka room ha..

Ishita confused:shreya bhabhi

Dushu:bhaiu aur unki shadi hone wali thi pr nhi huyi...bhaiu unse deewano ki trh pyar krte ha...kre bhi kyu na dono k pyr ne maut ko bhi hra diya pr khud apno se haar gye...n he told dareya love story...

Ishita was shocked to hear...

Dushu:promise tum is bare mein kisi se baat nhi krogi...

Ishita:jee

Meanwhile dhruv came n say

chachu shreya meri masi ha...

Dushu:dhruv plz chup ho ja...promise kro tum kisi se nhi bologe is bare mein

Dhruv:nhi bolunga pr

Dushu:vo bht achi thi unohne tumhe naam diya tha pta ha kya

dhruv nodded as no

Dushu:nannu

Dhruv making faces:yuck

Ishyant smiled at this.

...

...

...

...

 **PURVI ROOM**

Purvi is so much worried n roaming in room...her eyes are wet...Meanwhile pankaj came n say

kya huya

Purvi with wet eyes:vo rajat

Pankaj:kya rajat

Purvi:vo India nhi a rha... uski jgh Nik a rha ha...

Pankaj:toh ab

Purvi:sb thik hone ki akhiri umeed bhi khtm...

Pankaj:Nik a rha ha na bs hum use convince kr lenge

Purvi nodded...

2 Days passed like this ...

...

...

...

...

 **NEXT DAY**

 **MUMBAI**

 **4:30 PM**

Its Tuesday...shreya n rajat reached India day before...

Shreya parked her car outside a mall...she is about to cross road... she was shocked to see a boy about 4 years stood middle of road...n a car coming toward him with speed... shreya ran toward him n picked him n crossed fastly but she fell roadside...but succeed to save him...he starts crying

Shreya:alley alley bcha rote nhi ha...acha aap yahan kya kr rhe ha

He:mere papa kho gye

Shreya smiles:kya naam ha apka...hum dhundte ha na unhe

He:Dhruv

Shreya:ohh chlo mall chlte ha...

n she went inside with him

Shreya:kahan ha tumhare papa

He signalled toward a man...his back faced her... she went to him n tapped his shoulder n say

dmag khraab ha tumhara.. khud yahan shopping kr rhe ho aur bcha sdk pe...abhi car k neeche a jata...bche smbhale nhi jate toh paida kyu krte ho

Man was just staring her... dhruv shook her hand n say

aunty vo

Shreya looked at person face n freeze at place... both were staring each other n time would stopped from them...both eyes has tears...no one ready to speak...

Shreya managed to speak: kaise ho Daya

Daya smiled weakily:jaisa chhod k gyi thi

both eyes had tears...n became silent..

 **BG MUSIC**

 **Tu vi apne dil di keh li main vi apne dil di keh lu**

 **khta rahi ki puchhiye dasiye ik duje da haal**

 **kde kathya baith k rovange**

 **ki beeti sade naal**

...

...

Shreya:tumne shadi kr li

Daya confused:kya

Shreya:yeh tumhara beta

Daya cuts:Yeh nannu ha

Shreya smiled: nannu hmara nannu mtlb taru ka beta...

Dhruv:aunty aap janti ha mumma ko

Shreya sat on her knees n kissed dhruv forehead n say

haan vo meri...haan dost ha...

Dhruv:wow mumma a rhi ha aap mil lo

Shreya:nhi aap yeh lo(she gave him a chain she wore)

Dhruv:nhi mumma dantegi

Shreya:vo bolegi toh kehna masi ne diya ha.

Daya:jldi jao

Shreya: kisi se mt btana k main

Daya cuts:ok

n she moved from there

Meanwhile Tarika came n say

Daya tum yahan

Daya:haan bhabhi vo kucch kaam tha

Dhruv:mumma aapki frnd ayi thi mujhe yeh diya (showing her chain)

Tarika:kis ne diya shreya ne

Daya:nhi vo shreya nhi thi main yahin tha

Tarika:daya tumhari ankhon ki chmk bta rhi ha k vhi thi

Dhruv:nhi mumma vo toh koi simmi nhi thi

Tarika nodded but she know they lied...

...

...

...

...

Purvi n Pankaj is doing shopping actually Purvi is buying things n Pankaj he just carried her shopping bags. ...he is irritated

Pankaj povs:coolie bna k rkh diya mujhe...

Purvi:Pankaj chl vahan

Pankaj:main bags rkh k ata hu...tu chl

Purvi nodded ..Pankaj left...Purvi moved toward other store but her eyes fell on someone... may be she dreaming...how can he here?but she saw him...she starts following him...she tapped his shoulder n he turned... Purvi had tears bcz she wasn't dreaming...

she:Rajat

He rudely: kon Rajat

Purvi:Rajat tum singapore mein the...toh yahan

He:tumhe koi misunderstanding huyi ha main vo nhi hu...

Purvi:tum jhuth bol rhe ho tum rajat ho..

He shouts:look miss tum jao kyu dmag khraab kr rhi ho...nhi hun main rajat smjhi tum

n start moving from there...

Purvi thinks:yeh jhuth bol rha ha...kya kru(then something strikes in her mind)

she hurriedly went toward him n stood front of him n say

statue

He gave confusing look to her n say

bchi ho...

he pushed her aside n moved...

Purvi had tears n povs

yeh rajat nhi ho skta...

she stood there in same position... meanwhile same man saw her from behind a wall...his eyes too had tears...he thinks

sorry Purvi...but hum na mile toh hi acha...

he's looking her with wet eyes...he wanna wiped her tears wanna hug her but he can't...

 **BG MUSIC**

 **Do pal ruka khwaabon ka karwa**

 **aur fir chl diye tum kahan hum kahan**

...

...

Purvi still stood there seeing in that direction where he vanished

...

...

 **Do pal ki thi dilon ki dastan**

 **aur fir chl diye tum kahan hum kahan...**

...

...

both eyes had tears n moved to opposite directions...

...

...

...

 **end of chap**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../**

 **so at least Pradhyuman family ki confusion dur huyi...n dareya rajvi meet...**

 **thankyou so much for all reviews...**

 **Waiting for reviews**

 **tc**

 **stay happy**

 **Mithi**...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiiiii**

 **so here's new update... some flashbacks... not to worry about rush of characters u'll get all ur answers soon...**

 **R n R**

.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

 **MUMBAI**

 **SAME DAY**

 **10:00 PM**

 **SALUNKHE's PLACE**

Shreya is walking to n fro in hall...she is so restless... Nikya was looking her in tnsn...but she's really worried... Meanwhile Rajat entered n sat...he is too worried...

Nik whispers:Divya ab ise kya huya

Divya:aapke bhai behn ha aap hi dekho...hum yahan honeymoon pe aye ha inke aise chehre dekhne nhi...

Nik:yr vo log ek week mein chle jayenge...

Divya:chlo dinner k liye bol doh sbko...

Nik nodded n went toward them...

Nik:chlo dinner ready ha

Shreya:Nik vineet ko phone lga

Nik confusedly:kyu

Rajat:hum kl se yahan aye ha aur na koi meeting na koi information...

Nik:vo kl party ha vineet k yahan...vhi ayega vo...

Both nodded

Shreya:Rajat main nannu aur Daya se mili

Rajat:acha kya kaha unhone

Shreya:kucch nhi

Rajat:Purvi se mila aaj

Shreya smiled: kya baat ki...use btaya k tum aaj bhi usse pyar krte ho

Rajat:maine use pehchanne se hi mna kr diya

Shreya shouts:pagal ho tumhe 5 saal baad chance mila ha sb thik krne ka aur tum

Rajat:shreya plz..

Nik:what tum dono ka kucch smjh nhi ata pyar bhi krte ho inkaar bhi krte ho ab aye ho toh sb thik krne ki try kro

Rajat:good night n he moved to his room...

Nik:shreya smjha ise...sb ise glt smjhte ha pr khud kitna drd chhipa k baitha ha...

Shreya nodded...

Nik:chl beta Nik pehle mission rajvi shuru krte ha...(he look upward) mummy help krna haan... u knw dono stubborn ha...

he took a breath n went to dinning area...

...

...

...

...

 **SAME TIME**

 **PRADHYUMAN HOUSE**

 **PURVI ROOM**

She sat with wet eyes... she is really hurted with rajat's today's behaviour..

She povs:m damn sure vo rajat hi tha...pr aise kaise kr skta ha...manti hu ziddi ha apni feelings chhipana ata ha use pr vo aise kaise kr skta ha.. pichhle 5 saal se sza diye ja rhe ha.. kyu kis liye pta nhi ..kaash hum chennai se hi nhi ate... Rajat tumne mujhe pehchana hi nhi

 **FLASHBACK START**

 **CHENNAI**

 **RAJAT's APT...**

 **8:30 PM**

Rajat is in his track...he is looking disturbed... He wore Spacks n reading book oops tried to concentrate on his book...

but he's murmuring

Smjhti kya ha khud ko... party mein jayegi vo us ullu ki naam ramayia chinn swami...huh main ni jata...

Meanwhile door bell ring...

Rajat loud:raghu drwaza khol. .. raghu ko toh chhuti de di chl beta ab darbaan bhi bn ja...

He opened door n saw Purvi there...

Rajat making face:tum yahan..

Purvi:tum ready ni huye

Rajat:kyu

Purvi:arrey chinnu ki party ha na

Rajat:toh tumhe bulaya ha tum jao

Purvi:tumhare bina

Rajat:dekho mere exams ha mujhe pdhna ha tum jao

Purvi naughtily: vo exams Jo picchle week khtm ho gye...

Rajat strammed:toh fir exams nhi ayenge kya

Purvi:Rajat tumhe prblm kya ha chinnu se...he's so sweet. aur tum bhi toh apne muttu ki itni care krte ho

Rajat:kyunki chinnu bht bura ha...mujhe ni psnd vo jb dekho tumse chipkta ha...

Purvi:ohh jealousy

Rajat seriously:agr yeh jealousy ha toh fine m jealous. ..

Purvi:toh tum party nhi jaoge..

Rajat nodded as no n moved to his room...

Purvi shook her head in disappointment...

She headed toward kitchen n thinking

huh!toh chlo sath mein dinner hi kr lete ha...(she check fridge) yr yahan toh kucch nhi ha. ...

 **RAJAT's ROOM**

He is still walking while murmuring

huh!chli gyi akeli...ab mujhse zyada importance uski ho gyi...yeh nhi ka jaye baat kre mnaye nhi party zyada zruri ha...

Purvi entered n smiled to saw his angry young man...

Purvi went silently toward him n hugged him n he smiled lightly

raghu kahan ha...Purvi said while tightened her hug...

Rajat jerked her n say

toh yahan raghu k liye ruki ho

Purvi sweetly:socha dinner sath krle pr kitchen mein kucch nhi ha

Rajat:use maine chhuti di ha...socha dinner k liye chlenge pr tumhe toh vahan jana ha

Purvi:Rajat main nhi ja rhi hu...

Rajat smiled:sch

Purvi:haan...main dinner ready krti hu

Rajat nodded n she moved out...

Purvi is in kitchen n preparing dinner meanwhile rajat came n hugged her...

Purvi:rajat chhodo

Rajat:no

Purvi turned in hug :rajat

Rajat: statue

Purvi freeze at moment... Rajat smiled n kissed her forehead...n say

hmara last year ha aur hum tumhare us chinnu( making faces) ki party chlenge but tum usse dur rehna...now move

Purvi wrapped her arms around his neck n say

sure na...

He nodded n both left...

He nodded

Purvi:thank you..

Both went for party.

...

...

 **PARTY HALL**

Party was in full mood... all were enjoying...Rajat was not willing to come but for his jaan he came...

Rajvi entered...a man came n side hugged Purvi n say

hey u late

Purvi: sorry chinnu u knw na rajat

But he didn't pay any attention toward rajat n dragged Purvi with him to other corner leaving rajat behind...Rajat just saw them...meanwhile a man came n tapped his shoulder n say

rajat

Rajat turned n hugged him.

He:Rajat tu yahan is chilgoze ki party mein

Rajat:muttu yr jaan k liye krna pdta ha...but dekho iske sath hmesha mujhe ignore krti ha

Muttu:chl aja..

both sat in a corner... n busy in their chat.. then they hear some song voice...purvi was on dance floor in full tulli style... she starts singing n shaking her body...

 **Jaam bhi hai**

 **Haan haan**

 **kaam bhi ha**

 **Haaye haaye chori nahi**

 **Sareaam bhi hai**

 **Sab ne pee hai**

 **mujhe ilzaam kyun hai**

 **Khamakha mera naam**

 **badnaam kyun ha...**

she went toward rajat n dragged him...he was fuming in anger to see her drunk...she hugged him...

 **Dekho na logo ne**

 **Botalon ki botalein khatam kar di**

 **to kuchh na hua,**

 **magar, magar**

 **Maine hothon se lagaayi to..**

 **Hungama ho gaya..**

 **Hungama ho gaya, hungaamaa..**

 **Hungaama ho gaya..**

Rajat tried to stop her... but she is moving closer him n moving her finger on his face...n abt touched his lips but rajat anger raised with this...he slapped her...with this she's abt to fell...rajat caught her before she fell down... n picked her n moved out...

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **PURVI's APT...**

 **8:30 AM**

Purvi was sleeping peacefully...a boy n a girl sat on couch with worried face...

Boy:kya kehti ho jiya isko hosh kb tk ayega

Jiya:mujhe kya pta swami

Swami:rajat bht gussa ha

isne toh hd krdi kl raat..

Meanwhile Purvi opened her eyes... her head was spinning...she says

aah mera sr

Jiya:tu uth gyi

Purvi gave confused look to both

Swami(muttu) passed a glass toward her n say

take this

Purvi:kya ha

Swami:lime juice..have it...akl thikane a jayegi

Purvi: maine kl party mein zyada pee li

Swami:zyada madam pee to pee kucch hungama kiya

Purvi:rajat

Jiya:bht gussa ha...tumhe chhod k chla gya...aur usne tumhe slap kiya..

Purvi was just shocked n say

what he slapped me?no u guys kidding na?

Jiya:no babes

Swami:ja k mna usko...u knw he's really sensitive abt ur relation n u just hurted him a lot previous night ..

Purvi:ok muttu chhod doh mujhe...dekhu mere hero ko ja ke..

...

...

 **RAJAT's APT**

Rajat is in his room...his eyes can tell he didn't sleep last night...his eyes were red n swollen...

Meanwhile Purvi entered n say softly

Rajat

Rajat turned his face n shouts

raghu breakfast bn gya... mujhe class k liye late ho rha...

Purvi:sorry vo pta hi ni chla k kb maine alcohal pee liya

Rajat:tumhari life ha jo krna ha kro

Purvi held her ears:sorry na rajat

Rajat:mujhe late ho rha ha..

Purvi had tears: sorry

Rajat:Purvi hmare parents ne humpe trust krke hume studies k liye yahan bheja.. aur hum agr yahan aisi hrkte krenge toh kaisa lgega unhe

Purvi:ab se chinnu k sath dosti khtm...

Rajat shook his head n say

as you wish

Purvi held his hand:Rajat i love u na baby

Rajat:main naraz nhi hu purvi

Purvi:naraz nhi hu Purvi( stretching word Purvi) as he never called her by name..

Rajat:tum

Purvi smiles n cut:statue

Rajat freezed at moment like a statue...Purvi moved closer him n put her arms in his neck...she lightly kissed his forehead...n say

sorry rajat

Then she kissed his cheeks...a sweet curved appeared on his lips...

Purvi:no movement rajat you are statue...

Purvi lightly brushed her lips against his lips... n say

move

Rajat:jaan tumne kl kitna sunaya mujhe...

Purvi:toh sun liya kro na..

Rajat whispers: vhi toh krta hun

Purvi heard:acha main tumhe sunati hu

Rajat:haan

Purvi:fir thik ha main chli

n start moving

Rajat smiled n start singing

 **Dekha hai tujhko jabse**

 **Haaye main toh hil gaya**

 **Lagta hai mere seene se dil nikal gaya...2**

he held her wrist n pulled her in hug ..

 **Mummy se kya Daddy se bhi**

 **milaaunga tujhe**

 **Arey jo bhi main kahun**

 **tujhe lagta hai kyun ghalat**

Purvi jerked him n turned to other side

 **PALAT...**

 **Tera dhyan kidhar hai**

 **Ye tera hero idhar hai...2**

 **Palat...**

 **Tujhe itni bhi khabar hai**

 **ki tera dhyan kidhar hai**

 **Tera dhyan kidhar hai**

 **Ye tera hero idhar hai**

Both start dancing n room filled with happiness n love ...

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

Purvi came out of thoughts n she had tears...

...

...

...

 **DAYA ROOM**

he is really happy... n he is playing his guitar while sitting in balcony ... as usual he's talking to most shinning star ...

jaan tum vapis a gyi... thankyou so much...ab tum a gyi ho na main nhi jane dunga tumhe is bar... vaise ek thanks use bhi bnta ha bol du kya...

star start twinkling ..Daya smiled n removed his phone n called someone

Other side:bol Daya kaisa ha yar

Daya:thanks vineet tune use yahan laya...

Vineet:chl ab thanks mt bol... kl ke liye ready rehna..

Daya:haan vinu...

Vineet:chl kl milte ha..bye

he hungs up ...

Daya:jaan kl hmari zindagi ka bht spcl din hoga...

he starts playing guitar n singing..

 **Dheere dheere se**

 **meri zindagi mein ana**

 **dheere dheere se mere**

 **dil ko churaana**

 **tum se pyaar humein**

 **kitna hai jane jaana**

 **tumse milkar tumko hai bataana**

he's smiling continuously n thinking about tomorrow's party...

...

...

...

 **NEXT MORNING**

All were at breakfast table... n having breakfast silently...meanwhile Daya came n say

good morning

All saw him with shock bcz he never joined his family on dining table..

Tarika:daya breakfast..

Daya:of course bhabhi layiye...

All were just shocked bcz Daya joined them on dining table after 5 years..

All were happy...

Sanjay:Daya u ohk?

Daya:yes dad

Abhi thinks: baat kya ha yeh itna khush...

Daya thinks:daya lgta ha sbko shk ho rha ha chl beta

He's abt to move...then door bell ring...

Pankaj:itni subh kon hoga

Servant opened door...n saw a girl standing over there...

Servant:jee aap kon

She:yeh pradhyuman mansion ha

Servant nodded n say

aapko kisse milna ha...aur aap andr nhi ja skti

She:kyu

Servant:is trh k kpde ghr mein nhi chlte isiliye aap btayiye aapko kis se milna ha

She:ab aap mujhe sikhayenge k mujhe kya pehnna ha n she entered inside...n servant tried to stop her...but she went toward hall n say

hello

All turned to her n gave shocking + confusing looks to her...all were staring her with wide eyes bcz she wore sleevless short top n jeans shorts... n carried two big suitcases

Sanjay:kisse milna ha aapko

She:Pankaj

Sanjay glaring Pankaj:ab tere oot ptang dost ghr bhi ane lge ha

Pankaj confused n thinks:hai kon yeh

She went to him n hugged him...all were shocked n exchanging glances...

Pankaj:kon ha aap

she:nhi pehchana

Pankaj nodded negatively...

She:bhai its me angel

Pankaj excitedly:angel tu do din baad ane wali thi

Angel:socha surprise de du

Pankaj:wow...chl bakiyo se mila doh

Angel nodded.

Pankaj introduced her to all...

Nandini:mera bcha kitna bda ho gya...n she hugged angel...Angel jerked her

n say

hello nandini g

Nandini hurted tone:m ur mom aur aap

Angel:main yahan apne bhai se milne ayi hu...aap se nhi...

Pankaj:angel.

Angel:bhai tum na mere sath chlo mujhe na tumse bht baatein krni ha...

Daya:bhai hum bhi tumhare bhai n angel hugged him,Abhi n dushyant...

Purvi:haan haan bhaio se milo behn ki koi zrurt nhi

Angel: nhi Purvi tum toh meri one n only behn ha n hugged each other...

all start feeding her as

bht lmba sfr krke ayi ha bhukhi hogi...

Daya:yeh kha

Pankaj:yeh prantha Ishita bhabhi bht acha bnati ha

Tarika:haan yeh bhi kha Purvi ne bnaya

her tummy is full but all were feeding her non stop she is getting frustrated with this over love n care.. bcz she's not habitual of this...

Neelam:bs kro ab ... jao purvi ise room dikha doh...

aur haan angel yeh sb kpde yahan nhi chlenge

Angel:bdi mami mujhe kya pehnna ha kya nhi yeh main decide krungi... see u

n she left with Purvi

Purvi take her to room n say

it's ur room...how's it

Angel:nice...I wanna some rest... will u plz leave me alone

Purvi nodded n left...

Angel took a sigh...n called someone

Angel:sachin

Sachin:haan bolo...

Angel:guess what m in Mumbai

Sachin:that's grt...main kl a jaunga.. m in Delhi right now...

Angel:wow.. kl sham ko milte ha

Sachin:ab is sadness ka reason

Angel: sachu in logo ka bht bda ghr ha kisi palace jaisa...bht rich lgte ha... may be yhi reason ha nandini g dad k sath adjust nhi kr payi...

Sachin: she's ur mom yr

Angel:ya but I don't wanna loose my dad...

Sachin:mtlb

Angel:yr yahan bht sare log rehte ha...u knw bht bheed ha is ghr mein... bdi mushkil se akela chhoda ha mujhe...

Sachin:hmmm...chl mujhe kucch kaam ha...call u later...luv ya bye

Angel:bye

Meanwhile Tarika entered n say

angel yeh juice

Angel cuts:thankyou bhabhi...bhabhi yeh sb dresses n toys kiske ha.

Tarika:tumhara room ha toh tumhare liye hi honge..

Angel:thankyou but bhabhi mere paas dresses ha aur toys ki adat nhi mujhe...

Tarika:bua g ne

Angel cuts:unhe meri trf se thanks bolna...aur haan bhabhi plz mere room mein bina knock k mt ana...

Tarika:ok...aur yeh juice pee lena

Angel:bhabhi aap log zyada tkleef mt kijiye jo chahiye hoga main le lungi...mujhe apna kaam khud krne ki adat ha

Tarika:hmare ghr ki betiya kaam nhi krti...

Angel:aap bhul rhi ha bhabhi main kucch dino ki mehman hu yahan...

Tarika nodded n left .

Angel locked room n sat

she:angel tu yahan sirf Pankaj se milne ayi ha.. inki is luxurious life ki adat nhi lgni chahiye tujhe... vrna dad ko kho degi ...

she drifted into sleep while thinking...

...

...

...

 **A/N:am i late...may be...**

 **thankyou so much for reviews...**

 **Asha,Rajvi21,Chahat,aashvin**

 **,lovedaya,jasdeep,DA95**

 **blair..64,topaz007,saney,**

 **disani,aditi,sohine,ritika,**

 **shweta,annu,rajvigirl,**

 **harman,kuki17,kattiy**

 **crazyforpurvi,sree,aishaalik**

 **,ravu161,geet shreyaholic,dushu's shreya,**

 **bhumi98,hamdard duo,**

 **parise22,mahesh15, AD Angelina,**

 **kshayaartist, kavinsanjhna**

 **last but not least all the guest...**

 **thankyou very much..**

 **keep reviewing...**

 **bye**

 **tc**

 **stay blessed**

 **Mithi...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiiiii**

 **here's next chap of TMSR...**

 **really very disappointed with last chap response...**

 **only 30 yr 40 se sidha 30 very bad...now this time I want better response...**

 **R n R**

 **.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../**

 **SAME DAY**

 **2:30 PM**

 **DAYA's OFFICE**

Daya sitting in his cabin n engrossed in lots of files... Meanwhile peon came n say

sir lunch lga diya aap kr lijiye

Daya:nhi ramu bhukh nhi ha...

Ramu nodded n packed the food n moved out

a middle aged saw him with moist eyes n say

ramu sir ne khana nhi khaya...

Ramu:manager Saab aap roz khana bhejte ha aur vo mna kr dete ha...

Manager:agr aaj MD madam hoti toh zbrdsti inke muh mein daal deti aur yeh kucch bhi nhi kehte

Ramu:sir MD toh Daya sir ha toh MD madam

Manager: Vo sirf Daya sir ki MD thi...Daya sir toh kya unki puri family yeh pura staff kisi mein himmat nhi thi unki baat katne ki...Daya sir ki bejaan zindagi mein jaan daal di thi unhone...

Ramu:ab kahan ha vo

manager: kehte ha usne Daya sir ko cheat kiya pr mera mn nhi manta...

Daya heard their conversation n say

ramu khana lao...

Ramu:jee sir

Manager smiled...

Ramu served food to him..

Daya start eating...his eyes are moist n he lost somewhere...

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

Its 3:00 PM...Daya is in conference with some foreign delegates... meanwhile his phone beeped...he checked caller id its message from his life...he smiled n read

abhi k abhi khana khao vrna tum jante ho

Daya shook his head n again engrossed in meeting...again his phone beeped ...he read

khana kha rhe ho ya nhi

Daya again ignored... n start working...his phone beeped third time

akhiri bar bol rhi hu..khana khao

Daya replied text:

bs thodi der mein khata hu

his phone again beeped n he read it

tumne meri baat nhi mani..ab dekho mera jlwa.

Daya smiled n thinks..

yeh ldki bhi na.. ab kaam chhod k khana khao...

n he again started with his work...

meanwhile conference hall door opened n a girl entered inside...all look her with shock...

Dushu whispers:bhaiu toh gye...

Daya thinks:oh gosh shreya

Shreya stood front of all n say

abhi abhi sutron se pta chla ha k yahan toofan tsunami earthquake sb ane wala ha...isilye sbhi manyavr atithiyo se vinti ha vo bahr ki aur prasthan kre

All got panics...

Dushu:ladies n gentleman aap tnsn na lijiye...yeh to meri hone wali bhabhi ha Jo bhaiu ko khana khilane ayi ha...

all sat n say

what rubbish

Daya:excuse me guys (dragged shreya aside) kya ha shreya

Shreya moved toward deligates...n say

aap log yahan kaam kyu kr rhe ha

Man 1:for benefit n profits

Shreya: profit kis liye chahiye aapko

Man 2:achi life k liye... ache khane k liye

Shreya:aur aap time pe khana hi nhi khayoge toh kya fayda aise profits ka

Dushu:bhabhi vo

Daya cuts:shreya bahr jao...(to all)kahan the hum

shreya thinks:tum aise nhi manoge...she picked food plate n moved toward Daya n pinched him...

she screamed:aah

shreya put a spoon of rice in his mouth...while all were seeing her with shock...

Man:what the hell. hai kon aap

Dushu:yeh ha hmare bhaiu ki MD...

Man: I think MD toh Daya ha na.

Shreya:right is company k MD vhi ha main toh Daya ki MD hu...

All got confused...

Dushu:guys its already 3 don't you think we should take lunch first...

All nodded n moved out except dareya...

Daya whispers:MD huh yeh ldki mar dalegi mujhe..

Shreya:Daya baitho yahan...

Daya did so...n shreya start feeding him...

Daya:ab aapki agya ho toh meeting agge bdha skte ha...

Shreya:permission granted but

Daya cuts:9 bje pkka...

Shreya:agr ek minute bhi late huya toh

Daya cuts:tum bhi na yr...tum kucch bolo aur main na manu...meri itni mjaal kahan k apni MD ki baat taal sku...

Shreya:aaj church chlna ha...be ready

Daya lightly pressed her hand...

shreya:cholge na...

Daya nodded...shreya smiled n moved out...

Daya stared her at moist eyes...n thinks

kyu shreya sb janne ke baad bhi mere sath ho koi aur hota toh shayad...

Dushyant came along with all members... n meeting started again...

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

...

...

...

...

Daya came out of thoughts...n stared shreya's photo with moist eyes...

...

...

...

...

 **PRADHYUMAN HOUSE**

 **ISHYANT ROOM**

As usual ishyant is arguing...Dushu is so much furious...

Ishita:dushyant aap hr baat k liye mujhe blame nhi kr skte

Dushu:maine file yahan rkhi thi...kisne kaha tha use uthao...pucch bhi toh skti thi... nhi tumhe toh apni mrzi chlani ha...bht important thi vo file

Ishita:jb yahan koi file thi hi nhi toh main uthati kaise

Dushu:fs gya hu tumse shadi krke...kash main us din vapis hi nhi ata...chla gya tha ghr se yeh soch k shadi nhi krni mujhe...pr Daya bhaiu k kehne pe a gya...kyu aya main

Ishita was hell shocked by his confession...

ishita:aap shadi wale din chle gye the

Dushu in anger: haan

Ishita:maine aapke liye mom dad apna career sb chhoda aur aap mujhe hi chhod k ja rhe the...vaise bhi sath hi kb the aap... mujhe ab aapke sath ek pal nhi rehna...

n she start packing her bag...

Dushyant went toward her n say

acha decision ha... (taking her dresses from almirah) yeh bhi le jao...tumhari koi cheez mujhe is room mein nhi chahiye...

Ishita:aap toh yhi chahte ha na k main chli jau taki aap apni us dusri aurat k sath khush rho kya naam ha aapki secretory ka haan pooja

Dushu shouts:tum itna glt kaise soch skti ho

ishita:aap glt kr skte ho aur main soch bhi nhi skti..

Dushu anger was on peak now so he slapped her hard... n hurriedly moved out...

Ishita sat on floor n start crying...

 **Outside room**

Purvi came toward her room which is beside ishyant room but she was shocked to see angel sitting on her knees outside ishyant room n she hid herself under a corner table...

Purvi went toward her n sat on her knees beside angel...n say

yahan kya kr rhi ho

Angel:miya biwi itna jhgda kyu kr rhe ha... pyar nhi krte yeh ek dusre se

Purvi:bht pyar krte ha but lack of trust

Angel:ek idea ha n she tell something to Purvi...

Purvi:pr ishita bhabhi ko busy rkhna pdega vo kon krega...

Vo mujhpe chhod doh...

Angel n Purvi turned toward voice n shocked to saw Abhirika

Both stood up n say

aap dono

Abhi:dushyant mujhpe chhod doh

Tarika:plan toh btao

Purvi:bht purana funda ha bhabhi..

Abhi:ab shuru hoga mission lovy dovy

All nodded n went toward different directions. .

Tarika went toward ishita room n took ishita along with her...

...

...

...

 **PANKAJ ROOM**

Pankaj is busy in making new designs... Meanwhile dushyant entered n start punching bag.. ..he is in so much anger...just bcz of ishita's new story...his minds occupied by different thoughts

Pooja...ishita ko lgta ha k main aur pooja chhii...ab kucch aur ni toh ldne ka yeh nya bhana...(he boxed bag hardly his hands became red bcz he didn't wear gloves)maine aaj ishita pe hath bhi utha diya...bs yhi kmi thi hmare rishtey mein vo bhi ho gya...

Pankaj tried hard to stop him but he's continuously punching bag...he's so harsh...

when he tired he fell down on his knees.. his eyes had tears...Pankaj is really confused...he too sat beside him n say

kya huya bhai tu itna gusse mein kyu ha...

Dushu said nothing... meanwhile Purvi angel n Abhijeet entered n too sat beside him...

Abhi:dekh Dushu ek saal ho gya teri shadi ko pr ab yeh jhgda aur roz ka ldna bs kro yr...ab tu use apni romantic side dikha hi de ...

Dushu:bhai plz

Purvi: dekh Dushu hmare paas ek idea ha

Pankaj:haan Dushu dekh bhabhi aur tu ek dusre se pyar krte ha toh kyu

Dushu:main kucch ni krne wala

Angel held his hand n say

dekh bhai tum bde ho smjhdar ho...jb tum dono pyar krte ho toh kyu yeh duriya...

Abhijeet:Dushu tu bs thoda bdl ja bs ishita bhi khush aur teri married life bhi track pe a jayegi

Purvi:ab tum vhi kroge Jo hum bolenge ..

Angel:so what are we waiting for? let's do it...

All nodded...

...

...

...

...

 **4:30 PM**

All were in hall except Purvi n Angel...

Tarika is serving tea to all n Ishita is helping her...

Dhruv:Papa mujhe rajat mamu se milna ha plz

All were shocked...

Abhi:dhruv beta aap se kisne bola rajat mamu k bare mein

Dhruv:mujhe pta ha mere mamu ka naam rajat ha... plz btao na kahan ha vo... na Nana nani na mama na masi koi milne ni ata...sb ke nana nani ate ha

Abhi:beta aapke Nana nani nhi ha...ab aap aur kucch nhi bologe

dhruv face fell down... Tarika was too shocked...

Before she could say anything they all are desturbed by door bell...

Ishita opened door n saw an unknown person...

Ishita:jee aap

He:vo main

but Ishita cut him n say

come inside...

He entered inside...All were shocked to see him...

Dushyant went toward him n hugged person...

dushu:kaisa ha yr itne time k baad...

both shared a soothing n friendly hug...

Abhi shouts in anger:tum yahan kya kr rhe ho

He:apni behn se milne aya hu jiju...

Abhi:sachin jao tum...

Tarika went toward sachin n hugged him...

Sachin:kaisi ho jiji...

Tarika:achhi hu...

Dhruv came n say

aap kon ha

Sachin:dhruv main hu tumhara sachin mama...

Dhruv hugged him n say

scheee mere mama

abhijeet:out .

Sachin:chla jaunga jiju be kucch der

Neelam:tumhari behn ne koi kmi chhod di Jo ab tum aye ho..

Dushu:bdi ma plz

Kaveri:dushyant ab tum bdo k beech bologe

Dushu:but mom

Kaveri cuts:dushu muh bnd kro apna

Dushyant kept mum...

Neelam:jao sachin nikl jao hmare ghr se...

Sachin:aunty aap

Kaveri:agr behn ka itna hi khyal ha use bhi le jao

Tarika cuts:sachin kyu aye ho yahan...apni insult krane...plz chle jao...

Sachin:pr jiji aap behn ha meri aur aap se milna haq ha mera...

Tarika:out

Meanwhile Daya came n say

Sachin tum yahan...kaise ho yr

sachin:mujhe tumse koi baat ni krni...aaj Jo bhi ho rha ha sb tumhari vjh se

Daya:yeh tum

Sachin cuts: tumhari sari schayi janne ke baad shreya di ne tumse rishta joda fir bhi jo tumhare family ne unke sath kiya main vo kbhi ni bhulunga...

Daya shocked: tumhe kaise pta...

Sachin:tumhare past se anjaan meri family ho skti ha main nhi...

Sachin,Daya n abhijeet are arguing...dhruv became scared n hugged ishita... Tarika stood with moist eyes.. Meanwhile purvi n angel came n surprised to see scenario. .sachin face is not visible to them

Purvi:yeh abhijeet bhai kis pe gussa kr rhe ha...

Angel:yeh ho kya rha ha

Abhi:get out before I slap you.

Sachin:truth is always bitter... dhokha kiya tum logo ne meri behn k sath... sbse bda cheat toh is Daya ne kiya ha...

Abhijeet raised his hand n about to slapped him... Angel came forward n stood front of Sachin... Abhijeet slapped her instead of sachin... All were shocked to see her...

Abhi:angel kya kiya tune is ghtiya insan k liye tune thappad kha liya. .

Neelam:angel beta aap chliye aur sachin tum niklo yahan se

Angel shouts:how dare are you mr abhijeet.. who gave you right to slap sachin...

All were shocked at her sudden burst out

Sachin: tum yahan kya kr rhi ho

Angel:Nandini g ka ghr yhi ha...

Sachin shouts:gosh angel tumne pehle kyu ni btaya k tum pankaj ki behn ho

Angel became confused n say

tum yahan kya kr rhe ho...

Sachin:main apni sister se milne aya tha Tarika

Angel:Tarika bhabhi tumhari behn ha...hell ab bs isi ki kmi thi

Sachin held her hand n say

main tumhare sath hu hmesha...chahe kucch ho jaye...

she smiled n hugged him...

abhijeet held her arm n forcefully separate them... n shouts

tum sare behn bhayio ne qsm khayi ha hume tqleef dene ki...

Angel:bhai aap sachin se aise baat nhi kr skte... I love him

Abhi held her hand tight n shouts:pankaj ise upr le ja... is ghr mein jis jis pr pyar ka bhoot chda ha main sbko thik kr dunga

(he said while looking Purvi, Daya n Angel)

Pankaj:bhai angel is ghr ka hissa nhi ha...hum uspr apne decision nhi thop skte

Abhi louder:pankaj take her inside right now

Pankaj got scared n took her inside...Angel was crying n sachin eyes are too moist...

Sachin:Abhijeet Saab mujhe angel se koi alg nhi kr skta...I promised angel ki shadi mujhse hi hogi aur aap kucch nhi kr skte

he went toward Tarika n say

chlta hu jiji...ab aya hu sb thik krke hi jaunga..

Tarika patted his cheek n he moved out

Abhi:Tarika tumhare mayka ka koi bhi insan mujhe yahan nhi chahiye agr un mein se koi yahan aya toh tum bhi unke sath ja skti ho...

Daya:Abhi yr..

Abhi cuts:agr mujhe pta chla k tu sachin rajat ya shreya se mila toh tu is ghr se ja skta ha...

Ajit:beta yeh

Abhi cuts:is ghr ka bda beta hone k nate yeh mera decision ha Jo iske khilaf jayega vo is ghr se ja skta ha...

he stormed out. ...

All were just shocked...

...

...

...

 **SALUNKHE PLACE**

 **8:00 PM**

Sachin entered inside n shocked to see Nikya, rajat n shreya

Sachin:aap sb yahan aap toh Singapore gye the

Nik:voh humne jhuth bola tha

Rajat:tu yahan..

Sachin:socha k tarika jiji se milne gya tha

Shreya:kaise ha vahan sb

Sachin:aap logo ne angel ko reject kyu kiya tha

Rajat:btaya na hmara status

Sachin smiled: jhuth kafi acha bol lete ho...reason yeh ha k vo Nandini aunty ki beti. .

Rajat n Shreya were shocked.

Sachin:looks guys dono families k beech kya prblm ha kya nhi mujhe nhi pta...na mujhe koi interest ha in sbmein... but lemme clear you one thing in sb ki vjh se mere aur angel k rishtey mein koi prblm huyi toh yeh main tolerate nhi krunga...

Shreya:sachin

Sachin cuts:no means no

n he went upstairs...

Nikhil shook his head n followed him...

Sachin was on terrace... his eyes had tears...Nik came n start clapping

wah wah...behn aur bhai itni prblm mein ha aur tujhe sirf apni pdi ha... sachin what a selfish you are

Sachin:thankyou...haan I accept that I am selfish... main kyi fikr kru in sbki jinhone mujhe akela chhod diya... I was 10, tbse akela hu jbki baki sb sath the...jb main roya hsa ya dra koi mere sath nhi tha... I was alone...but she was with me... jb mein khush tha vo hsi mere sath...jb main rota tha toh mujhe gle se lga k vo khud ansu bhati thi... koi na tha mere sath pr vo thi...toh pehle uska sochunga bakiyo ka baad mein...

Nik:pr shreya aur rajat ka kya

Sachin coldly:mujhe koi frk nhi pdta

Nik:dekh yr vo

but stopped with sachin phone ring...Sachin picked up phone n his expression changed to worried...

other side: Mr sachin do you remember tomorrow is your appointment... so you n Angel have to come

Sachin:sorry doc we can't come actually we are in India

Doc:okay I'll refer ur case to Dr shalini...but you have to go tomorrow..

Sachin: ya sure doctor... miss shalini is she gynecologist. .. actually can she handle our case...

Doc: don't worry sachin she is best gynecologist of city

Sachin:thankyou so much

he hung up

Nik:sachin aisa bhi kya kr diya k tum dono gynecologist k paas ja rhe ho

Sachin:yeh mera personal matter ha...

Nik:dekh sachin ek baat yaad rkhio yeh India ha... kucch aisa mt krna jisse Angel k character ko le k koi swal uthaye...Baki tu smjhdar ha...

Sachin:aisi koi baat nhi ha...tu tnsn na le...

Nik nodded n left the place...sachin still stood there with wet eyes...

...

...

...

 **PRADHYUMANs HOUSE**

 **ISHYANT ROOM**

Dushyant sitting on bed with worried face...Ishita entered n shocked to see room decorated by flowers n balloons...

Balloons occupied floor... Bed is decorated by rose petal...n room is shining with candle lights...but dushyant is lost somewhere ...he sat with moist eyes...ishita came n pressed his shoulder... dushyant hugged her from waist n start crying badly...

Ishita:aaj ghr mein kya huya mujhe kucch smjh nhi aya

dushyant:yr vo dost ha mera...aur main uske liye khda bhi ni ho ska...

Ishita:yeh room is trh

Dushu cuts:socha tumhe sorry bol du pr vo sb hungama ho gya...

Ishita:its okay...

Dushu:ishita I knw main tumhe time ni deta chilata rehta hu pr sbse bda sch ha k I love u. aur I swear meri life mein tumhare siwa kbhi koi ldki nhi thi aur na ha...main apne rishtey ko le k bht loyal hu...

Ishita hugged him tight...

both lost in each other... n spent a perfect lovable night in each other arms ..

...

...

...

 **A/N:so here's chap with dhmaka's...hope you liked it...**

 **Asha:surely yr hum dost bn skte ha... you wanna my fb address its kamal kaire...**

 **Sachin lover:for hum sath sath ha you have to wait dear...jaise hi koi story khtm hoti ha I'll start that...**

 **n big thanks to all reviewers...**

 **waiting for precious reviews**

 **tc**

 **stay blessed**

 **Mith** i ...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiii**

 **here's most awaited chap with dareya meet n Rajvi meet... hoped you guys like it...**

 **thank you so much for all ur support n reviews..**

 **R n R**

 **.../.../.../.../.../.../.../**

 **SAME NIGHT**

 **PRADHYUMAN HOUSE**

 **10:00 PM**

Tarika n Purvi in corridor n both were really tensed...

Tarika:Purvi aaj toh tumhare bhayia ne hadd krdi...aur bechari angel..

Purvi: bhabhi us din aisa kya huya tha jiski vjh se yeh sb huya...bhai toh shreya se kitna pyar krte the bilkul ek chhoti behn k jaise...

Tarika: ja angel se baat kr khana bhi ni khaya usne... aur main abhijeet ko dekhti hu...

Purvi nodded.. n moved toward angel's room...

Tarika thinks: kya btau purvi bs itna smjh lo ek bahu k samne behn haar gyi...

tear fell from her eyes...

...

...

 **ANGEL ROOM**

Purvi entered while thinking

pta nhi kitna ro rhi hogi... bhai ne itni zor se jo mara.

but was shocked see inside scene...

Angel was laughing n dancing like mad...

.

Purvi povs:lgta ha gaal pe pde thappad ka asr dmag pe ho gya ...

Angel saw her n say

ayo Purvi...

Purvi hesitates:tum thik ho na...

Angel:oh tum soch ri ho itne hungame ke baad bhi main dance kr rhi hu. .

Purvi nodded...

Angel:beach chle...

Purvi nodded ...

both moved out...n drove toward beach...

...

...

...

 **Here at other side...**

Daya stopped his car at his favourite spot roadside tea stall...

Daya sat there with his cutting chai...he lost in thoughts...he came out of thoughts with a girl voice

Dada ek adrk wali spcl chai...

Daya turned to voice n freezed at his place... its unbelievable for him... he just stared her... she sat beside him n say

socha ek baar mil lu toh isse acchi jgh kon si hogi..

Daya turned his face...

She:Daya mujhe lene kyu ni aye

Daya with painful smile: mujhse pucch k gyi thi shreya...Jo main lene ata..

Shreya:mtlb tum bhi bakiyo ke jaise sochte ho.. k main vo sb natak kiya tha tumhe chot puhchane k liye...

Daya:ho bhi skta ha

Shreya hurted n said

socha tha k tum mujhe smjhte ho...mera bhrosa krte ho...lga k sirf naraaz ho pr shayad glt thi main...

Daya:jis trh se tum gyi uska mtlb toh yhi ha k tum glt ho ..

Shreya:glt toh halaat the

Daya:khud ki gltyio k liye halaat ko responsible mt bnao...

Shreya smiled: mtlb aapse milne ka decision hi glt tha... ab yahan baith k kya krungi...main chlti hu...

Daya got up in anger n held her wrist tightly n pinned her to car...Shreya got scared with this...she hardly uttered one word

Daya

Daya shouts:kyu gyi thi tum...bolo...vada kiya tha na tumne mera sath dene ka...dekho use(pointing star) ...kya jwab dogi use bolo

Shreya:tum kya jwab doge use...k tumne uska vada tod diya...tum apni jaan se pyar krte hi nhi...tum cheater ho Daya...tum mujhe kbhi smjh hi nhi paye

Daya:toh tum kon sa smjh payi mujhe... maine kbhi tumhe khud se dur ni kiya pr tum chli gyi...tum bhi dhokhebaz nikli uske jaise (pointing star)...

Shreya:hmari jaan gyi aur tumhara mzak huya...wah Daya...

Daya:kisne kaha tha jaan dene ko kya hota bullet mujhe lg jata toh aaj yeh sb na hota...marta hi na

shreya immediately placed her palm on his lips n nodded as no

Daya left her n say

shreya kya yeh sb thik hoga...meri dono behno ka unka pyar milega

Shreya:pta nhi...bs jo hmare sath huya vo unke sath na ho...

Daya:shreya aaj bhi tumhara chehra

Shreya cuts: mtlb aaj bhi tum usi se pyar krte ho...

Daya:haan krta hu pr iska mtlb yeh nhi k tum mere liye kucch nhi...tumhari aur uski har yaad snjow k rkhi ha...

Shreya:Daya yaad ha jb hum pehli baar mile the toh kaise bhdk gye the tum...

Daya:bs apne past se niklne ki koshish kr rha tha...

Shreya:main sirf one week k liye ayi hu...2 din toh nikl gye...

Daya:mtlb fir chli jaogi..

Shreya nodded

Shreya:bht late ho gya

she got up n moved toward her car

Daya saw her going n thinking

mt jao shreya ek baar tumhe kho chuka hu...dobara nhi plz...(look upward at star) roko na use...tumhe apna promise pura krna ha mt Jane doh use...fir tumse dur nhi ho skta pls...

tear fell from his eyes...

 **Dil kyun yeh mera shor kare ...2**

 **Idhar nahi Udhar nahi**

 **Teri Ore Chale**

Shreya sat in her car n finally looked toward Daya with teary eyes...

 **Dil kyun yeh mera shor kare**

 **Idhar nahi Udhar nahi**

 **Teri Ore Chale**

She drove to her destination...

...

...

...

 **BEACH SIDE**

Purvi n Angel were walking on soft sand there...both were totally silent...Angel broke silence...

Purvi tumhe pta ha k jb main yahan ane wali thi toh yeh soch k ayi thi k pankaj se milugi aur sachin se shadi krke settle ho jaungi...kisi se koi vasta nhi rkhna chahti thi...

Purvi looked her carefully n tried to read her all expressions...

Angel continues: u knw purvi bcpn se ek rishta Jo hmesha mere sath rha vo ha mera aur sachin ka rishta...dad unke paas toh time hi nhi tha...main complaint krna chahti thi pr nhi ki may be I accepted that fact...bs apna sara world Sachin k ass paas bna liya...fir achank ek din pankaj mil gya...bs behn ko bhai mil gya...bina ek dusre ko dekhe bina mile apna rishta nibhane lge...

ab India ayi toh tumhara yeh palace jaisa ghr dekh k dar gyi upr se itni crowd

Purvi surprisedly: crowd

Angel smile: kbhi rishte family nhi dekhi toh mere liye yeh sb crowd se zyada kucch nhi tha... but today i felt may be its my family.

Purvi:aaj aisa kya huya

Angel:aaj pehli baar kisi ne itne haq se mere liye decision kiya...bhai ja thappad aaj aisa lga k unhe fikr ha meri...n tear slipped from her eye...

Purvi:toh madam isiliye dance kr rhi thi...

Angel smiled...

Purvi:I understand tum sbse dur rhi ho so its difficult to adjust here... but u know aisa koi din nhi gya is ghr mein jis din tumhara zikr na huya ho... aur tumhara hr birthday celebrate kiya gya ha yahan...n u knw hr rakhi pe main sbko 2 rakhi tie krti thi

Angel confusedly: kyu

Purvi smiled: buddhu ldki ek meri aur dusri tumhari trf se

Angel: really

Purvi nodded. ...

Meanwhile angel phone interrupt them...

Purvi tum baat kro main agge jati hu... samne hi hu ..

Angel nodded n Purvi moved ahead...

Purvi was walking then she spotted someone sitting on rock... she went toward person n tapped his shoulder... Person turned n gave her irritated look...

Purvi:may I sit here(pointing beside her)

He:public property ha knhi bhi baith jao..

Thankyou...Purvi said while sitting

Purvi:ek baat pucchu.

He shouts: look main koi rajat vajat nhi hu...smjhi tum...kyu dmag khrab kr rhi ho. ..jao yahan se

Purvi:I knw tum rajat nhi ho...mtlb tumhe mujhse koi frk nhi pdta...

Rajat:nhi ab jao

Purvi:thik ha bye

Rajat joined his hands n say

bht bht shukriya

Purvi went from there... Rajat eyes following her... he was surprised to see her...he became worried n ran toward her...he went inside sea...Purvi is moving deeper inside sea... Rajat went near her but purvi shouts..

ruko .. mere paas mt ana...

Rajat:ruk jao Purvi kya pagalpan ha yeh... agge mt jao pani gehra ha

Purvi:tum rajat nhi ho... tum kyu rok rhe ho mujhe ..jao yahan se

Rajat:dekho stop this nonsense... chlo bahr ayo...

Purvi:kis haq se rok rhe ho mujhe... tum jao yahan se koi frk ni pdta tumhe main zinda rahu ya mr bhi jao

Rajat:muh bnd kro apna... ek thappd lgaunga agr yeh bakwas ki toh

Purvi didn't listen him n moving ahead in sea...

Rajat is shouting at her but she didn't listen... then something striked his mind...he shouts

statue jaan

this words did magic on her ears...tears start flowing from her eyes...

 **Tujhe dekh dekh sona...2**

 **Tujhe dekh kar hain jagna**

 **Maine yeh zindagani**

 **Sang tere bitaani**

 **Tujh mein basi hain**

 **meri jaan haaye**

 **jiya dhadak dhadak**

 **jiya dhadak dhadak**

 **jiya dhadak dhadak**

 **jaayen**

Purvi freezed at place ... she stood at same place without any movement...

Rajat went near her...n hugged her tightly... Purvi is still statue but her emotions were visible through her moist eyes...

tears r rolling down from both eyes...

 **Tujhe dekh dekh sona**

 **Tujhe dekh kar hain jagna**

 **Maine yeh zindagani**

 **Sang tere bitaani**

 **Tujh mein basi hain meri jaan haaye**

 **jiya dhadak dhadak**

 **jiya dhadak dhadak**

 **jiya dhadak dhadak**

 **jaayen**

Rajat parted from hug...n cupped her face...he lightly pecked her forehead n say

mujhe frk nhi pdta...kyu ni pdta... bht frk pdta ha mujhe...I love you na yr

 **Kabse hai dil mein aaja**

 **armaan kai ankahe ...2**

 **Inko tu sunle aaja**

 **chaahat ke rang chadha jaa ...2**

 **Kehna kabhi to mera maan haaye**

 **jiya dhadak dhadak**

 **jiya dhadak dhadak**

 **jiya dhadak dhadak**

 **Jaayen**

tears r flowing from her eyes continuously...Rajat placed his forehead on her forehead n looked straight into her eyes...he smiled lightly

pagal aaj bhi gussa naak pe bitha rkha ha...agr tumhe kucch ho jata toh mera kya hota btao...

But no reply from her .

Rajat:bolo na yr

Again no reply...

Rajat smiled n say

main toh bhul hi gya tha...

Move

Purvi hugged him tightly with this n say

I love you too na yar..

 **Lagta hain yeh kyu mujhe**

 **sadiyon se chahu tujhe...2**

 **Mere sapno mein aake**

 **apna mujhko banake...2**

 **Mujhpe tu kar ehsaan haaye**

 **jiya dhadak dhadak**

 **jiya dhadak dhadak**

 **jiya dhadak dhadak**

 **jaayen**

Both separated from hug.. Purvi smiled n say

kucch bhul toh nhi rhe tum..

Rajat confusedly:kya

Purvi:ab hum yunhi khde rhenge...mtlb bahr chle is samundra se

Rajat smiled n picked her from waist...n moved out of sea...both sat near sea shore...both entangled his fingers with hers n say

m sorry jaan...tumhe bht preshan kiya...vo kya

Purvi cuts:bht bure ho tum...I am not Rajat huh

Rajat:sorry but.

Purvi hit his shoulder playfully...n say

its okay

n placed her head on his shoulder... Rajvi lost in each other...

 **Tujhe dekh dekh sona**

 **Tujhe dekh kar hain jagna**

 **Maine yeh zindagani**

 **Sang tere bitani**

 **tujh mei basi hain meri jaan haaye**

 **jiya dhadak dhadak**

 **jiya dhadak dhadak**

 **jiya dhadak dhadak**

 **Jaayen**

 **Dhadak jaaye**

 **jiya Dhadak jaaye jaaye Jiya dhadak dhadak**

 **Jiya dhadak dhadak**

 **Dhadak dhadak dhadak jaaye**

 **(jiya dhadak dhadak**

 **jiya dhadak dhadak**

 **jiya dhadak dhadak Jaaye)...4**

Rajat:Purvi main bs ek week k liye aya hu...Sunday ko vapis ja rha hu...shayad fir kbhi vapis na ayu...

Purvi lifted her head n say

ohh toh tum ja rhe ho...toh yahan kyu baithe ho...kyu bchaya mujhe mr Jane diya hota...

Rajat:listen Purvi

Purvi cuts:I hate you rajat n she ran from there...

Rajat shouts:ruko Purvi baat suno meri...

but she went...n rajat sat their with moist eyes...

Purvi was running n collided with angel...

Angel:hello where were you

Purvi wiped her tears: bht late ho gya... ghr chle...

she nodded confusedly n went from there...

...

...

...

 **PRADHYUMAN HOUSE**

 **PANKAJ ROOM**

He is walking in tnsn... n mumbling

itna tnsn...ab kya hoga... abhi tk toh bhaiu aur Purvi ka tnsn tha...aur ab yeh Angel ka... kya kru... kya kru...

then something strikes his mind... a big smile appeared on his face...

he called someone...

after cutting call...

he still walking to n fro...

n talking to himself

yr ab maine teer toh chla diya bs nishane pe lg jaye ...arrey main aise chl kyu rha hu...aisa toh mera weight loose ho jayega...

he lied on bed n still thinking abt all the drama...

beta pankaj yeh ghr toot ta ha toh toot jaye ab tu Purvi aur angel ko unke love se mila de...haan ab bs kucch der main sb thik krunga...bhagwan g mera teer shi nishane pe lgana acha.

he slept with these thoughts...

night passed like this with a hope of new n happy morning. ...

...

...

...

...

 **end of chap**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **A/N:so rajvi n dareya meet...hope fully achhi ha...**

 **maine toh likh diya now its ur turn to tell how's it...so go to review box n leave ur reviews there ...**

 **ur Mithi is waiting...c'mon hurry up**

 **TC**

 **STAY BLESSED**

 **MITHI...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiiii**

 **Yr you have to wait for star story...bcz vo flashback abhi door ha...**

 **thankyou so much for all ur lovely reviews...**

 **Guys read auhor's note at last its really important ...**

 **Here's update...**

 **R n R**

 **.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../**

 **NEXT MORNING...**

 **PRADHYUMAN HOUSE**

All were at breakfast table... daya is looking at his phone screen again n again...seems to be waiting for someone... Angel too did same...Purvi lost somewhere... all were totally silent...Ishita she is looking happy today meanwhile dushu entered with a big smile n say

Good morning

Daya:kya baat ha bht khush lg rha ha

Abhi:bhaee miya biwi ka jhgda suljh gya...

Ishyant blushed...

Abhi:dushu tu Goa ja rha ha na vo daya k nye hotel ka kaam dekhne

Dushyant nodded

Daya:ishita ko sath le ja...

Dushu:main kaam k liye ja rha hu

Tarika:kaam 2 din ka ha ek week ka plan bnao aur jao..

Abhi:maine bookings krdi sham ko chle jana

Both nodded...

Meanwhile daya phone rang... He picked it n yelled worriedly

What? Coming

Abhi:what happened?

Daya:Vineet ka accident ho gya

Abhi:main chlu

Daya:no n leave hurriedly

Angel:bhai main bhi jau...

Abho glared her:kahan

Angel: vo sachin

Abhi tried to control her anger:ja but

Angel:time se a jaungi

She hugged him n left...

Tarika:abhi ya toh haan kijiye ya na...is trh jhuthi umeed mt dijiye...

Abhi:mtlb...

Purvi:bhai vo sachin se pyar krti ha agr aap is rishtey k khilaaf ha toh use milne ki permission mt dijiye...

Abhi:mujhe pta ha main kya kr rha hu...

he moved from there...

Pankaj thinks: God abhi tk koi response nhi...maine rajshree aunty ko phone toh kr diya k rajat aur shreya India mein ha but ab bs vo yahan a jaye...tbhi Abhi bhayia ko sch pta chlega...

Purvi:oh motu kya soch rha ha..

Pankaj whispers:tujhe tere rajat se milana ka plan...winks

Purvi widened her eyes n open her mouth in o shaped...

Pankaj:muh bnd kr mkhi chli jayegi ...

Purvi shut her mouth n gave him a look...

...

...

...

...

 **VINEET HOME**

Vineet is lying in bed with plaster on his leg n right arm ... head is also bandaged... He looks so weak...Shreya n Rajat were sitting near him...

Shreya:doc yeh kb tk recover krega...

Doc:may be 2 or 3 weeks... You have to take proper bed rest Mr vineet

Vineet:no doc...I have lots of work to do ...

Doc:u have to take bed rest...

Shreya:fine doc...hum dhyan rkhenge

Vineet:but shreya tum logo ko vapis bhi Jana

Rajat:hum thoda aur ruk jayenge

Meanwhile Daya entered

Daya:vinu kya huya tujhe khyaal ni rkh skta...

Shreya: hum chlte ha...

Shreya n rajat moved out...

Vinu:dekh zra koi ha toh nhi...

Daya went toward door n locked it...

He turned back n surprised to see vineet...

Daya:oye yeh kya dance kr rha ha...tujhe chot ayi ha

Vineet:leta leta thk gya... Yr ab 15 din ka bed rest how

Daya hit his hand lightly:dosti k liye log jaan de dete ha tu bed rest ni kr skta how mean...yhi ha teri yari...

Vineet: chl nautakhi bnd kr ab 15 din ha tere paas shreya ko mnane ke...

Daya:tb tk apna batak chalu rkhna...kisi ko pta chla na toh dekhna

Vineet:haye mera dost kaise dhmki de rha ha...tere liye bandaged lga k baitha hu

Both laughed

Daya:wait aaj ki party ka kya

Vineet irritated: party kis cheez ki du...vo log nomination mangenge aur main kiska naam dunga...pta ni yeh jhuth mujhe kitna mehnga pdega...

Daya:mera naam de diyo...

Vineet:chlo accident ke bhane party cancel ...

Daya:viase natak achha kr lete ho...pr party toh hogi...afterall performance bhi toh deni ha...

Vineet:chl sb arrangements ho gye...

Daya:tu room se bahr mt ayiyo...

Vineet:ohk boss...

Daya smiled n lost somewhere...

Vineet:oye spno se bahr a...

Daya:vinu is bar sb thik hona chahiye ...

Vinu nodded n hugged him...

...

...

...

 **SALUNKHE's HOUSE**

Nikya was sitting in hall...Nikhil is really tensed abt Sachin... But he's no where...

Divya:kahan ho...

Nik:Sachin kahan ha

Divya:may be so rha ha...

Nik:yr 10 bj gye... Abhi tk...

Divya:aap baithiye aur use sone dijiye kl kitna upset tha...

Nik nodded

Divya:yahan ane k baad sb itna preshan kyu ha...rajat bhayia aur Shreya di bhi ukhde ukhde rehte ha...

Nik shouts:none of your business...

Divya was surprised with his behaviour...

Meanwhile shreya n rajat entered...

Shreya:ab 2 weeks aur ruko yahan

Rajat:koi baat nhi...nik sachin kahan ha

Divya:so rha ha...

Shreya:10 bj rhe ha

Nik shouts:oh shoot...sachin ko toh urgent Jana tha...main uthata hu...

He rushed toward his room...

He entered inside n shocked to see sachin...

He was trembling badly...a fear n tnsn clearly visible on his face...he is sweating badly n mumbling

 **Maine nhi kiya...main jaan k nhi kiya...dad sorry maine nhi kiya... Mumma dad ko bolo maine nhi kiya...meri glti nhi ha...mujhe boarding ni Jana... Mumma mujhe yhi rehna ha...aah dad its hurting...dad stop this pls ...**

He is shivering badly..

Nik came n sat beside him... N shook him lightly... N say

Sachu kucch ni ha uth...main hu...mamu nhi ha...wake up

Sachin opened his eyes with jerked ...n look around...

Nik:thik ha

Sachin simply nodded ...

Nik:tu bhul kyu ni jata vo sb...

Sachin:kya bhulu...k jo glti maine ki hi nhi uski sza aaj tk bhugt rha hu...

Nik:chl chhod ready ho ja...tujhe doctor se milne jana ha...bhul gya...

Sachin got up hurriedly n got ready...n left...

Nik povs:sachin jb tk tu vo sb nhi bhulega tb tk tu apni family ko accept ni kr payega...

he too moved out...

...

...

Here at hall rajat is continuously calling someone ... But person is not picking his call...he's so much worried n calling that person but again no response...

He threw his phone in anger...

Nik came n ask

What happened?itna gussa

Rajat:phone kiya ha toh uthana chahiye na

Nik:kise

Rajat:Purvi ko

Nik:main krta hu...n he called her from his number...she picked this time...

Purvi:hello

Nik:purvi hum mil skte ha..

Purvi:haan nik but kyu

Nik:kucch important discuss krna ha...what about our favourite spot...

Purvi:I'll be there at 3...

Nik:okay...

Call cut

Nik:chle jana..

Rajat hugged him n say

Thankyou

Nik:chl chhod...tu toh yar ha apna...

Rajat smiled...

...

...

...

Angel stood outside a clinic n waiting for sachin...Sachin came after some minutes n moved toward her...

Sachin:reports layi

Angel nodded

Sachin:Paul ka kehna ha k best doc ha dekhte ha shayad yeh koi solution bta de

Angel:hmmm...

Sachin:don't be scared...sb thik hoga...

Angel:agr nhi huya toh

Sachin:Paul ne recovery ke 50% chances btaye ha...proper treatment ke karan kucch toh improvement huyi hogi...chlo late ho rha ha...

Both entered inside n sat in doctors cabin

Sachin:hi dr shalini

Doc:doc sachin

Sachin nodded

Doc: maine reports dekhhi ha aur doc Paul ne mujhe pura case btaya.

Sachin:any hope doctor

Doc: operation is best way

Angel shouts: no aise toh meri last hope bhi khtm hogi... Nhi sachin operation nhi n she held his hand tightly

Doc:aap dono khud medical profession se ha aur itne careless...

Sachin:I know doc but yeh nhi man rhi...vaise aap is operation ka mtlb smjhti ha...

Doc: yhi ek trika ha baki dekh lo...

Angel stood up:hum chlte ha...chlo sachin mujhe ni krana koi treatment...

Sachin:tum baitho...main baat krta hu...

Angel:mujhe operation nhi krana chahe kucch ho jaye

Doc:then m sorry...aapka koi treatment nhi ho skta.

Angel: namstey

She hurriedly moved out...

Sachin:main mna lunga use thoda time lgega...

Doc:okay...

Sachin:kucch aur ni ho skta

Doc:ho skta tha agr aap ne doc Paul ki advise pe dhyan diya hota...mgr aapki generation ka yhi prblm ha k aap logo patience naam ki cheez nhi...Paul ne apko distance maintain k liye bola tha but aap ne ignore kiya is cheez ko...ab result samne ha...we have only one option surgery...

Sachin nodded...n moved out.

 **Here at parking lot...**

Angel was standing beside car... n having tears...Sachin came n wrapped his arm around her shoulder...

Angel:mujhe surgery nhi krvani...

Sachin:you r important so krwa lo yr

Angel:sachin tumhari family mujhe pehle hi reject kr chukki ha aur yeh sb pta chla toh vo kbhi bhi ni manenge

Sachin:m sorry...vo main abhi tk dad se baat ni kr paya...

Angel:I knw tum aur tumhare dad ka relation

Sachin:chle

She nodded n sat inside... He drove away...Both were silent sachin is driving n angel engrossed in her thoughts..

Angel broke silence:sachin main thik toh ho jaungi na

Sachin:haan agr tum doctor ki baat manogi

Angel kept mum...

To lighten situation sachin said

Pani puri khaogi...

Angel nodded

Sachin:chlo fir

Both got down...n moved toward stall...

Sachin:Dada ek plate pani puri...

He gave him...n put one pani puri in angel mouth...

She yelled:uff..mirchi...itna tikha

Sachin:pani piyo

Sachin get ice cream n gave her

...after having ice cream

Angel:thank god kya tha yeh... Sachin tumhe pta ha na mere se nhi khaya jata yeh

Sachin:ab mujhe lga k mitha hoga

Both were engrossed in each other without knowing someone glaring them from distance with anger...

Here a big car stopped on road n man stood on back seat...he is fuming in anger seeing sachin angel...

He shouts: chlo driver yahan yeh tmasha dekhne nhi aye hum...

Driver nodded n drove away...

...

...

...

 **Here at rajat side...**

He is waiting for purvi...but still she hasn't came...he is really rest less...meanwhile purvi came n saw rajat... She was surprised to see him...

She:oh toh yeh drama kiya ab mujhse milne ka...

Rajat:nhi purvi baat suno meri

Purvi:kya sunu

Rajat:purvi ab main atleast 2-3 week yhin hu main...

Purvi:uske baad toh chlle hi jaoge

Rajat:main chahta hu k shreya aur sachin k liye hum

Purvi cuts in anger:haan kbhi bhai toh kbhi behn...bs unki hi fikr ha...what abt me rajat... Meri koi importance ha ya nhi...

Tum mujhse pyar krte bhi ho ya nhi

Rajat:mujhe fikr ha tumhari... But main yahan sachu aur shree

Purvi again cuts:tum mujhse pyar hi ni krte... U knw wht mujhe kya lgta ha tum vo ho hi nhi jis Rajat se maine pyar kiya tha...tum toh koi aur ho...mere Rajat k liye main most important thi but tumhare liye mujhe chhod sb important ha...

tears are flowing from her eyes...rajat is about to wiped her tears but she jerked his hand... N shout

don't you dare to touch me...

She went from there...

Rajat sat on bench with face in his palms...

...

...

...

...

 **SALUNKHE's HOUSE**

 **6:30 PM**

Rajat stood in hall n calling shreya n nikya...

Shreya,Nik,divya yr jldi ayo... Party mein late ho jayega...

Nik while coming: rajat lo main a gya...ladies ko time lgega...

Divya:acha kya bola

Nik:Maine kya bola...

Rajat:yr shreya

But stop after seeing someone... Nik n Rajat stood in shock...

Person: humein yahan expect nhi kiya tha kya...ab hmara ghr ha toh itna haq toh bnta ha hmara

Rajat:aap baithiye...divya pani lao

Divya nodded...

All were stood n person was sitting on sofa...person seems to be angry...fiery red eyes, wrinkles at forehead...all were standing with worried face...

Meanwhile Sachin entered n say

Hey Rajat

Rajat signaled him to be quite n signal toward person...

Sachin saw person n he became scared...he starts sweating badly...a shiver passed through his body...

Person: mil gya wqt ghr ane ka.

Sachin trembling voice:vo... Vo

But shut his mouth with a tight slap on his face...with this tears came in his eyes...

Whereas all was stunned...

..

...

 **End of chap...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **A/N:this time early update...dear dareya track thoda wait kro...agr dareya suspense reveal ho gya toh story agge kaise bdhegi. .have patience... sari story unke secret pe based ha...but it will unveiled soon...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **IMP: hey frnds. . hmari ff family k kucch members bimar ho gye ha unka naam ha SPECIAL GUEST n SURPRISE GUEST... these guys are mentally sick...inki condition ka pta krna ha toh aap hr story ka review section read kr skte ho they are really sick...but yr hum gussa ni kr skte after all ha toh hmare bhai bandhu...so hum inke thik hone ki dua krte ha...aur I request to all authors n reviewers k aap zyada se zyada stories likhe aur review kre... don't stop writing n reading...sath mein pray kijiye inke thik hone ki...**

 **if you guys like my story n suggestion toh apni hr story mein aur review mein inke thik hone ki dua kijiye. ...aur type kijiye GET WELL SOON...thoda filmy ha try krne neib kya jata ha...hmari duaon ka asr bhi ho skta ha...isse hmara bimar bhai ya behn thik ho skta ha...**

 **keep reviewing**

 **tc**

 **Mithi...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiiiii...**

 **Thankyou so much for reviews...**

 **R n R**

 **.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../**

 **SALUNKHE HOUSE**

All were stood silently n Person sat on sofa...he is really angry n glaring all...no one has courage to speak...

Meanwhile Sachin entered... n say

Hey rajat tum log party nhi gye...

Rajat signal him to be quite n signal toward person...

Sachin was shocked to see person...he became scared... Start shivering...n sweating badly...

Person in anger:toh chhote nwab saab ko ghr ane ka time mil hi gya..

Sachin(trembling voice): jee vo...vo

But stopped with tight slap on his face...he got teary...others were stunned. .

Rajat:dad yeh

Dad shoot a glance toward him n he shut his mouth...

Dad:isi din k liye aapko videsh bheja tha...k sre aam sdk pe hmari izzat uchhalo...

Sachin stramming: vo

Dad:shut up...Sagar salunkhe k bete ha aap... Is trh purvzo ki bni bnayi izzat mitti mein milayenge aap... Aap kyu bhul rhe ha aap sachin salunkhe ha koi aam insaan nhi...

Sachin: vo main

Rajat cuts:dad btatiye toh shi

Sagar:rajat aaj beech sdk ek ghtiya ldki k sath gulchhre udaye ja rhe the...inki vo dost bhi inki trh ghtiya ...na tehzeeb na shrm na hya...na kpde pehnne ka sleeka ...ek nihayti

Sachin cuts: I love her... Aur uske khilaaf main kucch nhi sunuga

Shreya:sachu chup

Sachin shouts:kyu...aaj tk chup hi toh hu...

Sagar:toh gltiya krne wale chup hi rehte ha ... Bcpn ki vo glti aap bhul chuke ha hum nhi... Uske bavzood humne aapko facilities di... duniya ka best school best college...aap kucch saal London rhe toh kucch saal Auckland aap k liye best area mein bungalow khreede yeh soch k aap hmare standards ko status ko girne nhi denge pr aap

Sachin cuts:shi kha aap ne facilites di pr pyar nhi... Bungalow diya ghr nhi... best cheeze di pr family nhi... Jo mujhe nhi chahiye tha vo sb tha aur jo chahiye tha vo nhi diya..

Sagar fuming in anger:bht bolne lge ha aap...shayad aap bhool gye hum aapke baap ha

Sachin:sunke accha lga k aapko yaad ha k aap mere dad ha...

Rajat:sachin plz chup ho ja

Sagar:yeh kyu chup honge... Aap logo k laad pyar aur chhoot ne bigad diya inhe...humein bhi aapko sidha krna ata ha...

He picked his stick n start beating him...Sachin closed his eyes n tried hard not to scream... Sagar is continuously beating him whereas rajat n all were silent viewers...have no courage to interrupt...

After sometimes he stopped... n said

Ab aap hmari khilaft krne se pehle sochenge

Sachin smiles:bs aur nhi marenge...

Sagar:aaj k baad us ldki se mile toh humse bura koi nhi hoga...

Sachin:ho gya...

Sagar:shukr kijiye bde bhai Saab nhi ha yahan...vrna aap ki kya halt krte yaad rkhte n he left in anger...

Sachin: iske siwa ata hi kya ha in he... Rajat bol dena apne dad se main angel se milna nhi chhodunga...

He too left...

Shreya:Chachu ko bhi abhi ana tha...chhoti ma bhi nhi ha yahan...

Rajat:is bare mein aa ke sochte ha...chlo ab

All nodded...

Nik:main aur divya rukte ha tum dono jao...

Rajat n shreya left...

Nikya went to sachin's room...

...

...

...

 **SACHIN's ROOM**

Sachin sitting on floor while crossing his arms around legs... He has tears...n murmuring

Smjhte kya ha khud ko... Hr baar maar k chup kra lenge... hmesha bina baat ki sza dete ha... Aaj tk kisi ko danta bhi nhi aur mujhe jb mn ata ha marte ha... Kb tk main unki ankhon ki nfrt shunga... dad maine nhi kiya tha vo...nhi thi meri glti... Kyu krte ha aap mujhse nfrt...

Meanwhile nikya entered... They got teary to see him...

Nik to divert his mind:divya tum mujhse baat hi mt kro

Divya confused:kyu

Nik:main toh fs gya tumse shadi krke...winks

Divya got him: haan haan ab toh bologe hi...shadi se pehle aage pichhe ghumte the

Sachin cuts:ho gya drama... Ab bnd kro

Nik:sachin yr tu mamu se baith k baat kr na

Sachin: vo sunte kahan ha... Yr ab yeh nfrt brdasht nhi hoti... Nik tu toh janta ha na vo skates maine nhi rkhe the vahan

Divya:lao ointment lga du

Sachin smiles: yeh ghav bhr jayenge pr dil pe lge ghavon ka kya...

Nik:chl chup ho ja...

Sachin:nik tujhe yaad ha na us wqt main tere sath tha toh skates main kaise rkh skta tha...

Nik:yaad ha...pr

Sachin:pr mujhe sza mili na aur aaj tk mil rhi ha...yr sbki nzre mujhe ek doshi k roop mein dekh rhi ha...pta nhi kb tk sehna pdega...

Nik:tune kucch nhi kiya

Sachin:maine mom dad ki khushi chhini ha... mom kitna khush thi ...aur mere vjh se

Nik cuts:vo sirf ek accident tha

Sachin:toh baki sb kyu ni mante...nik ek baar k liye main angel se rishta khtm bhi kr du...pr is haalt mein nhi chhod skta main uska sath

Nik:knhi vo

Sachin cuts:pregnant nhi ha vo... Bimar ha...

Nik took relieved sigh...

Nik:main toh dr hi gya tha...

Sachin:Nik mujhe kucch smjh nhi ata...kash us wqt main mr jata toh aaj mom dad khush hote

Nik placed his hand on his mouth n say

Pagal ha kya...tu bcha tha us wqt...u were just 9...aur tune kucch nhi kiya tha...

Sachin:kya fayda...sza toh mujhe milti hi ha...

Nik:chl baith...dwa lga du...

Sachin sat n Nik start applying ointment...

Both lost in their past...

...

...

 **FLASHBACK START**

A big house ... A lady with swollen belly is calling someone... n descending down stairs...

Ramdin, satya, kahan ho sb ...

Skaters lying on stairs...suddenly skate came down her foot... With this she fell down n start rolling down...

She screamed in pain

Didi...sagar

All rushed outside...

Sagar went toward her n patting her cheeks..

Rajshree kucch nhi huya...hum ha yahan... koi doctor ko bulao...

Sagar picked her n took her inside...she is unconscious... After sometimes doctor arrived...all were waiting outside...all were in tnsn...

Doctor came out n say

Mr sagar aapki wife thik ha but sorry to say aapka bcha nhi rha...

Doctor left...sagar went inside... Rajshree was crying like hell...

Sagar:rajshree its ok... Ab shayad yeh khushi hume nhi milni thi...shayad beti ka sukh nhi tha hmare nseeb mein.

Rajshree:m sorry main aapko beti ni de payi...

Sagar:aap giri kaise

Rajshree:sidiyo pe skates pde the...

Sagar stood up in anger: aapke ladle ka kaam hoga...unhe toh hum...

He went out in anger...

Ram deen sb bcho ko bulao

Ramdeen nodded n after sometimes all kids gathered in hall...

Sagar:kahan the aap sb...

Tarika:Chachu main toh terrace pe thi science project kr rhi thi...

Shreya:main aur rajat backyard mein the...rajat ki race ha usi ki practice kr rha tha...aur main ise cheer kr rhi thi...

Nik:main toh room mein tha dadu ka phone aya tha mamu

Sachin:main bhi room mein tha...

Sagar:toh yeh skates yahan kaise aye...aur kiske ha yeh

A voice came:yeh toh sachin k ha

Sagar:bhai Saab achha huya aap a gye

Bhai Saab:kya huya sagar

Sagar told him everything

Bhai Saab shouts:kisne kiya yeh sb...btayiye ...

Tarika:dad humne nhi kiya...

Tarika's dad:TD

TD roars:kisne kiya

Sagar:bhai Saab aise nhi manenge yeh...skates sachin ke ha...usi ne kiya hoga...

He picked a stick n start beating him...

Sachin was crying n screaming in pain...

Aah...dad Maine nhi rkha ... Main room mein tha...

But he is continuously beating him...sachin is crying...

TD:sagar sachin ko boarding bhej dijiye...dur rhega toh akl thikane a jayegi...pehle toh glti upr se jhuth

Sachin sobbing:main sch bol rha hu... Mujhe nhi jana...

Sagar shouts: room mein jayiye aur hmare samne mt ana...

Sachin ran to his room...

TD to kids:koi bhi sachin k paas gya toh use bhi boarding bhej diya jayega

Kids got frightened n nodded

...

...

...

After few days they sent sachin to London for schooling...

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

...

...

..

Both came out of thoughts with divya's voice...

...

...

...

 **VINEET HOME**

shreya n Rajat entered inside...so many guests are there... rajat n shreya chating with others... suddenly all lights went off...n a music tone starts...shreya heart beat stopped with this...tears rolling down her eyes... she follow the music... then a spot light fell on middle of hall... where Daya sitting on chair n playing tone...

Shreya shouts: bnd kro yeh music...

Daya:ohk...n he starts playing other music

 **Jhuki teri palkon mein mil jaaye mujhe panaah**

 **Palkein gire aasu bhari reh jaaye mere nishaan**

 **Tute dil ki mat kar tu fikar mere humnava**

 **Pyaar doon tujhko is kadar**

 **Reh jaaye mere nishaan Mere nishaan...**

Shreya turned her face... n Daya smiled

 **khaak mein mil jaun main Jasie ki ek lamha**

 **A lag ja sine say ban ja mera rahnuma**

 **Dekhta hun sapne tere sun le meri jane ja khwaabb**

 **ye sach ho jaye ager khuda ho mehrba**

 **Mere nishaan..mere nishaan…..**

Daya held shreya hand n start twirling her...

 **Sajde main tere sar jhuktajhukta**

 **bus chahat ki hai ye dastan**

 **Rooth gaya mera rub jo**

 **mujh say to mita de vo mere nishaan..**

 **Mere nishaan..mere nishaan…**

Shreya jerked him... n moved out... Daya smiled

Rajat:kya pagalpan ha yeh daya...

Daya:tumhari behn ko uski khushiya lautane ki koshish...tum bhi meri behn ki khushiya lauta doh...

Rajat was shocked n say

tum

Daya:btaya purvi ne

Rajat:bhul jao ab kucch pehle jaisa nhi hoga...

he left in anger...

Daya:hoga hoga zrur hoga

n naughty wink***

...

...

...

 **VINEET ROOM**

He is sitting frustrated...

Daya entered n say

kya kr rha ha yr...

Vineet:tere pyar ki bli chd rha hu...bina kisi chot k plaster lga k baitha hu...

Daya:chl thode din ki baat ha...

Vineet irritated: haan tb tk tu mujhe upr puhncha dega...

Daya smiled...

Daya lied on bed beside him..n engrossed in thoughts...

...

...

...

 **FLASHBACK START**

Daya is in garden n playing guitar... Shreya is listening him...

Daya:chlo shreya main guitar bjata hu tum gao

Shreya:na baba na maine gaya sb bhaag jayege...

Daya:atleast give a try... chlo mere pichhe gao...

Shreya nodded

Daya:achha gao...

sa re ga ma

shreya louder: saaaaaaaaa reeeee gaaaa

Daya covered his ears n say

rehne doh

Shreya:ek aur try

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Daya placed his hand on her mouth n say

tumhe sikhane lga toh khud bhul jaunga... tumhare bs ka nhi ha sangeet...yeh ek kla ha... tumse ni hoga ...

Shreya made faces...n say

Daya plz sikhayo na

Daya nodded as no n start moving...

Shreya smiled...

Daya is moving ahead n suddenly some sweet voices came to his ears...

 **la la la la laa**

 **hmm hmm hmm**

 **ahan**

Daya turned n surprised to see Shreya ... a sweet smile appeared on his face

 **hathon ki lakeeron mein likha haha**

 **tera mera dil ka rishta ha...2**

 **hr dhdkn yhi baat khe**

 **tera mera sath rhe...**

Daya start playing guitar...

 **tune jo dekha plke jhuka**

 **hone lga main bekrar**

shreya while sitting beside him...

 **diwane dil ko ab toh hmesha**

 **rehta ha tera intzar**

 **chahe din ho chahe raat rhe**

 **hr dhdkn yhi baat khe**

Daya held Shreya's hand n pulled her closer ...

 **tera mera sath rhe**

Shreya while moving toward him

 **tera mera sath rahe**

 **Hatho ki lakeeron mein likha ha**

Daya extend his hand toward her

 **tera mera dil ka rishta ha**

...

...

Daya hugged shreya n say

tum toh bht achha gati ho toh yeh drama kyu...

Shreya: bs yunhi...socha k tumhe surprise du...toh tumhara favourite song seekh liya

Daya hugged her more tight n say

thankyou

Shreya smiled...

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

He came out of thoughts with vineet voice...

Daya:ye gndi gndi shkle kyu bna ra ha..

Vineet:party mere ghr pe main hi yahan baitha hu..

Daya:so ja chup chap

both laughed n did some more msti mzak...n slept while thinking all this...

...

...

...

Rajat is driving harshly n Purvi words are roaming in his mind...

 **I hate you Rajat**

 **what abt me?**

 **tum vo rajat ho hi nhi jise maine pyar kiya...**

He applied break with jerk...

With this his purse fell n his eyes fell on purvi photo...

tears rolling down from his eyes...

 **FLASHBACK START**

Rajvi went for tracking with friends... but they lost in jungle...its thick jungle... both tried to find way but all in vain

Purvi:Rajat main thk gyi.. main ni chl skti aur

Rajat:jaan thodi der mein andhera ho jayega... plz

Purvi sat on rock n say

no...

Rajat smiled n picked her in arms n say

ab chle madam

Purvi:tum nhi thke

Rajat:thoda sa

Purvi:fir aaj ynhi ruk jate ha aur kitna romantic ha yahan

Rajat naughty grin:acha... toh thoda romance ho jaye n leaned toward her

Purvi lightly hit his forehead n say

ish...chlo

Rajat:haye jb aise shrmati ho toh mera control nhi rehta

Purvi:chlo

Rajat start walking but suddenly rain started...

Purvi:Rajat utaro mujhe

Rajat did so...

Purvi start dancing in rain. ... Rajat is watching her actually lost in her...Purvi went toward him n wrapped her arms around his neck...n start singing

 **meri nzr mein chehra ha tera**

 **sanso mein Teri main bsi**

Rajat while pulled her close...

 **sare jahan se main bekhbr hu**

 **aisi ha Teri ashiqui**

 **in hathon mein tera hath rhe**

 **har dhadkn yhi baat khe**

 **tera mera sath rhe**

Purvi while dancing

 **tera mera sath rhe**

 **hathon ki lkeero mein likha ha**

 **tera mera dil ka rishta ha**

Rajvi lost in each other... Rajat start kissing her face n approached to her lips...he is about touch her lips she jerked him...

Rajat ruffled his hairs

 **tumse mila toh Maine yeh jana**

 **kitna hseen yeh pyar ha**

Purvi while hugging him

 **ohh**

 **Baahon mein ake maine bhi smjha**

 **kitna diwana yar ha**

Rajat picked her from waist n start twirling her..

 **yunhi apni mulaqat rhe**

purvi open her arms

 **har dhdkn yhi baat khe**

Rajvi

 **tera mera sath rhe...**

Purvi:rajat tum itna achha gana kbse gane lge... yeh mera besura rajat surila kaise ho gya...

Rajat moving closer her n say

vo...na Purvi vo...

Purvi: kya

rajat removed something from pocket n say

iski vjh se

Purvi: ohh toh phone pe song lga k muh hilate ho

Rajat:lip singing baby

Purvi:aur mujhe lga jnaab gane lge

Rajat:achha

both laughed...

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

...

...

Rajat:hmara sath kbhi nhi ho skta ...kbhi bhi nhi...

main kl hi shreya ko le ke chla jaunga...

he lost in his thoughts

...

...

...

 **End of chap**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **A/N:hey be ready for shock of the story in next chap...n ready for flashback including msti dhmal, drama, romance, shadi n suspense...**

 **stay connected**

 **keep reviewing**

 **TC**

 **stay blessed**

 **Mithi**...


	11. Chapter 11

**hiiiii..**

 **here's emotional chap with some shocks at end... my mood is off so sari sadness is chap mein bhr di...**

 **hope u liked it**

 **R n R**

 **.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../**

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **SALUNKHE's PLACE**

Rajat is talking on phone... He looks disturbed...he's continuously shouting...in anger he threw his phone...

Nik saw him in shock n say

3

Rajat: kya 3

Nikhil:is hfte ka teesra phone...

Rajat:toh kya kru... Do tickets k liye bola tha but bolte ha 2 din baad ki ha

Nikhil confused: tickets

Rajat frustrated: main aur Shreya Auckland ja rhe ha

Nik:pr

Rajat cuts:tu partner ha na toh tu dekh lena

Nik nodded...

Meanwhile Sagar came n say

Sachin kahan ha

Rajat:dad bahr gya ha

Sagar:suniye unhe yeh de dena...(giving him keys) unke liye nya bike liya ha...bikes ko le k ekdum crazy ha...bikes ko dekh k aise smile krte ha jaise koi chhota bcha...bs vohi muskaan dekhni ha hume unke chere pe ..(he smiled painfully)

Rajat:dad aap use danta mt kro... Aapko le ke darr baith gya uske mn mein...

Sagar:vo nfrt krte ha humse... unhe lgta ha k hum unse pyar ni krte. ..

Rajat:dad vo

But stopped to see sachin... Sachin eyes were red...n tears in his eyes...he seems to be drunk...a bottle is in his hand...

Sagar fumed in anger to see him...

Rajat:kya ha sachu...tujhe pta ha na hmare ghr mein shraab peena mna ha toh

Nik:aur tu kya haal bna rkha ha

Sachin smiled painfully

Sagar:btayiye kyu kiya yeh... Humse bdla lene k liye

Sachin cuts:congratulations rajat ohh Mr sagar aapko bhi... Aap jo chahte the vo ho rha ha

He is about to fell but rajat extend his hand to support him but sachin stopped him

Rajat:sachin plz

Sachin: meri angel mujhe chhod k ja rhi ha...kehti ha k vo ni chahti uski vjh se aap sb se mera rishta khraab ho...vo London ja ri apne dad k paas hmesha k liye

Sagar:Sachin Jane dijiye unhe

Sachin:salunkhe Saab aap khush ho na aapne mera yeh rishta bhi mujhse cheen liya... Usne qsm li k main usse kbhi na milu...bolo kya kru main

Sagar:room mein jayiye

Sachin:aap ne sb kucch cheen liya...I missed my father jo mujhse pyar krte the...my mom jo mujhpe trust krte the... Aap ne sb chheen liya...khush ho aap...haan bht honge... Sachin akela jo ho gya...

Rajat:sachin main baat krta hu

Sachin:kyu is baar do blank cheque dene ha...aap logo ki family problems ki vjh se mujhe suffer krna pd rha ha... celebrate ni kroge...let's celebrate guys main fir se akela ho gya...

He rushed to his room leaving all stunned..

Sagar:hum inhe aise ni dekh skte...

Rajat:dad sachin ko sb smjhna pdega...vo hmesha hume ya aapko blame ni kr skta...

Sagar nodded n moved out ..

...

...

...

 **PRADHYUMAN HOUSE**

Angel is packing her stuff.. Came to hall...all were surprised at her sudden decision...

Pankaj:tu abhi ek week pehle ayi ha

Angel:main ab yahan nhi reh skti...

Abhi:airport chhod du

Angel:bhai pehle pune jaungi... Kucch dost ha unse milungi... Maine taxi mngwa li...

She went to tarika ..n hugged her

Bhabhi meri vjh se aapke bhai ko koi prblm ni hogi...

Tarika:mt jao...vo.

Angel cuts:sorry bhabhi i have to go...

Angel went to Purvi n hugged her...she whispers

Don't worry rajat tumhe aur tumhara pyar smjh jayega... Jldi hi sb thik hoga

Purvi in shock: tum

Angel cuts:us din beach pe sb suna maine

Purvi: mt jao

Angel to her mom: nandini g meri vjh se aapko koi tqleef hui ho toh maaf krna...

She moved out without waiting for her answer...

She get inside taxi n driver start...

All bidding her bye with tears...

Abhi:ise nhi Jana chahiye tha

Tarika:aapki ma ki nfrt ne mere behn bhayio se unka pyar cheen liya...abhi tk rajat aur shreya ko le ke duhki thi ab sachin bhi...

Abhi:kya mtlb ha

Tarika:apni ma aur dadi se pucchiye...

Abhi went inside n shouts

Mom tarika kya bol rhi ha

Kaveri:Yeh toh hum dono mein aag lgayegi hi na...shreya ki behn jo ha...tarika agr itna hi pyar ha toh ja skti ho apne behn bhaiyo k paas...

Tarika:ja rhi hu...jaise meri behn ko nikal diya mujhe nikalna chahti ha...chlo dhruv ab hum tb ayenge jb aapki masi ko unka haq milega.

Dhruv:mumma kahan jana ha

Tarika:mama k ghr

Abhi:tarika agr tum gyi is ghr k

Tarika:mnzur nhi aungi vapis... Bht bn liya is ghr ki bahu...

She held dhruv's hand n left

Devikadadi):bs isi ki kmi thi... Dekha yeh bhi shreya jaisi hi nikli..

Abhi shouts:us din huya kya tha

Neelam:tere samne huya tha

Abhi:mere ane se pehle

Kaveri:ab tumhe apni ma pe nhi apni biwi pe bhrosa ha...toh tum bhi ja skte ho..

Abhi glared all n went to his room...

...

...

...

 **SALUNKHE's PLACE**

Rajat n Nik still sat in same position...both were really worried...Shreya came n sat...

She:ab kya huya...

Rajat:Angel London ja rhi ha hmesha k liye...n told her everything

Shreya worriedly:ab

but stopped by door bell...

Nikhil opened the door n shocked to see tarika

Nikhil:aap

Tarika:ab apne hi ghr ane k liye permission leni hogi

Nikhil:nhi jiji

Tarika entered inside... n shocked to see rajya...

Shreya:Tarika tum

Tarika:tum dono India mein

Rajat:jiji aap yahan kya kr rhi ha...

Tarika:maine chhod diya vo ghr.

Shreya shouts:pagal ho kya

Tarika:main

Shreya cuts:tum abhi jiju se kitna pyar krti ho... aur tum yahan...nhi taru tum jao

Dhruv:masi main bhi aya hu

Nikhil:chlo dhruv hum andr chlte ha...

take him inside...

Rajat:jiji aapko nhi ana chahiye tha..

Tarika:yahan se chli jaungi pr vahan nhi jaungi..

Shreya thinks:ab Daya se baat krni pdegi...

Rajat:jiji aap

Tarika cuts: main room mein hu...

she left...

Rajat in anger: bs isi ki kmi thi...

Shreya:main Daya se baat krti hu...

Rajat nodded n Shreya called Daya...

after cutting call...

Rajat:kya kaha

Shreya:chlo

Both went to meet Daya...

Rajat:main usse baat nhi krunga ...tum krna

Shreya nodded...

After few minutes they reached...

...

...

 **4:00 PM**

Daya is waiting for Shreya ...he stood outside Hotel.. meanwhile Shreya came out of car... n saw him at other side of road...

He waved hand to her... she signal to be wait... but he signal her to stopped...she stood n he start crossing road...

Meanwhile his phone rang he picked up n start conversation... He engrossed in his call... suddenly shreya saw a truck came with speed toward him...she was so scared to see him... she was shouting but Daya didn't hear...so she ran n pushed Daya aside but truck hit shreya...with this she fell on road...her head n other body parts were bleeding badly... she was trembling...n became faint...

Daya n Rajat ran toward her...start patting her cheek

Daya had tears:shreya plz utho...yr uth jao... tum nhi ja skti...you promised me ... shreya plz

Rajat:ise hospital le chlo..

Daya picked her in arms n settled at back seat... shreya's head in his lap... Daya is crying n Rajat droved fast toward hospital...

Rajat saw him through mirror...n said

Daya kucch ni hoga use.. plz shant ho jao..

Daya:agr ise kucch huya toh

Rajat cuts:shut up Daya.. kucch ni hoga smjhe tum...

Meanwhile Daya phone ring...Rajat picked it n say

Purvi City hospital a jao

Purvi:Rajat tum...bhaiu ka phone...kya huya...vo

Rajat cuts:tum a jao jeeju ko bhi Lana...

he cut the call..

...

...

...

They reached hospital... Daya picked her in arms.. both were shouting for doctor ...

Doc:dekhiye aap shant ho jayiye yeh police case ha... police ko bulayiye hum treat nhi kr skte

Rajat:plz doc aap treatment shuru kijiye hum bulate ha

Doc:nhi sir pehle FIR hogi fir

Daya shouts: Police chahiye yeh lijiye mera card...I am ACP Daya

kijiye treatment ...agr meri wife ko kucch huya toh pure hospital ko aag lga dunga...

Doc nodded n took her inside OT...red light of hospital glowed...

Inside OT shreya lying on operation bed with oxygen mask...doctors are treating them...

...

...

 **OUTSIDE OT**

Rajat sitting on bench with face in his palms.. tears are coming out of his eyes...every moment which he share with her flashed front of his eyes...

Daya was too shattered he stood outside OT near door...he is watching inside from little glass.. he is silently crying..fear of losing her wife is visible on his face...

Meanwhile Pradhyuman family n Salunkhe family entered n ask about matter...all were stunned n shattered to hear this...

n praying for her wellness

Abhijeet saw daya n went toward her... he tapped his shoulder... Daya turned n saw him with teary eyes...

Abhi:kucch ni hoga...use...

Daya moist eyes:vo agr

but stopped by a tight slap on his face by a new comer...

all were stunned to see person

Rajat:mom aap

Rajshree in anger:haan hum

Daya:chhoti ma

Rajshree:hum aapki chhoti ma nhi ha daya... kr kya rhe ha aap yahan... aur aapka yeh priwar...ohh hmari bchi ki maut ka tmasha dekhne aye ha

Abhi:chhoti ma plz

Rajshree:kya plz aap logo ki vjh se hmari bchi apne pati se alg ho gyi... Tarika ka rishta bchane k liye usne apna rishta khtm kr liya...Abhijeet aapki ma ki vjh se hmari bchi ne apna bcha kho diya...

All were stunned...

Neelam:shreya ma

Rajshree cuts:kyu tkleef ho rhi ha ka aapke bete ka ansh nhi rha

Neelam:aap yeh baat chhipa kaise skti ha

Rajshree:kis haq se pucch rhi ha aap... aapka jb shreya se hi rishta nhi tha toh uske bche se kaise

Rajat: mom calm down

But Rajshree slapped him

n shouts

kis se pucch kr laye aap use India btayiye...mna kiya tha na

Rajat:mom

Rajshree cuts:hum dua krenge k aaj hmari Shreya ko mukti mil jaye...chli jaye vo yahan se...

Daya:plz chhoti ma aise mt khiye

Rajshree:jee kr kya kregi vo ek zinda laash hi toh ha...

she sat on floor...n rajat hugged her mom n tried to console her...

Neelam:dekha abhijeet kitni bdi baat chhipayi gyi humse...Daya ke bche ki baat nhi btayi gyi...kya hmara koi haq nhi tha

Abhijeet in stern voice:nhi tha...

Neelam saw her in shock...

Tarika sitting on bench... she was lost...tears are continuously flowing from her eyes...

after 4 hours red light get off...doctors came out...

Rajat:how's she

Doc:she is critical...24 ghnte mein hosh a jaye toh all good otherwise we are sorry

all were shattered to hear this...but Daya loose her temper...n held doctor's collar n yelled

what do you mean by sorry...mujhe meri shreya thik chahiye...smjhe aap

Abhi held Daya n made doc free...

Abhi:Daya kya pagalpan ha...

Daya:ma aur dadi ne sb barbad kr diya...sb

he fell on floor...n crying bitterly...

all were totally shattered n praying for her...

Tarika stood up n went toward ICU...she stared her from window glass... her eyes had tears...her happy moments with her sister flashed front of her eyes...

...

...

...

FLASHBACK START

...

...

...

 **end of chap**

 **...**

 **A/N:a long flashback from next chap...**

 **thankyou so much for reviews**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **bye bye**

 **see u**

 **take care**

 **stay blessed/keep smiling**

 **mithi...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiiii**

 **Here's chap of full flashback with some light hearted moments ...**

 **R n R**

.../.../.../.../.../.../.../

 **FLASHBACK START**

 **DELHI**

A big Bungalow having Royal look...Salunkhe's written on outer wall... tight security...

 **IN BIG HALL**

Sagar wearing T shirt with track pant is sitting with an other man wearing silk kurta with Dhoti...n pearl chain in neck...both were discussing about something. ..

Sagar:bhai Saab aap is project ki responsibility hume dijiye...hum dekh lenge...

Bhai:Sagar yeh project Rajat krenge aaj vo vapis a rhe ha...toh ab unhe hi business smbhalna ha...

Rajshree wearing a classy sarree came with coffee mug n sat with them n said..

Ranveer jeeja g aap bhi na Rajat k ate hi unpe burden daal denge

Ranveer:Rajshree aap bhi na...ab vo hmare varis ha ab yeh sb vhi smbhalenge kyu Bhumi

A lady wearing heavy border saree nodded.. she is talking on phone...

ya mrs Gupta...party (making faces) hum nhi a payenge...hum rajshree se pucch lete ha...(she's talking while blowing air on her nails to dry her nail color) rajshree aap Jana chahengi

Rajshree: kahan

Bhumi:Gupta's

Rajshree making faces

Bhumi smiled:sorry Mrs Gupta...hum nhi a skte actually aaj rajat aur shreya vapis a rhe ha na..

call cut

Rajshree:kya didi Gupta's ki party most boring party hoti ha ..

Bhumi:vaise rajat aur shreya ki khbr

Meanwhile young beautiful girl wearing loose shirt n skinny black trouser with a chain of colourful beads ended her waist n loose curly hairs came...n start scolding all

aap sb kaam kr rhe ha

All nodded

She making faces:oh no.. aap bhul gye aaj meri teju a rhi ha aur rajat bhi...

Rajshree:malum ha tarika

Tarika slapping her forehead lightly:rajat 1 year k baad a rha ha aur shreya 1 month k baad..

Sagar joining hand:koi hukum yuvrani tarika

Tarika smiled:jee raja saheb yuvraj rajat ko aapke hath ka pineapple cake psnd ha toh aap rasoi ghr ki aur prasthan kre

sagar nodded n gave her file n moved toward kitchen

Tarika to Ranveer:dad aap bhi uthiye...aur party ki taiyari kijiye aur haan.

Ranveer cuts:sari planning hum krenge personally n senior citizens are not allowed

Tarika:satya vachn

Bhumi:hum bhi jake dekhte ha chliye Rajshree

both moved... meanwhile sachin came n hugged tarika n said

good morning yuvrani tarika

Tarika smile: good morning prince

Sagar:it's 1:00 pm so its good after noon

Rajshree:Sachu aap late ho gye

Sachin:mom project bnata rha raat bhr toh pta ni chla

Sagar:achha bhana ha

Sachin:coffee milegi

Tarika:main lati hu

Sachin nodded n sat

meanwhile tarika phone rang...she picked n talked excitedly

shreya tu delhi puhnch gyi

Shreya:nhi na yr mujhe 2 din aur lgenge

Tarika:what? no no tu aaj hi a ...pta ha na kl mujhe ldke wale dekhne a rhe ha..

Shreya:so what the big deal yr sachin toh ha yahan raat tk rajat bhi a jayega..

Tarika:teju khin ki

Shreya:don't call me teju

Tarika:tu nhi a rhi na

Shreya:sorry yr

Tarika:mujhe tujhse baat hi ni krni n she cut the call n sat on couch with sad face...

All gathered:kya huya

Tarika pouts:aapki ladli nhi a rhi...

All laughed...

Tarika bang her feet on floor n went inside...

...

...

...

 **OTHER SIDE**

A girl wearing red dotted one piece with high ankled shoes... handbag hanging in her hand... goggles tugged in short length open hair...talking on phone entered inside...

She is going upstair n talking(on phone)

kya rajat tu nhi a rha

Rajat:yr main next week aunga

Shreya:nhi...main toh Delhi puhnch gyi... tarika pura ghr sr pe utha legi

Rajat:sun mera result a gya...maine top kiya...

Shreya happily: congrats yr

Rajat:tera result kb a rha

Shreya making faces:dua kr na aye...pure result mein aag lg jaye

Rajat confused:kyu

Shreya:main bhi top krungi pr neeche se...main pakka fail hu...is bar ek bhi class attend ni ki

Rajat smiled:toh kisne kaha tha books chhod k business ki files pdho...ab bhugto

Shreya is engrossed in her call...she collided with someone with this her phone fell down... she's standing at top stair n about to fell on stairs but someone held her hand n both frozed at place... shreya shut her eyes tightly n man lost in her...

he pulled her n said

u ohk...

she opened her eyes n burst into anger

u idiot...kya kiya

He confused: kya kiya

Shreya making faces:my phone... toot gya...

He:main nya dila deta hu bolo kitne ka ha

Shreya:nya dilaoge... shreya Salunkhe ko u pagal mera phone meri behn ne gift kiya tha

He:ohh ek phone ko le k kyu baithi ho... tumhare is ghtiya phone se better dila dunga...Daya naam ha mera

Shreya in anger:ohhh ab smjh aya k tum jaan bhujh k tkraye ho...tum jaise ldko ko achhe se janti hu... mujhe phone dilayega... arrey main khde khde phone company khreed lu

Daya:ae zyada dmag mt kha ek toh dekh k ni chlti upr se logo se jhgda krti ho

Shreya tightening her fist in anger: kya meri glti ha... ek toh khubsurat ldki dekh k jaan bhujh k tkrate ho...upr se sorry kehne k bjaye behs kr rhe ho 6 foot 2 inch

Daya:ae tingu zyada mt udo

Shreya:tumne mujhe tingu kaha tumhe toh u lambu

Daya:kya krogi tingu

Shreya:don't call me tingu

Daya:tingu tingu tingu

Shreya holding her waist n forwarding her face toward him n say

u 6 foot 2 inch

Daya:haan tingu

Shreya shouts:u

Daya lightly hit her forehead n moved from there...

Shreya is boiling in anger...greeting her teeth..

She took her broken phone n moved to phone store...

Man:mam konsa phone dikhau

Shreya gave her phone n say

same company same model

Man:mam iska latest model lijiye

Shreya whose already burning in anger: teri advise mangi maine.. jo bola vo kr...

Man nodded

Shreya:yeh phone kb tk repair hoga

Man:mam iski kya zrurt ha

Shreya:tu phone repair kr.. dmag na kha mera

He:jee mam

she left...

Daya came n say

bhai Saab kitna khrcha hoga is phone pe

Man:dekh kr pta chlega

Daya:yeh mera number bta dena...bill mujhse Lena

Man nodded

Shreya went to sarree section n asked for sarees

she shouts:vo wali

Yeh toh bekaar ha kucch aur try kro

she turned to him n her anger raised to see Daya again

Shreya:kyu ab mujhe tumhari hisaab se dresses leni hogi...

Daya:of course not..

Shreya:toh free ki advise kyu

Daya:bcz vo saree main khreed chuka hu

Shreya:tum mujhe geeta vishwas aur khud ko shaktimaan smjhte ho... k tum kucch bhi kroge main khush k hoke tumhari tareef krungi...

Daya:ho gya...jbse mili ho chik chik chik chik chik oh god aur koi kaam nhi ha

(joining hands)mera pichha chhod doh tingu

Shreya: shayad tum bhul rhe ho hr jgh pehle main puhnchti hu tum pichhe ate ho...

Daya:smjh gya geeta vishwas

Shreya:urgh...tumse toh baat krna hi bekar ha

n she left in anger..

Meanwhile daya's phone rang ..he picked

jee sir.

sorry sir jb aapko pta ha k main nhi aunga toh kyu baar baar bol rhe ho

mera sb kucch chhin gya aur aap chahte ha k vapis ayu...nhi ...aur vaise bhi maine family business join kr liya ha...toh ab us trf kbhi bhi ni aunga...

he cut the call...n wiped his tears...n povs

Daya is tingu se dur reh... pagal kr degi tujhe... iski ankhein aur gussa vhi zubaan bolti ha jo but he stopped n moved from there...

after shopping shreya came out...she kept her shopping bags in her car... her eyes fell on daya... she was frightened to see him walking middle of road n seems lost... a bus coming toward him with speed... Shreya was shouting at core...

Kya naam ha iska... vo bus uda degi usko...

oh lambu...nhi 6 foot 2 inch...yr kya naam ha iska shaktimaan...pichhe hto...

but daya is lost somewhere...shreya shook her head n ran toward him n pushed him hardly both fell on roadside...

Daya get up n shout:what nonsense...kya ha yeh

Shreya: o hello ek toh tumhari jaan bchayi upr se thankyou kehne ki bjaye chila rhe ho

Daya:kisne kaha tha... mrne deti mujhe...n he left in anger

Shreya:ajeeb pagal ha.. mujhe kya

she too sat in her car...she's abt to start her car...but someone struck her car...with this she came out n saw daya's car struck her car...but daya left without any argument... Shreya felt so irritated n drove toward her home ...

...

...

...

 **SALUNKHE's PLACE**

Tarika still sat with sad face n all were trying to cheer up...but she is shouting

kl main kisi se nhi milungi.. mna krdo ldke walo ko...

Sachin:jiji kya aap bhi...

Sagar:haan tarika bcha aise nhi kehte

Tarika:no no no mujhe nhi milna kisi se

Meanwhile shreya entered n throw all the bags on couch n shouts

koi ha kya

Sachin:thank god di aap a gyi

Shreya:kyu tarika ka muh fula ha

Sachin nodded... she went toward tarika n said

kya huya balike

Tarika:yuvrani tarika aap se naraz ha

Shreya: toh kaneez ki sza sunai jaye

Tarika:hum aapse baat nhi krenge

Shreya:suna ha tere liye koi rishta aya ha...

Tarika glared her n start moving

Shreya following her..

 **Ehhhh**

 **Sun sun sun didi tere liye**

 **Ek rishta aaya hai**

 **Sun sun sun didi tere liye**

 **Ek rishta aaya hai**

 **Are**

 **sun sun sun didi tere liye**

 **Ek rishta aaya hai**

 **Are sun sun sun didi tere liye**

 **Ek rishta aaya hai**

 **Sun sun sun ladke mein**

 **Kya gun**

 **sun sun didi sun ayyy**

 **Sun sun sun didi tere liya**

 **la lal**

Tarika glared her angrily n held shreya's ear..

Shreya stood front of her

 **Ache ghar ka ladka hai**

 **Par hak haklata hai**

 **Be be bari anju zara**

 **Pa pa paas to aa**

 **hmmm**

 **Ache ghar ka ladka hai**

 **Par hak haklata hai**

 **Moo par daag ha chechk ke**

 **Aur paan chabata hai**

 **Paan chabata hai jab**

 **To thodi pee gar aata hai hhhh**

 **Paan chabata hai jab**

 **Thodi pee kar aata hai**

 **Peeta hai jab jue main**

 **Jab haar ke aata hai**

 **Tash bhi roz kahan**

 **Bas kabhi kabhi hi hoti hain**

 **Acha daaka pade kabhi to Rami hoti hain**

 **Roz kahan aisa hota hai**

 **Dake padte hain han**

 **Adhe din to bechare ke**

 **Jail main kat te hain**

Tarika picked cushion n threw on her...she caught cushion n start dance

 **Sun sun sun ladke main**

 **Kya gun sun sun didi sun Sun sun sun didi tere liye**

 **Ek rishta aaya hai**

 **Sun sun sun didi tere. liye**

 **arey arey bs**

Sachin held tarika hand n start twrilling her...Shreya came n start teasing her

 **bus Uska bas chale to Jail bhi todke aaye ga**

 **Siti ek baja doge To daud ke aayega**

 **Saans zara kam sunti hai Par uncha bolti hainhain**

 **Sasura ek kabhi sunta hai Par moo se gunga hai**

 **Sun sun sun ladke main**

 **Kay gun sun sun didi sun Ehh**

sachin n shreya start tickling her...n trio did msti..

 **Sun sun sun didi tere liye**

 **Ek rishta aaya hai**

 **Sun sun sun didi tere liye**

 **Ek rishta aaya hai.**

Tarika hugged shreya n say

hr baat pe mzak...jb tu a hi gyi thi toh drama kyu...

Sachin noticed something n say

di yeh chot

Shreya:bs ek pagal mil gya tha

Tarika:kya ek pagal ko dusra pagal

Shreya in anger:tarika

Tarika:sorry

Sachin:lao dr sachin apne first patient ki bandaged krenge

all laughed n sachin did her first aid

Tarika:kl kya hoga

Shreya:hona kya ha vo ayega aur bolega

ta...ta...tarika jee kya main aap se sh...sh ..shadi krna chahta hu...kregi

Tarika:you abhi btati hu

both start run n chase like kids...

all laughed at this...

...

...

...

Flashback continues in next chap

...

..

A/N:so may be its light hearted chap... chlo flashback toh abhi baki ha...next mein dekhte ha kya hota ha...

 **thankyou so much for reviews**

 **keep reviewing**

 **TC**

 **keep smiling**

 **Mithi...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiiiii**

 **thankyou so much for reviews...**

 **Another emotional n suspense packed chap**

 **R n R**

 **...**

 **...**

 **FLASHBACK CONT...**

 **SALUNKHE's**

Shreya is talking on phone... n a mischievous grin on her face...

on phone

haan bhai ab behna ka khyaal kyu ayega rajat babu...pyar shyar jo ho gya

Rajat blushed: nhi shree aisi koi baat nhi... vo bs

Shreya:haan haan exam khtm huye 2 months ho gye...last week result bhi a gya... lekin jnab abhi bhi next week ayenge...aisa kya ha chennai mein btao zra

Rajat:yr ek frnd ki tabiyat khraab ha

Shreya:dekh rajat agr kl sham tk Delhi na puncha toh teri yeh love story k poster pure ghr mein udenge...fir tu janta ha

Rajat panicked:pagal ha kya shadi se pehle divorce kraegi... ghr mein pta chl gya toh pta ha na

shreya:haan tu bs aja... Teri love marriage ko arrange kaise bnana ha... soch lenge...pr agr tu kl tk nhi aya toh teri prem kahani mein aag lg jayegi

Rajat:haan meri ma a rha hu

Shreya: chl use mera nmstey kehna

Rajat confused: kise

Shreya:Purvi bhabhi ko

Shreya cut the call...

kisse baat kr rhi thi..

Shreya turned to voice n her face got pale to see her dad

Shreya:kisi se nhi

Rajveer:kya kisse nhi

Shreya:Dad rajat ka phone tha...kl tk a jayega vo...

Rajveer:achhi baat ha...kl vo Sharma's k sath meeting aap dekhna...

Shreya:dad sham mein koi kaam mt rkhna mujhe party mein jana ha...

Rajveer:thik ha...Sham ki meeting aapke chachu dekh lenge...bs rajat a jaye fir aapka kaam adha

Shreya:dad dinner kre...

He nodded n both moved out...

...

 **GARDEN**

Sachin is walking in tension... n calling someone... but no one picked the phone...he tried number again n again but result remain unanswered...

his eyes had tears n sat on chair... keep his face in palms n povs

plz ek baar phone utha lo... meri glti thi but main nhi reh skta tumhare bina...m sorry...plz ek baar baat kr lo...

he again tried number but again no response...

Sachin:koi aur number.. haan ghr ka

he dialled number n someone picked phone

hello

Sachin:uncle jack...h...h... hi... Sachin this side... can I talk to Angel

Jack:but she denied to talk

Sachin:where's she

Jack:she's sitting here...

Sachin:okay turn on speaker

Jack:ohk...n did so

Sachin:Angel look I am sorry...I know I did wrong...but I love you yr... plz talk to me once

Angel didn't reply...

Sachin:plz meri pehli glti ha...plz forgive me...

But no respone from her side

Sachin had tears:main apne friends ki baaton mein a gya tha...Angel tum toh smjhti ho mujhe main vaisa nhi hu...agr aisa hota toh yeh glti pehle hi kr chuka hota...  
kucch toh bolo ... don't you love me...look main London a rha hu...vo Jo yeh exchange program ha jiske liye India aya hu cancel krwa deta hu...main a jata hu...

but she cut the call

Sachin having tears in eyes n cursing himself for his mistake...

tum laakh chupalo seeny main ehsaas humari chahat ka.,." Aay Jaan "  
dil jab bhi tumhara roya hai awaz yahan tak aai hai..!

Sachin sitting worriedly... Tarika tapped his shoulder n say

kya huya

Sachin hugged her n say

jiji bht bura hu na main... isiliye koi mujhse pyar ni krta agr krta ha toh apni gltiyo se use khud se dur kr deta hu...

Tarika:tu bta na kya baat ha...

Sachin:vo ek ldki ha..

Tarika in anger:oh god sachu... tum pyar kaise kr skte ho... dad ya ghr mein pta chla toh pta ha na

Sachin:jiji vaise bhi main is family ka hissa hi nhi... 11 saal baad ghr aya hu sirf 6 mhine k liye...but maine glti ki foreign exchange program k liye Delhi ka naam le ke...kisi ko parwah toh ha nhi yahan... aaj bhi vo nfrt ha sbki ankhon mein

Tarika:tu yeh ldki ka matter bta

Sachin:jiji vo hum dono sath rehte ha u knw live in... but ek din maine dosto ki baaton mein ake n he told her everything..

Tarika slapped him n shouts

are you mad? dmag khraab ha...tum aisa

Sachin cuts:trust me jiji mujhe nhi pta kaise but main uske bina nhi reh skta...

Tarika:use thoda time de... main baat krungi usse

Sachin nodded

Tarika:chl tu chehra dho k aa...sb dinner pe wait kr rhe ha...

Sachin: ohk

Tarika went inside...

...  
..

 **NEXT MORNING**

Tarika is walking in tension... so many dresses are scattered on bed... n she's so irritated...

Sachin came n saw her

Jiji kya ha yeh... aap ready nhi huyi...

Tarika:sachu kya pehnu main...kucch smjh ni a rha...

Shreya:toh yeh pehn le

n gave her a packet...

Tarika opened packet n said

thankyou for saree but ldke wale mujhe dekhne a rhe ha...tum kyu saree varee pehn k ghum rhi ho..

Shreya:vo kya ha mujhe party Jana ha pagalo ne dress code saree rkh diya toh bs...

Sachin: jldi kro...jeeja ji ki family a gyi...

Shreya: sch ldka aya

Sachin making faces: dikha nhi

Shreya:tujhe kbhi kucch dikhta bhi ha...chl chle

Tarika:stop...(taking deap breathes)main kya bolungi vahan...agr un Mumbai walo ne kucch ulta sidha puchha toh

Shreya placed her hand on his forehead:offo taru... tu chl baki hum hain na

Tarika:pakka

Shreya:agr tujhe ldka psnd ni aya toh main kr lungi usse shadi ***winks

Sachin:bs bde jiju ki jgh chhote jiju shi... both laughed n shared hi fi...

Tarika picked cushion n hit her: meri jaan nikl rhi ha tum dono ko msti sujh rhi ha...

Shreya:chl ab

trio moved out...

Tarika dress stuck somewhere so she stopped...sachin n shreya went...

...

 **HALL**

All were sitting...servants are serving tea, coffee snacks...

Rajveer:toh aap ha Sanjay Pradhyuman...bht naam suna ha aapka...

Sanjay:jee...naam toh aapka bhi bht suna ha... bs milna aaj huya

Sagar:vaise Tarika ki internship bhi khtm ho gyi...bs ab join krna ha...

Ajit:bht achhi baat ha... hmara beta ek hospital bnavana chahta ha... uska charge hum tarika ko de denge

Rajshree:very well said... vaise aap kucch nhi le rhi neelam ji

Neelam:pehle tarika se mil le baki sb toh hota hi rhega

Shreya n Sachin entered... Pradhyuman family became shock...

Shreya/Sachin:namstey

All:namstey

Devika:ab hume chlna chahiye

Bhumi:Tarika se toh mil lijiye...

Neelam wiping her sweat: hum kl lunch pe miltey hai...actually ma ki health kucch thik nhi...

Kaveri worriedly:haan

Shreya:vo ldka nhi aya

Devika bit anger:hmare yahan shadi jaise decision bde lete ha...bche nhi

Ajit:toh fir kl lunch pe miltey ha...tarika ko bhi layiye...

All nodded n surprised with their strange behaviour...

They went n all sat...

Tarika came n surprised to see no one there...

Tarika:sb kahan gye

Shreya:mujhe aur sachin ko dekh k bhaag gye

Tarika confused:mtlb

Shreya:kucch nhi meri jaan...vo kya ha na unki ma ki health khraab ho gyi...isiliye

Tarika nodded

Shreya:chl aja party chlte ha...

Tarika:no ways tere ajab gajab dost aur vaise hi unki party...tu ja...mujhe ni Jana

Shreya: okay sweetheart bye dad...aur aap sbko bhi sayo naira

Rajshree:ab ja nautakhi

Shreya:ja rhi hu...7 bje airport chle Jana... rajat a rha ha...

Sachin:main chla jaunga..

Shreya left...

Sagar:Sachin aap ki classes kaisi chl rhi ha..

Sachin:maine yeh program cancel krane ki application di ha...don't worry may bhi ek week tk vapis chla jaunga...

Rajveer:mtlb is baar bhi aap apni mrzi hi krenge

Sachin: kash sb meri mrzi se hota toh main kbhi jata hi nhi...

he moved from there

Bhumi:dekha rajshree aaj bhi utne hi badtameez ha...hume lga k 6 mhine k liye aye ha pr hum hmesha k liye rok lenge.. pr

Sagar:agr vo jana chahte ha toh vo ja skte ha...

Tarika:pr chachu aise toh rishta aur khraab ho jayega...

Rajveer:ab khraab hone mein bcha kya ha...

Rajshree:shi kaha ab sachin apni duniya bna chuke ha...hume unki life mein interfere nhi krna chahiye...

she moved leaving all stunned...

Tarika:chhoti ma suniye toh...

But she left...n all sighed in disappointment...

...

 **Other side**

Shreya reached a bungalow where party is being held...party is in full swing...loud music... lightening... drinks... dance floor... all were enjoying...

Shreya entered n went toward a girl... shreya side hugged her n

hiii simu kaisi ha

Simu:hey girl u late...

Shreya:sorry

Simu:okay...chl tujhe b'day boy se mila du...

Shreya:ya...aur main bhi toh dekhu us handsome hunk ko...jiski tu itni tareef krti ha...

Simu:dekh lena...aur haan abhi bachelor ha

Shreya:mujhe teri bhabi bnne mein koi interest nhi...

Simu:acha aja...

here at a corner... two young boys are talking..

Man:tu pagal ho gya... aisa nhi ho skta... nhi daya tera vehm hoga

Daya:pagal nhi hu...jo dekha vhi bta rha hu...pr

but cut by simu

bhai yeh meri besttie shreya...

Shreya extend her hand: hi daksh...happy birthday dear

Daksh eyes opened wide in shock... n lost somewhere... Daya tapped his shoulder n say

daksh

daksh back to senses n say

oh hi...thankyou

Shreya:manna pdega kafi handsome ho

Daksh:thankyou...yeh ha mera dost daya

Shreya saw him n filled with anger:you shaktimaan

Daya irritated:haan geeta vishwas main

Shreya: tum mujhe follow krte krte yahan bhi puhnch gye

Daya:is bar pehle main aya hu

Shreya:why am I talking to you(greeting teeth)

Daya smiles: bcz u r interested in me

Shreya:what? me...no never

Daya:yes u tingu...but lemme tell you... I am not interested in you...got it

n he left with daksh

Shreya in anger: what? fool...

Simu:calm down shreya

Shreya:who is he

Simu:bhai k best friend

Shreya:pray kr mere samne na aye vrna tut fut jayega...

Simu:chl...

both headed toward drink counter...

here at daya side...

Daksh is walking worriedly... his face filled with sweat...

Daya:ab kya huya..

Daksh:was I dreaming

Daya:no...

Daksh:but how

Daya cuts:sun hmare past ki prchhayi hmare aaj pe nhi ani chahiye. ..

Daksh nodded n hugged daya...

Daya smiled: chl party se b'day boy hi gayab rhega toh sb baatein bnayege..

both moved out of room...

..

Shreya is taking drink... Daksh came toward shreya n stood beside her n say

hey shreya...apne bare mein btao na kucch

Shreya:daksh mere bare mein

Daksh nodded:means family job...vaise Delhi se hi ho

Shreya: of course Delhi se hu...school, college etc sb yhin se...ab dad k business mein help krti hu vaise part time zbrdsti wali MBA

Daksh:zbrdsti wali MBA

Shreya irritated:haan... vo mujhe pdhai vdhai ka koi interest nhi...but dad chahte ha MBA kru main..  
huyi na zbrdsti ki MBA..

she laughed at this... n daksh too smiled...

Shreya:acha main chlti hu..

Daksh:arrey abhi toh party shuru bhi ni huyi

Shreya:mera bhai a rha ha ek saal baad so

Daksh:okay...thanx for coming...

Shreya left...

Daya came toward daksh: vo kahan gyi

Daksh:chli gyi...tu worried kyu sound kr rha ha..

Daya:yr vo ldke ha na.. unhone shreya k drink mein kucch milaya ha... ab vo chli gyi rastey mein faint na ho jaye knhi..

Daksh:chl dekhte ha

both ran outside... n headed toward different directions...

Daya started car n drove... he was looking for shreya's car... but he couldn't find her...  
after few minutes he spotted her car...he stopped n moved toward her...n saw her unconscious on driving seat...Daya picked her in his strong arms n made her settled inside his car...

Daya called daksh n told about shreya...

Daya thinks:ab iska ghr kahan a...kya kru..then something strikes his mind n he drove away...

...

Shreya is lying on bed... she's still faint...Daya made her change with the help of female staff of Hotel...

daya sat beside her...staring her... his eyes had tears...n thinking

yeh sch ha ya spna... jo bhi ha...meri vjh se sb bht seh chuke pr ab mere past ka effect main kisi pe bhi nhi pdne dunga...tumpe bhi nhi...

he gently kissed her forehead...n moved to window...n smiled...

he's looking most shining star n said

sorry main apna vada pura nhi kr paunga...ab meri vjh se kisi ko problem nhi hogi...

 **oh sathi re tere bina bhi kya jeena tere bina bhi kya jeena**

 **phulon mein kaliyo mein baagon ki galiyo mein bin tere kbhi na knhi na**

 **oh sathi re ...**

Daya wiped his tears... n thinks

shreya mom dad k samne nhi ani chahiye...kucch bhi ho jaye...aur kucch aisa krna pdega k shreya mujhse dur rhe...

meanwhile he heard knock at door...

Daya tnsd:oh god knhi mom ya chachi toh nhi... kya kru...

he opened the door n shocked to see person...

He wiped his sweat n say aap

person came inside n shocked to see shreya...

Daya:vo main

Person shouts:itna sb ho chuka ha pr tu smjhega nhi...qsm kha rkhi ha k vohi sb krna ha jisse hume problem ho... tumhare room mein ldki ? glared him angrily

Daya stood with head down...

 **FLASHBACK CONT...**

 **...**

 **A/N:this time I took many days to update... sorry for being late ...**

 **what next?**

 **Daya ka star kon ha?**

 **who's in daya room?**

 **be ready for star story soon n rajat's come back in FB...**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **Keep smiling**

 **Tc**

 **Mithi...**


	14. Chapter 14

**DAYA's ROOM**

person came inside n shocked to see shreya...

Daya:vo main

Person shouts:itna sb ho chuka ha pr tu smjhega nhi...qsm kha rkhi ha k vohi sb krna ha jisse hume problem ho... tumhare room mein ldki ? glared him angrily

Daya stood with head down...

Person:ab kucch bolega bhi...daya yeh shreya ha crystal nhi ha...tu smjh kyu ni rha...

Daya shocked:chachi aap janti ha ise

Kaveri(Abhi mom):Haan tarika ki behn ha...vo ldki jise abhijeet k liye dekhne gye the...

Daya:toh ab

Kaveri: kl iski family ko lunch pe bulaya ha...mna kr denge

Daya:agr ldkee abhi k liye shi ha...toh na kyu kre

Kaveri:dekh daya tu is ldkee se dur reh

Daya:chachi bs kl mera kaam khtm ho jayega aur main Mumbai...aur yeh Delhi..deep sigh

Kaveri:thik ha...pr ab hum tumhe us drd se dubara gujrta nhi dekh sktey

Daya nodded

Kaveri moved out...

Daya sat on couch n start thinking...

Night passed liked this...

...

...

 **NEXT MORNING**

Shreya opened her eyes n saw daya sitting on couch.. Shreya got up n sweetly

good morning

Daya:ho gya behoshi ka natak... ab ja skti ho

Shreya felt strange:mtlb

Daya in anger:mtlb kl raat behoshi ka drama...mere qareeb ane k liye...

Shreya got angry:tumhe kya lgta ha mujhe tumhare qareeb ane ka shonk ha...r u mad

Daya held her from shoulders n pinned to wall n shouts

nfrt ha mujhe tumse tumhare chehre se smjhi tum...kyu pdi ho mere picche...chli jao... get lost...

he pushed her out of room...

Shreya eyes had tears... n ran from there...

Daya sat on bed with thud...n tears making its way from his eyes...

...

...

...

 **SALUNKHE HOUSE**

All were at breakfast table except Shreya...

Rajat:shree kahan ha...jb se aya hu dikhi nhi...

Tarika:simu ki party gyi thi vhi ruk gyi...

Meanwhile Shreya entered while crying...

Rajat stood n say

hey shree

Shreya ran to him n hugged him tightly...she burst into tears

All became confused..

Rajat smiled:hey sorry o know late aya na isiliye..

Shreya still crying

Tarika:kya huya Shreya...

Shreya:vo ldka smjhta kya ha khud ko...jb dekho ldta ha...aaj bola use mujhse mere face se nfrt ha...pr main toh kl hi use mili toh nfrt kyu...he was too rude to me

Rajat angrily: mujhe bta main dekhta hu use...meri behn ki ankhon mein ansu..

Shreya:nhi aaj k baad use milna hi nhi... mile bhi toh ignore krungi...

Rajat:stop crying

He made Shreya calm...

Tarika:aaj lunch pe jana ha...

Shreya:main nhi jaungi...

Rajat:thik ha...main bhi ni jaunga

Tarika making face:kya meri shadi ki baat chl ri aur tum dono huh...

Rajat:thik ha chlunga...

Meanwhile his phone rang he saw caller Id n excused himself...

Shreya went to her room leaving tarika confused...

 **EVENING**

Shreya is waiting for all... as all went to met pradhyuman family for Tarika n Abhijeet marriage...

All entered...Shreya ran to them n asked

kya huya...ldka kaisa tha

Rajat:break mar...vo un logo ki haan ha...ldka nhi aya...vo kya ha na dono families k bdo ne rishtey ki manzuri di ha... ab next week tujhe chhod sb Mumbai ja the muhurat nikalne aur jeeja g se milne...

Tarika blushed

Shreya:koi photo vaise main kyu ni ja skti...

Sachin:bcz aap aur jiji kl hi Mumbai ja rhe ha...

Shreya excited:oh my god Mumbai sapno ki ngri... wow...vaise meri ek dost bhi rehti ha vahan...

Tarika: konsi dost

Shreya:vo purvi **winks to rajat

Rajat start coughing...n said

yeh...yeh konsi dost ha tum..hari

Shreya: hai ek tum nhi jante...

Rajat:tu chl ...

baat krni ha tujhse

n he dragged Shreya with him...

...

...

...

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

Tarika came out of trance with Abhijeet voice

Shreya ko hosh a gya...

Tarika wiped her tears n moved toward ward...

all stood surrounding her

Rajat:shree kya tha yeh... tumhe meri fikr nhi ha... agr tujhe kucch ho jata

Shreya passed a weak smile:main thik hu rajat

Tarika:achha bilkul khyaal nhi ha tujhe apna

Sachin:haan di aap na bht bure ho...hmesha ulte sidhe kaam krte ho...

but all stopped by Rajshree(Sachin mom) voice n turned to her...

she shouts

vhi ruk jayiye... koi zrurt nhi andr ane ki

Vineet:aunty yeh aap kya keh rhi ha...Daya uska pati ha...milne dijiye

Rajshree:Pati konsa pati jisne 5 saal pehle hi divorce paper sign krke bhej diye pr hmari Shreya deep breath...dur rhiye

Daya:chhoti ma

Rajat cuts:tum ja skte ho Daya... humein ya Shreya ko zrurt nhi ha tumhari...

Purvi:rajat yeh tum

Rajat cuts:pehle tumhi se baat krta hu...pyar krti ho na mujhse

Purvi had tears... n say

rajat yeh tum

Rajat held her from shoulders n shouts

yes or no

Purvi:yes

Rajat:us din tumne mujhe bola tha k Shreya ya tum mein se ek chunu aaj main bolta hu main ya tumhari family

Purvi:rajat yeh tum

Rajat cuts n shouts:me or family

Purvi shouts:you...ab tumse dur nhi reh skti bht seh liya. ..

Rajat cuts:toh aaj se hi tumhara rishta pradhyuman family se khtm

All were just shocked as not everyone know abt rajvi..

Abhi:rajat pagal ho kya

Rajat:aap ne yhi shrt rkhi thi jiji k samne... us wqt mere dil pe kya gujri socha ha aapne...ab aap aur daya us drd se gujrenge pta chlega kya sha maine aur meri behno ne...

Tarika:rajat

Sachin cuts:jiji hum ya jiju

Tarika was hell shocked: Sachu yeh tum

Rajat:shi bola mayka ya sasural...

Tarika:jb tk Shreya ko uska haq nhi milega... main vahan nhi jaungi

Rajat:isse pehle k main aap logo ki lihaaz bhul jao aap ja skte ha(looking pradhyuman family)

Daya:Rajat plz

Rajat:manta hu Jo huya tum nhi the pr tumne ek baar ake Shreya se puchha nhi... bs apni family k jhuth ko sch maan liya

Daya:Rajat main ek baar

Sachin: Daya sch toh yeh ha k tumne meri behn se kbhi pyar kiya hi nhi... tumhe pyar tha toh sirf uske chehre se jo crystal se milta ha...don't you know she is Shreya not ur love crystal...she died... got u dammit...

Daya:main bht pyar krta hu Shreya se tum dono kyi ni smjh rhe

Nikhil smiled: wah daya pyar...mtlb bhi pta ha...pyar ka pehla asool bhrosa hota ha aur vo hi tumhe Shreya pe nhi... agr tumne thoda sa bhrosa dikhaya hota toh aaj halat kucch aur hote... Shreya tumhare sath hoti... aur sb khush hote.

Daya:plz

Rajat shouts:bs bht ho gya drama...isse pehle main security ko bula k aapko bahr ka rasta dikhau aap log ja sktey ha..

All moved out n Purvi is about to move but rajat shouts

Purvi

She turned...

Rajat:tumne abhi pradhyuman family se rishta khtm kiya ha... toh kahan ja rhi ho

Purvi with tears:vo main

Sachin cuts: aap nhi ja skti...

Rajshree:Nikhil main aur rajat ruktey ha tum sb ghr jao aur Purvi ko bhi le jao

Purvi:mera saman

Rajat:koi zrurt nhi... yeh lo card... aur sb nya lo..

Purvi nodded n left with nikya n Sachin...

Rajat fell on floor n start crying bitterly...

Rajshree hugged him n tried console..

Rajat is sobbing:sry mom mujhe pta ha k main glt hu aaj...pr daya aur uski family ko pta chlna chahiye jb aapko bina kisi glti k sza mile...toh kaisa lgta ha...kis tkleef ko sehna pdta ha...kash us wqt daya ne Shreya ka sath diya hota toh aaj jiji khush hoti...purvi mere sath hoti itne salo se use drd de rha hu vo nhi deta... aaj angel yun na jati Sachin se rishta khtm krke...mom bdi ma aur bde papa nhi aye...

Rajshree:vo nhi a rhe... aap toh jante ha k vo Shreya se aur tumse rishta tod chuke ha..

Rajat: mom shreya unki beti ha...

Rajshree sighed...

both became silent n incidents running through their minds...

...

...

...

 **TEMPLE**

Daya sat outside on stairs.. his eyes had tears.. Vineet too sat beside him... he placed his hand on daya shoulder..

Daya sobbing:kya glti thi meri maine mom aur chachi ka sath diya... Shreya apni pregnancy ki baat kaise chhipa skti ha... vo mera bhi toh bcha tha...

Vineet:yeh crystal kon ha

Daya:ha nhi thi...Vo tujhe pta ha na main bchpn se police force join krna chahta tha...sari family k against ja ke maine police force join ki ...meri success dekh dhire dhire sbne maaf krdiya mujhe... ek bht bda drug peddler tha aur

...

...

 **FLASHBACK START**

Daya sitting in park with worried face... he hid his face in palms...trail of sweat drops on his face...

Meanwhile Abhijeet came n Say

kya baat ha

Daya:mera promotion ho gya...ACP bn gya main

Abhijeet excitedly: woohoo tu ACP bn gya... toh chehre pe 12 kyu bje ha

Daya:ek problem ha

Abhijeet think for a while: bol kahan ka transfer huya

Daya:Goa

Abhijeet shocked:what

Daya:ab yeh shklein mt bna...yeh bta ghr walo ko kaise mnayega...

Abhi:mna lunga... mujhpe chhod de...

Daya smiled...Abhijeet hugged him...

Abhijeet made agree his family for Daya transfer n he left for Goa next day...

 **FLASHBACK END**...

Daya n Vineet disturbed by Phone ring...

Daya threw phone in anger...

Vineet:fir kya huya

Daya:fir vo mili crystal dissena...ek dum shreya jaisi...vhi chehra vhi hsi vhi ankhein...dekhte hi pyar ho gya... uska step father uski shadi knhi aur krane wala tha uski mrzi k against maine ja ke vo shadi rukwa di...sb use aur mujhe ulta sidha bolne lge toh usi church mein maine usse shadi krli... jb ghr mein btaya toh kaha ek baar hmare rituals k hisaab se shadi krani pdegi...sb bht khush the hum ghr ane wale the... pr us din.

...

...

 **FLASHBACK START**

 **GOA**

Daya back to home in evening...he is calling crystal...

crystiee where are u... hey kahan ho yr..

he checked his whole house...but find her no where...

He became worried n trying her number but its unreachable... meanwhile landline ring...he picked the receiver

hello

Other side:Daya crystiee hears...kahan ho tum... main yahan wait kr rhi hu tumhara...

Daya placed his tongue under teeths:oh shoot... a rha hu jaan...bs tum ruko main aya

Crystal:Jesus kya kru main iska...jldi ayo

Daya put the receiver down n rushed toward car n headed toward crystal... where she went for shopping for his family...

Daya povs:beta aaj tu gya... usne bola tha mall a Jana...use pick krne...tu bhul gya...shame on you..

chl bhga car...

he reached there about in 20 minutes...

Daya got down of car n about moved but his phone ring... he picked

Daya:puhnch gya baba

Otherside:arrey arrey ayiye aapke liye surprise rkha...

Daya officer mode: kon bol rha ha

Other side: Rocky

Daya greeting teeth: how dare are you to call me

Rocky:dare toh baki ha ACP...mere bhai ka encounter kiya tha na ab bhugt...

(Daya saw straight n Spotted crystal waving hand to him...He too waved his hand n signal her to come)

Daya:what rubbish

Rocky:suna ha teri wife shopping krne ayi ha aaj

Daya worriedly:dekh usse dur rehna...vrna acha ni hoga

Rocky:hum toh acha chahte bhi nhi...evil laughed

Daya:kya krne wala ha

Rocky:bcha skta ha bcha le apni wife ko

Daya shouts: Hello hello

But phone cut...Daya ran toward crystal...but two masked man on bike came n shoot Crystal... they shot her two bullets..

Shooters ride their bike speedily...

Daya ran to her n sat with tears...she laid in pool of blood ...Daya placed her head in Lap n crying

crystiee kucch nhi hoga... main hun na

Crystal breathing heavily: Daya shayad hmara sath kucch dino ka hi tha...

Daya:No main nhee jee paunga...main bhi mr

but crystal stopped him by placing her hand on his mouth n said

no Daya...mrne k baad koi ni milta...Jo ha yhi ha... I promised hum milenge...isi jnm mein mera wait krna...

she stopped n closed her eyes.

daya shouting for ambulance...someone called ambulance n took her to hospital... but doctors declared her dead... Daya went in shock state... After seeing his condition IG gave him leave for a long time...

His family arrived after hearing abt crystal death...

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

...

...

...

Daya sat totally shattered... his tears couldn't stop...he just wanna release his pain..

Vineet hugged him...n say shant ho jao

Daya:maine wait kiya uska vo ayi vapis Shreya k roop mein... usne promise pura kiya... pr main nhi kr paya nhi de paya uska sath... bht bura hu...sb uljh gya meri vjh se...vo dekho (pointing star) vo ha meri crystiee... aaj bhi zinda rkha use yahan(pointing heart) apne dil mein... sbko lgta ha main Shreya se shadi sirf isiliye ki bcz uska face crystiee se milta ha ...but aisa nhi ha... Shreya aur crystie dono meri life ka alg alg part ha...un dono ki apni apni jgh ha mere dil mein...

Vineet:main sb thik krunga dekh Lena.. I promised ...

Daya nodded n both sat there for long...

day passed like this in all tensions...

...

...

...

 **A/N:first of all sorry for being so much late... but try to update fast next time...**

 **Finally star story revealed huyi...**

 **n nye tensions...**

 **what next?**

 **thankyou so much for reviews. ...**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **TC**

 **keep smiling**

 **Mithi...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiiiii**

 **how's u...**

 **frnzzz the problem is I am really busy these days so updates agge pichhe ho re... but now try to update once in a week at least...**

 **this time toh bht jldi wala update de ri main...**

 **enjoy...**

 **.../.../.../.../.../.../.../.../**

 **Mumbai...**

 **Chawl**

 **3:00 AM**

Its really dark...

a bit messy room... A handsome guy wearing red T shirt with black Jeans...he stood worriedly... n biting his nails in tension...

A girl is lying on bed...she is unconscious... He is just looking her...

Meanwhile a gorgeous girl entered with her medical kit...she's in her Night track...Pink tank with off white track... her off white framed spacks tugged in her hairs...her sleepy eyes n frustrated face tell how much she is irritated... she stood beside bed n gave horrified looks to him... he made a cute face...

She sleepy tone:kya ha yeh? adhi raat ko koi aise bulata ha...hai kon yeh ldki...

He:main ghr a rha tha rastey mein behosh pdi thi...

She:oh gosh...kisi ko bhi utha k le ate ho...aur fir adhi raat mein mujhe tng krte ho...

He made cute face: bechari pta nhi kon ha... vahin chhod deta toh pta nhi kya ho skta tha

She:thik ha smaj sewa k bhoot...

he giggled...

She start checking girl with stethoscope n her Blood Pressure...She made worried face...

He:kya huya

She:kucch nhi Kavin dehydrate ho gyi ha... shyad thik se kha pee ni rhi...aur stress bhi le rhi ha

Kavin took relieved sigh: main toh dr rha tha

She:lgta ghr chhod k ayi ha ya ghrwalo ne nikal diya ise

Kavin confused: kyu

She:Pregnant ha

Kavin:yeh toh achhi baat ha na

She:shadi ke baad achhi ha pehle nhi

Kavin:arrey yr married bhi toh ho skti ha

She:agr hoti toh koi na koi sath hota iske...akeli na bhtkti...

Kavin:accha...

She start searchin something n made irritated face...

Kavin:kya dhund ri ho

She:mera chshma (spacks) ni mil ra...(greeting teeth in frustration) eeeee

Kavin smiled n moved toward her:vo kya ha na devi g aap na bhulakkd ho gyi ha...(he is moving closer which made her nervous)

She:kavin

he extend his hand...she closed her eyes...he removed her spacks from her head n say

yeh loh kuki devi g ... aapka chshma...

Kuki opened her eyes n glared him...

mujhse maskhri(mzak) kr rhe ho ...abhi btati hu... kahan ha mera weapon...

she start looking here n there...n picked a broom

she:ab koi ni bcha skta tumhe ...pta nhi kisne police officer bna diya... huh...mwali lgte ho ekdum

Kavin start running n she start chasing him n start beating him but lightly

He dramatically:aah kuku police wale ka shoshn(exploitation) tumhe toh jail mein daal dunga ...vo bhi chain lga k

kuki anger raised with this... she shouts

jail mein daaloge... abhi btati hu...(she start hiting with her hands but he held her hands n pulled closer)

Kuki eyes got widened: Kavin chhodo

Kavin nodded as no

Kuki gave cute puppy look...

Kavin:aise mt dekho...tumhe pta ha na

Kuki smiled:hmari shadi abhi huyi nhi ha...smjhe

Kavin:sgaai toh ho gyi.. shadi bhi ho jayegi...

Kuki pushed him:jb hogi tb dekhenge filhaal main sone ja rhi hu...good night..

Kavin smiled n she entered room n slept...

Kavin:abbey yr ek room mein yeh so gyi dusre mein vo main kahan soyu...chl beta aaj hall se hi kaam chla...

he took his blanket n slept in Hall...

...

...

...

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **SALUNKHE HOUSE**

Rajat came from hostipal n entered...He saw his father sitting in hall...

Rajat went toward him n abt to touch his feet but he stopped him by showing his hand...

Rajat:Dad

Sagar:ho kya rha ha is ghr mein

Rajat confused

Sagar:Purvi yahan kya kr rhi ha...

Rajat:aaj se yhin se rhegi... shreya ghr a jaye hum shadi kr lenge...

Sagar slapped him on this n shouts

Rajat...yeh shadi nhi ho skti...Purvi aaj hi ghr jayegi...

Rajat too shouts:Purvi knhi nhi jayegi...

both were arguing... all gathered in hall...n saw them with shock...

Sagar in anger:ek aur love marriage...hum nhi hone denge...Shreya aur Daya ki shadi se sbk nhi mila aapko...

Rajat:main Purvi se shadi kr rha hu bs

Sagar:hum bhi dekhte ha kaise hoti ha yeh shadi... sbko bigaad rkha ha rajshree ne...

Sachin:kyu nhi ho skti ha yeh shadi...Purvi apne ghr se hr rishta tod k ayi ha.. rajat uska sath nhi chhodega...aapne mujhse toh mera pyar alg kr diya lekin ab rajat aur purvi ko alg nho hone dunga...( he placed his hand on rajat's shoulder...)

Sagar:(to sachin)aapse to ummeed hi bdtameeze ki ha...PR rajat aap

Tarika:chachu aap

Sagar cuts:aap yahan kya kr rhi ha...ek bar doli mein vida kr chuke ha...himmat kaise huyi apna ghr chhod k ane ki...ab yeh ghr aapka nhi ha Tarika... Shreya aur Sachin ne ghr ka mahaul khraab kr rkha ha

Rajat:dad hum ab vhi krenge Jo krna ha humein.. toh plz ya toh aap accept krle ya fir chup rhiye

Sagar:ab aap se bde bhai Saab baat krenge... sb ko bidaad rkha ha...bht grmi chd gyi ha tumhe... bhai Saab ake sbki akl thikane lgayenge...

He marched out...

Rajat sat on couch... Sachin placed his hand in his n say

Rajat don't worry bde papa a rhe na...mujhpe chhod dena...main dekh lunga...main nhi drta kisi bde bhai Saab se...

Rajat gripped his hand: Sachin mil k dekh lenge... is baar aar ya paar

Sachin:tum log mera sath kbhi doh ya na doh main sath hu tumhare...

Rajat:tum kya bol rhe ho

Sachin:kyu kya glt bola... aaj tk tum logo ne sath diya mera...arrey yr kbhi phone krke bola Sachin vacations ho rhi ha tu India a ja...khair Jo huya so huya...ab aage ki sochte ha...

Tarika:Rajat purvi kb tk bina shadi k tumhare sath rhegi...

Rajat:bs Shreya a jaye

Tarika:nhi rajat...log kya khenge...look at her(pointing purvi) sari raat so ni payi... tumhare liye sb chhod k ayi ha... aur tum usse ek minute bhi diya kya...use is time tumhari zrurt ha rajat...

Rajat held purvi hand n dragged her to mandir... he took vermilion from goddess feet...n filled his forehead...

n say

lo jiji ho gyi shadi...ab registrar office mein register kra denge bs...

he left her hand n moved from there

Purvi eyes had tears...n sobbing

bhabhi uske liye sb chhod k ayi aur vo

Tarika cuts:coffee le ke uske room mein jayo... sb thik hoga...

Purvi nodded n left...

Tarika sighed:Nikhil kahan ha

Sachin:Nikhil aur Divya hospital gye ha...

Tarika:dhruv ko school chhodna ha

Sachin:main chhod deta hu

Tarika nodded n Sachin took dhruv to school...

...

...

...

 **RAJAT ROOM**

Rajat half lying on bed with closed eyes...his wet eyes can tell that he's crying silently...

Purvi entered with coffee mug...n placed tray on table n start pressing his forehead...he opened his eyes with jerk n saw purvi...

Rajat got up n sat...

tum yahan

Purvi:coffee(passing coffee mug)

Rajat smiled:thankyou

Purvi got up n turned...

Rajat held her wrist n Purvi turned toward him n looked him tearily...

Rajat:baithogi nhi

Purvi nodded n sat... Both were silent... Purvi tried to read his facial expression...

After a long struggle rajat manage to say

Sorry

Purvi:kyu

Rajat:I know i did wrong but

Purvi cuts: I understand... tumne Jo bhi decision liya ek bhai hone k nate liya... aur tumne shi kiya

Rajat placed his hand on her n pressed lightly

Purvi:tum achhe bhai ho rajat...pr main kahan hu rajat...mere bhaiyo ko sbk sikhane k liye mujhe yahan le aye... apne dad ko jwab dene k liye meri maang mein sindoor lga diya...main toh aaj bhi knhi nhi...

her eyes start showering tears...Rajat felt his heart pinch...he cupped her face...n moved his face toward her... he kissed her both eyes n suck the tears... Purvi shivered n saw him shockedly...

Rajat pulled her in hug... both engaged in lovable n soothing hug...

Rajat start nibbling her earlobe... Purvi still in hug...became nervous...

Rajat separated n try to read her expressions... her cheeks turned red n smiling shyly...

Rajat lift her face with his left hand n kissed her forehead... then cheeks... he moved to her lips... Purvi let his soft lips tangle with her.., and his arms wrap strongly around her waist. Protectively holding her close to him...her heart is speeding with adrenaline. her mind lost in the arms of the man she love... both separated when they were out of breath... both were breathing heavily... Purvi hugged him tightly... Rajat laid on bed made her lye on himself...

Rajat wrapped his strong arms around her... She buried her face in his neck crook...Rajat caressing her hairs...after sometimes she fell asleep in most securing arms...

Rajat gently made her lye in bed n covered her with blanket n moved out...

...

...

...

 **CHAWL**

 **8:30 AM**

Kavin is still sleeping on his couch... kuki is in kitchen n shouting

Kavin utho...

Kavin in sleep:ummm

Kuki yelled from kitchen:uthte ho ya main thnda pani dalu

Kavin:ummm

Kuki is shouting continuously but no effect on Kavin...

Kuki came out n spilled jug of chilled water on him... Kavin got up instantly n shout

aah...kya kiya...

Kuki naughtily:bola tha na utho...aur smbhalo use...

Kavin ruffling his hairs: uthi vo

Kuki nodded as no...

Kavin sighed...

Kuki:jldi kro mujhe hospital Jana ha...usse pehle ghr jana ha...

Kavin:yes doctor sahiba

Kavin went to washroom...

kuki set the breakfast table...after setting table she went to room n did her check up again...n mumbles

kumbkaran knhi ki... behosh ha ya neend mein leti ha...

Meanwhile the girl opened his eyes...n looked around confusedly...

kuki:thik ho ab

She nodded

Kuki:tum us area mein kya kr rhi thi...tumhe pta bhi ha vo kaisa area ha

she nodded as no...

Kuki:btw m doc Kuki...aur yeh mere fiance ka ghr ha oh vo samne ghr dikh rha ha na(pointing outside) vo mera ha...

She smiled:doc Angel chitrole

Kuki:ohh tum bhi doctor ho...btw tumhare pati ka naam

Angel cuts:main unmarried hu...

Kuki:boyfriend ne dhokha diya

Angel:nhi...bs destiny k agge haar gye

Kuki:oh...toh ghr

Angel cuts:vhi dhund rhi thi...pta ni chla

Kuki:jb tk nhi milta meri kholi mein ruk jao...

Angel(confused):kholi

Kuki:budhu ldki kholi ka mtlb ghr...lgta ha Mumbai ki nhi ho

Angel nodded n say

London se hu...

Kavin: wow ghr mein British ldki

Kuki hit his shoulder:angel yeh Kavin ha...ha toh police officer pr lgta mwali ha...hai na

Kavin: ae kuki ki bchi... muh bnd rkh... vrna

Kuki:vrna kya

Kavin:abhi btata hu...

Kuki placed her hands on waist:btao

Kavin:baad mein **winks

Kuki glared him...

Angel laughed at their cute nok jhok...

Kuki Kavin saw her n smiled...

Angel stopped n tears slipped from her eyes...

Kuki:hey yeh achank se ansu

Angel:nhi bs

Kuki:Kavin aaj main aur angel ghr pe rhenge meri kholi mein...sham ko ice cream lana...

Kavin:le aunga..

trio did breakfast...n Kavin went to police station... n kuki n angel moved to her kholi(ghr)...

...

...

...

 **HOSPITAL**

Shreya is in her ward... no one is with her...as rajat went home n Rajshree went to meet doctor... she's lying with closed eyes...

Meanwhile someone entered inside n saw her with teary eyes...person sat beside bed n start caressing her hairs...

Shreya opened her eyes with this familiar touch... she shocked to see person n about to shout but he placed his hand on her mouth n signal her to be quite...both eyes had tears...

 **Paas aaye..**

 **Dooriyaan phir bhi kam naa hui**

 **Ek adhuri si hamari kahani rahi**

 **Aasmaan ko zameen,**

 **ye zaroori nahi Jaa mile.. jaa mile..**

 **Ishq saccha wahi Jisko milti nahi manzilein.. manzilein..**

 **Rang thhe, noor tha Jab kareeb tu tha Ek jannat sa tha,**

 **yeh jahaan Waqt ki ret pe kuch mere naam sa Likh ke chhod gaya tu kahaan**

 **Hamari adhuri kahani..**

...

...

...

 **A/N:early update na... after a long story mein romance...kaisa lga**

 **kukvin ki entry kahan le jayenge khani... secrets to get revealed...**

 **I know sbko pta ha Shreya k room mein kon ha...**

 **fir bhi keep guessing...**

 **Thankyou so much for reviews...**

 **waiting for reviews...**

 **tc**

 **keep smiling**

 **Mithi**...


	16. Chapter 16

**HOSPITAL**

 **SHREYA WARD**

Shreya opened her eyes with this familiar touch... she shocked to see person n about to shout but he placed his hand on her mouth n signal her to be quite...both eyes had tears...

He remove his hand from her mouth...n say

kaisi ho

Shreya:Daya tum yahan kyu aye

Daya:apni wife se milne aya hu...

Shreya:Daya tum jao yahan se

Daya:kyun jau...

Shreya:Nikhil ata hi hoga... chhoti ma bhi... plz Daya jao na...mujhe aur koi drama nhi chahiye...

Daya:Shreya maine ek decision liya ha

Shreya:kya

Daya:do you love me shreya?

Shreya nodded with tears

Daya held her hand n pressed lightly...n say

mera sath dogi

Shreya nodded as yes

Daya:bs kucch din... tum achhe se treatment lo fir hum chle jayenge...in logo se dur...hmari vjh se sbki life kitni effect ho rhi ha... Purvi ne ghr chhod diya... Angel Sachin se rishta tod k London chli gyi... Abhi aur Tarika bhabhi sbka rishta bht effect huya...ab hum sb thik krenge...

Shreya nodded: Daya jao tum koi a jayega...n she tried to sit...Daya held her shoulders n help her to sit...

Daya:abhi ja rha hu... Raat ko aunga...wait krna

Shreya smiled...Daya kissed her forehead... n moved out

Shreya took relieved sigh n thinks

yhi shi ha Daya...hum yahan se dur chle jayenge...fir sb ek ho jayenge...

Meanwhile Nikhil entered.. n say

yeh kya...aram kro... chlo

Shreya:Nik main thk gyi

Nik:chl bta Daya ne kya kaha

Shreya eyes got widened...she stramming

nik...nik k...kya bol ra ha

Nik:Maine dekha use

Shreya:vo...vo

Nik:shi decision ha... meri help chahiye toh btana

Shreya smiled n hugged him...

Nik patting her head n say

pagal bhai hu tera...fikr krta hu Teri...

he separated:chl so ab...

he made her lye n Shreya made faces...

Shreya closed her eyes n lost somewhere

...

...

...

...

...

 **FLASHBACK START**

 **MUMBAI**

Tarika n Shreya reached Mumbai...n went to mall for shopping...

Tarika wored sea green Frock till her knees... n goggles tugged in hairs... Shreya wored a jeans trouser with red color tank... Shreya is so excited...n jumping like kids

Shreya:woohoo taru Mumbai my dream city

Tarika:stop it Shreya...sb dekh re ha

Shreya: Tarika m so excited...

both were so engrossed in their talks...even they didn't realise person coming from opposite direction...

both collided with person... person held both the girls hand in order to protect them...

Shreya shut her eyes tightly whether Tarika lost in person...Person too lost in curly beauty..

Shreya opened her eyes n see him n a naughty grin on her face...she coughed fakely which help them to come out of trance...

Shreya:hi abhijeet

Abhijeet was shocked to see Shreya...

Shreya waving her hand front of his face...n say

pehle koi beauty ni dekhi like me

Abhijeet: nhi...vo tum mujhe

Shreya cuts:Abhijeet darling main Tarika salunkhe tumhari hone wali biwi

Tarika became shocked n opened her mouth in o shaped...Shreya signal her to be quite

Abhi thinks: dadi ne ise haan kyu kiya...Daya dekhega toh

Shreya:kahan kho gye abhijeet

Abhijeet:nhi...

Shreya:toh aap apni hone wali biwi ko coffee nhi pilayenge

Abhijeet nodded n say

come...

Shreya to Tarika:ayo Shreya

Tarika sighed n followed them...

trio sat in cafe...n placed ordered

Shreya as Tarika:Abhi aap bht handsome ha apko kisi ne btaya nhi shayad

Abhi smiled n thinks:kitni open ha...dadi toh bol ri thi km bolti ha.. bappa kahan fs gya

Tarika as Shreya: Tarika jiji bs kijiye kitna mzak krengi

Shreya:tu chup kr na Shreya...dekh nhi rhi main tere jija g se baat kr rhi hu

Tarika shook her head... Abhijeet stealing glances on Tarika...While Shreya is fooling him...

Abhijeet:oh God kitna bolti ha

Meanwhile Daya came n sat n say

wah bhai bhabhi k sath date...pr yeh kbab mein haddi(glaring Shreya)

Shreya:dewar g apko problem ha kya agr meri chhoti behn shreta bhi apne jeeja g se milne a gyi

Daya shocked: dewar g tumhara

Shreya:haan main Tarika hu na

Daya:ohh toh bhai tune btaya ni apni Tarika bhabhi ko tu abhijeet nhi uska bhai daya ha...glti se tumhara photo ldki walo ko de diya

Abhijeet confused: kya

Shreya:what do you mean

Daya:Tarika jee Abhijeet toh main hu

Shreya n Tarika became shocked n shouts

what

Tarika shout: oh no mujhe tumse shadi nhi krni... mujhe photo wale yani inhi se(pointing abhi) krungi

Daya start laughing n say

tarika bhabhi aapki shadi Abhijeet se hi hogi...main toh Daya hi hu

Shreya:what the?you fool 2 minute chup nhi baith skte the

Daya:agr koi kisi ko tng krta ha toh shaktiman bear nhi krta yeh toh fir bhi mera bhai...smjhi geeta vishwas...

Shreya in anger:you idiot

both were arguing whereas Abhirika busy in staring each other...

Shreya noticed them n screamed

aah

Abhijeet:kya huya

Shreya while crying:Daya ne mere foot pe mara... aah it's paining

Daya glared her in shock...

Tarika:chl doctor ko dikhate

Shreya:nhi jisne chot di vhi le k jayega doctor k paas...

Abhi:okay Daya le jao ise

Daya shocked:but bhai

Abhi cuts:go

Shreya: I can't move Daya help me to walk

Daya held her from waist n shoulder n helping her to walk till car..

Shreya saw here n there n said

chhodo mujhe...thik hu main

Daya:toh jhuth kyu bola

Shreya:vo isiliye k tumhara bhai meri behn k sath time spent kr ske

Daya:ohk...chlo chhod du tumhe kahan ruki ho

Shreya glaring him:yeh ehsan kis liye

Daya:is shehr mein nyi ho...toh mera frz ha

Shreya cuts:main chli jaungi n she moving backward while talking...

Daya saw a car coming toward her...he ran n pulled her...she fell... with this her arm start bleeding...

Shreya:aah...kya ha yeh

Daya:abhi mr jati

Shreya was crying: shaktimaan aah its paining

n she fainted...

Daya picked her in arms n shouting for taxi... Taxi stopped n he settled inside... his eyes had tears... n talking to himself

kucch nhi hoga tumhe... ek baar kho chuka hu dubara nhi kho skta...Shreya open ur eyes...

he patted her cheeks...

about half an hour they reached hospital... Daya ran inside while picking her...

Doctor took her inside n start treating her...

Daya was walking restlessly in corridor...

Doctor came out...Daya rushed to him n asked

kaisi ho vo ...is everything fine

Doctor smiled:chhota sa fracture ha left arm mein... vo toh sehem gyi isiliye behosh ho gyi... don't worry...

Daya:thank god

Doc:lgta ha bht pyar krte ha unse

Daya was shocked by doctor words...n moved inside silently

Shreya sat on bed with fracture arm...n making faces

Daya:kaisi ho

Shreya:tumhari vjh se hath tut gya mera...ab pucch rhe ho k thik ho

Daya:chlo hotel chhod du

Shreya:ab kuch aur tudvana ha mera

Daya picked her in arms n moved out...Shreya was shocked n shouting

chot hath mein lgi ha pair mein nhi...chhodo mujhe

But Daya didn't pay any attention... made her sit in car n drove...

he drop her at her hotel where she stay... n moved to his home...

Shreya thinking: chl kya rha ha iske dmag mein... meri chot dekh k iski ankhon mein ansu...aisa kya ha mere chehre main...mujhe isse baat krni hogi...

she slept with these thoughts...

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **PRADHYUMAN HOUSE**

all were gathering at breakfast table except Daya...

Meanwhile Door bell rang

Dushu:main jata hu

n he went to open door...

He open door n shocked to see person...he start sweating...

Dushu:aap

She:Daya se milna ha

Dushu:jee vo

She entered inside with Dushu...

Dushu is still in dilemma...

She greeted:good morning everyone...

all attention turn toward her...

Abhijeet got up n went to her:Shreya tum

Shreya:jiju mujhe na vo Daya se milna ha

Abhi:chot kaise ayi( pointing her plastered arm)

Shreya: chhota sa accident

Pankaj shockedly:yeh kon ha...iska

Abhi:yeh Shreya ha Tarika ki behn

Shreya:mera kya

Abhi:kucch nhi...hai na pankaj

Pankaj nodded

Shreya thinks:yeh log is trh se kyu ghur rhe ha mujhe...

Meanwhile Daya shout from stairs:mom meri coffee

Neelam(Daya mom):layi beta

Shreya ran to stairs n stood front of Daya...

Daya angrily:what rubbish

Shreya:tum toh nfrt krte ho mujhse toh meri hlki si chot pe tumhari ankhon mein ansu kyu Daya... kya rishta ha hmara...

Daya rudely:what nonsense

Shreya:kl raat ki baat kr rhi hu...bolo meri chot drd tumhari ankhon mein kyu daya

Daya:mujhe tumse koi baat nhi krni

Shreya:mujhe sch janna ha Daya...kya ha mere chehre mein aisa jo mujhe tumse jod rha ha...bolo Daya

Daya held her arm n dragging her downstairs..

Shreya screamed:aah

Daya leave her hand immediately:kya hua Shreya...drd ho rha ha

Shreya:tumhe kya frk pdh rha ha...bolo

Daya looking here n there: mujhe kyun frk pdega

Shreya:Daya btao kya lena dena ha mera tumhare sath

Daya shouts:nfrt ka... nfrt ha mujhe tumse...ab jao

he pushed her...she about to fall but Abhijeet held her

Shreya again came to him: is nfrt ki vjh

Daya held her hand n pushed her out of house n shouts

dur rho mujhse...aur main apni nfrt ki vjh btana zruri nhi smjhta...

he shut door on her face...

n moved to his room to hide his tears...

Shreya too left with tears...n povs

vjh toh main janke rhungi..

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

...

...

Shreya slept while thinking this n Rajshree caressing her hairs...

...

...

...

 **SALUNKHE HOUSE**

Sachin is moving to n fro in tension...he's really restless...Purvi came n asked

kya huya Sachin

Sachin:Purvi vo

but he stopped

Purvi:main phone krti hu... I knw tumne promise kiya ha k use contact nhi kroge

Purvi dialled a number n waiting for response...

Other side:hello

Purvi:kaisi ho angel

Angel:fine...

Sachin signal her to put phone on speaker...Purvi did so

Purvi:London jate hi hume bhool gyi...

Angel:nhi bs you know vo thoda busy ho gyi thi

Purvi: acha bta uncle kaise ha

Angel: main aur dad thik ha tu bta

Purvi: Sachin bht yaad krta ha tumhe...km se km usi k liye ruk jati...

Angel:Purvi mujhe jack uncle bula re ha...main baad mein baat krti hu

she cut the call...

Sachin:chlo vo thik ha...n he left..

Purvi sighed in disappointment...

...

...

...

 **CHAWL**

 **KUKI KHOLI**

Angel cuts the call n tears flowing from her eyes... she is sobbing

sorry sbse jhutj bola but is halt mein London gyi toh dad **paused** nhi main mere baby ko nhi marungi...

Kuki tapped her shoulder n say

toh sbse jhuth bol rhi ho k London mein ho kyu

Angel:toh kya kru...agr London gyi dad abortion k liye bolenge yahan rhi toh Sachin bhi

Kuki in anger:uh fool girl... vo tumhe use kr rha tha aur tum uski nishani bchana chahti ho kyu... saaf pta chl rha ha k use tumse koi pyar nhi vrna baby k naam pe shadi kr leta

Angel cuts:maine use nhi btaya

Kuki confused: kyu

Angel: agr use pta chlta toh vo nhi manta...

Kuki:haan yeh us wqt khyaal ni jb vo

Angel moved toward her bag n searching something...

Kuki:kya dhudh rhi ho

Angel placed a file in her hand n say

reason yeh nhi k main shadi se pehle pregnant hu reason yeh ha...read this

Kuki read file n shocked... she says

tum khud ek doctor ho... aur itna bda pagalpan... u should abort this baby

Angel:no

Kuki:see tumhari reports mein saaf likha ha k ur body can't carry this baby.. bht complications ha aur isse duniya mein lana mtlb smjh rhi ho na...

Angel:mnzur ha

Kuki:but.

Angel cut:m happy

Kuki nodded...

Kavin heard them while entering n decided too made all happy

So girls wassup...meri absence ka kitna advantage liya

Kuki:ice cream laye

Kavin: laya tha

Kuki raising eyebrows:tha mtlb

Kavin:main kha gya...bht mn ho rha tha...making cute face...

Kuki:huh...chlo niklo ghr se bahr...aaj khud dinner bnana aur khana...mujhse umeed mt rkhna...

Kavin:Kuki plz vo ice cream main lana bhul gya...

Kuki:tum hmesha aisa hi krte ho...kahan fs gyi main... Abhi phone krti hu dad ko...

Kavin:haan tumhare dad ki baaton mein ake hi fs gya main...ayi bdi commissioner ki beti

Kuki:haan hu tumhe problem ha khud police officer ho pr apno ko hi nhi

but shut her mouth n say

main khana lgati hu...

Kavin rudely:mujhe bhukh nhi...n he marched out

Kuki thinks:yeh kya kr diya gusse mein dil dukha diya iska...bechara pehle hi itna upset rehta ha upr se main huh..

Angel tapped her shoulder: kya huya use

Kuki:tum khana kha k so jao...main dekhti hu

Angel nodded...

Kuki went out I'm search of Kavin... She reached Church of area... n saw Kavin sitting under Jesus Christ idol...she too knelt down n say

Kavin sorry

Kavin had tears:sorry tum kyu bol rhi ho...tumhari kya glti...glti toh qismat ki ha...Jo vo sb huya...but I promise main kisi ko chhodunga nhi... na hi us kmeene ko aur na hi us ex ACP Daya ko...main Mumbai un logo k liye hi aya hu...I'll not leave them...unke gunaho ki sza unhe milegi zrur milegi...khas kr us daya ko

He hugged Kuki n Kuki too wrapped her arms around him n start patting his back...they remain in soothing n lovable hug for a long...after sometimes both headed toward home..

night passed like this...

...

...

...

 **A/N:so done with this chap...**

 **thankyou guys for ur precious reviews...**

 **keep reviewing...**

 **tc**

 **stay blessed**

 **Mithi..**.


	17. Chapter 17

**SAME NIGHT**

 **KUKI KHOLI**

Angel is waiting for kuvin.. but they didn't arrived yet... she is standing in window n looking outside...her eyes had tears...her past memories hunting her...

 **FLASHBACK START**

 **AUCKLAND**

Angel is in her room... n reading something while walking in room... meanwhile she felt pair of hands around her waist... she smiled n say

toh jnab ko ghr ane ka time mil gya

Sachin while placing his chin on her shoulder: vo friends ne rok liya tha. .

Angel turned:okay.. ab tum apne room mein jao .

Sachin pulled her in hug n romantically:nahi na baby

Angel:toh yahan dance krna ha

Sachin while brushing his lips on her neck:vo main kya

Angel pushed him n warning tone:Sachuuuu go.

Sachin cutely:sachu will not go...dekho na 4 saal ho gye hmare rishtey ko aur tum dur se I love you bol deti ho...

Angel smiled:Sachin jao mujhe pdhna ha

Sachin tightened his grip on her waist n start nibbling her earlobe...

Angel pushed him: Sachin no...abhi jao

Sachin with sad face: okay... ab tum bologi tbhi bhi tumhare qareeb ni aunga smjhi...

He moved out...Angel smiled...She again started with her book... she again disturbed by her phone ring...she picked up call n her expression changed into worried... she cut call n start walking in tension n murmuring

kya bol rhi thi...maine bhi toh Sachin ko mna kiya fir vo bhi... nhee nhee mera Sachin aisa nhi ha... hai toh mrd hi agr kisi ki baaton mein ake vo bhi... nhi nhi...hr baar mna krne se kbhi toh effect hoga hi... chl angel dekh use..

she marched out toward Sachin room...

Sachin is lying on bed with sad face...n mumbling

hmesha mna kr deti ha ise mujhpe bhrosa hi nhi... koi aur hoti toh kbhi mna nhi krti...meri feelings ki koi qadar hi nhi ha..huh

Angel heard this n became more worried..

Sorry

Sachin non stop murmuring stop by Angel voice...he turned n saw angel standing with holding ears

Sachin made faces n turned his face...

Angel sighed n sat beside him n again say

sorry na sweetu

Sachin smiled to hear sweetu...but pretended to be angry...

Angel sweetly:Sachin suno toh

Sachin fake anger:kya ha

ab...tum jao mujhe neend a rhi ha

Angel shook her head... n sat beside him... made him turn n bent to his face... Sachin gave her annoyed look...Angel whispers in his ear

sorry sachu

Sachin shook his head... Angel sighed n moved her lips toward her...Sachin lost in his eyes... Angel pressed his lips with her... both engaged in kiss... Sachin hands shifted to her back...n her hands is in his hairs... Sachin made her turn...now she is at bottom n he is on top... both broke when need air... Sachin start kissing her face her eyes were closed...n enhaling his fragnance... Sachin smiled naughtily n moved to her neck...he planting trail of kisses on her neck... Angel rotating her neck to give him access... suddenly she felt his sharp teeth pinching on her neck...she opened her eyes n gave him a tough look...

Sachin smiled:acha abhi achank se meri baat kyu mani pehle toh bhga diya

Angel cutely:vo na Suzi ka phone tha

Sachin confused:usne kya kaha

Angel:vo boli jb usne apne boyfriend ko physical relation k liye mna kiya na toh usne secretly kisi aur k sath relation bna liya... she caught him red handed with that girl

Sachin start laughing: tumhe lga k main bhi kisi k sath hahahahah angel... tum

Angel cuts:tum mrdo ka kya bhrosa

Sachin seriously: aaj tumhari qasam kha k kehta hu meri life ki pehli aur akhiri ldki tumhi ho... mujhe chhune ka mere qareeb ane ka haq sirf tumhara ha

Angel smiled broadly: Sach

Sachin nodded n angel agian sealed his lips with her...n both lost in each other n spent a beautiful night together...

 **FLASHBACK END**

...

...

Angel came out of thoughts with Kuki voice...

Kuki:abhi tk soyi nhi... look tum time se soya kro

Angel:ek baat pucchu

Kuki nodded

Angel:tum commissioner ki beti ho fir yahan is jgh kyu rehti ho..

Kuki:tum so jao...mujhe subh jldi uthna ha...

while said Kuki left the room...

Angel stood confusedly: yeh kya chhipa rhi ha... aur yeh bhaiu ko kaise janti ha... kucch toh ha Jo yeh chhipa rhe ha...

she slept while thinking this...

...

...

...

 **SALUNKHE HOUSE**

 **RAJAT ROOM**

He is working on laptop meanwhile Purvi entered with coffee...n sat beside him...

Purvi:chlo kaam chhodo pehle coffee piyo

Rajat nodded n start sipping coffee...

Purvi:Rajat Shreya ko discharge kb milega...

Rajat:kl mil jayega

Purvi:Rajat hum Shreya aur bhaiu ko sath kr dete ha...

Rajat got angry n threw coffee mug...n shouts

main apni behn ko vapis tumhare bhai k paas bhej du ... fir use us drd se gujrne du...pagal ho kya

Purvi: vo dono ek dusre se kitna pyar krte ha

Rajat held her arm tighyly: pyar my foot... koi pyar vyar nhi krta tumhara bhai meri behn se... agr uski itni hi fikr ha toh jao yahan se...smjhi

he pushed her... she's about to fall but held wall...

Rajat again moved to her n blocked her way by placing his arms on wall... her eyes had tears... rajat moved her face toward her n softly said

tum kyu nhi smjhti tumhare bhai aur family ne bht glt kiya meri behn k sath...aur main shreya ko vapis vahan bhej du...nhi purvi main yeh risk nhi le skta...main tumhare bhai pe bhrosa nhi kr skta...

Purvi cupped his face n say

plz rajat ek baar bhaiu pe trust krke dekho vo bht pyar krte ha shreya se

Rajat warning tone:Purvi

Purvi:plz rajat one chance

Rajat tried hard to control his anger...he moved back n say

good night purvi

Purvi held his shoulder: Rajat ek baar meri baat suno... agr hum unki jgh hote toh...socho zra

Rajat held her from arm n pushed her out of room n shut the door...

Purvi ran from there while crying...

Rajat too sat on couch while holding his face in palms...

daya aur shreya ab kbhi ek nhi ho skte...kbhi nhi...

...

...

...

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **PRADHYUMAN HOUSE**

All were at breakfast table...none of them interested to eat n talk...

Daya's mom(Neelam) broke silence:shreya ne kitna bda dhokha diya humein...Daya k bche k bare mein btana zruri hi nhi smjha...zrur Shreya ne jaan bhujh use jnm ni diya hoga

Daya shouts:bs kijiye mom...aur kitna Shreya k khilaf bolegi...aap already meri aur Shreya ki life spoil kr chuki ab toh bs kijiye...

Kaveri(Abhi mom):daya yeh kya trika ha baat krne ka

Daya:oh c'mon chachi sb aap ka hi kiya dhra ha...

Abhijeet:Daya mom se aise baat kroge...

but interrupt by someone

Daya:ayiye vkeel Saab

Advocate sat...all exchanging glances

Daya:papers ready ha...

Advocate:jee sir

Daya took papers n signed them...

Abhijeet:yeh kaise papers ha

Advocate:Daya sir ne MD ki post se resign kr diya ha...aur ab yeh post unhone aapko MD bna diya...

Abhijeet:pr kyu

Daya:maine ghr chhodne ka decision liya ha...

All were shocked...

Abhi:tu ghr kyu chhodega..

Daya:maine decide kr liya ha bs...

he went to room saying this...

Abhijeet to his mom:ab toh khush ha aap...aapka beta MD bn gya...Daya ghr chhod rha ha...Tarika chli gyi...

he threw papers toward her n marched out...

...

...

...

 **DAYA ROOM**

He is packing his stuff... a smile of satisfaction is on his face...he is thinking about all of this mess

never thoughts aisa hoga... apna ghr chhodna pdega...but aaj ja rha hu... apni Shreya ko leke in sbse dur...

he sighed...picked his bag n moved out...

everyone tried to stop him but he left...

...

...

 **HOSPITAL**

 **SHREYA WARD**

She's smiling continuously... as she know now its new start of her life...her prince will come n took her along with him...

 **FLASHBACK START**

 **PRADHYUMAN HOUSE**

All were busy in decorations as Tarika family is coming for engagement...all were happy n excited...

Salunkhe family arrived all busy in welcoming them...Abhijeet dadi start introducing her family to Salunkhe family...

Neelam:aapka bda beta ni aya

Purvi: bda beta dadi aur bhi koi ha

Sachin:jee mera bda bhai...vo gifts lane gya...

bs a hi rha...

Meanwhile dushyant arrived n start staring Sachin... Sachin smiled

abhi dekhta hi rhega ya gle bhi milega...aja yr

Dushyany happily hugged him:Sachin tu India mein... tu toh London mein tha na...

Sachin:bhai apni family se milne aya tha...

Dushyant whisper: bhabhu bhi ayi

Sachin start coughing... chup kr mrwayega...

Meanwhile Shreya shouts: Jiju a gye...wow kitne handsome lg re...dekh na tarika...

Tarika blushed n downed gaze...

Abhirika staring each other...All were waiting for rajat... n talking each other. ..

Namstey

all attention turned to voice...

Purvi eyes got widened to see rajat...She rubbed her eyes to make sure that she's not dreaming...

She passed smile to rajat but Rajat ignored...she felt strange...

Shreya naughtily: Purvi yeh mera bhai rajat ha... Delhi ki sari ldkiya agge picche ghum rhi iske... but yeh kisi ki trf dekhta bhi nhi...

Purvi nodded...

Neelam(Purvi mom):Purvi ja pooja ki thali la

Purvi nodded n left...Shreya too left with her...

Shreya:Purvi main abhi ayi...

shreya went upstairs...

Purvi took thali from temple n moved toward hall but someone pulled her inside room...she got scared...n closed her eyes..

Person locked her in arms

n remove hairs from her face...n pecked her forehead lightly...she smiled n opened her eyes

bahr toh bde nkhre ho rhe the...ab kya hua

Rajat smiled:vo ab sbko yeh thoda btana ha k tum aur main paused... purvi yeh baat kisi ko pta nhi chlni chahiye...

Purvi confused:kyu

Rajat sighed:hmare ghr mein love marriage bhul jao...

Purvi:fir hmari shadi

Rajat: Shreya hai na...ek number ki juggadi... koi na koi jugaad lga legi..

Purvi:Shreya tumharu sgi behn ha

Rajat:jaan itne dino baad mile aur tum Shreya ka naam jap rhi ho

Purvi:vo

Rajat cuts: statue...

Purvi stop moving n stood like statue...he extended his hand toward her ears n removed her earnings... n remove something from his pocket... n made her wear new pair of earings which he bring for her...

Rajat:move

Purvi hugged him: thankyou rajat

Rajat:ab jao...koi dekh lega toh problem ho jayegi...

Purvi smiled n moved out...

DAYA ROOM

Daya is getting ready for engagement... but stopped to see Shreya..

Daya rudely: tum mere room mein kya kr rhi ho..

Shreya:sorry vo mujhe us din tumhare ghr nhi ana chahiye tha...

Daya:its okay...

Shreya:mujhe ek baat bolni ha...(shyly)vo kya ha na daya

Daya got irritated

Shreya:vo ab ek week se hum mile nhi... Lekin hum jb bhi miltey ha toh hmesha ldna jhgdna krte ha

Daya strict tone:mudde pe ayo

Shreya turned to other side: vo Daya...I love you

Daya freezed for moment... his heartbeat had stopped...he stopped breathing

Shreya:Daya kya hua

Daya in anger:get out

Shreya sweetly:Daya

Daya rushed out in anger...

Shreya smiled n thinks:ab toh tum mujhe sch btaoge hi...tumhare ateet ka konsa panna humein jodta ha...

naughty smirk***

she too moved down... Abhirika engagement completed with lots of halla gulla n masti...

 **FLASHBACK OVER**

...

...

Shreya came out of trance with Daya's voice...

Shreya are you ready

Shreya nodded...

Daya smiled: chle

Shreya got up n leave the room...

...

...

...

 **Thankyou so much for reviews...**

 **keep reviewing**

 **stay blessed**

 **Mithi...**


	18. Chapter 18

**HOSPITAL**

Dareya moving out of hospital but stopped to see Vineet...

Vineet came toward them..

Daya:tu yahan

Vineet:yeh pkd jeep ki keys...tum dono panchgani jana...vahan mera farm house ha... tum dono k rehne ka arrangement kr diya...

Daya hugged him n said

acha ab chltey ha...

they about to move but stopped by voice

kahan ja rhe ho...

Dareya shocked to see nikhil...

Shreya:tum

Nikhil:baatein mt bna... yeh pkd bag tera samaan ha...aur yeh tum dono ke nye numbers...

Daya:thankyou

Nik cuts:ab yeh sb chhodo aur niklo rajat ane wala ha..

Dareya nodded n moved out...

Nikhil:ab inhe inke hisse ki khushiya mil k rhegi

Vineet:haan...aur yahan hum smbhaal lenge..

nikhil:mil ke

both smiled n moved...

...

...

...

 **CHAWL**

 **KAVIN KHOLI**

he is searching something impatiently... he scattered his whole bedroom... clothes scattered on floor.. bedsheet pillows everything lying on floor...

he is in so much anger...

he came out n directly moved to Kuki place n start checking her room... he opened wardrobe n start throwing clothes n things on floor... he checked her room n scattered it badly...

His eyes are red... his anger his pain visible through his eyes...he stood leaning back toward wall... his eyes has tears... In anger he clutched his fist tightly... n banged it on mirror... mirror scattered into pieces n some pieces pierced into his hand n start bleeding... but he ignored...n sat there on floor...

he sat there in tears for long...

...

...

...

 **PRADHYUMAN HOUSE**

All were in Hall n waiting for someone... but Nandini(Pankaj mom) was not present...All were in tension...

Kaveri:aaj bhai saab vapis a rhe ha...kya jwab denge jb vo Daya k bare mein pucchenge...

Neelam:meri beti aur beta dono ghr chhod k chle gye...kya jwab du ab main inko...shayad us wqt humne glt kiya...

Kaveri:nhi bhabhi is sb ki wjh vo shreya ha... use toh main chhodungi nhi... aur uska bhai Rajat...

Pankaj:ab bs bhi kijiye aur kise kise ghr se nikalegi aap... kya main nhi janta us raat kya hua tha...sb janta hu mami aap dono ne nani k sath mil k kya kiya tha Shreya bhabhi k sath...un dono ki shadi ka mzak bna k rkh diya aap tino ne...bde mama ki baat toh baad mein sochna unhe toh aap kucch bhi keh doge... but kisi ne socha k dushu ko jwab doge... Daya bhaiu k bina vo bhi ghr chhod k chla jayega...

Kaveri shocked to hear Dushu name:dushu

Pankaj:baat hui thi meri... uska Goa wala project pura ho gya... vo aur ishita 2 din baad a rhe ha... ab soch lo use kya kehna ha...

Neelam:Pankaj kya bol rha ha...bcha ha tu abhi

Pankaj:agr bde aap jaise jhuthe aur dhokhebaaz hote ha toh bcha hi acha hu...

Kaveri:tu chup kr pta ni kya bole ja rha ha

Pankaj:us raat jb bhaiu ka accident hua tha sbke ane se pehle Jo bhi vahan hua tha sb maloom ha mujhe...

Kaveri in anger:muh bnd kr apna...

Pankaj:knhi mom dad k separation k pichhe bhi aap hi toh nhi the

Neelam slapped him n shouts

andr jao

Pankaj smiled: sch samne aya toh gussa a rha ha..

Kaveri:kisne sikhaya yeh sb Shreya ne ya Rajat

but stopped by loud voice

Daya

Trio turned toward door n shocked to see person

Person shouts:kahan ha Daya

All stood in shock... whereas person scanning every corner with his fiery n angry eyes...

...

...

...

 **CHAWL**

 **KUKI KHOLI**

Kuki entered with Angel...

Angel sat on chair... while Kuki poured water in glass n gave to Angel n said

abhi bhi time ha...aage ja k complications raise hogi tb kya krogi...

Angel:Kuki maine sb plan kr liya ... main tumhe London ka address dungi baby ko mere dad paas bhijwa dena... aur ek dairy likh rhi hu apne dad k naam...jo apne childhood main mujhe nhi mila... unka time aur unka pyar mere baby ko milega...dekhna tum

Kuki:aur Sachin...use sb pta hona chahiye

Angel:nhi...use ab agge bdhna ha apni family k sath...

Kuki:u r just impossible.. kucch ni ho skta...yeh lo tumhara diet chat... ise follow krna...main change krke ati hu...

Angel nodded n start checking her file...

 **KUKI ROOM**

Kuki entered n shocked to see scattered room... then her eyes spotted Kavin sitting in corner while sobbing...Kuki became worried n ran to him...

She sat beside him n shook him... he lifted his face...

Kuki:kya hua...kya halt bna rkhi ha

Kavin shouts:tum mere room mein gyi thi...mera almirah khola tumne

Kuki bit scared:haan saaf kiya tha

Kavin:toh vo sara samaan kahan ha

Kuki:vo toh maine dusre room mein rkh diya...

Kavin held her arm:kisse pucch ke

Kuki:jb bhi vo sb tumhare samne ata ha tum preshan ho jate ho... isiliye socha

Kavin:tum pagal ho... mujhe vo sb nhi bhulna mujhe jb tk us daya ko sza na du...

Kuki:kyu apni zindagi spoil kr rhe ho... Chhodo vo sb bhul jao

Kavin:jb tum nhi bhul payi toh main kaise bhul skta hu... us ek pal ne sb khtm kr diya

Kuki:main sb bhulne ko ready ho...nhi chahiye koi bdla

Kavin stood:mujhe chahiye... maine aaj dekha use... itna gussa aya k vhin use mar du... main hi janta hu kaise khud ko control kiya...

Kuki:thik ha... main pta lgati hu k kya chl rha ha uski zindagi mein... aaj jb hospital gyi thi toh use kisi ldki k sath dekha... dono khin ja rhe ha... maine suna k vo ghr chhod k chla gya...

Kavin:mujhe vo chahiye... aur vo ldki crystie ki jgh legi...use toh main

Kuki cuts:stop this... Dad ko pta chla toh pta ha na... tum yeh sb chhod doh

Kavin:nhee...Daya ko toh

n he left in anger...

Kuki sat there with tears...

...

...

...

 **PRADHYUMAN HOUSE**

Trio were shocked to see Person who is continuously shouting Daya's name

Pankaj:kya hua Rajat

Rajat:kahan ha vo... aur kahan le gya shreya ko

Pankaj:Shreya ko le ke.. yeh kya kr diya bhaiu ne

Meanwhile Abhijeet came n asked about matter

Rajat:Shreya hospital se gayab ha... aur vo Daya k sath gyi ha...bolo kahan ha dono

Abhijeet was shocked: chlo Rajat acha ha dono apni zindagi jine chle gye... ab yeh roz ki jhik jhik se door apni zindagi jiyenge

Rajat:pr mujhe aapke bhai pe bhrosa nhi

Abhi:Rajat kyu bhrosa nhi ha...glti kya ki usne

Kaveri:knhi yeh sb shreya k dmag ki planning toh nhi...Jo hmare bete ko humse dur le gyi...yeh ldki kbhi sudhr nhi skti...

Abhi:bs kijiye mom... Main khush hu k vo chle gye... ab chain se jee payenge dono...

Rajat:Pr meri behn

Abhi:jb tk Daya uske sath ha tb tk kucch glt ni hoga .

Pankaj:haan Rajat

Rajat: main kya bolu kucch smjh ni a rha

He sat on couch while holding face in palms...

Abhi sat beside him n wrapped arm around his shoulder

is bar sb thik hoga... don't worry... Rajat tumhari behn ki khushiya use mil gyi aur meri behn ka kya Rajat

Rajat:chliye...

Rajat took Abhijeet n Pankaj along with him..

Neelam:knhi yeh ab Purvi se shadi na kr le

Kaveri:nhi hogi bhabhi... hum apni purvi ki shadi isse nhi hone denge...

both sighed...

...

...

...

 **SALUNKHE PLACE**

All were at dinning table.. Tarika feeding Dhruv... n Purvi is serving all...

she about to serve for Sagar(Rajat's Dad)... He stopped her by showing his hand...

rehne dijiye..yeh haq aapko nhi ha purvi... aap zbrdsti is ghr mein rishtey bnane ki koshish mt kijiye

Sachin:vo Rajat ki hone wali biwi ha aur aap aise kaise bol skte ha...

Sagar:har baat mein aapka bolna zruri ha...

Sachin:main sch bol rha hu...vaise dekha jaye toh Rajat sindoor toh lga chuka ise toh yeh uski biwi ha...

Sagar:yeh serial nhi ha k ek chutki sindoor lgaya aur ho gyi shadi... shadi ka koi procedure hota ha..

Sachin:toh maine aaj sham pandit ko bulaya ha... ho jayegi shadi riti rivaz se...

Sagar:hum bhi dekhte ha kaise hoti ha yeh shadi

Sachin: yeh shadi toh ho ke hi rhegi...

Sagar:u

but cut by Rajshree

bs kijiye aap dono...jb dekho jhgda aur koi kaam nhi... Sachin Dad se sorry bolo

Sachin:main kyu

Rajshree:do what I say

Sachin in anger:sorry

n leave from there

Sagar:dekha apne

Rajshree cuts:bche bde ho gye ha...har wqt gusse se kaam nhi chlega... humein bhi unhe smjhna hoga... agr aap gussa dikhaoge toh vo aap se double gussa krenge... bcho se pyar aur patience k sath deal krna hoga...

Sagar:aapke pyar ka result hi toh ha yeh...sb bche hath se bahr ho chuke ha...

he left in anger

Rajshree sat on chair n said

baap bete sb akdu... kya kre hum inka...

Tarika:chhoti ma sb uljhta ja rha ha...Shreya bhi pta ni kahan ha...

Purvi: bhabhi sb thik hoga... Rajat gya ha na...

Tarika:hope so

...

...

...

 **Dareya jeep**

Daya is driving while Shreya sat beside him on passenger seat...a constant smile pasted on their faces... Shreya leaned back to seat...

Daya:lo madam Panchgni toh puhnch gye...Farm house abhi dur ha... toh chlo uttro...

Shreya confused:kahan

Daya:chlo toh...

he got down n picked her in arms...

Shreya:utaro Daya sb dekh rhe ha...

Daya:dekhne doh... apni biwi ko uthane ka mauka 5 saal k baad mila ha..

Shreya smiled:hum mandir kyu ja rhe ha

Daya:ab new start yhin se krenge...

He entered inside n made her stand front of Lord Shiva idol... she joined her hand n closed her eyes n start praying ...

Daya:shreya bht sari problems k baad aaj hum sath ha... toh bhgwan k samne kasam khata hu k aaj se hmare rishtey mein koi problem nhi hogi... main hmesha tumhara sath dunga...

Shreya:main bhi Daya... chahe kucch ho jaye main apne shaktimaan ka sath nhi chhodungi...

Daya smiled n filled her forehead with pinch of vermilion n tied wedding chain around her neck...

Shreya:Daya yeh toh

Daya cuts:tumhara ha smbhaal k rkha ha maine...

Shreya smiled...both took blessing of priest... n moved out...Daya start jeep...n both happily start a new journey of their love..

Shreya switched on the Radio n enjoying song .

 **Aye ho meri zindagi mein tum bahar banke**

 **mere dil mein yunhi rehna tum pyar pyar banke**

Shreya stopped her gaze at Daya face... his smiley face made her heart happy...Daya felt her gaze n held her hand n pressed... she smiled...

 **ankho me tum base ho sapne hazar banke**

 **mere mil me yuhi rehna tum pyar pyar banke**

they reached farm house where they are going to start their new life... both entered n gave a look to house

Shreya:Lgta ha vineet ne achhe se saaf kra diya...

Daya nodded n made her sit on couch...

Daya:ab tum rest kro... main khane ka kucch krta hu...usse pehle fresh ho jau...

Shreya nodded... Daya went inside...Shreya eyes followed him lovingly...

after 15 min Daya came out n moved to kitchen n start cooking... Shreya moved toward him n Daya made het sit on platform... Shreya continuously staring him...Daya asked through eyes...Shreya said nothing n turned her face...n start humming

 **mere sathi mere sajaan mere saath yuhi chalna**

 **badlega rang zamana par tum nahi badalna**

 **meri maang yuhi bharna taare hazar ban ke**

 **aye ho meri zindagi mein tum bahar banke**

 **mere dil me yuhi rehna tum pyar pyar banke**

Daya kissed her forehead n again engrossed in his cooking session...

after sometimes Daya served food on table... n called Shreya...

Shreya innocently:khud le jao na...jaise pehle krte the

Daya smiled n picked her n moved toward table...

Shreya wrapped arms around his neck...both were staring each other n lost...

 **agar main rooth jao toh tum mujhe manana**

 **thama hai haath mera phir umar bhar nibhana**

 **mujhe chod ke na jana waade hazar karke**

 **aye ho meri zindagi mein tum bahar banke**

 **mere dil me yuhi rehna tum pyar pyar banke ankho me tum base ho sapne hazar banke**

 **mere dil me yuhi rehna tum pyar pyar banke...**

both finished their food while spending some quality time...

...

...

...

 **A/N:so done with chap after so many days... hope so acha ha**

 **chlo bhai dareya toh farar...let see ab agge..**

 **main ishyant ko nhi bhuli vo log Goa gye the... last chap mein entry krane wali thi chap lmba ho gya... so nhi ki... ab ek doh chap k baad unko bhi le aungi with twist...**

 **so ab guess lgana k ab kya hoga...**

 **Thankyou so much to all reviewers...**

 **keep reviewing...**

 **TC**

 **Keep smiling**

 **Mithi**...


	19. Chapter 19

**SALUNKHE HOUSE**

Nikya n Sachin running here n there n doing some decorations in hall..

Divya:Nik yeh flowers kaise ha

Sachin:thik ha divya... tum yeh dekho dress a gyi ya nhi...

Divya:haan Sachin vo gyi... pr Rajat kahan ha...

Nik:a gya Rajat...

All turned toward door seeing him followed by Abhijeet n Pankaj

Sachin teasingly:aap yahan kya baat ha.. vaise yeh bhi bta dijiye meri behn k liye aye ha ya apni behn k liye

Abhijeet glanced over tarika but she turned her face...Dhruv came n hugged Abhi

Papa... aap inne din baad kyu aye... pta kinna miss kiya main aapko

Abhi smiled: papa bhi aapko bht miss kiya

Sachin:Rajat ja ready ho ja...Pandit g ane wale ha...aaj hi tumhari shadi hogi

Rajat shocked: what

Sachin: ab tu ja baki mujhpe chhod de

Rajat nodded n leave...

Abhijeet:Sachin kanyadaan main aur Tarika kr de toh koi problem toh nhi ha na

Sachin smiled broadly: nhi

Abhi hugged him sachin n Nik too wrapped their arms around him...

Dhruv:haww mujhe koi hug ni kl la...m angly

Trio smiled n pulled him in group hug... Tarika shedded some tears...

Meanwhile Rajvi came down in wedding dress..

Purvi face faded to see Abhijeet...Abhijeet went toward her n kept his hand on her head...n gave an assuring smile... tarika n he brought her down...

Sachin n nikya made Rajat sit in mandap...

Abhirika made purvi sit...

Sachin:Pandit g chahe kucch ho jaye koi bole aap rasam puri kra ke hi rukenge...

Pandit nodded... n he start chanting mantras...

Abhirika did kanyadaan... Rajvi start pheras...

but stopped by voice

kya tmasha ho rha ha yahan

all shocked to see person ...A middled age man wearing silk dhoti kurta n shawl on his shoulder n vermilion tikka applied on his forehead stood with big fiery eyes n glancing all in anger

Hum pucch rhe ha yahan kya ho rha ha...

Sachin turned to voice

yahan shadi ho rhi ha... pandit g aap mt rukiye..

Rajvi again started with pheras...

Nikhil:bde mama aap

Rajveer:haan... ho kya rha ha...hum pehle hi bta chuke ha k yeh shadi nhi hogi

Sachin:yeh shadi hogi bde papa...aap nhi rok skte

Rajveer came n slapped Sachin n shouts

aap smjhte kya ha khud ko... Jo mn ata vo krenge... shrm hya bdo ki lihaaj yeh sb bhi kucch hota ha ya nhi

Sachin:is baar aap mujhe chup nhi kra skte...

Rajveer:Sagar kahan ha aap

Sagar came n touched feet of Rajveer

Rajveer:chl kya rha ha yahan

Sagar sighed deeply: hmare bde bete ki shadi... aap ashirwad denge toh acha lgega...

Sachin looked his father shockingly...Sagar placed his hand on Sachin shoulder n gave a nod to him...

Rajveer:aap bhi bcho k pagalpan mein shamil ho gye...bzurgo ki izzat mitti mein mil jayegi...

Sagar:bhai saab izzat k naam pr kb tk bcho ko sza dete rhenge... bs kijiye bhai Saab hmeim hmare beto ki khushi chahiye..

Rajveer:dekhiye Sagar... hum bhi dushman nhi ha bcho ke... pr khud hi btayiye jis pariwar se hmare bcho ko siwaye drd k kucch mila kya...toh kya guarantee k yeh ldki hmare Rajat ko khush rkh payegi

both were arguing but stopped by pandit g voice...

Shadi sampan hui...

Rajveer gave horrified look to all... n moved to purvi

aaj aap Rajat ki biwi toh bn gyi mgr hmare khandaan ki bahu nhi bn payegi...smjhi aap

n moved upstairs..

Rajvi took blessings from all...

Sagar:Rajat Purvi aap log fikr mt krna bhai Saab ko main mna lunga...

Rajat hugged him... n say

thank you dad

Sachin sat on couch n thinking about his father...

kash dad yeh baat pehle smjh jate toh aaj main aur angel sath hote chlo hum na shi baki sb sath ha...

he rubbed his tears... then he felt a touch on his shoulder... he turned n saw his father

Sachin smiled: thank you aap ne aaj bht acha kaam kiya Rajat ki shadi accept krke... thank you very much

Sagar:sorry hmari vjh se tum

Sachin cuts:jo hona tha ho gya...sb khush ha toh main bhi khush hu

Sagar nodded... n turned to move

Sachin tried to say something...after a long struggle he manage to say

Dad

Sagar turned instantly n all looked him in shock as he never address him Dad after he sent sachin London...

Sachin ran n hugged his father tightly n start sobbing

I am sorry too dad... main hmesha aapko bura bola... hmesha glti ki... but dad I swear vo skates maine nhi rkhe the... mujhe ni pta vo kaise aye vahan...

Sagar rubbed his tears n say

shshsh... bs chup ho jao... bhul jao sb...ab hum sb ek nyi shuruwat krenge...

hai na

All happily:haan

Pankaj:aur haan rotal Teri bhabhi chhod chle hum aur apni le chle

abhirika looked each other while other smiled ...

Sachin pouts:kon rotal

Pankaj:tu...kb se ldkiyo jaise ro rha ha...

Sachin made faces while other giggled..

Dhruv:papa mujhe bhi jana ghr

Abhijeet picked him n say

haan chlo baby...main bs mumma se baat krke ata hu...

Abhijeet gave a look to Tarika n moved to room... Tarika to followed him..

...

...

...

 **ROOM**

Abhijeet is waiting for Tarika...Tarika entered.. came toward him

Abhijeet:door lga doh

Tarika did so

Abhijeet turned to her n looked her tearily...Tarika too have tears...

Abhijeet:sorry maine tumhe bht tng kiya... main hr baat ka gussa tumpe nikala...main bht bura hu...Tarika tum mujhe sza

Tarika placed her hand on his lips:yeh kya keh rhe ha aap... vo situation hi kucch aisi thi... Jo hua bhul jayiye...aur bs yeh yaad rkhiye k aap mujhse bht aur main aapse bht pyar krte ha...hai na

Abhi nodded n hugged her... she too hugged him back...both remain in hug for long... both were totally silent n lost in moment...

Abhijeet broke silence: Tarika us raat kya hua tha... hmare hospital ane se pehle vahan kya hua tha...

Tarika became shocked n apart from hug...n turned her face...

She strammed:Ku...kucch nhi...vo toh s...b ja...jante hai...

Abhijeet in stern voice: Tarika

Tarika with tears:plz abhijeet mt pucchiye... main nhi bta paungi... main nhi chahti aap maaji se koi swal kre

Abhijeet bit louder:Tarika kya hua tha us raat

Tarika sat on couch with thud:kya btau...sun payenge kya kiya aapki ma ne meri teju k sath... jiski sza hum bhugt rhe ha vo jaisi dikhti ha vaisi hai nhi...rehne dijiye nhi sun payenge aap

Abhijeet sat n pressed her hand lightly:main sun lunga tum btao...

Tarika:vo us raat maaji, bdi ma aur dadi ne mil k shreya ko majboor kr diya daya ki life se jane ko... vo log nhi chahte the k shreya ki shadi daya se ho... pr daya ki zidd k agge haar gye... pr us din...

she told him everything... he sat on floor with thud... its unbelievable for him that his mom did this... tears escaped from his tears ...

He mumbles: mom aisa kaise... but he can't complete his words n hugged Tarika from waist... she start patting his head...

Abhi:tumne itna sha... shreya Rajat Purvi sbki life spoil krdi...aur main unka sath de rha tha... main bht bura hoon...

he is sobbing like kids... Tarika caressing his hairs... they remain in hug for a long...

...

...

...

 **PANCHGANI**

 **DAREYA PLACE**

Shreya is in room n getting ready...she wored her wedding lehnga n decorated room as their first night... she is smiling n blushing herself...

she sat on bed n start waiting for Daya...

after some minutes he entered with a box...n surprised to see room n shreya both decorated as bride...he shook his head n moved toward her n sat beside her...he pressed her hand with his...she lift her face with shy smile...

Daya kissed her forehead n removed her dupatta... she shut her eyes n he smiled...

he removed bandaged from her forehead n start applying ointment...shreya opened her eyes in shock n say

Daya yeh

Daya cuts:abhi wounds bhre nhi...toh abhi bhi care ki zrurt ha... he applied medicine to her other wounds too... n gave her medicine

Shreya making faces: mujhe nhi khana

Daya:chup chap khao vrna thik kaise hogi

Shreya gulped medicine with water...n gave him a shy smile...Daya got her intentions but he got up n moved to washroom leaving her confused behind...

Shreya:ise kya hua

Daya came out after getting change...

Daya moved to bed n laid beside shreya...

Shreya confused with his behaviour:daya kya hua

Daya smiled n made her lye beside him n say

kucch nhi...tum so jao tumhe aram ki zrurt ha..

Shreya protest:Daya bdi mushkil se hum sath ha aur

Daya cuts:u need rest this time...thode din bs fir koi duri nhi rhegi hum dono mein... pr abhi tumhe sirf aram krna ha... aur mujhe kucch kaam dhundhna ha...

Shreya kept her head on his arm n smiled

okay Shaktimaan...

Daya smiled:oye tingu zyada mt bol...

Shreya:oh 6 foot 2 inch

both stood on their knees n start with their cute nok jhok

Daya placing his hands on his waist: kya 6 foot 2 inch bola mujhe... tum 4 foot 2 inch

Shreya holding her waist:haww lambu tumhe toh

she picked pillow n start beating him... he too picked pillow...both engaged with pillow fighting... both sat when tired n gave look to each other... n burst into laughter...

Daya:kya shreya tum aaj bhi nhi bhuli...tumne mujhe kitne naam diye ha.

Shreya smiled...

both lying on bed n Daya caressing her hairs... she slept while Daya lost somewhere...

...

...

...

 **FLASHBACK START**

 **MUMBAI**

 **SALUNKHE HOUSE**

Its sweet morning... Shreya got up n moved out of room... she shocked to see house n all

Servants folding n packing the things... Shreya gave weird look to all n hustle bustle their

Rajat passing through corridor... shreya stopped him n ask

yeh sb kya ho rha ha... mtlb decorations kyu utar rhe ha...aur packing kyu kr rhe ha

Rajat smiles: shree hum yahan jiji ki shadi k liye aye the ...vo ho gyi...bs aaj sham ki flight ha ready ho ja Delhi Jane ko

Shreya:hum yahan ni ruk sktey...

Rajat felt strange: oye tu apne Delhi jaane se mna kr ri ha...knhi koi Mumbai wala psnd toh ni a gya...

Shreya smiled n ran to room...

Rajat ruffled his hairs:chl beta ab iske hath bhi peele kra hi de...

he smiled n moved

Rajveer(shreya's dad): shreya Sachu jldi ayiye

Rajat:bde papa maine bookings cross check krli ha...raat 8 bje ki flight ha

Sagar:rajat Tarika se mil k sidha airport chlenge...

Rajat nodded

Meanwhile Sachin n Shreya came n all moved toward Abhirika house

Rajat,Sachin n Shreya went in one car n their parents in another car...

Rajat is driving n Sachin sat beside him...shreya is at back... Shreya is in deep thinking...

Rajat sensed n ask: kya baat ha shreya...any problem

Shreya smiled:kucch nhi

All reached Tarika house...

All were in hall n talking while having tea...

Sanjay:aap kucch din aur rukte Mumbai toh acha lgta thoda time sath mein aur spend kr lenge

Rajveer:rukna toh chahte ha but ab hmein vapis jake bht se kaam krne ha.. Rajat ko MD announce krna ha...usse pehle kuldevi ki puja bhi krni ha...aap logo ko bhi ana ha

All nodded

Shreya is in Tarika room... she is showing her room n dresses to shreya...But shreya is her own world...

Tarika shook her n ask

kahan khoyi ha teju

Shreya: Taru plz do me a favour mujhe yahan rok le

Tarika surprised:kyu shreya... aur tujhe pta ha na dad nhi manenge..

Shreya:sidha sidha bol tu mujhe yahan rkhna hi nhi chahti

Tarika smiled: ruk ja but dad

Shreya cuts:mtlb mujhe hi koi jugaad krna pdega

Meanwhile they received call for shreya

Tarika:chl teju... ab tujhe Jana hoga

Shreya smiled... both were descending down stairs suddenly shreya foot slipped she rolled down from stairs n her head start bleeding .

Tarika yelled:Shreya

all gathered n saw Shreya lying on floor... Daya picked her n moved to room...he made her lye... she is faint till now

doctor came n did check up...

all were waiting outside... Tarika went to doctor n asked about Shreya

Doc:dekhiye pair mein fracture ha complete bed rest for two weeks..

Rajat:but hum toh aaj Delhi ja rhe ha...use yahan nhi chhod skte

Shreya low voice: haan doctor main yahan kiske paas rukungi... meri sari family toh Delhi ja rhi ha.. toh main akele kaise

she is looking at Daya while talking

Daya:shreya yahan ruk skti ha ...

n he moved out...

Shreya smiled bit n all agreed...

Kaveri:shreya tum rest kro kucch chahiyw toh bta dena hum bahr hi ha...

Shreya nodded...

all went out except Rajat..

Rajat sat n smiled

yeh fracture n all kya baat ha...tujhe sch mein chot ayi ha na

Shreya smiled mischievously:haan ayi toh schmein ha but khayi jaan bhujh k

Rajat:aur yahan rukne ki vjh

Shreya:Daya

Rajat shocked cum confused: Daya do you love him

Shreya:ummmm actually

Rajat:are you mad...

Shreya:acha jao ab.

Rajat:khyaal rkhna

Shreya:ok...

Rajat moved out

Shreya smiled:yippie main ab yhin rhungi... Daya ab kaise bchoge mujhse

an evil smirk...she jumped lightly in excitement but her fractured feet hurts... she screamed

ouch...mzak mzak mein chot zyada ho gyi... jhalli khin ki

she smiled...

but someone watched her n shocked to hear her.. .

 **FLASHBACK END**

...

...

...

Daya too slept while thinking all of this...

...

...

...

 **MUMBAI**

 **PRADHYUMAN HOUSE**

Kaveri n Neelam is in hall... n waiting eagerly for Abhijeet n Pankaj

Neelam:10 bj gye pr bche abhi tk nhi aye... pta nhi kya patti pdha rhi hogi Tarika use

Kaveri:uski itni himmat nhi ha...vo

but disturbed by door bell...

servant opened door...

Kaveri asked:kon aya ha sham

Mom

she smiled broadly: Dushyant

Dushu came n hugged his mom...

Neelam:kaise ho beta

Dushu:bilkul acha bdi ma... aapko pta ha hmara nya hotel shuru ho gya...

Kaveri:that's grt... Ishita kahan ha

Ishita bent n touched her feet:maaji aap kaisi ha

Kaveri:jee thik hu

Dushu:baki sb kahan ha

Kaveri:bahr gye ha

Dushu:is time... dhruv bhabhi

Meanwhile dhruv entered while running n hugged dushu

Chachu kaise ha aap... Goa se mere liye kya laye

Dushu:haan bht sare gifts laya hu

Meanwhile Pankaj entered with Abhirika...

Kaveri n Neelam shocked to see her...

Dushu hugged Abhijeet n Pankaj. ..

Abhi:kaisa rha tera trip... oops kaam toh bhana tha honeymoon

Dushu shyly:kya bhai

Pankaj:oye itna shrma mt...vahan koi ni tha disturb krne ko kaisa lga

Dushu:Teri bari ayegi toh puchhunga

Pankaj:meri bari bhul ja

Tarika moved toward Ishita...n start talking to her...

all were busy in chatting but stopped by loud noise of thud...

all turned to noise n shocked to see

...

...

...

 **A/N:cliffhanger...**

 **so ishyant back... but be ready for atleat two more shocks in next chap... I think kafi time se shock nhi mila...chlo be ready for next...**

 **thank you so much to all reviewers...**

 **Keep reviewing...**

 **TC**

 **Stay happy**

 **Mithi**...


	20. Chapter 20

**SALUNKHE HOUSE**

 **RAJVI ROOM**

Whole room is decorated with flowers... Purvi sitting on bed with shyness n nervousness...

Rajat entered n lock the door...he start moving toward bed with slow steps...her heartbeat grew faster... he sat on bed...she clutched bed sheet tightly in nervousness... he smiled

Purvi if u need time then its okay...

he stood up n moved to other side of bed...

Purvi lift her head n saw him going n softly says

Rajat

Rajat turned n asked through eyes...

Purvi:I am ready Rajat

Rajat:Purvi mujhe lgta ha we should wait atleast jbtk tumhari family na maan jaye

Purvi got up n hugged him from behind n whispers

Rajat bdi mushkil se hum sath ha aur yeh pl sirf hmara ha aur main ise gwana nhi chahti...

Rajat entangled her arms n turned to her...n look into her eyes

Purvi lovingly:Rajat

Rajat:are you sure?

Purvi nodded with shy smile...

Rajat hugged him n she too wrapped her arms around him...

Rajvi broke from hug... Rajat cupped her face n kissed her forehead...

 **aaj kee rat nahee shikave shikayat ke liye**

 **aaj har lamha har ek pal hai muhabbat ke liye**

 **reshamee sej hai mehkee huyee tanhayee hai**

 **aaj kee rat murado kee barat aayee hai**

 **aaj kee rat...**

Rajat about to touched her lips with his but she turned...Rajat smiled n hugged her from behind n start kissing her nape... she tightly closed her eyes... he tangled his hands with her n kissed her shoulder n sucked her soft skin...she start shivering...he smiled n picked her in arms...n moved toward bed

 **har gunah aaj mukaddas hai farishto kee tarah kanpate hatho ko mil janey do rishto kee tarahaaj milane me naa ulajhan hai naa rusavayee hai**

 **aaj kee rat murado kee barat aayee hai**

 **aaj kee rat...**

Rajat lightly put her on bed...Rajat sat beside his beautiful bride... she is crumbling bed sheet with her feets... Rajat moving his face closer to him... she is dieing with shyness

 **apnee julfe mere shane peh bikhar janey do**

 **iss hasin rat ko kuchh aur nikhar janey do**

 **subah ne aaj naa aane kee kasam khayee hai**

 **aaj kee rat murado kee barat aayee hai**

 **aaj kee rat...**

Rajat leaned to her n she let his lips tangled with hers... both were lost n while kissing Rajat pushed her to bed n laid over her n extend hand to table n off the lights... n engaged with their love making session... (chlo ab unko disturb ni krte)

...

...

...

 **PRADHYUMAN HOUSE**

All were talking n happy to see Ishyant... but theirs expressions changed to worried after seeing ishita...

She fell on floor n became faint..

Abhi:Taru check up kro iska

Dushu went toward her n picked her n moved to room...all followed him...

Tarika:lao main dekhti hun

Dushu:nhi bhabhi iski zrurt nhi...

he made her lye on bed n sprinkle water on her face... she came to senses

Dushu start scolding her: ishu apna khyaal nhi rkh skti...kitni careless ho tum... abhi kucch ho jata toh n blah blah

Ishu listening him like acha bacha

all were confused on his behaviour n so much concern about ishu...

Tarika:tum use kyu daant rhe ho...dekhne toh doh

Dushu:bhabhi hmein pta ha k ise kya hua ha... tension wali koi baat nhi ha

Abhi:abbey use chkr a gya tu muskura rha ha

Ishu:vo bhayia actually dushu btayiye na (blushingly)

Dushu:main kyu btau aap btayiye ishita g...

Ishu:nhi aap btayiye

Dushu:tum btao

Ishu:pehle toh shrm ni ayi ab bda shrma re ho jb romance ka result aya toh

Dushu:haan toh tum bta doh k main papa bnne wala hu... dekho na kinna khush hoon main

Ishu:toh aap btayiye apni khushi...

Dushu:arrey main kaise

Pankaj cuts:abbey tum mt btao main btata hu k main chacha bnne wala hu second time hai na ishu bhabhi

Ishu nodded blushingly

Abhi:wow main bde papa bnuga..itni sari khushiya ek sath...Purvi Rajat ki shadi ho gyi n daya Shreya ko le k chla gya...

Dushu shocked:kya Purvi ki shadi aur bhaiu kahan le gye shreya ko

Kaveri cuts:kucch nhi dushu dekh main fir se dadi bn ri hu kaisi baatein le ke baith gye... ja pankaj kuch mitha la

Dushu:pehle yeh btao bhaiu Purvi aur Angel kahan ha

Abhi:baad mein baat krte ha...filhal tu ishu k paas ruk hum subh baat krte

Dushu:but bhayia

Tarika cuts:Dushu plz hum morning mein baat krte ha...

Dushu nodded...

kaveri:ishu beta khyal rkhna apna... aur dushu tu ab isse kaam mt krana

Dushu:jee mom

All moved out...

Dushu took a sigh:ab kya ho gya ishu...Purvi ki shadi ho gyi...bhaiu chle gye...i don't get this

Ishu:Dushu aram kijiye aap...subh baat krte ha..

he nodded...

...

...

...

 **CHAWL**

 **KUKI KHOLI**

Kuki entered after a long tiring job of hospital... she kept things on table n moved to kitchen... poured water into glass... she heard some noises from her room... she moved toward room... n shocked to see Kavin there...a curve lit up on her lips n hugged him from back..

jnab is time yahan...

dinner k liye wait kr rhe

he jerked her hands in anger

Kuki felt strange...

Kuki:kya hua...naraz ho... sorry baba late ho gya...ek accident case a gya tha

Kavin:tum mujhe dhokha de rhi ho...

Kuki was stunned: kavin yeh tum kya keh rhe ho

Kavin:toh kyu hr baar daya ko sza dene se rokti ho...kyu chahti ho k main sb bhul jau

Kuki:main nhi chahti tum hmara future khraab kro... kavin hmein kucch nhi milega...see kucch mhino mein hum shadi kr rhe ha... kb tk tum is revenge k naam pr apni life spoil kroge...

Kavin shouts:agr tumhe lgta ha k main tumhari life spoil kr rha hu toh ja skti ho meri life se

Kuki had tears:what do you mean by ja skti ho...

Kavin only for you I am here in this chawl... main pent house mein rehti thi... tumhare liya chhoda... tumhare shi glt mein sath diya n u said ja skti ho...

Kavin:toh kyu chhipaya yeh sb...btao kuki

Kuki bit worriedly: maine kya chhipaya

Kavin:yeh chhipaya **forwarding a photograph toward her...

Kuki held photo n say

yeh kahan se mila tumhe

Kavin teasingly:acha ha mil gya...vrna tumhara jhuth kaise samne ata

Kuki cupped his face: Kavin uh love me na... chhod doh yeh sb...hum Goa chlenge tumhare ghr plz

Kavin jerked her hands: chup...ek toh jhuth upr se emotional drama...plz don't do this ...jao aaj k baad mere samne mt ana... aur haan bol dena apne bhai se uske dost ko nhi chhodunga main...

Kuki with tears:Kavin suno toh vo baat nhi ha... meri wafa pe shaq toh mt kro

Kavin:Shutup kuki... smjhti kya ho tum... tum aur tumhara bhai yeh drama kroge...Kavin ko pyar mein uljha loh fir tum Jo bologi vhi hoga hai na

Kuki crying badly:nhi Kavin

Kavin held her arm tightly: bnd kro drama...it doesn't effect me... smjhi tum

he jerked her badly n shout

main yeh dhokha kbhi nhi bhulunga...

he removed ring from finger n threw toward her

nhi rkhna koi rishta tumse...

he marched out in anger

Kuki sat on floor n crying badly...n sobbing

Kavin main koi cheat nhi kiya...I love u dammit...

bhai kahan ho aap...

She slept on floor in same position...

...

...

...

 **NEXT MORNING**

A big bungalow, a girl with red swollan eyes entered inside... her pain is visible through her eyes...

She to maid:bhai

Maid:didi bhayia toh so rhe ha

she nodded n headed toward his room...

he is sleeping...She went to him n sat next to him... he felt her presence n opened his eyes... n shocked to see her...

He:tum yahan

She:bhai vo n she start crying badly

He became tensed n hugged her...

He:kya hua Kuki...tu kyu ro rhi ha...

Kuki:vinu bhai kavin

but she couldn't complete her words n burst into tears...

Vineet:chhotu bta na kya hua

Kuki:bhai Kavin ne engagement tod di

Vineet shocked:kyu tu itna pyar krti ha usse... vo aise kaise

Kuki cuts:usko pta chl gya k aap mere bhai aur Daya ko dost ho...

Vineet clutched his fist in anger:uski inni himmat meri chhotu ko rulaya... tu uske liye apna ghr chhod k us chawl mein gyi aur vo

**paused** kahan ha vo

Kuki:bhai vo hr baar aisa krta ha...use lgta ha k main aur aap plan kiya daya ko bchane k liye... mere pyar pe shaq kr rha ha vo...bhai I really love him

Vineet has tears as he can't see his chhotu in tears...he start patting her head...

dekh chhotu vo gussa ha aur tu hi bolti ha k vo kinna pyar krta tumse... dekhna jb gussa thnda hoga toh bhaag k a jayega tere paas

Kuki while sobbing:ring mere muh pe fenk k chla gya vo...bhai aapko toh pta hmara aisa koi intension nhi ha...fir kyu bhai

Vineet:dad ko btaya

Kuki nodded as no

Vineet:main bta dunga aur sun Kavin ko yeh bhi bta de Daya hmara bhai ha... uski mom aur hmare dad real brother sister ha...

Kuki:bhai agr vo mujhe nhi mila I'll kill myself...

Vineet became shocked n cupped her face

pagal ha tu...yeh sikhaya maine tujhe...sirf uski fikr ha main aur Dad toh kucch nhi tere liye...hai na...ja mr jake... tum meri chhotu nhi ho vo toh bht strong ha apni problems ko sort out krna ata use...

jao mrna ha na mro

he turned his face n tears making way from his eyes which he couldn't able to control now...

kuko stood n kept her face on his back n start sobbing

sorry bhai but Kavin

Vineet turned n covered her in strong brotherly hug n start caressing her hairs...

Vineet made her sit on bed...n gave her a glass of water...she felt dizzy n fell asleep as he add some sleeping pills...he covered her with blanket n pecked her forehead n moved out...

He called someone n moved out of house...

...

...

...

 **PANCHGANI**

Shreya came to kitchen n surprised to see breakfast...

She: Daya tumne kyu bnaya main bna deti

Daya while coming with a file:Shreya tumhe kaam krne ki zrurt nhi... maine lunch bhi bna diya...main chlta hu..

Shreya confusedly: kahan

Daya while hugging her: kaam ki talash mein...ab main Company owner ya ACP toh rha nhi...kucch toh krna pdega...

Shreya:jldi ana haan

Daya:haan jaan...n he kissed her forehead n moved out...

...

...

...

 **MUMBAI**

 **SALUNKHE HOUSE**

Sachin is moving toward his father room with two cup of coffee...he's really happy but Nikhil stopped him

kyun bhai itna muskura k kahan ja rhe ho...

Sachin happily:apne aur Dad k liye coffee bnayi ha sath mein piyenge...jaise mere friends apne papa k sath pite ha...vo log hmesha mujhe btate the... aaj main bhi vhi krunga...

Nikhil smiled:tu bht khush ha na... mama aur tere beech sb shi ho gya...hai na

Sachin:khush mujhe lgta ha main pagal ho jaunga

Nikhil:chl pagal ja ab

Sachin smiled n moved from there...

Sachin is about to opened the door but stood outside to hear some noises...n he shocked to listen the conversation... he couldn't believe his ears.. his eyes has tears... but he control n moved inside..

He smiled: good morning dad...aapki coffee aur bde papa aapki bhi coffee

Both smiled n took coffee

Sagar:aap ni piyenge

Sachin:maine pi liya ha... aap logo k liye laya tha

n he moved out...

Rajveer n Sagar took a relieved sigh..

...

...

...

 **PANCHGANI**

Daya is moving one office to another office but he didn't get any job just bcz of his high profiled name Daya Pradhyuman... He is really tired n disappointed...

He is walking on road but suddenly collided with car n fell on floor...Person got down n helped him to get up n made him sit in car n droved away...

Daya is lying on wooden bed(charpayi/Khat)... a man about 28 with fair complexion watching him keenly...n thinking

yeh chehra Jana pehchana lg rha ha...ha kon yeh...

Meanwhile a girl around same age came n say

kya soch rhe ho

He:yeh aadmi

She:yeh toh daya ha

He bit anger:daya yeh yahan ise toh

She:calm down...vo mechanic lunch pe gye ha... urgent ha vo sharma's car repair kr doh

He nodded n moved out...

he laid under the car n start fixing it... suddenly she shout for a tool

munna pana dena

A hand give him...

after fixing the problem he came out n saw daya helping him...he smiled

tujhe chot ayi ha...aram krta na

Daya:aram ka time nhi...kaam dhundhna ha

He:yahan kaam krega.. kaam dekh k pgaar de dunga...

Daya smiled:maine yeh kaam kbhi kiya nhi

He:kbhi na kbhi kucch na kucch toh pehli bar krna hi pdta ha

Daya:done...toh main kl se a jayu...btw myself Daya

He extend hand n both shook but he turned with loud voice

Viveeeeeek

Vivek:kya hua tashu darling

Tasha in anger:yeh kya kiya mere stoll se tumne engine saaf kiya...main itna mehnga layi thi

Vivek:tashu itna purana ho gya...main bore ho gya ise dekh dekh k...

Tasha:kl ko main purani ho jaungi toh mujhse bhi bore ho jaoge...

vivek innocently: haan

Tasha clutched her fist in anger n shouts

Viveeeeeek ab toh tum gye

Vivek sweetly:tashu darling suno toh

But tasha not in the mood to listen...so he picked stick n start following him... they did good amount of run n chase... Whereas Daya lauging like mads

Vivek:abbey tu hs rha ha jb teri biwi aisa kregi tb pta chlega... meri toh chudail ha...when he realised what he said he bit his tongue

Tasha:chudail abhi btati hu

Vivek:sorry na babu... maaf krdo...nya employee rkha uske samne toh izzat ka khyal rkho

Tasha threw stick n shout

baad mein dekh lungi

she moved inside... Vivek took a relieved sigh... whereas Daya still laughing like mads...

Vivek:abbey chup... main malik hu tera zyada hsa na bahr nikal dunga

Daya nodded n tried hard to control his laughter..

Vivek:sorry yr biwi ha na toh bs chlta ha

Daya:toh main

Vivek: kl se subh 8 se sham 8...aur haan be on time...

Daya nodded n left happily as he get a way to do some earnings...

Vivek is smiling but his face expression change to anger after Daya disappeared ...he took his mobile n dialled a number n waiting for answer.. call connected

Vivek:Daya panchgani mein hai...

fikr mt kro maine use apne yahan kaam pe rkh liya...

btata rhunga tujhe...

haan...take care

call cut...

Vivek mumbles:is baar tumhe nhi chhodenge daya...sza toh milegi...

he sighed n engrossed with his works...

...

...

...

 **A/N:done with chappy... so how's surprise,shocks n all...**

 **let see ab kya hota ha**

 **thankyou so much for reviews**

 **keep reviewing**

 **TC**

 **keep smiling**

 **Mithi...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello**

 **so here I am with TMSR... bht late hu na... but ab try to update on time... n ab present story baad mein pehle sara flashback... is chap se sari back story hogi... tbhi toh secret reveal honge...**

 **have fun...**

...

 **PANCHGANI**

Shreya is moving to n fro in hall n staring door restlessly...she is waiting for Daya eagerly... a curve lit up on her face to see Daya...she ran to him n hugged him tightly...

Daya too wrapped his arms around her n said

kya baat ha itna pyar

Shreya:itni der kahan the.. kbse wait kr ri hu...

Daya:mujhe kaam mil gya...

Shreya happily: wow.. kahan

Daya:Garage mein

Shreya shockedly:garage

Daya:I know chhota kaam ha but filhaal yhi ha

Shreya:its OK...main khana lgati hu

Daya:tum kitchen mein kyu gyi

Shreya:ab main thik hu

Daya:thik ha baba main fresh ho ke ata hu...

Shreya nodded...

Daya went to his room n changed into casual...he is smiling itself... he lost somewhere...

 **FLASHBACK START**

 **PRADHYUMAN HOUSE**

Shreya sitting on bed with fractured foot...she tried to get up but its painful bcz of fractured foot...anyhow she stood but lost her balance n abt to fell...pair of hands held her n protect her...

she look person n smiled..

both lost for while...Daya broke n made her sit..

kya ha yeh...pair tuta ha fir bhi chlne ki koshish... schmein pagal ho ya na pagal hone ki acting kr rhi ho

Shreya smiled:baithe baithe boar ho rhi thi... toh socha k thoda bahr tk ho ayu...

Daya:tum kyu ruki ho yahan...kyu nhi chli jati yahan se...dum ghutta ha tumhe dekh ke... tumhara chehra tk nhi dekha jata tumse...

Shreya:toh btao mujhe tumhare ateet ka konsa panna mere aaj se judta ha...

Daya turning face:kya bakwas ha yeh

Shreya:daya mujhe janna ha...meri chot ka dard tumhari ankhon mein kyu... kya rishta ha hmara

Daya shouts: kyu janna ha tumhe... dur rho mujhse... jitna paas ayogi utna dard milega...kyu ati ho mere pass...bolo kyu

Shreya shouts:bcz I love You Daya...kb kaise pta nhi...but yes I am in love with you ...

Daya became shocked with this unexpected confession... he lost his temper ... he slapped her hard ..

dmag khrab ha tumhara... pyar krti ho...hlwa ha kya.. bola aur ho gya...look miss Shreya I hate you

Shreya smiled:nafrat mujhse jhuth...pyar toh tum bhi krte ho mujhse . hai na Daya

Daya in anger held her arm tightly n dragged her outside...

Shreya in tears:Daya please leave my hand.. its hurting...chhodo Daya

but he turned deaf to her pleading tones...n dragged her to parking area...He made her sit in car...n drove away...

Shreya confused cum shocked: kahan ja rhe ha hum... pagal ho gye ho kya

Daya glared her...

.she kept quite.

He reached near a beach house...

Shreya:yeh

Daya picked her in arms n entered inside...he threw her on floor ..

Shreya became scared...n asked

Daya yeh

Daya kept his finger on her lips:pyar krti ho na mujhse toh dekho mera yeh chehra ...sch janna ha tumhe... btata hu

Shreya looked at him tearly...

he switched on the light n shouts

yeh dekho... (pointing on walls where pictures of Shreya are hanging) vahan bhi dekho

Shreya stood with shocked expression: main

Daya shouts while showing her finger:nhi tum nhi ho yeh...yeh meri life meri wife meri crystal ha... tumhari shakal meri crystie se milti ha... tumhe jb Delhi mein dekha toh lga vo a gyi... but vo tum thi...

Shreya placed her hand on his shoulder: Daya

Daya jerked her hand:dur rho mujhse ek baar mein smjh ni ata...

Daya had tears...he picked crystal photo n hugged it tightly n start sobbing

kyu kiya aisa... kyu chli gyi...main na tumhari jgh ise nhi dunga...main tumhara promise nhi pura kr skta...nhii(he shouts) suna tumne nhi...

Shreya sat beside him... she too had tears but both were silent...

none of them speak... Daya sat on floor while hugging crystal photo n Shreya watched him keenly...

suddenly she stood up n snatched photo of crystal..Daya shouts

stop this...kya pagalpan ha

Shreya smiled: do you really love her

Daya raised his eyebrow: what do you mean...uske Jane se meri zindagi ruk gyi aur tum

Shreya:gltfehmi ha tumhe k tum usse pyar krte ho

she moved to balcony leaving him confused...

Daya stood confused n thinking abt shreya's words...

Shreya stood in balcony while placing her hands on railing... she's staring stars with moist eyes... Daya came n stood behind him...Shreya sensed his presence... so she decided to broke silence

Daya main tumse pyar nhi krti ...main sirf sch janna chahti thi...k aisa kya ha jo tum mujhe le ke violent ho jate ho...

Daya:itna bda drama

Shreya cuts:main yeh sch bhi janti thi k tumhari crystal mere jaisi ha... ( Daya widened eyes in shock) Daksh ne btaya mujhe... main yeh sb tumse sunna chahti thi...

Daya:toh kyu yeh sb... mere ansu dekh k khushi ho rhi ha

Shreya:nhi...Daya tum kya schmein usse pyar krte ho...mujhe toh aisa nhi lgta

Daya:mtlb kya ha tumhara

Shreya took a deep breath: Daya agr tum usse pyar krte toh uski feelings ki qadar krte... use itna dukh nhi dete...

Daya:maine dukh diya

Shreya:vo ldki bina kisi ki parwah kiye apni shadi chhod k tumhare sath chal di...tumhari farz k liye uski jaan chli gyi aur tumne kya kiya uske liye..

Daya listened her silently

She continues: Daya vo chahti thi k tum khush rho hmesha but tumne kya kiya...kya se kya bn gye ho tum... look at you... tum khud ko barbad kr rhe ho... Crystal toh yeh nhi chahti thi

Daya in anger:toh kya chahti ho main bhul jau use...mujhse nhi hoga yeh

Shreya:nhi...maine kb kaha k use bhul jao... main yeh keh rhi hu k khush rho...tumhari is halat aur behaviour k vjh se sb dukhi ha tumhari ma tumhari bhai aur toh aur crystal... sb ko takleef de rhe ho tum

Daya confused:crystal

Shreya:kehte ha jo humse ya jinhe hum bht pyar krte ha vo hmesha hmare aas paas rehte ha maut k baad bhi... tum kitna pyar krte ho usse yeh btane ki zrurt toh nhi ha

Daya smiled bit

She:Daya tumhari is halat se crystal bht dukhi ha... tumhe khush rehna ha sbke liye khas taur pe uske liye...

Daya:pr vo toh

Shreya cuts:kyu jb pyar kiya tha toh shart rkhi thi k jb tk zinda ho tb tk khush rkhunga...uske baad nhi...pyar mein zindagi aur maut nhi hota pyar toh pyar hota ha Daya... vo dekho( pointing star in sky)

Daya look upward: star

Shreya:kehte ha Jo log mar jate ha vo tara bn jate ha... vo tara dekh re ho

Daya nodded

She:vo crystal ha... dekho na kitna dull ho gya ha vo...kyunki vo vahan se tumhe dekh rhi ha... aur tumhara dard dekh vo bhi tkleef mein ha... use apne dil mein zinda rkha ha na toh khushi doh use... is trh tkleef mt doh...

Daya:uske bina khush rehna asan nhi ha...uske bina zinda hu vo hi bht ha

Shreya:Daya uske liye hi shi pehle wale Daya bn jao... jaisa crystal chahti thi...dekhna uski atma bht khush hogi...aur vo tara firse chamak uthega dekhna I promise

Daya:toh kya tum sch mein mujhse pyar nhi krti

Shreya smiled n nodded as no...

**in mind**Daya in sb mein pyar toh ho gya ha mujhe Daya... kb aur kaise nhi pta...ldte ldte hi shi pyar toh ha Daya...but in know hum kbhi ek nhi ho skte...kbhi nhi...

a tear fell from her eye...

Daya shook her:kahan kho gyi

Shreya shook her head...

Daya:main yeh sb nhi kr paunga... is trh khush rehna nhi Shreya

Shreya:ohho Daya tum bhi na...ek baar try toh kro... dekhna ma jiju papa crystal sb kitna khush honge... Daya tumhari ek muskaan sbki khushi bn skti ha...apne kiye nhi sbke liye...apne pyar k liye...please Daya...

Daya still staring star...

Shreya:Daya pyar ka shi mtlb apne pyar ki khushi k liye jeena... tumhe bhi vhi krna ha...Daya crystal k liye ab tumhe vo zindagi jini ha jo sb chahte ha...

Daya nodded while staring star...

Shreya:Daya main chlti hu... think about it

Daya didn't respond... she leave

Daya still standing in balcony while staring star

He had tears in his eyes

 **BG MUSIC**

 **Ho mari koyal ne aisi kook...2**

 **Mayya menu yaad aa gaya**

 **Ho mayya menu yaad aa gaya**

 **Ho mere dil mein uthi ik hook...2**

 **Mayya menu yaad aa gaya...2**

 **Yaadon ki chali bandook ho yaadon ki chali bandook**

 **Mayya menu yaad aa gaya**

 **Mari koyal. ...**

 **Ho meri dil mein uthi ek hook**

 **Mayya menu yaad aa gaya**

Shreya reached home..she entered her room n threw herself on bed start crying bitterly...

 **Galiyon se geet gaake guzre banjare**

 **Duniyan mein saare is ishq de maare...2**

 **Koi aashiq hayee**

 **Koi Aashiq hayee**

 **Koi aashiq te koi mashook**

 **Mayya menu yaad aa gaya...2**

Night passed like this...

...

...

...

 **NEXT MORNING**

All gathered at breakfast table Tarika serving all...whether all were having breakfast silently... Shreya came with the help of dushu...she sat n keenly watching around

n asked

Daya kahan ha

All start exchanging glances

Pankaj:vo ghr pe nhi ha

Shreya tensed:kbse

Pankaj:arrey Shreya tum dono sath hi gye the kl raat

Shreya:what vo vapis nhi aya

Pankaj:nhi

Shreya:O God Daya knhi kucch kar na le...kl raat maine kucch zyada hi keh diya...

Neelam(Daya mom):kya ...kya bola tune...

Shreya:vo crystal

but stopped by a tight slap on her face by Kaveri (Abhi mom)...

all were stunned n tears slipped from her eyes

Tarika:maa ji aap

Kaveri interrupts: chup... ek dum chup... (to shreya) pagal ho kya...marna chahti ho use... kya kiya tune... bol ab

Abhi louder:Shreya... bol kya kiya ... tune vada kiya tha k tu Daya ki hasi vapis layegi...mujhe mera pehle jaisa hsta khelta bhai lautayegi...pr yeh kya... bolo na Shreya kya hua kl raat

Shreya with tears:vo kl raat...she told them everything

Abhijeet:yeh kiya shreya.. jin yaadon se use nikalna chahte ha hum...tum use vapis vahin le gyi...Shreya tumne sb barbad kr diya...

She is crying:jiju main toh bs

Neelam:main toh kya... bolo Shreya kya...kyu usje zkhm taza kr diye.. bolo na Shreya... kyu

Shreya while sobbing: main toh bs use khush dekhna chahti thi...mujhe nhi pta tha aisa kucch hoga

Neelam:pta nhi kahan hoga mera bcha...kis haal mein hoga...shreya agr use kucch ho gya na toh main tumhe kbhi maaf nhi krungi... smjhi

Shreya:aunty please use kucch nhi hoga

Kaveri:tumhe yahan rkhna hi hmari glti ha...ise toh dhke maar k ghr se bahr nikalna chahiye...

Abhi:Mom yeh aap

Kaveri cuts:shutup Abhi... tera bhai iski vjh se pta nhi kis musibat mein ha.. aur tum

Kaveri held Shreya arm n dragged her out... pushed her out of house

all were shocked to see Kaveri's harsh reaction abt Shreya...

Shreya was crying a lot but all were stunned to see ...

...

...

 **Flashback Continues**

... ...

 **A/N:overflow of emotions na...chlo next mein aur honge...**

 **Warning: upcoming chaps will contain mostly dareya Flashback...**

 **Thankyou so much for ur love n reviews**

 **keep reviewing**

 **Stay blessed**

 **Take care**

 **Mith** i...


	22. Chapter 22

Kaveri held Shreya arm n dragged her out... pushed her out of house

all were shocked to see Kaveri's harsh reaction abt Shreya..

Shreya was crying a lot but all were stunned to see Daya holding shreya...

Daya shockedly:kya ho rha ha yahan...(he looked Shreya) Shreya yeh sb

Abhi ran to him n hugged him:kahan the tum... pta ha sb

Daya smiled: yr kucch kaam tha...vahan chla gya

Pankaj:bhaiu aap toh shreya k sath

Daya cuts:haan uske jane k baad main kanhi aur chla gya...

Neelam:Shreya ne bht tkleef di na tujhe... tu uski baat mt sun pagal ha vo

Daya cuts: ma Shreya ne kucch nhi kiya... usne toh mujhe jeene ki vjh di ha( staring Shreya) thank you Shreya

Shreya smiled bit...

Daya turned to her n held her from shoulders n made her sit on chair... he sat on his knees n wiped her tears...

He smiled n extend his hand toward her

mujhse dosti krogi?

All looked him widened eyes..

Shreya smiled n held his hand

Daya:yeh loh aaj se hum dono dost huye... aur jb tk Shreya chahe yahan reh skti ha... koi meri tingu ko kucch nhi bolega(he hit her nose lightly)

Shreya: ouch!oye lambu muh bnd kro...main tingu nhi hu...

Daya naughtily: toh kya ho geeta vishwas

Shreya in fake anger:u shaktimaan tumhe toh

she start hitting his chest n daya start laughing at her childish act

Kaveri:Daya beta is ldki se dur rho...pehle km preshani jheli ha k fir isse

Daya:chachi plz...Shreya ko koi kucch nhi bolega..

see I am fine...vo toh kucch urgency thi toh ghr ni a paya...

Kaveri left in anger...

Abhijeet sighed: mom bhi na...acha Daya tu gya kahan tha

Daya face turned pale: vo.. vo kucch haan Daksh usi se milne gya tha

Abhi:chl chhod fresh ho ja...hmein office jana ha

Daya nodded n moved toward room while thinking

Sorry abhijeet jhuth bola but main sch nhi bta skta..

k main aaj bhi...

he went to his room n get fresh... he is about to move but his phone start ringing... he checked the number n picked

hello

haan yaad ha mujhe

bs thoda tym... ho jayega.

ab phone rkho...nhi kisi ko shk nhi hua...

acha raat ko ata hu...

bye...

call cut...

he sighed n left...

days passed like this Daya grew a soft corner for Shreya n he is quite aware of this... they spent quality time together... Shreya company is healing Daya's past memories... they were coming close...all are happy to see Daya in jolly form again...but someone is there who's not happy with dareya closeness...

ONE FINE MORNING

All were at breakfast table except dareya as both were out for jogging...

Meanwhile door bell rang n Purvi opened the door..n surprised to see Rajat...

She about to hug him but he nodded her no through eyes...

Purvi in anger: Rajat ayo na

Rajat smiled:kaisi ho

Purvi making faces:tumse mtlb

n moved inside..

Abhijeet became happy to see Rajat: kaise ho saale saab..

Rajat touched his feet:thik hu jiju

Tarika:Rajat tu achanak

Rajat while hugging her: jiji ab shreyu thik ha toh use lene aya hu..

Kya tum Shreya ko lene aye ho

Daya said shockingly while entering with Shreya

Kaveri smirked: ab Shreya ko chot ayi thi isiliye yahan ruki thi...ab thik ha toh delhi vapis jayegi...kb tk behn k sasural mein rhegi

Daya:abhi aur ruk jati itni jldi kya thi...

Rajat hugged Shreya:chl ready ho ja ..1 bje ki flight ha

Daya with hope:Rajat kucch din ruk jate

Kaveri teasingly: lo ab bhai ko bhi rkh lo ghr ha ya hotel

Rajat:nhi daya meri kl bht important meeting ha.. Shreya ka rehna zruri ha..

Sara project usi ne handle kiya tha chot ki vjh se sb delay ho gya

Shreya sadly:main packing kr ke ati hu

she glanced Daya from corner of eye...

Daya nodded... Shreya went upstair...

Kaveri:chlo is bla se piccha chhuta...

Abhi glared her...she turned carelessly...

Tarika:chlo rajat thoda rest kr lo fir jane ka time ho jayega...

Rajat nodded

Tarika to Purvi:purvi ja Rajat ko guest room dikha de

Purvi nodded n say

ayiye Rajat

Rajat nodded n left with her...

Tarika went to kitchen...

Rajvi moving toward room silently...

Purvi took him to room n about to leave but Rajat closed the door...

Purvi:kya kr rhe ho aap

Rajat raising eye brow:aap itni respect

He block her way by placing his both hands at wall...

Purvi smirked:irade toh nek ha na

Rajat nodded as no

Purvi:toh ghr walo se shadi ki baat kro

Rajat:usi k liye Shreya ko leja rha hu...vo jugaad lgayegi shadi ka..

Purvi excitedly: sch

Rajat kissed her forehead: much

Both smile...Rajat leaned toward her n blocked her lips with his...both start kissing... n lost totally in each other...

...

 **SHREYA ROOM**

Shreya is doing her packing...she is so sad as she don't wanna go...

she stopped with daya voice

so packing ho gyi tumhari

Shreya nodded without turning

Daya took deep breathe: toh ja rhi ho

Shreya again nodded

Daya:kucch khogi nhi..

Shreya:kya khu

Daya:Jana jruri ha

Shreya:roku kis haq se

Daya stared her silently

Shreya turned n saw him in thoughts...

She held his hand n he lift her gaze n looked into her eyes...

Shreya softly:Daya hum paas rhe ya dur dost toh rhenge na...

Daya grabbed her hand n nodded:janta hu k tum hmesha yahan nhi ruk skti pr fir bhi dil krta ha tumhe yahan rok lu hmesha k liye apne paas...

Shreya straight looked into his eyes...n both lost in each other...

Daya slowly moved toward her n kissed her forehead...then kissed her cheek...now he is moving toward her lips... she closed her eyes... he's about to touch her lips but

knock at door with this both back to earth...

Dareya turned their faces in embarrassment...

Rajat get in n saw both with suspicious look..

Rajat:Shreya packing ho gyi(glancing Daya)

Shreya nodded

Daya:tum logo baitho main ata hu

He went out...n Shreya start her packing again silently

Rajat tried to read her expressions

Rajat:kya chl rha ha

Shreya still doing packing: packing aur kya

Rajat:tere aur Daya k beech

Shreya: kucch nhi yar dost ha mera

Rajat held her arm n made her turn toward him n strictly: Shreya

Shreya hugged him n start sobbing

Rajat yeh game mujhe bht mehnga pda...main Daya ko khush krna chahti thi.. pr in sb mein main use chahne lgi...pyar ho gya mujhe...

Rajat start patting her head...

Shreya tum Daya se dur rhogi...vaise bhi hum delhi ja rhe ha toh sb thik ho jayega...usse dur rhegi toh bhul jaogi...

but someone hearing their conversion...

After sometimes both left for Delhi...

Days passed like this

Daya became sad again without Shreya... he's missing her badly...he's quite aware of his feelings about Shreya... he's standing in balcony n staring stars... he's talking to star

kya soch rhi ho jaan... yhi k Daya tumhare bare mein nhi soch rha... crystie ek baat bolu(star start twinkling) vo kya hai na ummmm(pause) smjh ni a rha... khair chhodo usi se btaunga... tum hogi na vahan... Delhi ja rha hu main...kaam ha kucch socha Shreya se bhi mil lu..

He smiled but his sweet thoughts disturbed by phone call... he picked the call

hello...

jee taiyari ho gyi...kl raat tk Delhi puhnch jaunga...

rkhta hu

bye

Daya placed phone on table n start thinking

Shreya ko yeh sch bhi btana pdega ab kb tk jhuth bolunga

he slept while thinking this...

...

 **NEXT DAY**

 **DELHI**

 **SALUNKHE HOUSE**

 **11:00 PM**

Rajshree n Rajat sitting in hall n waiting for Shreya..

Rajshree:Rajat aap hi btayiye ho kya gya is ldki ko jb se ayi ha khoyi khoyi rehti ha..na msti na mzak...sirf kaam mein lgi rehti ha... Rajat sch sch btayiye

Rajat not meeting his gaze: mom kaam thoda zyada ha

Rajshree:kaam aapko bhi hota ha...

Rajat rudely:mujhe nhi pta mom

Rajshree:Shreya ki baat ho aur aapko na pta ho aisa toh hum maan hi nhi skte

Rajat irritatedly:toh mt maniye

Rajshree:Rajat aap bche smjhte kyu nhi...Sachin vo apna foreign exchange program cancel krwa k chle gye...aap shadi nhi krna chahte aur Shreya Shreya hi nhi rhi kyu... aap logo ka yeh behaviour siwaye drd k kucch nhi dega...saaf saaf btayiye koi ldki ha

Rajat:agr hogi bhi toh kya fayda

Rajshree:agr ha yhi bhul jayiye smjh gye aap aur Shreya ko bhi smjha dijiye vo bhi ishq ka bhoot utar de

she left in anger while saying this...

Rajat sighed: vhi koshish toh kr rha hu main.. taki aapke pati ki naak unchi rhe...hum bcho ka kya puppets bna rkha khaandaan ki izzat k naam pr...

Meanwhile shreya entered n placed bag on couch n sat beside Rajat

Rajat: a gyi aap...dekhiye miss Shreya smbhal lijiye khud ko vrna siwaye barbadi k kucch nhi milega...

Shreya: Rajat main kisi raah pe bhi nhi chl rhi... sirf apne kaam pe dhyan ha mera

Rajat teasingly: ohh really..

Shreya:chl khana lga... bht bhukh lgi ha

Rajat nodded n both engaged with their food

after dinner both moved to thier room...

Shreya tried to sleep but her sleep flew away...

She got down from bed n grabbed her car keys n moved out...she went out for drive...

its already mid night... she is driving car n listening music...her mind occupied by Daya's thought..song playing on stereo

 **Hmm.. hmm...**

 **Dehleez pe mere dil ki**

 **Jo rakhe hain tune kadam**

 **Tere naam pe meri zindagi Likh di mere humdum**

 **Haan seekha maine jeena jeena kaise jeena**

 **Haan seekha maine jeena mere humdum**

 **Na seekha kabhi jeena jeena kaise jeena**

 **Na seekha jeena**

 **tere bina humdum**

But she applied brake instantly to see a car stood in middle...

she open door in anger... n went toward car n start searching owner of car... she spotted him sitting on road...

She while moving toward him n banger her leg on his foot

you idiot,ghr mein neend nhi a rhi thi Jo yahan bistar daal liya... ae utho...

she is shouting on him... he held her hand n pulled her in his lap

Shreya became shock n her temperature rises up with this

She about to slap him...he turned his face toward her n shout

thappad mt marna tingu... main hu Daya

Shreya opened her mouth like "O"...

Daya lightly hit her chin: muh toh bnd krle

Shreya happily hugged him n shouts

OMG Daya...yr tum kb aye

Daya hugging her back: tumhari yaad a rhi thi toh a gya...

Shreya separated: pr tumhe kaise pta main isi road pe aungi

Daya:tumhare ghr k bahr wait kr rha tha pr tum car le k nikl gyi drive pe toh main tumhe follow kr rha tha toh shortcut pkda tumhare agge...

Shreya still in his lap: fir bhi shaktimaan tum achanak

Daya placed his finger on her lips n whispers

shshsh...

Shreya kept mum n start staring him...

Daya:Shreya bht pehle keh dena chahta tha but himmat nhi hui... bht himmat juta k aya hu aaj bol k hi a jaunga...

Shreya low voice:kya

Daya:I love you...will you marry me..

Shreya frozed at place... her eyes had tears... both lost in each other

 **BG MUSIC**

 **dil kyu yeh mera shor kare**

 **dil kyu yeh mera shor kare**

 **Idhar nahi**

 **Udhar nahi**

 **Teri Ore Chale**

 **Dil kyu yeh mera shor kare**

both were totally lost... but their sweet moment disturb by a loud noise

both separated n Daya got alert...he held her hand n stood up... he start running toward car door...

Shreya while running:yeh kya ho rha ha

Again a gun shot...

Daya:purane paapi ha kmeene...bhaago

Shreya nodded...both were still running...while running Daya removed a gun from his shoe n fired back...

Shreya saw him with a shock..

Dareya reached near tree n hid behind it..

Daya:Shreya gun chla skti ho

Shreya: thoda bht

Daya gave her gun:good.. zrurt pde tb chlana

Daya removed more two guns n start running toward attackers... after few minutes he shot 3 men n took one under his control... n rest one ran from there

Shreya came out after all of this n shouts

Daya kya ha yeh sb... yeh guns yeh attackers kya ha...

Daya called some one: Hello Delhi Police HQ.. I am **ACP Daya** from Narcotics Mumbai...

Abhi yahan kucch logo ne mujhpe attack kiya... teen toh mar gye ek mere paas ha jldi se police team bhejo yahan

He hung up...

Shreya became shocked n asked

ACP Daya

Daya turned to her n saw her...he understood her condition... he cupped her face

Shreya kucch nhi ha... dekho sb thik ha..

Shreya: Tum ACP

Daya hugged her tightly to make her relax..

...

 **A/N:so done with this chap too ...**

 **how's surprise...**

 **Thank you so much for reviews**

 **keep reviewing...**

 **Stay Happy**

 **Mithi...**


	23. Chapter 23

Shreya became shocked n mumbled in fear

ACP Daya

Daya turned to her n See her sweating badly...he can understand her condition n said

See Shreya sb thik ha ... Kucch nhi hua

Shreya mumbled:tum ACP

Daya hugged her tightly to make her relax...they remain in hug for long... They separated with a siren of police van...

Police came n salute daya..

Insp:I am insp Pritam...sir yeh sb

Daya cuts:yeh rocky gang k admi hai .. Inka mera purana hisab kitab ha...bs mauka Mila toh...

Insp:sir aapko formalities k liye Ana hoga...

Daya:subh a jata Hu...

Insp nodded n left with bodies n evidence...

Daya turned to Shreya n saw her glaring him...He took slow steps toward her...

Shreya:itna bda jhuth...tum police officer ho...aur itna bda dhokha(holding his collars) kyu daya...bolo kyu kiya...

She Knelt down on road with tears...

Daya too sat n cupped her face...

Shreya

She jerked his hands n shouts  
Don't touch me...dhokhebaaz ho tum... Tum company smbhalne ka sirf dhong rchte ho actual Mein tum NCB Mumbai k ACP ho...u liar

He start hitting his Chest...

Daya sitting still in same position without any protest... Shreya stopped when she tired...still she's sobbing...

Daya softly:Shreya look at me...

Shreya lifted her gaze n looked him with wet eyes

Daya:Shreya crystal Ki maut ne mujhe zinda lash bna Diya...meri condition dekhte hue Commissioner Saab Jo mere mama bhi ha unhone mujhe leave pe bhej diya...maine khud ko room Ki char diwari mein qaid kr liya...

Shreya listened him carefully...Daya stood up n continues

Shreya meri ankhon k samne un logo ne meri crystal ko mar diya...Main yeh bardasht ni kr pa rha tha... fir ek din mama aye aur bole...k daya kb tk aise jiyoge...crystal k qatil khule ghum rhe ha...aur unhe sza dene ka haq sirf tera ha...chl uth un logo ka Khatma hi tera aim ha...(paused for while) Shreya fir mamu ne high authorities se baat krke mujhe undercover bhej Diya aur dunia k liye main businessman bn gya but apni crystal k qatilo ko sza dene mein lg gya...ab mera mission almost last moment pe ha...aur main unhe nhi chhodunga...

Daya in anger holding her from shoulders tightly n shouts  
Bolo un logo ko aise hi chhod du...jinki vjh se main us drd se gujra...bolo na Shreya...bolo

Shreya had tears n silence for few minutes

Shreya:un logo ko jeene ka koi haq nhi ha daya...jinhone tumse crystal ko chhina unhe sza zrur Dena lekin is sb Mein yeh mt bhool Jana k koi ha Jo tumhara intezar Kr rha ha...jo tumse bht pyr krta ha shayad crystal jitna nhi pr itna k uski sanson ki dor tumhari dil dhadkanno se jud chuki ha...

She kissed his cheek n moved toward her car...she opened the door n turned to Daya n said with tears

Main intezar krungi Daya...mujhe lene zrur Ana...

Daya waved his hand while smiling...

Shreya left for her home...

Daya called commissioner n said

Mama yr unko sb pta chl gya...vaise Vo sb morgue Mein ha...n m in Delhi... mama is bar kucch nhi hoga na

Commissioner: Daya pehle yeh decide kro k tum kisse baat Kr re ho...apne mama yr se ya commissioner se

Daya:sir age kya krna ha...

Both discussed their plan...n call cut...

Shreya reached home n entered house...she is in good mood as daya confessed his feeling...she entered her room but shocked to see Rajat there...

Shreya nervousness:Rajat tu

Rajat:tum kahan thi...

Shreya:Bs yunhi

Rajat:is Khushi Ki vjh...

Shreya turned gaze:kucch nhi yr

Rajat strictly:Shreya

Shreya:Rajat Daya said he loves me... He confessed...m so happy...

Rajat became shocked n stared her...

Shreya:kya soch rha ha...

Rajat:sun na mujhe purvi se shadi krni  
ha...kucch kr na...

Shreya surprised:purvi daya Ki behn

Rajat nodded as yes...

Shreya super excited:haww ab pehle Teri shadi ka jugaad lgati hu fir apni ka...  
Both start talking about their love life...

Time passed like this... Dareya love story is on full swing...  
...

 **ONE EVENING**

Shreya is busy with her files but distract with phone buzz...She checked the message its from daya..

Waiting outside...come fast

Shreya smiled n ran outside. ... She hugged daya tightly... Daya too wrapped his arms around her...

Shreya:tum yahan achank...pagal ho Kisi ne dekh liya toh...Dad bht strict ha daya...plz jao

Shreya turned n abt to move but he held her hand...n pulled her in hug

Shreya:Daya chhodo

Daya nodded as no:tingu main na mumbai vapis ja rha hu...aaj raat Ki flight ha...

Shreya turned n saw him sadly

Daya smiled:don't worry tumhe lene jldi hi aunga...

Shreya:plz daya mt jao

Daya while caressing her hairs:Jana toh pdega na...rocky Mumbai Mein ha aur apni businessman wali image bna k bhi rkhni ha..

Shreya:mujhe bhul toh ni jaoge...

Daya:marke bhi nhi bhulunga smjhi tum(said while rubbing his nose on her)

Shreya smiled n looked into his eyes...both were lost in each other eyes...

 **BG MUSIC**

 **Oh...sun sathiya mahiya**  
 **barsa de ishqa di syahiyaan**  
 **Rang jau rang rang jaun ri,hari main**

 **Tujhpe main jhar jhar jhar jaun**  
 **Hoon piya bs Teri main**  
 **Chhoon le toh khari main**  
 **(toh khari main khari main)**

 **Sun sathiya...**

Both were totally lost in each other... Daya arms wrapped around her waist n her arms wrapped around his neck...Daya kissed her forehead...

But someone came n separated them forcefully... Both were shocked to see shreya's father(rajveer)...

Shreya frightened:dad

Rajveer slapped her hard n shouts

Itni besharami ...shrm nhi ayi aapko...khule aam is ldke k sath chhii Shreya...hum aapko apna garur mante the aur aap itni ghtiya harkat ...kaise Shreya

Rajshree joined them:jija g bachi ha Vo chhodiye...hum smjha denge...

Shreya had tears in eyes

Rajveer:aise kaise rehne de rajshree inpr hmein sbse zyada bhrosa tha aur inhone knhi muh dikhane layak nhi chhoda... Prem vivah hmare ghrane Mein na kbhi Hua ha na kbhi hoga...

Shreya while crying:Dad I love him

Rajveer louder:ek shbd nhi smjhi aap...hmi ne aapki itni azadi de rkhi ha...ab bs...hmari glti Ki sza mil gyi hmein...aaj se aapka is ghr se niklna bnd ..business aapke bina bhi ho skta ha...Rajat(he shout at core of his lungs)

Rajat came running n gave confused look to all ...

Rajveer held Shreya hand n keep it in rajat's hand...n said in anger

Andr le jayiye inhe... Aaj k baad yeh is ghr Ki dehleez paar nhi krengi yeh...smjh gye aap...

Rajat gave a look to Shreya n said  
Bde papa Vo

Rajveer shouts:andr jayiye...

Rajat sensed his anger n take Shreya inside...

Rajveer turned to Daya:hum aapka ka lihaaz kr re ha...yeh soch k aap hmari bdi beti k dewar ha...ainda Shreya ya hmare ghr k aas pass bhi nazar aye toh hum yeh lihaaz bhi bhul jayenge...ab aap ja skte ha

Daya politely:uncle main Shreya se bht pyar krta hu aur Vo mere jeene Ki vjh ha...aap plz hmein alg Mt kijiye...

Rajveer shouts:get out

Daya:ja rha Hu uncle but Shreya ko lene zrur aunga...

Daya touched his feet n turned...his eyes had tears...suddenly he turned n look upward toward shreya's window n he smiled. ..he gave her an assured nod n leave the place...

Rajveer to Rajshree:bhumi kahan ha...kitni bar bola bcho pe nzr rkhiyr but nhi... Rajshree Mr singhania se baat kro unke bete Ki shadi hmari Shreya se hogi Vo bhi Isi hfte...

Rajshree:but jiju

But stopped with rajveer tough glare..

She too entered inside... Rajveer called Sagar n told him too cancelled all meetings

 **SHREYA ROOM**

Shreya crying a lot...Rajat trying to console her...

Shreyu bs Kr...kitna royegi...dekh bde papa se main baat krta Hu na...

Shreya sobbing:nhi Rajat Vo nhi manenge...dekha na he slapped me...its first time k he slapped...main Daya k bina nhi reh skti... Plz do something...

Rajat:main kya kru ..bde papa k khilaaf nhi ja skte...janti Ho tum

Shreya:agr meri shadi Daya se nhi hui toh main mr jaungi...

Toh mar jayiye Kisi KO frk nhi pdega...

Rajeya shocked n uttered only one word

Mom/chhoti ma...

Rajshree stood there with anger... She went toward Shreya n start shouting

Bola tha na stay away from him so kaise kr skti ha aap...hmare ghr Mein pyar vyar nhi hota...hota ha toh deal...rishtey nhi hote business deal hoti ha ...khandaan k jhuthi shaan k naan pe jazbaton Ki hatya Ki jati ha..

Rajat:aap baat kijiye na mom...daya acha ldka ha upr company MD...kya burai ha usmein

Rajshree took a sigh:Shreya kl singhania's lunch pe a the ha...tumhari shadi Ki baat pkki krnr...hmein koi na nhi Sunni...aur koi zidd Ni... Smjh gye aap(glaring both)...

She took shreya's phone lappy with her

Shreya shouts:chhoti ma...phone dijiye

Rajat in anger:arrey agr yhi krna tha toh hmein bahr Ki duniya kyu dikhai... Puppets bna Diya...(louder) main bhi dekhta Hu kaise hoti yeh shadi...

Rajat start caressing her hairs:Shreya main hoon na...teri shadi Daya se hi hogi...dekh Lena...

Shreya moist eyes:but kaise

Rajat:do u trust me?(Shreya nodded) then wait n watch(with assuring grin)...

Shreya hugged him n feel safe n secure in her brother shell...

Next day singhania's came n fix Shreya marriage with Arjun...wedding will be held after 7 days...preparations were on full swing...

Shreya is very sad...Sachin too arrived for her wedding... Rajat share this problem with Sachin...both planned to stop marriage...

 **MUMBAI**

Daya is really tensed abt Shreya...he is planning to take permission of shreya's parents as he unaware of her marriage...

He is in his own world...but he back to reality With loud voice of his father...

Daya niche Ayo

Daya tensed:inhe kya Hua... Chl beta

Daya ran to hall...n shocked to see whole family gathering there n glaring him ...

He signalled abhijeet as what...he too glared him n shook his head...

Daya stood front of sanjay(dad)...

Jee dad

But he got a tight slap on his cheek by father... He shocked n mumbled

Dad

Sanjay:Tarika k pita ka phone aya tha...bht sunaya unhone...bht be-izzat kiya aaj mujhe...aaj tk Kisi Ki himmat nhi hui hmse unchi awaz Mein baat krne ki pr aaj main unhe jwab nhi de paya...pta hai kyu (Daya widened his eyes)tumhari vjh se...smjhe Daya...aaj hme chup chap be-izzati ka ghoot pina pda...just bcz of you Daya...ab Kr bhi kya skte ha jb hmara hi sikka khota ha...

Abhijeet:tau g main baat krta Hu...aap

But stop with his tough glare...

Sanjay:suniye aap sb bhi pyar Ho gya ha use us Shreya se ..ek baat pyar krne Ki sza bhugt chuke Ho...firse vhi

Daya cuts:I love Shreya dad...uska sath nhi chhod skta...vada kiya ha use apni dulhan bnauga...aur Shreya acchi ldki ha achhe khaandaan se ha toh problem kya ha..

Sanjay shouts:problem yeh ha k 3 din baad shadi ha uski...vo log Shreya Ki shadi tumse nhi krna chahte...aur hath jod l vinti Ki ha k tum shadi Mein shamil nhi hoge...aur ab main tumhare hath jodta Hu dur rho usse...ab aur be-izzati bardasht Ni hogi...smhje

Daya:dad Aap jaan maang lijiye Vo bhi dunga but Shreya Ki shadi sirf mujhse hogi vrna dono ghr se arthi uthegi...

All scared:Daya

Daya with tears:Kisi aur k sath saat phere lene se pehle Shreya zeher khana psnd kregi aur agr use kucch Hua toh aapka beta bhi zinda nhi rhega ..

He turned toward out but stopped n hopefully

Hope so aap mera sath denge...Delhi ja Ra hu... Shreya ko le ke hi aunga...chlta Hu

Sanjay:Daya stop...ruko...

But he rushed out...

Sanjay shouts:roko use

Tarika:bde papa main Daya k sath Hu...agr Vo aur Shreya pyar krte ha toh unki shadi hogi aur main kraungi...koi sath de ja na de..

Abhijeet:main bhi Daya k sath Hu...chlo tarika Delhi chlte ha...

Tarkia nodded...

Both about to move...but stopped by purvi/pankaj voice

Hum bhi chlenge...

Abhirika nodded n left with purvi n pankaj...

...

 **DELHI**

 **SALUNKHE PALACE**

Shreya is in her took sitting sadly... Sachin trird to feed her but she denied

Sachu:di plz kha lo...kyu Kr ri ha aap aisa...aaj aapki shadi ha...

Shreya:nhi krni mujhe shadi smjhe tum

Sachin:Mt krna...aur hogi bhi nhi...main aur Rajat hai na...

Aur hum bhi...

Duo turned n saw abhirika n pankaj purvi standing there...

Shreya stood up n ran to tarika...hugged her tight ...

Taru dekh na dad kya Kr re...mujhe Ni krni shadi Kisi Arjun se...she is crying a lot

Tarika patting her back:shreyu do you trust us

Shreya nodded...

Abhijeet kept his Hand on her head n say

Chlo fir mandap Mein...

Shreya gave unbelievable look

Sachin:chliye bhi...aaj shadi toh hogi hi

Shreya:but Arjun

Rajat wiped her tears n adjust her veil n said

Ayo

All took her down to mandap whereas Shreya still confused n crying...

Rajat made her sit in mandap in front of fire beside Arjun...

Pandit start chanting mantras n ritual starts.. All the time Shreya thinking about Daya...

Pandit jee:shadi sampan hui...bdo ka ashirwaad lijiye ..

Shreya n Arjun went down n start taking blessings of others...

Meanwhile a guy came n hugged Arjun n exclaimed

Woohoooo yeh shadi Ho hi gyi finally...congrats Daya..

All became shocked to see Daya as groom n Arjun congratulating him..

Shreya shocked:Daya

Daya smiled sweetly n said

Apni Shreya ko Kisi aur ka kaise hona deta...

Shreya blushed

Rajveet shouts:Daya

Bhumi(Shreya mom) held him from shoulder... He stopped

Bhumi:abhi k abhi nikal jayiye shreya is ghr se ..hmara aap se hr rishta khtm...

Shreya:mom

Bhumi:Mr gye hum aap k liye aur aap hmare liye...get out

Rajshree:didi bche ha Vo...maaf Kr dijiye plz

Bhumi in anger:aap ne hi bigada ha hmari beti ko...aap bht buri ma ha Sachin aur Shreya ko achhi parvarish nhi de payi ..look at Rajat n tarika kitne sanskari ha...hmari parvarish ha dono ko

Sachin shouts:hmari mom ko kucch Mt khiye bdi ma...

Sagar interrupts:muh bnd...ab koi nhi boleg...n u(dareya) ja skte ha aap...bht tmasha Ho chuka ab aur nhi...

He joined his hands...

Shreya was crying n Daya held her from shoulders n take her out...abhirika n pankaj too left...

But Rajat stopped them:Shreya vidaai Ki rasam toh Kr de

Rajat forward a plate full of rice toward her...  
She took some rice in hands n start throwing backside while moving outside ..

Rajat Sachin n rajshree did her vidai with moist eyes..

Dareya left for Mumbai with abhirika pankaj n purvi...all of them know a new storm is waiting for them in pradhyuman house

 **...**

 **A/N:phew...finally done with this long one...**

 **So still we are on flashback...may it will end on next...then we continue with present story..**

 **Hopefully its not boring...**

 **Thank you so much for reviews to all of you..**

 **Waiting for ur precious reviews**

 **TC**  
 **Stay blessed**  
 **Mithi** .


	24. Chapter 24

**MUMBAI**

Dareya reached Pradhyuman house with abhirika...Abhijeet rang door bell...Dushyant opened the door...Abhirika entered inside... DAREYA abt to entered but stop by voice

Vahin ruk jao

Dareya stopped n staring each other sadly.. Daya gave her assuring nod...

Daya:dadi Vo halat

Dadi:Daya ruk ja vahin...Neelam jldi a

Neelam came n said

Hmari bahu bina arti k andr kaise a skti ha.. Ghr Ki Lakshmi ko achhe se swagat krenge..

She came n did their arti n they entered n take elders blessings...

Sanjay:Daya Jo hona tha ho gya...ab yeh yaad rkhna Shreya is ghr Ki bahu ha use Vo samman is ghr Mein milega...ab tum log jao aram kro.

Daya nodded n hugged his dad...while Ladies seems not happy...

Dareya abt to leave but Dushyant stopped them

Itni bhi kya jldi ha zra baatein vaatein kr le Bhabhi k sath (he winks to purvi n pankaj)

Pankaj:haan bhaiu hmein Bhabhi se baat krne dijiye...

Purvi:subh tk baat krenge bhabhi se...

Daya instantly:kya...nhi

All start laughing

Daya glared all n picked Shreya in arms n moved upstairs...

All still laughing...

Meanwhile Kaveri shouts:bnd kro yeh natak...

Purvi:kaisa natak chachi

Kaveri:is shadi se khush hone ka natak ha

pankaj n Purvi became shocked...

Dushyant:mom yeh aap kya bol rhi ha

Kaveri:vyah k nhi laye ha use... Bhaag k ayi ha pure khaandaan Ki naak kta ke...pta ni kya jadu Kr rkha ha usne mere bche pe

Abhijeet:mom plz

Neelam:what plz...shi hi toh kaha kaveri ne...pta ni kb piccha chhodegi yeh Daya ka

Sanjay shouts:Vo Daya Ki biwi ha is fact ko tum dono jitni jldi accept kro utna hi acha hoga...

Neelam:Sanjay aap

Sanjay:Daya beta ha mera uski Khushi meri Khushi ha...bht mushkil se khush Hua ha Vo...ab mujhe koi aur behs ya swal jwab nhi chahiye...Shreya is ghr Ki bahu hmare company MD Ki biwi is fact ko accept krlo agr aisa nhi Hua toh mujhse bura koi nhi...

Neelam:beta mera bhi ha Vo. Jnm Diya ha use bs Dr lgta ha kbhi dubara vhi sb...upr is ldki ka chehra

Sanjay shouts:bs ab mujhe is topic pe koi arguement nhi chahiye... Ab sb apne apne kmre Mein hai...

He left...

All stood there shocked...

Pankaj:mami mama Shi keh rhe ha...bhaiu k past k Karan hum unka aaj khraab nhi Kr skte..

Purvi:mom pankaj is right..bhaiu Ki khushiya bdi muskil se mili ha...see how happy he is...plz aisa kucch mt kijiye k unhe lge hum khush nhi ha ya unke dil pe koi bojh aye

Kaveri:shut up...bche ho bche bn k rho

Purvi:chachi aap

Tarika:ma plz meri behn Ki nyi zindagi Mein koi prblm create mt krna...vo sb rishtey tod k ayi ha...use yahan Vo pyar milega toh uska drd km hoga vrna zkhm kb nasur bn jaye pta nhi chlega...plz ma

She left while saying this

N all too Ki left except kaveri neelam...

Neelam:kaveri main is ldki ko bradasht nhi Kr skti...aur vahan is ghr Ki bahu bn gyi ab...

Kaveri:Bhabhi abhi kucch nhi Kr skte...shi mauka ane doh fir is ldki ko Bahr ka Rasta na dikhaya toh main Kaveri Pradhyuman nhi

Both talked for some more times n left...

...

 **DAREYA ROOM**

Dareya entered n surprised too saw decorations in room...Daya smiled whereas Shreya blushed hard... Daya made her sit on bed...n sat on knees n smiled

She closed her eyes...Daya lift her chin n asked romantically

Kya irada ha ab

Shreya shivering:Jo tumhe Shi lge

Daya smiled n got her intentios...but to irritate her he got up n stretched his arms n said while yawning

Mujhe na bht neend a rhi ha main sota ha...

Shreya felt surprised n nodded sadly..

Shreya slowly:suhaagraat pe neend a ri is shaktimaan ko...kitna boaring ha yeh bnda...

Daya reading het expressions n try to hide his smile...

Shreya frustratedly laid on bed n closed eyes... Then she felt a touch on her cheek..  
She smiled ...

Daya naughtily:toh Mrs Daya naraz ho gyi ... Boliye rani saheba kya khidmat Kr skte ha hum aapki

She smiled n got up...

Maharaj bdi kripya hogi aapko agr aaj Ki raat yaadgaar bna de hmare liye hum mar k bhi is raat ko na bhul paye...

She looked straight in his eyes...both lost in each other... Daya kissed her forehead n moved toward her lips but she covered her face by palms...Daya smiled

 **Mm mm mm, oh oh oh oh**  
 **Tere mere milan ki yeh raina**  
 **Oh, tere mere milan ki yeh raina**  
 **Naya koi gul khilaayegi - 2**  
 **Tabhi to chanchal hai tere naina**  
 **Dekho na, dekho na**  
 **Tere mere milan ki yeh raina**

Daya removed her plams from face n held her chin n kissed her nose tip...n cupped her face...she blushed

Shreya turned abt to move but he held her wrist n moving toward her while kissing her arm ...

 **Aah aah aah, aah aah aah aah**  
 **(Nanha ka gul khilega angna**  
 **Sooni baiyyaan sajegi sajna) - 2**

Shreya turned to him n hugged him...he picked her n made her lye on bed...he start playing with her hairs while kissing her neck n removing dupatta

 **Jaise khele chanda baadal mein**  
 **Khelega voh tere aanchal mein**

Shreya moving hands in his hairs n with closed eyes feeling moment of their completeness

 **Chandaniyaan gungunaayegi - 2**  
 **Tabhi to chanchal hai tere naina**  
 **Dekho na**

Both were totally lost...n making this moment memorable with each other...

 **Dekho na**  
 **Tere mere milan ki yeh raina**

Dareya lost in each other while making themselves complete...while kissing Daya extend his hand n switched off light...

N they started their love life with these sweet moments...

...

Days were passing like this...Dareya really enjoy their new life as husband wife...Pradhyuman family accept Shreya whole heartly except leading ladies of family but they are in search of opportunity to throw her out...here Salunkhe family still unhappy with Shreya decision...Rajat n Sachin still trying to made them agree but all in vain... Rajshree is Mumbai with both of her son for some business purpose but they didn't meet Shreya n tarika till now...

One Night Dareya went out for dinner...they are really happy...after dinner they decided to take a walk...its drizzling outside...both were walking on silent road with hands in hands...both were silent...both were sharing lots of words without speaking anything... Suddenly Daya pulled her n both were stood facing each other n looking straight into each other eyes. ...totally lost...saying lots of things without using any word...still lost in each other eyes...

Daya smiled:ae kya dekh rhi ho

Shreya smiled n lightly caressed his cheek

 **BG MUSIC**

 **Dekhen Bhi To Kya Dekhen Tumhare Siva**  
 **Dekhen Bhi To Kya Dekhen Tumhare Siva**  
 **Chaahe Bhi To Kya Chaahe Tumhare Siva**  
 **Soche Bhi To Kya Soche Tumhare Siva**  
 **Maange Bhi To Kya Maange** **Tumhare Siva**  
 **Humne Tume Paa Liya O Diljad Maahiya**  
 **Humne Tume Paa Liya O Diljad Maahiya**

Daya smiled n kissed her cheek...both were engaged in hug with closed eyes feeling the essence of their love..

Meanwhile some bikes came n encircled them... Dareya opened their eyes n shocked to see bikers around them...Shreya became panic

Kon ho tum log...aur is badtameeze ki vjh

B1:Vo aap apne is pati se puchho

Daya shouts:look tumhari dushmani mujhse ha Shreya se dur rehna use khronch bhi ayi toh

B2 with evil smirk:toh shayad baat tere bheje Mein utr jaye ...crystal ki maut se sbk nhi mila tujhe...baaz nhi aya...bht shonk ha rocky se pnga lene ka toh sun a gya Vo

Daya start searching his gun in pocket...but in vain...he frustratedly

Gun kahan ha mera

Meanwhile a guy around 30 came n separated dareya n held Shreya from wrist n shouts

Abbey tu toh bda lucky ha ..dono biwiyo ka sirf naam alag ha...yeh toh uski carbon copy ha

Daya in anger:chhod use vrna

Rocky laughed:chhod dunga pehle Jo tu Kr rha ha Vo bnd Kr

Shreya:No Daya...he is murderer tumhari crystie ko Mara usne...Daya tum nhi jhukoge... Chahe kucch ho jaye

Rocky:wah kya ldki ha apni sautan k liye mrne ko taiyar ha...kmaal ha

Shreya bit his wrist n ran toward Daya ... Rocky fired a bullet toward her but Daya pushed her aside n bullet hit his chest

Shreya screamed:Dayaaaaaa

Rocky n gang start firing on Daya n he hit by many bullets n Shreya too got shot by bullets... Daya faint with blood loss but Shreya still conscious...she is crying a lot n shouting for help... Meanwhile police van arrived n helped them...call ambulance n took them hospital...

Daya were in OT...Doctors gave first aid to Shreya as bullets were not inside her...she has just scratches...she is crying outside OT... Comissioner call his family... Neelam,Kaveri n Tarika arrived...Rajat n Sachin too arrived with their mom...

Neelam to Shreya:beta kya Hua

She narrated everything ..Rajat came n pressed her shoulder...he hugged her tightly n shattered into tears...she is crying badly...

Meanwhile Kaveri(Abhi mom) came n held shreya from arm n slapped her hard

Stop this drama Shreya... Jo Hua tumhari vjh se...

Rajat:aunty plz Shreya ko bhi chot ayi ha...plz

Neelam:kya plz...bolo Rajat...pure 2 saal se sb shi chl rha tha...fir achank yeh attack kyu... Ab toh Daya ACP bhi nhi ha...bolo Shreya

Shreya still crying

Kaveri:Bhabhi yeh chehra hai na Jo crystal se milta ha upr se hmari buri qismat Jo yeh ayi... Pta nhi kya jadu kiya isne Daya aur ghrwalo pe...sb iski side lene lge ha...

Sachin:aunty kis chehre ki baat Kr rhi ha...aur Daya ACP yeh sb

Shreya:Daya undercover officer ha...ACP Daya NCB Mumbai...Rocky aur uska Goa se prblm ha...Daya Ki pehli biwi ko bhi rocky ne Mara tha aaj mujhe marne aye but Daya ne mere zakhn khud pe le liye

All were shocked to know Daya is still officer... Neelam anger raised with this  
She shouts

Tujhe pta thi yeh baat toh hmrin kyun nhi btaya bolo Shreya...ya mere bete Ki maut ka tmasha dekhne ayi thi...

Shreya while crying:ma yeh aap

Neelam:mt kho mujhe ma...brbad Kr Diya tune sb...tujhe kya lgta ha k mujhe mere bete Ki Khushi nhi chahiye...tumhe jb pehli baar dekha toh lga tum hi mere bete Ki khushiya lauta skti ho Maine tarika k sath tumhari kundali bhi mngvayi pr Shreya tum mere bete Ki jaan k liye khtra... Pandit g ne tumhari shadi k liye saaf mna kiya.. Toh bolo kaise main apne bete ko maut k muh Mein jane deti...isiliye nhi chahti thi k tum Daya se shadi kro...pr tum log nhi mane dekho ab

Shreya:ma yeh sb kundli vundli kucch nhi hota...

Kaveri:ab tum hmse zubaan ldaogi... Nikal jao yahan se

Tarika who is silent till now broke her silence:ma yeh aap...vo Daya Ki biwi ha...jb Daya ko hosh ayega Tb kya jwab dogi...jb uski ankhein Shreya ko dhudegi Tb...

Neelam:Tarika tum yeh decide kro tumhe behn chahiye ya pati ... Ab hum yeh decide Kr chukke k Shreya is ghr Mein nhi rhegi..

Tarika:bdi ma(but her voice stuck in throat)

Shreya:main Daya ko chhod k nhi jaungi...smjhe aap log

Tarika:haan Shreya nhi jayegi tu...knhi nhi

Kaveri:Tarika agr tum chahti ho tumhara ghr bsa rhe aur tumhare hone wale bche ko uske pita ka naam mile toh bol use nikl jaye hmari zindagi se ...aur kbhi vapis na aye...

Sachin:nhi tarika jiji aap inki baaton Mein mt Ana...main abhijeet jiju ko phone krta hu... Unhe sch btata hu..

He tried to call but Rajat snatched his phone n shout

Stop it...aur kaveri aunty aapko kya lgta ha Shreya k sath aap yeh sb krenge toh uske bhai chup rhenge. ..we are here for her... Aap kya use nikalengi main le jaunga use yahan kbhi na lautne k liye

Sachin:Rajat tu pagal ho gya ha...Shreya di loves Daya...nhi reh payegi Vo

Rajat:muh bnd Sachin...tum dono ka bda bhai hu main...ab main decide Kr kiya

Shreya like mads:main nhi jaungi mujhe Daya k pass rehna ha...

Rajat abt to say but interrupt by doc: Operation successful...

Shreya:Vo thik ha...main mil Lu

Doc:hosh nhi aya abhi...shift krde fir mil Lena

Shreya nodded..after sometimes he is shifted to ward

Shreya abt to enter inside Daya room but a hand pulled her back n jerked badly

Koi zrurt nhi hmare bete se milne Ki...zindagi aur maut se ld rha Vo sirf tumhari khraab kundli Ki vjh se... Aur tumhara bura says dur rkhenge ab hum

Shreya:Plz chachi milne dijiye na...vo pati ha mere...(she joined her hand)

Neelam came n held her from shoulder:Shreya ek baat btao tum Daya se pyar krti ho...

Shreya nodded as yes...

Neelam:toh chli jao yahan se...uski zindagi se dur...

Shreya jerked her hands:nhi...main knhi nhi ja rhi...smjhi aap

Kaveri dragged Tarika in front of Shreya:tumhe Jana hoga Shreya...(Shreya nodded as no)agr tum chahti ho k tarika uske pati aur hone wale bche k sath Khushi Khushi rhe toh tumhe Jana hoga...bolo kya chahiye apna aur Daya ka rishta ya tarika abhijeet ka rishta

Tarika with tears:ma plz..

Kaveri:tumhe apne is bche Ki qasam tarika(pointing her belly) bol de apni behn se chli jaye...

Tarika n Shreya froze at place...

Rajat having tears:chl Shreya...Tarika ko jiju Ki zyada zrurt ha...

Shreya:nhi(stubborn tone)

Tarika held Shreya Han n kept it on her belly:bol Shreya tu chahti ha na jb yeh aye abhijeet inke sath ho...tu chahti ha meri shadi bche (Shreya nodded) yaad ha Shreya tune kaha tha(lift her Hand n placed on her head)Tere sare dukh mere mere sukh tere...(Shreya nodded)...toh aaj apna promise pura kro...chli ha meri life se...

Shreya had tears...she got up n said

Thik ha taru...chli jati hu but Daya ko kya jwab Dena ha tum soch Lena..

Kaveri:Vo hum pe chhod de...ainda yahan laut ane Ki zrurt nhi ha smjhi...Daya ko hum khud smjha denge...

Meanwhile Rajshree entered n shouts

Hmari Shreya khud smjhdaar ha...chliye Shreya...Rajat Sachin chliye..

Both nodded... Trio started to move n Tarika shedding silent tears...

Meanwhile Abhijeet entered with rest of family...all surprised to see Shreya going..

Abhi:ma Shreya

Kaveri:ja rhi ha Vo...tere bhai ko is haal mein chhod k...koi pyar nhi krti Vo...Vo yahan sirf hmare Daya ko drd dene ayi thi...apne chehre ka fayda uthaya crystal se milta tha

Abhijeet:ma yeh aap kya

Neelam:Shi ha dhokhebaaz nikli Vo... Daya ko tkleef deke chli gyi

Abhi:main nhi manta...tarika tum btao

Tarika:ma aur bdi ma sch bol rhi ha... Chli gyi Vo hmesha k liye

Abhi sat on stool with thud...this is unbelievable for him...he is thinking abt Daya...how will he see him in pain again...

All were really shocked but said nothing... Meanwhile Purvi text Rajat n left the place... Pankaj saw her n followed...

She reached parking where Rajat is waiting for her...she had tears n hugged Rajat immediately...Pankaj who stood behind car shocked to see them...

Purvi crying while hugging him but he jerked her n rudely

Kyu bulaya mujhe

Purvi:tumhari behn kya smjhti ha khud ko.. Mere bhai ko aise chhod k kaise ja skti ha... Vo bhi is halat Mein

Rajat cuts:Purvi tum mujhe bhul Jana... Main is rishtey ko nhi nibha skta...bhul Jana

Purvi became shocked:what? Rajat tum yeh...

Rajat:Shi bol rha hu...bhul jao mujhe...nhi rkhna koi rishta

Purvi shouts in anger:ohh toh tum mujhse boar ho gye...wow Rajat 3 saal ka rishta yun khtm Kr Diya...Shreya k bhai jo huye agr Vo bhai ka dil yun tod skti ha toh tum kyun nhi...

Rajat raised his hand n abt to slap but stopped...Purvi shut her eyes tightly in fear...

Silence for few seconds

Purvi:Rajat i knw tum yeh sb kyun Kr rhe ho Shreya ne kha na sb...vhi ha hum sb Ki khushiya chheenne wali...apna rishta smbhal ni payi ab hum dono ko alg krana chahti ha..

Rajat controlling anger:purvi

Purvi cuts:nhi sari glti usi Ki pehle mere bhai ko spne dikhaye aur ab sare spne tod k ja rhi ha...sare fasaad ki jad vhi ha

Rajat couldn't control his anger n he slapped her hard n shouts

Glti Shreya ki nhi tumhari family ki ha... Barbad krdi meri behn ki life ...agr tumhari family meri behn ki khushiya chheen skti ha toh tumhe bhi usi drd se guzrna hoga... Apne pyar se dur...aaj se mera tum se ya tumhare family se koi rishta nhi...

He left from there leaving her crying...she turned but shocked to see Pankaj with tears .. Pankaj left without saying anything...

Rajat entered n saw Shreya crying in corridor... She sat on floor n start crying bitterly...Sachin hugged her n his eyes were too moist...

Di plz calm down...

Shreya:mujhe unse milna ha...plz sachu ek baar Mila de...plz sachu ek baar...main uske baad nhi milungi

Rajat shouts:Shreya ..

Sachin cuts:Rajat plz

Rajat:toh kya Vo log Bahr hi ha nhi Jane denge...aur main nhi chahta neelam aur kaveri aunty apne hi bcho k nzro Mein gir jaye...kya kru

Main milvaunga

Trio turned to person n shocked to see pankaj

Rajat:Pankaj plz ek baar Mila de ise...hum le jayenge fir ise

Pankaj:agr itna hi pyar ha toh yeh ja kyu rhi ha

Rajat:promise Kisi se nhi btaoge

Pankaj nodded

Sachin narrated him everything...

Pankaj gave unbelievable look:dono mami aisa kaisa kr skte...abhi sbko

Shreya cuts:nhi pankaj...kisi ko kucch pta nhi chlega... Bs ek baar mujhe Daya se Mila doh

Pankaj nodded n told them something. .

All nodded...

Pankaj went toward all n said

Abhi bhaiya sb log ab ghr jao main rukta hu yahan...

Abhi:but pankaj

Pankaj:bhai aap subh a Jana plz

Abhi nodded n all left except Pankaj

When all went Pankaj call Rajat n all arrived..

Pankaj:Shreya jldi jao...bhaiu se mil lo...

Shreya nodded n entered inside...

Her heart pinched to see him lying with lots of machine...

She had tears n staring him...

 **BG MUSIC**

 **Jism Pak Aankho Mein Bhar Loon**  
 **Saans Saans Mein Shaamil Ker Loon**

 **Is Duniya Mein Jaan Gawaa Tujhe!**  
 **Us Duniya Mein Haasil Ker Loon**

 **Zindagi Gawaa Ker Bhi Jo Zindagi Mile**  
 **Har Khushi Gawaa Ker Bhi Jo Ik Khushi Mile**

 **Hoo!**

 **Zindagi Gawaa Ker Bhi Jo Zindagi Mile**  
 **Har Khushi Gawaa Ker Bhi Jo Ik Khushi Mile**

 **Wo Maang Loon Tere Liye**  
 **Tere Liye, Tere Liye, Tere Liye, Tere Liye**

She sat on stool near him n kissed his forehead...n sobbing

Sorry Daya vada tod rhi hu...mjboori ha... Jana hoga...mere Jane k baad bdl mt Jana... Khush rehna...aur rocky ko sza bhi Dena... Bhul mt Jana mujhe...

Main jaun...she hugged him tightly...n lightly captured his lips n kissed him... All the time Daya was not in senses..

She got up instantly n moved toward door with tears but she felt her saree pallu pulled by something...she turned with hope but fresh tear fall to see it stuck in his chain...

 **Rooh Se Rooh Ke Darmiyaan**

 **Ishq Ke Hazaaro Jahan**  
 **Ya Khuda Ya Khuda**  
 **Mujhko Dede Agar Ik Jahan**

 **Tou Maang Loon Tere Liye**  
 **Tere Liye, Tere Liye**  
 **Tere Liye, Tere Liye**

She left immediately while crying... She running toward parking Rajat n Sachin followed her...

After Daya getting his consciousness he asked abt Shreya his mom told him that she left him bcz she never love him just using him...Daya nodded simply but say nothing...  
He tried to call her n Rajat but all in vain as they flew to Auckland where Shreya got to know abt her miscarriage bcz of stress b work pressure...Daya caught rocky n now resign his ACP post in reality n join family business n became n workaholic...dareya separation effect both the families n other couples... abhijeet turned into Angry young man,Rajvi separate n purvi blame always Shreya for separation...n five year passed in this pain n separation. **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

...

Daya back to reality with Shreya voice

Kahan kho gye Daya ..kbse awaz lga rhi hu..

Daya smiled:nhi bs kucch purani yaadein..

Shreya hugged him:bhul jao...yaad rkhna ha toh hmara pyar aur sath

He too hugged her back n both lost in each other...

...

 **A/N:finally done with chap n flashback...really a long one... So now from next will back to present...**

 **For next chap I want more reviews...20-25 se nhi chlega ... More reviews fast update...**

Thank you so much who reviewed...

Keep reviewing

Stay blessed

Tc

Mithi..


	25. Chapter 25

**MUMBAI**

 **CHAWL**

 **KAVIN KHOLI**

Kavin sitting on chair n lost somewhere...meanwhile a girl wit swollen belly came with plate of food...n sat beside him

Kavin khana kha lo

Kavin opened his eyes n stared her blankly

Angel mujhe bhukh nhi ha plz

Angel held his hand:kuki k bare mein soch rhe ho na...

He nodded sadly...she smiled

Kavin tum mujhe behn mante ho na... Toh meri ek baat manoge

Kavin:plz Angel

Kavin Kuki bht pyar krti ha tumse... Mnaoge toh maan jayegi...thoda gussa kregi u knw tumne hurt kiya use...uski loyality pe shaq kiya...Jo ldki tumhare liye apna palace jaisa ghr chhod is chawl mein a gyi...apne papa aur bhai se rishta tod liya...tum uski loyality pr Shaq kaise Kr skte ho

Kavin had tears:mujhe gussa a gya tha...pta ni kya kya bol diya ...but yr pichhle 2 mhine se mnane ki try Kr Ra hu but Vo

Angel:ab naraz kiya ha toh gussa bhi sho...go n proof k tum usse pyar krte ho aur uspe bhrosa bhi...

Kavin smiled:ab chahe sari zindagi kyun na lg jaye use tb tk mnata rhunga jb tk Vo maab nhi jati

Angel patting his back:that's like my bro

Kavin smile faded to see weak smile on her face...n patted her head

Ab tum meri ek baar manogi

Angel confusedly:haan

Kavin:jao Sachin nko sch bta doh...use btao k tum

Angel cuts:nhi Kavin...main nhi chahti Vo in sb cheezo k liye khud ko kasoorvar mane... Use lgega k meri life ki complications usi ki vjh se ha...aur Vo bardasht nhi Kr payega... N main use koi drd nhi Dena chahti...

Kavin:use pta hona chahiye k Vo baap bnne ja rha ha...yeh baat use chhipana thik nhi

Angel:filhaal yhi Shi ha...tum mera ek kaam krna...agr mujhe kucch ho gya toh baby ko London mere dad k paas bhijwa Dena...aur unse kehna k main unse bht pyar krti hu but Maine sari lyf unhe bht miss kiya...jo tym aur pyar Vo mujhe nhi de ske Vo mere baby ko zrur de...

Fresh tear slipped from her eyes...

Kavin:Angel

She got up:khana kha k Kuki se mil Ayo...aaj late ayegi Vo...hospital se le Ana use

Kavin nodded

Angel went to room...n Kavin had breakfast n left for Police station...

...

...

...  
...

 **SALUNKHE HOUSE**

Rajat sleeping peacefully meanwhile Purvi entered with cup of coffee...she placed coffee at table n sat beside him...she kissed his forehead...He smiled n opened his eyes

Good morning jaan

Purvi smiled...

Rajat:suno aaj hum hospital ja rhe ha... Kl se tumhari tbiyat khraab ha check up kra leta.. Aur tumhari na nukr nhi chlegi...ho skta koi nanha munna ane wala ho(he said mischievously)

Purvi shyly:ish Rajat...kitne beshrm ho gye ho tum..

Rajat:5 mhine ho gye shadi ko...ab toh good news bnti ha...he said while pulling her in hug...n start kissing her neck n face

Purvi tried to free herself:chhodo Rajat

But Rajat is stubborn enough n engrossed in making love with his love...

...

 **SACHIN ROOM**

He came out of washroom while ruffling his hairs with towel...he threw towel on bed n opened his wardrobe...n picked a shirt from wardrobe n wearing it while murmuring

Aaj fir late...oh god beta Sachin tu senior doctor ha aur tu hi late...hmph...clg mein bhi late hi jata tha...agr Angel na hoti toh shayad uth hi nhi pata...(his hands stopped with Angel name...)

He picked a photo from dressing table n stared tearily...

Angel kahan ho tum...plz vapis a jao..see main doctor bn gya...tum chahti thi na main acha doctor bnu...i miss you...plz come back

Meanwhile Rajshree came with cup of coffee n pressed his shoulder

Sachin

Sachin:mom plz use bula lo...main toh vade se bndha hu pr aap toh bula skte ha na... Plz mumma nhi reh pa Ra uske bina

He hugged her waist n sobbing bit...Rajshree took him his embrace...

Sachu unhe Jana tha Vo chli gyi...beta u have to move on...unhe bhul jayiye bcha...bs yeh smjh lijiye k aap dono ka sath Thakur g ne likha hi nhi...

Sachin gave an unbelievable look...

Rajshree:beta

Sachin stood:mom you knw Vo mujhse bht pyar krti ha shayad mujhse bhi knhi zyada... U knw mumma Vo pagal ha ekdum exam k tym mujhe pdhai krane k chkr mein khud apni study neglect krti thi...aur toh aur mere sare kaam khud krti thi...aapko pta jb aap log Auckland nhi aye the Tb hum usike flat pe sath rehte the...aur Vo apna kaam chhod deti thi mera pura krane k liye...mumma i can't live without her

Rajshree try to hold her tears to see her son condition:breakfast ready ha ready ho k a jao

She left without any response...

Sachin got up n his eyes fell on bed n A voice echoed his ears

Sachu yeh towel bed pe kyun rkha...uthao usse

Sachin smiled weakly n picked towel from bed...n moved out placing towel at right place

...

...  
 **NIKYA ROOM**

Nikhil is still sleeping whereas Divya lying facing him n keep on staring him with moist eyes...she lightly caressed his hairs n placed a kiss on forehead...she abt to leave but Nikhil stopped her by holding her wrist.. She turned back

Arrey aap uth gye

Nikhil:tum kahan chli

Divya:kitchen

Nikhil reading her expressions:kucch kehna ha

Divya nodded as no:nhi toh

Nikhil smiled:baitho

She sat

Nikhil:what do you think...tum mujhse kucch chhipaogi aur mujhe pta bhi nhi chlega...jldi btao kya baat ha

Divya:Vo kya aap mujhse pyar nhi krte

Nikhil confused:yeh kya... . Pyar madam aapko yaad na ho toh btadu hmari love marriage ha

Divya:pr lgta nhi ha...jbse India aye ha tbse aap is ghr ke prblms Mein uljhe ha...mere liye toh tym hi nhi jaise...kyu Nikhil

Nikhil pressed her hand:Divya ghr k halaat tumhare samne ha..Rajat Purvi ki life track pe ayi...shreya bhi thik ha ab but Sachin aaj bhi vhin khda ha...kaise sb thik hoga bs...nhi dekh skta use aise

Divya:aur main Nikhil

Nikhil saw her carefully n sensed a disappointment on her face...Silence for few minutes

Nikhil broke silence:Divya aaj sham ready rehna disc chlenge...tumhe psnd ha na

Divya with shock:Nikhil

Nikhil softly:I am sorry...sb tnsn ki vjh se tumhe tym ni de paya...but aaj ki sham tumhare naam

She smiled...n Nikhil kissed her forehead n moved to washroom

...  
...

...

 **PRADHYUMAN HOUSE**

 **ISHYANT ROOM**

Ishita sitting on bed...N Dushyant made her eat forcefully...

Chlo Ishita yeh Sara fruits khtm krna ha...n haan fir yeh medicine bhi...

Ishita making faces:mujhe Chinese khana ha yeh sb ni...

Dushyant:dekho Ishi doc ne tumhe yeh sb khane se mna kiya ha...chup chap healthy food khao...tumhare aur baby k liye acha ha

Ishita:nhi

Dushu picked a piece of apple n fed her

Meanwhile Tarika entered n saw them...she smiled

Dushu tumhari black tea

Dushu:Bhabhi aap kyu ayi main a hi rha tha

Tarika:chai lijiye aur jayiye office...ishita k liye hum sb ha

Meanwhile Kaveri entered:haan hum ha...jao tum

Dushyant expressions changed to angry:Tarika Bhabhi aap Ishita k khane pine ka khyaal rkhna Kisi aur pe toh bhrosa nhi mujhe...(looking at Kaveri)

Kaveri:mujhpe bhi bharosa nhi apni ma pe

Dushu:nhi ha bhrosa...aap bhaiu k sath kinna glt kiye Vo aur Shreya itne saal alg rhe...dr lgta ha knhi aapp Vo sb mere aur ishita k sath bhii na kro...for god sake mom mujhse aur Ishita se dur rho ..

Kaveri:dushu

Dushu shouts:mom usse pehle k main apka lihaz bhul jaun plz go...

Kaveri left in tears

Dushu:Bhabhi make sure mom ya tai g yahan na aye...ishi se dur rhe Vo

Tarika:Dushu Vo tumhari ma

Dushu cuts:chlta hu...bye Bhabhi..bye ishi..take care

He left while kissing her forehead...

...

...

 **PANCHGANI**

 **VIVEK GARAGE**

Daya reached there with lunch box...Vivek who is already busy with a car n tasha too helping him...she saw him n waved her hand

Hi Daya

Daya smiled:hi Bhabhi...kaisi ha aap n Vivek kahan ha

Vivek turning his face toward Daya:yahan hu main...chl ho ja shuru...(throwing a screw driver toward him which Daya caught n nodded)

Tasha:Daya kucch smjh na aye toh pucch Lena

Daya nodded n sighed:kya kru

Vivek:aja main bta du

Daya:Vivek yeh sb mujhe sch mein ni ata

Vivek:pta ha tumhe dekh Kr hi lgta ha k tum Kisi rich family se ho hai ex ACP Daya Pradhyuman

Daya shocked first then ask

Toh tumhe pta ha

Vivek:tumhe kaise bhul skta hu after all crystal ki maut ki vjh ho tum...

Daya expression changed to sad:crystal kaise jante ho tum

Vivek:meri dost thi Vo...bchpn ki dost...

Daya:toh tumhe pta hoga uska bhai kahan ha...maine use kbhi nhi dekha...btao vivek kahan ha Vo

Tasha:Jo kaam krne aye ho Vo kro...raja ise bhi kaam smjha doh

Raja nodded n Vivesha left...

Daya engrossed in thoughts...n start his work as mechanic..

...

...  
 **HOSPITAL**

Rajvi went to hospital n waiting for their turn... Meanwhile a ward boy call them n said to go inside cabin...Rajvi nodded...  
They knocked the door n entered

Doc:have a seat

Both sat

Rajat:Doc Kuki actually hum

Kuki adjusting her specs: test krayiye...pehli baar ha isiliye nervous ho right

Purvi:Kuki

Kuki lifted her gaze n amazed to see Purvi... She shouts instantly  
Purvi

Purvi smiled:kaisi ho

Kuki:perfectly fine...ohh toh yeh ha hmare jeeja g...hi handsome

Rajat confusedly:hui

Purvi:don't get confused she is my mama's daughter...

Kuki:shadi kb ki

Rajat:5 mhine ho gye ha saali saheba

Kuki laughed at "SALI SAHEBA"..

Purvi:Teri shadi kb ha kuki

Kuki sadly:kbhi nhi

Purvi surprisedly:sgaai toh hui thi

Kuki showing finger:tut gyi...

Purvi sensed a pain in her eyes so she leave topic...

Kuki:vaise reports positive ha...you are going to be mother...yani main masi bnugi...

Rajat excitedly:WOW

Purvi happy too

Kuki:Haan purvi 2 months already hone wale ha...so be careful...

Rajvi nodded

Kuki:yeh kucch medicines ha tym se Lena zrurt ho toh bulana mujhe.

Rajvi nodded n left

Kuki sat with closed eyes...she opened her eyes with song echoing her ears

 **Goriya re choriya re**  
 **Goriya re choriya re**

Kuki followed voice n went to parking area n shocked to saw Kavin in new funky avtaar with a board in hand of **I LOVE YOU...** n flower on the way with kids holding **SORRY CARDS**...Kuki sighed n glared him

 **Goriya re choriya re**  
 **Goriya re choriya re**

Kavin held her wrist n gave her bouquet but she threw

 **Tera jalwa dekha toh dil huaa Milkha**  
 **Badi tez bhaage re..**  
 **Manma emotion jaage re...3**

Kavin about to hug her n but she jerked him..  
 **Dil jagah se hil gaya re**  
 **Dil jagah se hil gaya re**  
 **Tukdo mein nikla re dil ka chilka**  
 **Tune phenka khaa ke re**  
 **Manma emotion jaage re...3**

Kavin again wrapped his arms around her but she slapped him n warned him not to do this again...

She left n Kavin stood like a statue with tears...

...  
...

 **SALUNKHE HOUSE**

All were waiting eagerly for Rajvi... Sachin is pacing to n fro n Nikhil biting his nails...Rajshree too restless...

Divya came with coffee:kb ayenge Rajat aur Purvi...

Sachin:hum bhi vhi soch re...

Nikhil:yr I am excited to know k result kya ha

Meanwhile Rajvi came n all stood around them n shouts

Kya khbr

Rajvi stared then in shock n Purvi hid her face in Rajat chest n Rajat smiled shyly...

All jumped in joyness...

Sachin n Nikhil start dancing

 **Dhiktana, tiktana, dhiktana**  
 **Dhik, dhiktana, tiktana, dhiktana**  
 **Bhabhi Tum Khushiyon Ka Khazana**  
 **Dhiktana, tiktana, dhiktana**

Divya held Purvi hand n made her sit...Sachin came n placed his head in Purvi lap

 **Kab Tak Rahun Sabse Chota**  
 **Aaye Koi Mujhse Chota**  
 **Hansta Bolta Koi Khilona**  
 **Ab In Bahon Ko Do Na**  
 **Tumse Maange, Ghar Ka Aangan**  
 **Pyara Pyara Nazrana**  
 **Dhiktana...**

All were dancing n jumping

 **Dhiktana, tiktana, dhiktana**

Meanwhile while a middle aged well suited man with fiery eyes entered...n glared Sachin angrily

He held Sachin hand n made him turn toward himself forcefully n Slapped him hard...

All stood stunned whereas Sachin gave him a shocking look...

Rajat:kya badtameezee ha yeh...hai kon aap

Person shouts:apne is nalayak bhai se puchho

Rajshree:Sachin kon ha yeh

Sachin:mom yeh

All were shocked to hear ...

...

 **A/N:So finally done with this chap**..

So any guesses. Whos that man?

Chlo keep guessing till next

Thank you for all reviews

Keep reviewing

Tc

Stay blessed

Mithi...


	26. Chapter 26

He slapped **Sachin** hard…All were confused cum stuuned but Sachin saw him in Shock n mumbles

aap

 **Rajat** :hai kon aap…aur is trh mere bhai ko thappad marne ka mtlb

 **Person angrily:** apne is ghtiya bhai se puccho

 **Rajshree** : **Sachin** aap jante hai inhe…

 **Sachin** moist eyes but happily ran out while other was confused at his acft…After few minutes he came back n asked person

Aap akele kyu aye.. **Angel** nhi ayi

 **Rajat** :ohh toh aap **Angel** k dad ha..

 **Sachin** : **Angel** kahan ha Uncle…use kyun nil aye…pta kitna miss kr rha hu…Kahan ha vo…(He asked super excited)

 **Chitrole** shouts:bnd kro yeh drama…aur btao **Angel** kahan ha…kahan ha meri beti…tumhare bhrose bheja tha maine use yahan…5 months uska koi at pat nhi…bolo **Sachin** kya kita tune uske sath…

All were shocked to hear **Angel** missing news…

 **Sachin** shocked:how it could be possible uncle….5 months pehle vo Hum sbko yhi bol k gyi thi k vo London ja ri…..agr London nhi toh gyi kahan

 **Chitrole** shockedly:What? Vo yahan yeh sb bol k gyi…aur vahan nhi punchi…main abhi Embassy phn krta hu pta chl jayega…

 **Sachin** worriedly:Vo London nhi ha mtlb vo India mein hi ha but kahan….aurt jhuth kyu boli vo…Mom why she lied?

 **Rajat** :Purvi tum kucch janti ho

 **Purvi** nodded as no

Main **Pankaj** ko phn krti hu….

She dialled **Pankaj** Number n informed him abt latest prblm…..

All were worried abt **Angel** n praying for her wellness…..Days passing like this but **Salunkhe** n **Pradhyuman** Family failed to find her…..

…..

 **PANCHGANI**

 **DAREYA HOME**

 **Shreya** preparing dinner in Kitchen n **Daya** is sitting in hall n seems lost… **Shreya** came towrd **Daya** with glass of water…She called him but he's in another world…. **Shreya** shook him little which helps him to came out of trance…..

Haan kucch kaha kya **shreya**

 **Shreya** : kb se bula ri hu kahan khoye ho tum

 **Daya worriedly:Shreya** vo **vivek**

 **Shreya** : **Vivek** ko kya hua

 **Daya** :vo **Crsytal** ko janta ha aur mujhe bhi…uski ankhon meion khud kl liye nfrt dekhi aaj maine

 **Shreya** shockedly:Kya aapko nfrt pr kyun

 **Daya** :Vo **crystal** ka dost ha….Vo bhi uski maut k liye mujhe kasoorvaar manta ha….main kaiose yakken dilau k main nhi uski maut ki vjh…arrey meri khud zindagi ruk gyi thi uske jane se

 **Shreya** pressed his shoulder… **Daya** looked her with moist eyes…

 **He continues:** but ek baat bht acchi hui k mujhe **Vivek** mil gya….(She looked him confus dly) ab main **Vivek** k zriye us tk puhnch paunga…. **Crsytal** k bhai tk….tumhe pta ha **Crystal** bht manti thi use…pr us wqt vo Police training k liye bahr tha…nhi mil paya use na kbhi dekha ha use…sirf naam pta ha **Kavin** …pta nhi kahan ha vo…..bs ek baar mil jaye…

 **Shreya** :tum usse kyun milna chahte ho

 **Daya** :use btana chahta hu k uski behn ne apna promise pura kiya…..tumse milvana chahta hu k dekho tumhari behn vapis a gyi tumhare roop mein…

 **Shreya** too became emotional…n hugged him n say

 **Daya** hum mil k dhundenge use….

 **Daya** too wrapped his arms around her….

 **NEXT DAY**

 **MUMBAI**

 **COMMISSIONER OFFICE**

 **Chitrole** entered inside office n shook hand with Mumbai commissioner **Vikram** **Khanna(vinu n Kuki Father)** ….

 **Vikram** :Have a seat Mr. **Chitrole….** what a pleasant surprise London commissioner yahan pe…

 **Chitrole** :Khanna Saab main bht bdi problem hu….meri beti **Angel** 5 mhine pehle India ayi thi apni ma aur bhai se milne but uska kucch pta nhi chl ra…sbka kehna ha k vo ek hfte baad hi yeh keh kr chli gyi k vo London ja rhi ha but na toh vo vahan puhnchi na yahan ha….plz Khanna saab meri beti ko dhundh dijiye

 **Vikram** : **Chitrole** saab Aap apni beti ka photo dijiye **(Chitrole gave him a photo)** aur main embassy phone krta hu shayad knhi aur gyi ho

 **Chitrole** :maine pta kiya vo India k bahr toh kya Mumbai se bahr tk nhi gyi…..pta nhi kis musibat mein ha….plz Khanna saab

 **Vikram** :thik h…main apna sbse qabil officer appoint krta hu aapki beti ko dhundhne k liye…

He dialled a number n called someone…

Meanwhile a knock at door….n a officer entered n salute Commissioner n stood

Yes sir

 **Vikram** :Officer **Kavin** meet Mr. **Chitrole** (pointing Chitrole)Yeh London se aye ha….picchle 5 months se inki beti missing ha…I appoint u to find her…..

 **Kavin** :Sir

 **Chitrole passing file:** yeh uski photo n details

 **Kavin** :kisi pe koi shaq ya dushmani

 **Chitrole in anger:** Dushmani **Pradhyuman** family se n Shaq **Sachin** **Salunkhe** pe

 **Kavin** n **Vikram** in shocked:What

 **Chitrole** : **Pradhyuman** 's bht purani dushmani ha bsa bsaya ghr ujaad diya mera un logo ne..mera beta alg kr diya mujhse….. **Sachin** meri beti ka boy friend ha….

 **Kavin** looking at Pic: **Angel** …yeh ha aapki beti

 **Chitrole** :haan officer ….jante ho tum ise

 **Kavin** :chliye mere sath…

 **Chitrole** nooded n abt to move out but stopped with **Vikram** voice…

 **Kavin** **Kuki** ka gussa shant hua…

 **Kavin** sighed:nhi

 **Vikram** too sighed:bhagwan bchaye tumhe

 **Kavin** :thankyou

 **Vikram** showing thumbs up:best of luck

 **Kavin** smiled n left with **chitrole…**

 **Chitrole:Kuki** kon ha

 **Kuki** :meri fiancé aur inki beti…

 **Chitrole** : **Angel** kahan ha

 **Kavin** :mere sath rehti ha…abhi main aapko ghr chhodunga then use lene jaunga….hum 3 hours tk vapis a jayenge n don't u worry sir…she is fine..

 **Chitrole** :sure

 **Kavin** dropped him at his chawl…n left for hospital…

 **Chitrole** **making** **weird** faces:yahan rehti ha meri beri…this bloody chawl

 **PANCHGANI**

 **DAREYA HOME**

 **Daya** is getting ready but **Shreya** came n hugged him from behind n smiled

 **Daya** plz aaj mt jao na

 **Daya** too smiled n entangled her arms n abt to leave….she again held his wrist

Aaj tum nhi jar he ho bs….aaj k liye tumhara sara time mera ha sirf mera(she said while moving her finger on his head to lips)

 **Daya** held her hand: **Shreya**

 **Shreya** like a stubborn baby: **daya**

 **Daya** too lost his senses….n hugged her back…..Shreya lightly kissed his cheek n downed her gaze….

 **Daya** :toh madam kya irada ha aaaj

 **Shreya** blushingly:tumhe nhi pta kya…..

 **Daya** smiled as she gave him green signal….

He picked her in arms n laid her on bed n start kissing her….both engaged in their love making session….

 **MUMBAI**

 **HOSPITAL**

 **Kavin** reached there n saw **Angel** sitting n waiting for her turn….

 **Kavin** :kb ha tumhari turn

 **Angel** :Next…aur tumhe mil gya time ane ka….(she frowned in anger)

 **Kavin** smiled:sorry baba…haan tumhare liye surprise ha…

 **Angel** excitedly:kya

 **Kavin** :bta diya toh surprise kaisa

 **Angel** making faces meanwhile doc call them inside…

Both entered n **Angel** excitedly

 **Kuki**

 **Kuki** stood from her chair n hugged her..both were really happy to see each other whereas **Kavin** stood silent….

 **Kavin** :kaisi ho **Kuki**

 **Kuki** glared him n sat…

 **Kuki** :medicines n suppliments le rhi ho na….kucch skip toh nhi kiya na

 **Angel** :nhi madam…sb liya…abhi koi prblm toh nhi ha

 **Kuki** gave a meaningfull look: **Angel** complications toh abhi bhi ha aur I am not sure Angel k kya hoga may be baby ya tum (her voice stuck in throat n she can't complete her sentence)

 **Angel** :its ok…I can understand…

 **Kuki** :maine nyi medicines likhi ha le lena..

 **Kavin** glaring her:ok doctor….I'll take care of my sis..

 **Kuki** : **Kavin**

 **Kavin** :anything else doctor….

 **Kuki** banged her feet on floor:no

 **Angel** smiled to see then n mumbles:inka kucch nhi ho skta

 **Kavin** smirked at **Kuki** :chle **Angel**

 **Angel** nodded…..

Both came out n moving in corridor….suddenly **Kavin** collided with someone….

 **Kavin** / **Person** :Sorry

Both smiled….Kavin extending hand

Insp. **Kavin**

 **Person shaking hand:Dr. Sachin**

 **Angel** stood shocked n staring **Sachin** with moist eyes…. **Sachin** too saw her n instantly hugged her n tears making way from both eyes….

Kahan thi tum…pta kitna miss kiya…tum London kyu nhi gyi….jhuth kyun bola….yr I love you…

But no response from her….suddenly he separated n looked her keenly spcly her swollen belly….n shocked n mumbles

Tu…tum pregnant ho

 **Angel** :haan vo

 **Sachin** smiled:hmara bcha ha…konsa mhina

 **Angel** stern voice:what tumhara bcha

 **Sachin** confusedly:mtlb yeh hmara bcha ha na

 **Angel** smiled:meet my **husband Kavin D'costa…** yeh isika bcha ha….5 month ha..n plz hmare beech job hi tha khtm ho gya….smjhe

 **Sachin** shocked n cupped her face:jhuth bol rhi ho na…tumhari pregnancy mein complications ha isiliye na…I know tum sirf mujhse pyar krti ho

 **Angel** jerked his hands:pagal ho smjh nhi ata…Kavin aur mera bcha ha yegh…shadi kr li maine….

 **Sachin** slapped her:just for a baby shadi ki tumne….doctors ne saaf bola tha k pregnancy means complications to your life bs tumhe shi slamat dekhna tha mujhe but tum….Min bevkoof apni family se ldta rha tumhare liye…you chea

He again raised his hand in order to slap her but **Kavin** held his hand

Meri biwi se koi badtameeze kre mujhe manzur nhi

Meanwhile **Rajat** came n held **sachin** from shoulder who fell on his knees n crying badly

 **Angel** tumhare liye yeh pagal bna baitha ha aur tum…khair tum jaisi ghtiya ldki se bat hi nhi krni mujhe…

He made **Sachin** stand n shouts

Chlo **Purvi….**

She moved with them….

 **Angel** hugged **Kavin** n start crying: **Kavin** main **sachin** k sath aisa kaise kr skti hu…bht buri hoon main

 **Kavin** :Kyun jhuth bola

 **Angel** :use in sb prblms se dur rkhne k liye bs…main nhi chahti meri maut k liye use koi guilt ho…tumhe toh pta ha na doc ne kya kaha….

 **Kavin** nodded n start consoling her…

But someone heard their convo…person stood shockedly to know truth…

….

 **A/N:done with this chap…**

 **Hows it…**

 **Finally with little dareya romance…**

 **Hoping its good**

 **Thankyou for reviews**

 **Keep reviewing n reading**

 **TMSR**

 **TC**

 **With love**

 **MITHI**


	27. Chapter 27

**PRADHYUMAN HOUSE**

Tarika sitting in room,she lost somewhere... meanwhile Abhijeet came n sat...he smiled to see her n tapped her shoulder...

Kya Hua

Tarika instantly hugged him n shedded some tears...

Abhijeet patting her head:mt socho...

Tarika:but mujhe Shreya ka sath dena chahiye tha...us time mujhe

Abhijeet:us tym tumne kya socha tha yhi na k dhruv ko uske pita ki zrurt ha toh bs khud ko dosh mt doh...kyi baar situation aisi hoti ha k hmein kucch smjh nhi ata...

Tarika:but I was wrong Abhijeet

Abhi smiled:Han but tum yhi socha tha na k Shreya yahan se dur rhegi toh khush rhegi isiliye use Jane ko bola...

Tarika looked him in shock

Abhijeet holding her hand:taru tumhe bht ache se smjhta hu...isiliye yeh toh sochna mt k is sbmein main tumhari glti nikalunga... Vaise bhi Jo hona tha ho gya...ab sb thik ha...Daya Shreya Panchgani mein khush ha...

Tarika:aapko pta ha

Abhijeet:mera bhai mujhse kuch nhi chhipa skta

Tarika hugged him n he too hugged her back...

...

 **VINEET HOME**

He is pacing restlessly in hall meanwhile Kuki entered n asked abt matter

Vinu:chhoti Vo Pankaj ha na uski behn Angel missing ha...5 months se kucch pta nhi ha

Kuki:bhai Angel...u mean to say Angel chitrole

Vinu:haan...

Kuki:chliye

Vinu confused:tu janti ha..

Kuki:of course bhai. Chliye

Vinu:kaise janti ha tu...

Kuki:chlo bhi

Both moved out

...

...

 **SALUNKHE HOUSE**

Rajvi came with Sachin...trio is in bad mood..Sachin directly moved to his room..Purvi sat with hand on head

Angel aisa kaise kr skti ha...i mean Kavin se shadi

Rajat:tum apna khyaal rkho...yeh sb mt socho  
Mom(he shouts)

Rajshree came:haan Rajat

Mom aap Sachin k pass jayiye mujhe kucch kaam ha main abhi ata hu,he ordered her

Rajshree:unhe kya Hua

Purvi:mom Vo Angel n she told her everything

Rajshree:Thakur g yeh kya kr diya unhone... Sachin hum abhi jate ha

She ran hurriedly to room

Purvi:Rajat tum kahan ja rhe ho

Rajat: Kucch kaam ha...tum tym se khana kha Lena ...

Purvi nodded...n Rajat left

 **SACHIN ROOM**

Rajshree entered n shocked to see condition of room...things lying on floor n Sachin throwing her all pics on floor n crying badly...he showing his anger on each n everything

He fell on his knees n crying badly...

Why u did this?vada kiya tha sari zindagi sath dene ka toh kyu kiya aisa. .

Rajshree eyes get moist seeing her son condition...she hugged him n start consoling

Sachin aap aise kmzor nhi pd skte...see hum sb hai na...koi nhi hum aapke liye usse bhi achi ldki dhundhenge

Sachin:nhi chahiye koi aur bs vhi chahiye

Rajshree:bcha ab Vo

Sachin cuts:jhuthi ha Vo...vo Kisi aur se shadi nhi Kr skti

Rajshree raising eyebrows:mtlb

Sachin:zrur koi bht bdi baat ha mom Jo Vo itna bda qadam liya..mom mujhe usse milna hoga

Rajshree:nhi Sachin abhi nhi...thoda tym dijiye khud ko aur unko

Sachin nodded...n hugged her mom

...  
. **..**

 **PANCHGANI**

 **VIVEK GARAGE**

Vivek is talking on phn with someone...n Tasha walking around him with omelette

Vivek kucch toh kha lo...mujhe aur bhi kaam ha

But he is busy in call...so she start feeding him ...He smiled...n cut call

U knw that's why I love you so much

Tasha:stop buttering khana kha lo

Vivek pulled her in hug:khud khilao na

Tasha smiled made him eat...vivek kissed her forehead n both lost in each other

But separated with some fake coughing sound

Ahem ahem

Vivesha turned n saw Daya:oh tum

Daya:haan sorry for disturbing...vaise aaj baki ab ni aye

Vivek:der se ayenge...tum chlo kaam shuru krte ha...

Both started work

Daya:vivek ek baat pucchu

Vivek:haan

Daya:Kavin kahan ha

Vivek shocked n screw driver fell from his hand:Kavin,tum kaise jante ho

Daya:crystal ka bhai ha...kbhi Mila nhi,dekha nhi...bs milna chahta hu

Vivek rudely:but Vo tumse nhi milna chahta..

Daya shocked:kyun

Vivek:tum usse na milo toh hi acha hoga

Daya:pr kyun

Vivek:nfrt krta ha Vo tumse...crystiee ki maut ka katan manta ha...

Daya stood silent n Vivek continues with his work...n Daya too got busy...n Day passed like this...

Chlo Vivek its lunch time,Tasha said while setting his lunch

Vivek smiling:coming,chlo Daya tum bhi kha lo

Daya smiled:Vo aaj khana ghr bhul aya...tum log khao...main sham mein kha lunga

Tasha:vaise agr chaho toh tum mere hath ka khana kha skte ho if you don't mind

Daya:it's ok Tasha

Vivek:shayad tumhari biwi jaisa nhi but Tasha bhi acha khana bnati ha...

Daya smiled n joined them...

They were having lunch...

Daya:Tasha its yummy manna pdega kafi acha khana bnati ho

Tasha smiled n all were engrossed in food n talk...

All turned with voice

Daya bhai aapse Milne koi ldki ayi ha

Daya:ata hu

Vivek:ruko Daya...yhi bhrj doh use raju

Raju nodded n left...

After 5 minutes a girl came with tiffin n said

Hi everyone

Vivesha shocked to see her...Daya turned smilingly..

Kya ha Shreya Maine kha liya tha

Shreya:hmmm aur Jo main bnaya uska kya

Daya:Ayo main tumhe milvata hu vivek aur Tasha se

He held Shreya Han n dragged near to vivesha

Yeh vivek ha mera boss aur yeh iski wife Tasha...

Tasha shocked:crystal

Shreya smiled:nhi Shreya Daya Pradhyuman

Vivek:tumhara chehra

Shreya cuts:crystal se milta ha inki pehli wife se...

Vivek shockedly:tum

Shreya:sb janti hu...Hmare rishtey ki buniyaad hi Crystal ha

Vivesha:baitho

She sat n served food to Daya n all...while having lunch Dareya share their story with vivesha..

Vivesha smiled...

After lunch Shreya left n all again engrossed in work...Vivesha still thinking abt Shreya...

Vivek:Tasha I think were wrong...i should call Kavin...

Tasha:haan...

Vivek engrossed in work but mind occupied by Dareya thoughts...

...

 **CHAWL**

 **KAVIN KHOLI**

Kavin reached with Angel...

Angel:Kavin tum mujhe surprise dene wale the kahan

Kavin:andr jao...andr ha

She excitedly went inside...

She entered happily inside hall but shocked to see her father... She scared first but hugged him in next moment...he too hugged her back...both had tears in eyes

Chitrole:kya ha yeh...kya halt bna rkhi ha..

Angel:sorry dad...vo bs halaat aise the ki

Chitrole cuts:what halaat? Toh tumhe mere pass Ana chahiye tha...aur yeh bcha shadi kb ki tumne...

Kavin cuts:uncle 2 thappad lgao ise pehle...

Angel:dad shadi nhi hui...

Chitrole:Sachin ko pta ha

Angel:nhi bta skti

Kavin:sir yeh ldki pta ni khud ko kya smjhti ha... Aaj hospital mein n he told abt hospital incident ...

Chitrole shocked:what?Sachin ko pta hona chahiye go n tell him

Angel yelled:nhi bta skti main

Kyun nhi bta skti,Kuki asked while entering with Vineet...

Angel:kuki plz

Kuki almost scolding:in complications ki vjh se...yr why are you behaving so kiddish

Angel:main nhi btana chahti use...aur tum log bhi nhi btaoge

Mujhe bhi nhi btaogi

All turned to voice n shocked to see Rajat

Angel with tears:nhi...

Rajat held her from shoulders:btao angel mujhe pta ha tumne shadi nhi ki...hospital Mein Vo drama kyun...bolo...

Angel:haan kiya drama...reason go n ask ur dad n bde papa...

Rajat:dad unhone kya kiya(he was shocked)

Angel:tumhare dad ko pta chl gya tha...aur Vo nhi chahte the k Sachin ko kucch pta chle..

Khde kya ho chle jao Rajat get out zinda yahan ane ki zrurt nhi...She shouts at core of his lungs...

Rajat held her Han n dragged her out n left in car with her...

Kavin:Rajat ruko

He too got in car n all start following him. .

Rajat is driving so fast n Angel is shouting

Roko...i said stop the car...

But Rajat didn't hear her n stop front of his House...

Angel:Rajat mujhe yahan kyun laye ho...chhodo...

Rajat held her hand n dragged her inside whereas Angel tried to free herself...

Rajat stood in hall n shouts

Mom,Sachin,Purvi,Nikhil kahan ho sb...niche Ayo...Dad

All start coming...n shocked to see him with Angel...

Sachin in shock:Tum...Rajat yeh ldki yahan kya kr rhi ha...nikalo ise yahan se

Rajat calmly:Dad kahan ha...

Hum yahan h Rajat,Sagar said while coming along with Rajveer

Rajat:Dad yeh ldki dekho na kya kiya...Sachin ko cheat kiya aur Kisi aur se shadi ki

Sagar:what?hmara beta inse itna pyr krta ha aur yeh...boliye kyun kiya aisa(holding her from shoulder)

Angel was just crying...

Meanwhile Kavin n her dad reached there...

Chotrole holding his daughter hand:chlo beta

Rajat:knhi nhi jayegi Vo...use jwab Dena hoga hr ek swal ka...jo main puchhunga..

Angel joining hands:Jane doh plz

Sachin:jaane doh Rajat

Rajat:thik ha..jane dunga isse puccho yeh shadi vala jhuth kyun boli...kyun Kavin ko apna pati btaya...Puccho Sachin

All were shocked...

Sachin shockedly:yeh tum

Rajat cuts:Kavin iska pati nhi ha blki kuki ka hone wala pati ha...aur yeh bcha 5 nhi 7 mhine ka ha aur us time tum iske Sath the

Sachin was hell shocked...n cupped her face n asked

Sch...Rajat sch bol rha ha na

Angel just nodded...

Sachin:toh jhuth kyun

Angel silently looked at his Father...

Rajat teasingly:Vo sch Dad btayenge hai na dad

Sagar nervously:main kya btau

Chitrole:mahthe pe pseena chehre pe shikn kucch toh ha...

Sagar turning face:mujhe kucch kaam ha

Sachin:dad aap ne mehra's k sath Jo deal ki vhi hai na reason

Sagar was shocked n other was confused

Rajat:deal

Sachin:haan bech dala inhone mujhe...ek business deal k liye meri shadi us mehra ki beti k sath n he paused as his voice stuck in throat..

Angel:Uncle ne mujhe Sachin se dur Jane ko kaha tha...agr main aisa nhi krti toh Vo Sachin ko (paused for while) mar dete...evn unhone ek attack krwaya bhi tha

Nikhil:chhote mama aap aisa

Rajshree:apne hi bete ki khushiya chheen li aapne...

Sagar:toh Sachin ki shadi is ldki se krane ka kya fayda ... Ek police officer ki beti...kahan Vo mehra'#s ki beti...croro le k ati...

Sachin:toh croro k agge meri koi value nhi ..meri khushiya mayne nhi rkhti..bolo dad

Sagar:aap toh bchpn se pagal ha...status ki koi parwah nhi ha...naak ktwana chahte ho

Rajat:aaj se angel yhi rhegi...aur jldi hi Sachin aur Angel ki shadi hogi

Sagar shouts:nhi hogi yeh shadi

Rajat:main bhi dekhta hu kon rokta ha yeh shadi...

Sagar:aap hmare khilaaf nhi jaa skte

Rajat:Dad main aapke khilaaf ja chuka hu

Sagar abt to slap him but Rajshree held his hand:aap apne hi beto ki life kyu spoil krna chahte ho...Sagar for god sake rok dijiye yeh sb...aapka ahem sb barbad kr dega

Sagar moved out in anger...

Angel held his dad hand:chle dad

Both about to move out but a hand pulled Angel behind...she turned n saw Sachin stood holding her hand...she had tears..

Sachin with tears:mt jao na... N opened his arms

Angel came toward him n hugged him tightly

Both hugged tightly n smiled

All clapped n Rajshree:hum aaj hi pandit g ko bulaye shadi ki date fix krte ha...aur Tb tk angel yahan hmare Sath rhegi...apne Sachin k sath..

Sagel smiled...

Rajat:chl Sachin ise apne room mein le ja

Sachin:apne room mein

Rajat:kyu

Sachin:bina shadi k

Rajat:bhai Jo halaat ha tumhare shadi ki kya zrurt

Sagel smiled shyly

Kavin:chlo bhai ab meri is behn ko uska ghr mil gya ab is bhai ko uski baiko mil jaye bs(staring kuki)

Kuki:chlo Vineet bhai

Kavin held her hand:aise kaise chlo...yr m sorry na

Kuki:hospital mein toh bda bhaw kha re the ab

Kavin sat on knees front of her:kuki I knw main tumpe shq krke bht glt kiya...but trust me I realised that was my big mistake...but kaan pkd ke pair pkd ke hath jod k sb krke hath jod ta hu maaf krdo na...u knw na how much I love you

Kuki smiled but hid it..

Kavin:chaho toh apna weapon use krlo.

Meanwhile a hand passed a broom toward kuki

Kuki yeh lo jhadu...utar doh iski arti

Kuki gripped broom n start beating Kavin

Kavin start running:angel ki bchi bhai ko pitvate hue shrm nhi ati...

Angel:ab glti ki sza toh milni chahiye

Kavin glared her:tumhe toh dekh lunga...

Kuki still beating him n Kavin held her hands n pulled her in hug...

Ab toh maaf krdoh yr

Kuki making faces:chlo kiya maaf...

Kavin hugged her n kissed her forehead.

Vineet:chlo bhai yeh bla bhi tali...ab main aram se rhunga...vrna is chudail ne dmag kha rkha tha...

Kuki:bhai main aapko chudail lgti hu(in fake anger)

Vineet:hann but bht pyari chudail

All were enjoying moment ...meanwhile Kavin phn rang...he picked call n shocked

Kya

All turned to him confusedly..

..

 **A/N:so all set...All were together...let see Rajat Sachin ki shadi krata ha ya nhi... N kya hoga jb Kavin Shreya k samne hoga**

 **Next chap Kavin Shreya mulaqat...**

 **Thank you guys**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **TC**

 **Mithi...**


	28. Chapter 28

**SALUNKHE HOUSE**

All were sitting in hall...n planning for Sagel marriage...all were happy but Kavin seems Worried Kuki sensed his tension...

Chitrole:so ab main chlta hu...Kavin k sath hi rhunga...aur I think Angel ko bhi shadi tk vhin rehna chahiye...

Rajat:uncle aap aur Angel yhin rho...bs next week shadi ho jayegi...i think Pankaj ko bhi bta dete ha...

Kavin cuts:haan uncle Rajat thik keh rha ha ab Angel ko yhin rehna chahiye..is tym use Sachin ki zrurt ha aur kucch Dino k kiye main bhi shehr se Bahr ja rha hu...

Kuki glaring:kahan ja rhe ho

Kavin:Vo ek dost se Milne Panchgani

Kuki excited:wow main bhi chlu

Vineet:lekin tum vahan

Kuki:plz bhai

Kavn:ohk but vahan ja k mt bolna mujhe tym Ni de re

Kuki nodded

Kavin:toh chle ..hmein thodi der mein niklna ha

Kuki nodded n both bid bye n left...

 **SACHIN ROOM**

Sachin entered room along with Angel...made her sit comfortably on bed...n sat beside her while wrapping arm around her shoulders..both were silent...

"Angel",Sachin broke silence

"hmmm",Angel replied guy

"kyu kiya aisa,yr dad ne tumhe dhmki di aur tum dar gyi...pta ha kitna rota tha aur tum jhuth u hurted me a lot",Sachin Said while straight looking in her eyes...

"Sachin mujhe tumse shadi nhi krni",She said with little hesitation

"kya ",Sachin said instantly in shock

"Sachin doc ka kehna shayad main na bchu toh kyu,hardly 2mhine ki baat ha fir toh"She paused as Sachin cuts

"Look I don't know doc ne kya bola kya nhi,I just wanna marry you...jo hoga dekha jayega",Sachin replied cupping her face

"Fine hum 2 mhine wait krte ha agr delivery k baad zinda rhi toh shadi krenge otherwise u have to move on",Angel said holding his hand

"no...main shadi krunga toh tumse chahe sari life chahe yeh 2 months yeh haq tumhara ha aur Kisi ko nhi dunga..smjhi",He shouts n marched out of room

"Sachin stop,I said stop",Angel tried to stop him

but he didn't stop n left

Angel sat with tears n mumbling something...

...  
A car stopped at red signal...Pankaj is driving car...He seems in hurry...n mumbling

Yr yeh signal ko bhi abhi red hona tha... Construction site pe engineer a gya ho gya.. Late ho gya beta...ab kya krega...suna ha nya engineer punctual...

He banged hand on Steering wheel

Meanwhile a person jumped into his car n settled beside him on passenger seat

Pankaj:o hello madam taxi smjh rkha ha kya

A girl wearing two piece formal suit with formal shoes keeping files on her lap n said

"Dekho mujhe abhi construction site Jana ha plz mujhe Lokhandwala le chliye",She said while removing hair from face

"dekhiye Devi g",but stopped to see her pretty n innocent face n lost bit

"Plz sir aaj mera first day agr main late ho gyi toh meri job chli jayegi,please",She said with puppy eyes which he couldn't resist

"Okay,boliye kahan Jana ha",Pankaj said with smile

"Lokhandwala complex",She said happily

Pankaj smiled:what a coincidence mujhe bhi vhin Jana ha..chlo

She jumped in joyness:so lets go

Pankaj accelrate car n drove...

She:Btw m Parvati...vaise aap mujhe Paru bol skte ha...main na khari bht hu...luv candies n chocolates etc etc

She was talking non stops n Pankaj smiling at her antics...he loved her talks n antics but he thrashed out his thoughts n applied brake

"gadi kyun roki",Parvati asked

"Aapki manzil a gyi",Pankaj replied

"Thank you so much,vaise toh mere pass kucch nhi ha fir bhi yeh(she removed something from her bag) candies hi lijiye..bye",she got down of car n rushed hurriedly.

Pankaj smiled seeing his palm:candies pagal but sweet ha...

He drove to his destination...

Pankaj reached his destination...a construction site n start checking progress of construction..

"yeh aaj nya engineer ane wala tha a aya kya",Pankaj asked manager

"nhi sir",He replied negatively

Pankaj:punctuality naam ki koi cheez hoti...9 bje ka tym tha aur 10 bj rhe ha...ha kon yeh

"good morning sir"Someone wished him from back...

He turned to voice n stunned to see person

She too jumped:hello sir aap...aapko toh pta hi ha mera naam Parvati...vaise suna tha duniya gol ha aaj dekh bhi liya...hum firse mil gye

Pankaj staring her:aap yahan

Parvati:arrey main yahan ki nyi engineer hu..Parvati Mehta

Pankaj:nice to meet you...kaam shuru kre

Parvati:jee sir...yeh rha plan

She unwrapped some papers...n show him designs...he impressed with designs n start their work...

Pankaj stared her her passion to work her hard work her antics n kiddish nature...He start admiring her something like love at sight...

...

...

 **PANCHGANI**

 **DAREYA HOUSE**

Daya n Shreya is in kitchen n both preparing lunch for themselves..Shreya prepaing dough...n Daya put veggies in vessels...n turned to Shreya n saw her struggling with hairs whom disturbing her...her hair strain blocking her vision n she tried to removed with hands filled with flour...he moved toward him n stood behind her n held her both hands n made her turn...

Shreya nervously:plz Daya

Daya moved face toward her n she closed eyes...He blow air on her face n tugged hairs behind her ears...Shreyq still stood with closed eyes...Daya kissed her forehead

"ab yeh zulfein meri Shreya ko tng nhi krengi",Daya Said smilingly

Shreya opened her eyes n smiled at him

Daya tum bhi na

Daya sat on kitchen slab n said

Main bhi kya

Shreya:kucch nhi... N again started with her work...

Daya still staring her smilingly...n admiring her...

 **Tumhe apna banane ka junoon**  
 **Sar pe hai, kab se hai**  
 **Mujhe aadat bana lo ik buri**  
 **Kehna ye tumse hai**

Daya got down from slab n held her from waist...She shivered at his touch...He keep his chin on her shoulder n softly smooched her neck...

 **Tumhe apna banane ka junoon**  
 **Sar pe hai, kab se hai**  
 **Sar pe hai, kab se hai**

She jerked him n moved to wash Besant n washed hands...Daya following her n again hugged her from behind...softly kissed her shoulder...Shreya smiled shyly..

 **Jism ke samandar mein**  
 **Ik lehar jo thehari hai**  
 **Usme thodi harqat hone do**  
 **Shayari sunaati inn do nasheeli aankhon ko**  
 **Mujhko paas aake padhne do**  
 **Ishq ki khwahishon mein**  
 **Bheeg lo baarishon mein**  
 **Aao na…**

Shreya moved to other side but Daya stop her by holding wrist...n moved toward her while kissing her arm upward n stopped at her cheek...

 **Tumhe paakar na khone ka junoon**  
 **Sar pe hai, kab se hai**  
 **Mujhe nazron mein rakh lo tum kahin**  
 **Kehna ye tumse hai**

 **Tumhe apna banane ka junoon**  
 **Sar pe hai, kab se hai**  
 **Sar pe hai, kab se hai**

Both were lost in each other...n their faces moving closer...more closer more closer...his lips just abt to touch her lips but distracted by

Hie Daya...oops wrong timing...

Dareya glared this culprit who disturbed their romantic moment...

"Yr drwaza toh lga leta...main chlta gu you guys continue",He said with smirk

"nhi Vineet aisi koi baat nhi",Daya tried to change topic

"kmina disturb krke bolta ha chlta hu",Daya murmured

"Main coffee lati hu",Shreya went to kitchen...

Vineet n Daya took their seats...

"achank yahan",Daya asked

"Vo Panchgani kucch kaam tha toh socha milta chlu",Vineet replied

"acha kiya...vaise bhi bta na ghr pe sb kaise ha",Daya asked with curiosity

"ache ha...tere Jane k baad Rajat Purvi ki shadi ho gyi...Abhijeet ko sch pta chl gya..",Vineet answered him

"kya Rajat Purvi ki shadi mtlb dono families ki misunderstanding clear ho gyi",Daya asked in joyness

"nhi yr...yeh nfrt toh chk hi rhi ha..Rajat Purvi ne dono families k against ja k shadi ki",He said n told abt the drama happened for Rajvi marriage

"oh n Abhi use sb pta chl gya...pta ni kya react kiya hoga...kitna gussa Hua hoga",Daya said worriedly

"sch Dushyant ko bhi pta chl gya...dono ne Neelam bhua aur Kaveri aunty se baat krna chhod diya...bht gussa rehte ha unse",Vineet replied with sort of disappointment

"ohh no Dushyant toh bht gusse wala ha knhi kucch"He cut by Shreya

"Coffee ready ha"

She gave coffee to both n sat with them...

"don't worry Vo smbhal gya actually Vo baao bnne wala ha",Vineet said with happy tone

"kya chhota baap bnne wala ha...kash main vahan hota...pr main nhi ja skta nhi ja",he said with moist eyes...

"Daya",Shreya gave him a smile

"aur haan yr chacha k sath mama bhi bnne wala ha tu aur Shreya tum toh 2-2 bcho ki bhua bnogi",Vineet said with naughty grin

"kya mtlb",both asked shockedly

"pehli baat Purvi ma bnne wali yani ki Rajat papa...n Angel bhi jldi hi ek nanna munna mehman lane wali ha...aur nxt week Sachin ki shadi ho rhi ha Angel se",Vineet said

"ek min Angel ma bnne wali ha shadi ab...mtlb kya ha",Shreya asked confusedly

"Vineet vo Angel chli gyi thi pta ha na tumhe...but Vo chhip rhi thi pregnancy chhipane k liye",He said all abt Sagel

"kitna kucch ho gya in 5 mhino mein...aur hum Kisi ka sath nhi de pa rhe..kyun Daya...hmara sath hmein sbse alg kr gya kyun",Shreya cried

"hum vapis chlte ha Shreya...Meri behno ko zrurt ja meri...Angel itni prblm mein ha aur Purvi itni bdi khushi...hmein Jana hoga Shreya",Daya said while holding her hand

"pagal ho gye ho...tum log yhi rho..vahan ja k firse vhi...upr se Vo Rocky abhi bhi jail k Bahr ha",Vineet said worriedly

"nhi Vineet ab hum jayenge aur is baar us Rocky ko toh main",Daya said while greeting teeths

"main packing krti hu kl hi niklenege",Shreya said while getting from couch

Vineet sighed n duo still talking abt current situation

...

...  
...

 **VIVESHA GARAGE**

Vivek is busy in fixing a car fault...n Tasha helping him...both were looking at door again n again...n seems worried

"Yr yeh log aye kyun Ni",vivek said in frustration

"A jayenge Vivek",Tasha smiled at his impatient...

Vivek pouted...

Half an hour passed like this...n he is totally engrossed in work...but distracted by Voice

Vivu

Vivek lift his head n Smile broadly...n ran to person...He hugged the person instanly...

"Kaisa ha Kavin",Vivek asked happily

"bht acha hu pr tune achank kyun bulaya",He said while hugging him

"yeh kon ha",Vineet asked while pointing Kuki behind him..

"arrey yeh Kuki ha Teri hone wali Bhabhi pgle",Kavin said while introducing her

"ohh nmstey Bhabhi",Vineet said while joining hands

"hello Vivek",Kuki replied

"aur main Tasha Vivek ki wife",Tasha introduced herself

"but achank tumne mujhe kyun bulaya",Kavin asked

"Daya Panchgani mein ha aur yhin kaam krta ha",Vivek replied

"Daya yahan ha aur tu mujhe ab bta rha ha",Kavin shouted in anger

"dekh isiliye nhi bta rha tha...pta tha tu gussa krega...sun meri baar I think Vo bura insan nhi ha",Vivek tried to calm down him

"dekh acha ya bura mujhe sirf yeh pta k meri behn ki maut ka Karan ha Vo...bol kahan ha Vo...le chl mujhe",Kavin said in same angry tone

"plz Kavin itna gussa mt kro na...hum baith k baat krenge",Kuki tried to cool him

"tum is mamle mein nhu bologi vrna mujhse bura koi nhi hoga...smjhi",He burst on her

She nodded

"I think hmein vhin chlna chahiye yahan Vo rehta ha...kyu Vivek",Tasha said in stern tone...

All nodded n left for Dareya place...

..

 **DAREYA PLACE**

Vineet sitting in hall n Shreya is in Kitchen n Daya busy with laptop...Meanwhile Door bell ring...Vineet went to opened door..He opened door n shocked to see person

"tum",He uttered in shock

"Daya kahan ha",He replied in anger

"pr tum yahan kya kr rhe ho Kavin...Kuki tu bta",Vineet asked in confusion

But Kavin entered inside pushing him aside

"bhai Vo Kavin"

But stopped to see Kavin anger...

Kavin went to Daya n held him from collars n punched his face hard...

Daya couldn't understand anything..

"Kon ho tum aur kya pagalpan ha",Daya tried to hold his hand

But Kavin punched him in stomach n shouts

Teri vjh se sb khtm ho gya aur tu pehchanta bhi nhi ab...wah

"Stop it yr hum baith k baat krte ha",Vivek tried to stop him

"baat krne Layak nhi ha yeh...Crystal ka qatil ha yeh...ise toh sza milegi aur main dunga",Kavin still said in anger tone

"Kavin tum Kavin ho na...thank god tu a gya",Daya said while cupping his face

"natak bnd kro",Kavin jerked his hands

Kavin abt to punch him again but Daya held his hand n shout

Stop this...pagal ho ...smjh Ni ata...

"nhi ata kucch smjh bs itna ata ha k tum qatil ho meri behn k",Kavin cried

"fine agr mujhe Marne se Vo vapis ati ha toh lo gun...shoot me",Daya said with moist eyes n handed him a gun

"haan mar dunga tumhe",Kavin pointed gun

"nhi Kavin main tumhe yeh nhi krne dungi",Kuki said while standing front of Daya

"main goli maar dunga...hto vahan se",He pushed her aside

"haan Kuki tum beech mein mt Ayo...aaj krne doh ise iske mn ki",Daya said while giving her assuring nod

"But Daya yeh pagal ho gya ha..goli maar dega",Vineet said worriedly

"Bs koi beech mein nhi ayega...krne doh ise iske mn ki",Daya said

Kavin pointed gun toward Daya n pressed trigger...bullet left from gun n start moving toward Daya with speed n hit chest

But all were shocked n Gun fell from Kavin hand...tears making way from his eyes...Everyone rush to Daya...

Vineet:main ambulance bulata hu

Kavin turned stone n fell on his knees...Kuki n Vivek held his shoulders n tried to calm him

..

...

 **A/N:done with this...so any guesses ab kya hoga..**

 **Pankaj Ki life Mein parvati**

 **n Dareya Ki life Mein kya toofaan aya**

 **to know stay tuned**

 **keep reading n review**

 **lots of love**

 **Mithi**


	29. Chapter 29

Kavin turned stone n fell on his knees...Kuki n Vivek held his shoulders n tried to calm him

Only one word uttered from Kavin mouth

Crystie

Bullet hit Shreya arm...she fell on floor...Daya sat on floor while placing her head in his lap..He had tears...Kavin too crying badly

Yeh crystie...Vivu(to Vivek)tu bta na yeh ldki kon ha

"yeh Shreya ha Daya ki biwi",Vivek said tearily

"iska chehra toh",But his voice stuck in throat

"milta ha crystal se",Tasha replied

"Ambulance a gyi",Kuki said

Daya abt to pick Shreya but Kavin jerked him n picked Shreya up n ran toward ambulance...n took her hospital...Doctors took her inside n start treatment...All were pacing in hall restlessly

Daya sitting like a statue...Meanwhile he felt a hand on his hand ..he lifted his eyes n saw person...

"mujhse naraz the na...gussa mujhpe the na...toh sza use kyun di...Bolo na Kavin...kyun us bechari ko itna drd diya...kyun",Daya asked Kavin tearily

"Daya crystal ki maut ne pagal bna diya tha mujhe pta hu ni chla tumse narazgi k nfrt mein bdl gyi...but I swear Daya usko harm krne ka koi irada nhi tha mera..",Kavin said while crying...

"ek baar crystal ko kho chuka hu dubara use khone ki himmat nhi ha Kavin...plz use bcha Lena",Daya said while tightening his grip on Kavin hand...

"is baar hum aisa kucch nhi hone denge...hum dono is baar crystie ko nhi Jane Jane denge",Kavin said in confident tone...

Daya nodded tearily ..

Vineet came n pulled Kavin hardly n shouts

Mil gya chain...de di na Daya ko sza...mil ho gyi tumhari behn ki atna ko shanti toh ab khde kya ho jao na...chle jao...

Vineet pushed him away

Kavin tearily:I am sorry Vineet main gusse se pagal ho gya tha...i don't know kaise ho gya yeh...main

Vineet cuts in anger:chup... Ek shbd nhi. ...Kuki(turning to her)le jao ise.. Vrna main iska khoon kr dunga..le ja ise

Kuki in tears:bhai plz...yeh mauka in sb baaton ka nhi ha...is tym Hmein Shreya ki fikr krni chahiye

Vineet in same angry tone:Kuki tu ja aur ise le ja vrna sch keh rha hu k

But interrupt by someone voice

Hello i am inspector Shinde... mujhe Mrs Shreya ka Statement chahiye...aur aap sbka bhi...

Vineet:its our family matter inspector...hmein koi statement nhi dena...

Kavin:mujhe dena ha.. Yeh sb

"rukiye insp...main Shreya ka pati hu statement main dunga...actually it was just an accident...vo Kavin apna service revolver sath le k chlta ha ...meri pehli biwi ka bhai ha... Hmse Milne aya tha...achank goli chl gyi jb Kavin apna gun saaf kr rha tha...aur goli Shreya ko lg gyi...bs yhi Hua tha",Daya gave his statement whereas other was looking him in shock...

Insp:okay.. But fir bhi ek baar aapki wife ka statement bhi chahiye...

Daya nodded...

After sometimes doc came out..all rushed to him...

"don't worry...she is fine...mil lijiye",Doc smiled

All went inside...Daya sat beside her n held her hand...lightly kissed her forehead...He abt to say something but Inspector Shinde stopped him

Mr Daya pehle statement ho jaye...fir aap log baat krna...

Daya nodded n gave an assured nod to Shreya

Inspector:toh Shreya g aapko bullet kaise lga mtlb achank ya Kisi ne jaan bhujh k

Shreya smiled:jaan bhujh k aap bhi inspector Saab...yeh sb meri family members ha...mujhe kyu marenge aap bhi na...Mera bhai police officer ha...milne aya tha mujhse aur gun toh sath hi rkhega na...toh achank chl gyi gun..maim samne thi lg gyi..

Inspector:are you sure

Shreya:of course officer...

Inspector:okay ..

N he left...

Kavin saw her tearily...Shreya smiled at him...

"bhai bologe nhi",Shreya said while looking at Kavin

Kavin ran to him n held her hands...he was crying

Shreya ruffled his hairs:behn bch gyi is baat pe rona a rha ha...mtlb mujhe toh mr hi Jana chahiye tha...

Kavin keep his hand on her mouth:chl chup pagal...ek baar tujhe kho chuka hu dusri baar nhi...ab aisi koi baat ki na toh 2 lgaunga...smjhi

Shreya smiled tearily n hugged him:smjh gyi..

All smiled at them...

"ab behn bhai mil gye toh hmara yahan koi kaam nhi ha...hum chlte ha...kyu Vineet",Daya said making faces

"haan chl yr..,main bhi bore ho gya yeh bhai behn ka emotional track dekh k",Vineet said jokingly to lighten situation...

Shreya pouted:Daya

all started laughing...N Daya hugged her..

All spent quality time together...

...  
...

 **MUMBAI**

 **SALUNKHE HOME**

 **RAJVI ROOM**

Rajat stood lost in window..suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder...he turned n saw Purvi standing with coffee ...

"hey tum kb ayi",Rajat asked while taking coffee

"jb aap Kisi k khyaalo mein khoye the",Purvi replied

"aaj Shreya ki bht yaad a rhi ha...pta nhi kahan ha kaisi ha...aisa lg rha ha koi musibat mein ha",Rajat said worriedly

Purvi held him from shoulders n made him sit on couch...n start massaging her head...

Rajat Shreya k sath Daya bhaiu ha...aur jb tk Vo unke Sath ha...unhe kucch nhi ho skta...tum itna fikr mt kro

Rajat nodded n closed his eyes...whereas Purvi gave him head massage...Rajat held her wrist n pulled her in hug...made her sit in his lap...

"kya kr rhe ho Rajat...chhodo",Purvi pleaded

Rajat squeezing her nose n lovingly said

Tum itna kaam mt kiya kro...ab apna aur mere baby ka khyaal rkha kro...

Purvi smiled shyly:Rajat abhi zyada tym nhi ha...just 2 months hue ha...jb aram krna hoga kr lungi...

"okay",Rajat sighed

Purvi smiled still sitting in his lap...both were lost in their cute romantic talks...

Suddenly Sachin entered who's in bad mood

"oops wrong timing...baad mein ata hu bye",Sachin said while turning

Both stared him n Purvi stood up instantly

"arrey nhi Sachin Ayo",Both said while looking down..

Sachin nodded n sat...Rajat too sat...Sachin looking here n there restlessly...

"ab bolega bhi",Rajat asked

Purvi went out...

Sachin covered his face with palms...Rajat tried to read his expressions...n said

Bol na Sachin kya baat ha

Sachin hugged him instantly n start sobbing...Rajat became confused n start patting his back... N softly

Sachin kya baat ha..

"Rajat yr Angel Vo smjhna nhi chahti...",Sachin cried

Rajat gave him a weird look.

" Uski pregnancy mein complications ayegi yeh Doc Mark ne hmein pehle hi bta diya tha...hum doctor ki hr advise ko mana but us din glti ho gyi aur Yeh sb...but main nhi chahta Vo mre...main uske sath jina chahta Hua...Rajat mere sath hi aisa kyu ho rha ha... Kya mujhe akela dekh sbko acha lgta ha ..bta na",Sachin saying without break

"dekh yr Jo hona we can't stop...jitna time uske pass ha use ache se ek dusre k sath spent kro...un yaadon ko smet lo taki jate wqt na use koi regret ho na apne bche ko smbhalte tym tujhe koi regret ho...",Rajat softly said

Sachin stood up:aur tujhe lgta ha k main use jata dekh skta hu...nhi main nhi dekh skta...I hate this baby jiske ane se Vo chli jayegi...agr Angel ko kucch Hua toh us bche ka chehra bhi nhi dekhunga...",Sachin said angrily

"acha...apni gltiyo ki sza us nanhi jaan ko doge...c'mon Sachin...be matured...jb maloom tha k yeh sb risky ha toh kyun ki glti aur ab sza use jisne abhi tk duniya bhi nhi dekhi...u knw yhi frk ha tum mein aur hum sbmein tu hmesha khud ko sza deta ha ya use jiski koi glti nhi hoti...bdl khud ko...kucch nhi hoga...trust me",Rajat tried to make him understand

":haan haan main bhi kisse baat kr rha hu...jisne mujhe kbhi smjha nhi..u knw what Rajat tum log aaj bhi mujhe is ghr ka hissa nhi mante bs yhi sochte ho k Sachin ab vapis jaye k ab...bhul jata hu k main toh bs naam ka hi bhai hu...hai na",Sachin shouts

N moved out angrily while banging door hardly

Rajat sighed:yeh ldka bda kb hoga...kaise smbhalti ha yeh ldki ise...

He shook his head n sat

...

 **CONSTRUCTION SITE**

Its already 8:00 PM...Pankaj is abt to leave fir home but stopped to see Parvati working...Pankaj smiled...n moved to her

"tum gyi nhi abhi tk...",Pankaj asked

"nhi sir bs thoda Sa kaam ha...thodi der mein jaungi",Parvati replied smilingly

"bht late ho gya ha...rasta bhi safe nhi ha...tum chlo main chhod deta hu",Pankaj said

"thank you Sir but I'll manage",Parvati replied with hesitation

"hmm toh madam formalities kr rhi ha...chlo na yr subh wali Paru bn ke",Pankaj said with a hope

Parvati smiled n nodded..

Pankaj picking files from table:that's like good girl...

Both moved toward car n left...both were sitting silently...an awkward silence...

Pankaj on the Radio...Song played on stereo

 **Andr se koi Bahr na ja ske**  
 **Bahr se koi andr na a ske**  
 **Socho kbhi aisa ho toh kya ho**

 **Hum tum ek kmre mein bnd ho**  
 **Aur chabi kho jaye**

Both gave awkward looks to each other. ..

"koi aur gana lga du",Pankaj said awkwardly

He changed channel

 **O hansini meri hansini kahan ud chali**  
 **mere armano peh pankh lagake**  
 **kahan ud chali O hansini**

 **Aaja meri sanson me mahek raha re tera gajra**  
 **O aaja meri raaton me lahek raha re tera kaja**  
 **O hansini meri hansini kahan ud chali**

Both gave looks to each other n burst into laughter...

"kya gana ha..hansini udd chli",Parvati laughing uncontrollably

Pankaj lost in her laughter

"kahan kho gye aap",Parvati snapped her fingers front of his eyes

He nodded as no...

He dropped Her home...n left for his home..  
...

 **PRADHYUMAN HOUSE**

Its abt 9 o'clock of evening...All were sitting in hall n waiting for Pankaj...

Ishita:bhua g...Pankaj kb ayega...main toh Khushi se pagal ho rhi hu...use sch btana ki jldi ha. ..

"a jayega Vo Ishi...vaise ldki kafi achhi ha...Pankaj ko khush rkhegi",Dushyant said

"vaise akhiri decision mera Pankaj hi lega",Nandini said

"haan bhua final decision usi ka hoga jise shadi krni ha"Abhijeet said

"but chachu ha kahan",Dhruv said

"Vo lo a gya Pankaj",Tarika said while pointing at door

Dhruv ran to him n hugged...Pankaj picked him up

Kya Hua chhote nawab...aap Abhi tk jg rhe ha

"Pankaj beta yahan Ayo" ,Sanjay said

"haan mama g",Pankaj said sitting beside him

"ek rishta aya ha tumhare liye...hmein log aur ldki bht psnd ha.. Tumhari kya rai ha",Sanjay asked

Pankaj was shocked n Parvati face flashed before his eyes n said

Jaise aap logo ko Shi lge mama g...

All jumped in joyness...

"mujhe pta tha k Pankaj maan jayega...lao tarika mita Lao yr",Abhijeet said happily

"Pankaj kl Vo ayegi site pe...mil Lena",Nandini said

"jee mom",Pankaj said with weak smile n left to his room

"ise kya Hua",Dushyant asked confusedly

"shadi ko khbr se shrma gya",Abhijeet replied

All laughed n after some more chit chat all left to their rooms

...

.

...

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **PANCHGANI**

 **HOSPITAL**

Shreya sleeping soundly...Kavin n Daya standing beside her bed while holding juice n coffee in hands...

"Daya meri behn coffee hi legi dekh Lena",Kavin said with smirk

"Arrey meri biwi ha mere hath se juice hi legi",Daya said naughtily

"dekh te ha Shreya ko kon zyada pyara ha tum ya main",Kavin said smilingly

"off course main",Daya winked

Shreya opened her eyes n saw them arguing..She smiled

"uth gyi Shreya",Kavin jumped in joyness

"toh",Shreya asked confusedly

"toh yeh piyo",Daya n Kavin forwarded juice n Coffee toward him

Shreya looked them confusedly...

"dekho Shreya tum yeh coffee piyo",Kavin said

"nhi yeh juice",Daya said

Both were arguing...

"bsssss",Shreya shouts

Both stopped n staring her in hope..

Shreya took both coffee n juice...n sipped both one by one

Kavin n Daya smiled n said

Pagal ha...

Kuki came n said

Aaj discharge ho jayega...Shreya ko thoda aram krna hoga bs...

Kavin:hmein bhi vapis Mumbai Jana ha...Angel ki shadi ha...

"hum bhi Mumbai ja rhe ha",Daya said

"mtlb",Kavin asked confusedly

"ab tym a gya ha vapis ja k tuti kdiyo ko jodne ka",Daya said

"haan Daya hum chlenge...sbko Mila denge...",Shreya said smilingly

"toh Sath mein chlte ha",Kavin smiled

He nodded...n Shreya got discharged...all were getting ready for Mumbai in hope of new beginning...

...

 **A/N:What will happened next...Dareya finally back to Mumbai...N Pankaj Ki shadi...Angel ka inkaar n Sachin ka pyar...**

 **Keep guessing**

 **Thank you**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **Lots of love**

 **Mithi...**


	30. Chapter 30

**SALUNKHE HOUSE**

House decorated beautifully with flowers….Guests are coming….All were happy...N running here n there for doing preparations…..Rajshree is most happiest person of this world today….She is welcoming guests at door….Suddenly her smile faded….She was shocked but managerd a smile…joined her hands

"ayiye ….Swagat ha aapka….Hmare Bete aur Bahu ko ashirvad zrur dijiyega",Rajshree greeted them

"Rajshree g hmari bhi beti ha vo…aaj hum ldki wale ha aur kaam btayiye hum kaam krenge",Sanjay said while joining his hands….

"Bhai saab toh aapko koi aitraz nhi ha",Rajshree asked in happiness

"haan Aunty ab meri behn ha vo..ab aap baithiye hum khatirdaaro krenge kyu mom",Pankaj said n stood at door n start welcoming guests

Rajshree took all inside….Sanjay n Ajit joined Shamsher Chitrole n star helping him in managements n other preparations

"oh toh aap log yahan…aap jaise bde Rayees log mujh jaise mamuli Comissioner ki beti ki shadi mein kya baat ha",Chitrole teased them

"Kya bhai saab vo hmari bhi beti ha",Sanjay said

"acha tb yeh khyaal nhi aya jb us 3 mhine ki bchi ko uski ma se alg kr diya",Chitrole teased again

"bhai saab purani baatein bhul jayiye…aaj hmari beti ki shadi ha…ja Ajit dekh sb thik ha na…naak nhi ktni chahiye hmari",Sanjay instructed AJit…. Ajit nodded n start checking preparations…..

"ohh toh chinta beti ki nhi is unchi naak ki ha",Chitrole again teased him

"Bhai saab lgta ha aap aaj bhi beeti baatein nhi bhule",Sanjay said softly

"hmmm mera bsa bsaya ghr ujad gya…mera beta aur biwi mujhse alg ho gye aur yeh baat kya bhulne layak haa",Chitrole said with heavy throat

Sanjay abt to say but stopped to see Nandini…

"bhayia aap jayiye Neelam bhabhi bula rhi ha.."

Sanjay left..

Chitrole n Nandini stood silent while staring each other….both eyes were moist….they were just silent but their silence speaks lot…..their love still stayed somewhere deep inside their hearts….

"vo jb kanyadaan hoga tb ",Nandini asked but her voice stuck in her throat with his tough glare….

"vo meri beti ha uska kanyadaan Abhijeet aur Tarika kr denge…..tumhe parwah ki zrurt nhi",Chitrole said rudely n moved ahead

Nandini stood sad n fresh tears slipped from her eyes….

Pankaj still stood at door…n welcoming guests,,,but he became shocked to see person…His eyes had tears….he just hugged person tightly…Person too wrapped arms around her…

"yahan kya ho rha ha",Person asked

"hmari Angel ki shadi..vo bhi Sachin se bhaiu",Pankaj said with happiness

"what ….Angel ki shadi finally…",Daya said in shock cum happiness

"mere bhai ki shadi…main abhi jati hu…chlo Kavin",Shreya dragged Kavin with him…

"ruko Shreya…pehle sbse mil le lo…ho skta ha hmara yahan ana kisiko acha na lge",Daya said softly

Shreya nodded….  
"aise kaise acha nhi lgega bhaiu…dekhna sb khush honge",Pankaj said happily

Pankaj dragged Daya n start shouting

"mama g…Mami,Abhijeet bhayia,Dushyant dekho kon aya ha….Daya Bhaiu aye ha….Purvi a na"

All rushed to him…n surprised to see Dareya…Sanjay cam n hugged Daya

"beta kaise ho…kitna yaad kiyaq tumhe but tum kyun chle gye the"

Daya too had tears

"dad bs lga mere jane se hi aapki khushiya ha toh chla gya Shreya ko leke",Daya replied

"Daya ab promise kr knhi nhi jayega…Shreya ko main Bahu maan lungi…dono ki shadi bhi dhum dhaam se kraungi…pr apni ma ko chhod k nhi jayega",Neelam said while cupping his face…

"nhi Mom nhi jaunga bs Shreya ko is ghr mein uski jgh se dene",Daya replied hugging his mom..

"dikha diya na k Main tera sga bhai nhi…chla gya mujhe chhod k..kyu Daya yhi tha tera pyar aur yari…ja mujhe tujhse baat hi nhi krni",Abhijeet said with tears while turning face to other side

Daya smiled through tears held his shoulders

"glen hi lgoge"

Abhijeet burst into tears n hugged huim tightly both brother shedded some tears n thrashed their agony n pain…..

Purvi came running n hugged Daya

"bhaiu aap bht bure ho…mujhe chhod k chle gye pta kitna kucch hua yahan",Purvi doing her complaints while hugging him

"bs kr Chhoti….Main a gya na …dekh sath mein teri bhabhi ko bhi laya hu",Daya said while patting her head…

Purvi separated n saw Shreya n hugged her

"bhabhi kaisi ho tum….Tum hi smjha deti bhaiu ko….koi ab a gye ho na main knhi nhi jane dungi tum dono ko"

"hum nhi jaynege Purvi oops Bhabhi…n congratulations suna ha main bhua bnne ja rhi hu",Shreya teased her

She blushed hard..

Rajat came n hugged Shreya

"kya shree tu bht buri ha…sb chhod k chli gyi yeh bhi ni socha Rajat ka kya hoga",Rajat said bit angrily

"sorry na yr..ab hlaat hi asie the toh jo shi lga kr diya",Shreya replied

Rajshree still stood turning face to other side…..Shreya moved to her n held her shoulder

"naraz ho chhoti ma.."

"aapko kya frk pdhta ha",Rajshree replied

"ab maaf bhi kr dijiye",Shreya said with moist eyes

Rajshree turned n hugged her tightly

"ab knhi nhi jayegi aap…smjh gyi na",Rajshree said while kissing her forehead

"haan chhoti Ma nhi jaungi",Shreya hugged her tight

"ab jo krna ha vo krle…Chlo Sachin aur Angel ko bulao",Daya said smilingly

All nodded…..

Sachin came to mandap with Angel…..He is moving toward mandap while holding her hand…Both sat in mandap n Pandit start chanting mantras….Pandit called Angel parents for Kanyadaan…

Nandini stared Chitrole with a hope but he turned his gaze n called Abhirika

Abhijeet Tarika beta aap kr doh kanyadaan

All were shocked

"but uncle jb aaap aur bhua ha yahan toh hum kyu",Abhijeet asked confusedly

"Kanyadaan pati ptni dono krte ha aur meri biwi nhi ha",Chitrole said seeing Nandini with corner of eye

"dad jb Nandini g ha toh aaap kyun ni krte mera kanyadaan…aap krenge toh mujhe acha lgega",Angel said while holding his hands

"is aurat k sath jo tumhe rota hua chhod gyi thi no beta..",Chitrole said rudely

"but dad",Angel abt to say but cut by her dad

"no means no Angel"

"Dad plz….aap aur Nandini g kijiye na mera kanya dan(Chitrole abt to say)Dad meri last wish smjh k hi kr dijiye plz",Angel said with mosit eyes

Chitrole nodded with heavy throat n din Her Kanyadaan along with Nandini

All rituals done n Sagel took blessings of elders….Angel saw Daya n became happy…She hugged him tightly n shedded some tears

Bhai tum….Tum kahan gye the…bht bure ho

Daya was just smiling at her kidish complaints….

Tarika still avoiding Shreya..n Shreya tried to talk her…

"Taru sun toh",Shreya pleaded

"nhi sunni teri bchpn se ab tk apni mrzi hi chlayi ha na toh ja kr jo krna ha",Tarika said in anger

"Taru I am sorry na yr tub hi janti ha k sb kya hua tha toh kya krti main",Shreya said with tears

Tarika too had tears….but turned her face…Shreya again stood front of her

"dekh Shreya mujhe na koi baat nhi krni tujhse…ja ab",Tarika angrily said

Shreya smiled n held her hand…..

 **Phoolon ka taaron ka sbka kehna ha**

 **Ek hzaro mein meri behna ha**

 **Sari umr`hmein sang rehna ha**

 **Phoolon ka taaron ka sbka kehna ha**

Rajat Nikhil n Sachin too joined her…all held hands n made a circle around Tarika n start singing

 **Ye na jaana dun iya ne tu hai kyun udaas**

 **Teri pyari aankhon mein,Pyar ki ha pyaas**

Sachin opened his arms n smiled

 **A mere paas aa,keh jo kehna ha**

 **Ek** **hzaro mein meri** **behna h** a

All shared a group hug

 **Sari umr`hmein sang rehna ha**

 **Phoolon ka taaron ka sbka kehna ha**

Tarika smiled n wiped her tears

 **Jb se meri ankhon se tu ho gyi door**

 **Tab se saare jeevan ke sapne hai choor**

Shreya hugged her tight

 **Ankhon mein neend na dil mein chaina ha**

 **Ek hzaro mein meri behna ha**

 **Sari umr`hmein sang rehna ha**

 **Phoolon ka taaron ka sbka kehna ha**

All start singing

 **Ek hzaro mein meri behna ha**

 **Sari umr`hmein sang rehna ha**

 **Phoolon ka taaron ka sbka kehna ha**

All clapped….

"ab toh naraz nhi hai na..ab aur gana nhi ga skti main",Shreya jokingly said

All laughed..N Tarika hit Shreya head playfully…

"Yeh ldki yahan kya kr rhi ha",Sagar shouted

"Dad plz…haan bht drama ho chukka ab aur nhi",Rajat interrupt

"drama toh aapki laldi behn krti ha..jb aya chli jati ha jb mn aya a gyi..hum bht naraz ha inse",Sagar said

"sorry chachu",Shreya said holding her ears

Sagar hugged her n smiled

"kr dijiye maaf sb kr dijiye yeh log chahe jo glti kre hum toh maaf krenge hi",Kaveri shouted

"yeh kya keh rhi ho Kaveri",Ajit said

"toh kya khe…btayiye…yeh ldki kyun ayi vapis….sb maloom ha mujhe,,,",Kaveri still said in same tone

"kya maloom ha aapko mom",Abhijeet asked confusedly

"beta is ldki se au in sbse(pointing all) meri aur teri khushi nhi dekhi jati…isiliye a gyi Daya kole ke Vapis",Kaveri said

"mtlb kya apka mom",Dushyant asked confusedly

"mtln saaf ha yeh log sb hmare sath glt krte aye ha ab main apne bcho k sath glt nhi hone dungi",Kaveri said louder

"kya glt hua aapke sath chachi",Daya asked confusedly

"Chachi nhi hu tumhari smjhe tum….na hi tumhari ma ki Dewrani",Kaveri Shouted at Daya

"mom aap kya kehna chahti ha",Abhijeet still confusedly asked

"yeh log sb bht bure ha ab Daya a gya na ab Firse use MD bna denge Daya sbka ladla ha is ghr ka Varis..aur Abhijeet uska kya Daya ka sewak jaise Daya khega vaise hi krega hai na",Kaveri still shouting

"mom yeh aap kya keh rhi ha..MD main bnu ya Daya baat toh ek hi ha na",Abhijeet said softly

"nhi ha ek baat…agr Daya MD hoga toh Neelam bhabhi ki mrzi ghr pe chlegi aur mera auhda uncha hoga tere MD bnne se….baat ek nhi ha"Kaveri said

"chachi ye sb aap kya keh rhi ha",Daya asked

"Daya tu bhi hmein bht pyara ha…pr apna beta apna hi hota ha",Kaveri said

"mom kya bole jar he ha",Dushyant asked more confusedly

"Dushu tumhe pta ha hmein hmesha vo diya gya jise dusre reject kr dete the..main toh jaise kucch thi hi nhi…aur sbse zyada glt kiya isne",Kaveri shouted pointed Neelam

"maine",Neelam asked shokedly

"haan..behn ho na tum meri..chhoti behn….pr kya kiya tumne…vo sb jin cheezo pe mera haq tha tumne chheen liya",Kaveri said crying

"nhi KAveri main aisa kyu krungi bhla maine aisa kucch",Neelam abt to Explain but cut by Kaveri loud voice

"jhuth…bchpn se mera hr khilona,meri cheezen tu mujhse leti ayi aur jb shadi ki baat tb tune jo kiya main aaj tk nhi bhuli",Kaveri said in same angry tone

"Kaveri vo baat bht purani ha…bcho k samen",Sanjay said bit softly

"kyun aap bhi toh shamil the us sb mein….",Kaveri said

"aisa kya hua tha…",Abhijeet asked lookin at all

All were quiet

"koi btayega kya hua tha",Daya shouts

"kucch nhi bcho jao tum log",Ajit tried to handle situation

"nhi..koi nhi jayega….smjhe…bht avaaz khul rhi aaj aapki vrna toh suwaye jee dada jee dada k ilawa kucch nhi bolte aap",Kaveri bursted on him

"kyu purani baatein kr rhi ho bs kro kaveri",Neelam pleaded

"kyu chup kru taki jo mere sath kiya vhi mere bêto k sath kro…no",Kaveri shouted at her

"aap kya kehna chahti ha",Shreya asked

"suno tumhari kundali mein koi dosh nhi tha…maine hi vo baat Pandit se kehlai thi taki tu Daya se dur chli jaye…Aur Daya toot jaye…main nhi chahti thi k Daya MD bne…..kyunki vo haq Abhijeet ka ha..Vo ha ghr ka bda beta ha…Maine hi bchpn se uske mn mein Police force mein jane ka fitoor bhra…kyunki sb bolte the DAya is ghr ka varis Daya ye daya vo…Bda toh mera beta than a fir Daya kyun…Yeh GOA gya Shadi ki pr us Rocky ne sb khraa kr diya….Crystal ko maar diya…Aur yeh jogi bn kle baith MD ki kursi pe…pr mujhe pta chl gya k isne Police force nhi chhoda pr is Shreya ne iski zindagi mein firse umeed aur Khushi bhr di…Ab tyk yeh sirf naam ka MD tha decision Abhijeet leta tha but ab Daya ka dimag chlne lga upr se shadi krke ghr le aya ise…Kucch smjh nhi a rha tha..Fir yaad aya Rocky maine use baat ki shreya ko marne k liye usko toh mauka chahiye tha…pr Goli Daya ko lgi…maine fir us mauke ka fayda uthaya aur Vo Kundli wali baat Neelam k dmag mein daal di aur tod diya Daya Shreya ka rishta…..",Kaveri was opening up her all secrets

"aap ne attack krvaya Shreya pe kyun chachi…maine kya bigada aapka..kbhi ma se km nhi smjha…fir kyu kiya",Daya asked angrily

"kucch nhi bigada tumne bigada toh tumhari ma ne ha",Kaveri shouted

" bs kro Kaveri bht ho gya",Ajit tried to stopped her

"ap bs kijiye….Neelam chhoti behn ha jb mere liye rishta aya toh isne pta nhi kya kiya Sanjay ne isse shadi kr li…bdle mein mujhe kya mila is Ajit se shadi…jo siwaye apne dada ki bhkti k kucch krta hi nhi…fir jb Abhijeet hua toh socha mera beta bda ha use vo haq aur izzat milegi is ghr mein but nhi sbka ladal toh Daya tha….is baar mera sbr tut gya toh bs hr vo koshish ki jisse Daya MD nab ne…hr baar kaamyaab ho ke nakaam hoti gyi main….upr se yeh ldki nfrt ha mujhe is ldki aur Neelam se…Neelam ne mujhse meri khushiya chheen li aur Is Shreya ne Abhijeet ki….sb barbaad kr diya",Kaveri shouted while glaring Shreya n Neelam…

"mom aap itna zeher bhra pda ha aapke dmag mein…Bhaiu Bdi ma sb kitna pyar krte ha maine dekha ha…aaap hi sochiye agr aap Tau g se shadi ki hoti toh kya aap khush hoti nhi mom…Tau g aur bdi ma jb pyar krte the toh aap kaise khush reh skti thi…aap bht glt kiya…ab tk main naraz tha aapse but ab nfrt ho rhi ha aapse khud se ki appka beta hu",Dushyant said with tears

"beta",Kaveri abt to touch his cheek..

No mom aap yeh haq kho chuki ha",Dushyant jerked her hands n left in anger

"in sb kucch chhipa rkha tha tumne apne dil mein…..Kaveri us ek baat k liye itna sb…vo ek baat aur sare bcho ki zindagiyon k khilwaad kyu kaveri",Neelam bursted out now

"jo shi lga vo kiya…mere sath glt kiya than a usi ki sza di sbko",Kaveri still stubborn at her place

"Kaveri jo hua bhul jao….Abhijeet MD ha na vhi rhega…bcho ki khushiyo mein shmail ho jao..hmare bcho ne bht utaar chdaaw dekh liye..plz Kaveri….Daya Dushyant Abhijeet Purvi kitna pyar krte ha aaps mein fir hum kyun in bcho ko alg kre",Neelam said softly

"haan chachi plz maan jayiye na aap kaho toh main Shreya ko le knhi dur chla jaunga…Abhijeet aaj bhi MD rhega….main chla jaung pr plz mn mein koi mlaal mt rkhna..plz",Daya pleaded by joining hands

"thik ha pr meri ek shrt ha",Kaveri said in tough tone

All were shocked n fixed their gazes on her….staring her for her condition

…..

 **A/N:So done with highly drama packed chap…hope you guys like it**

 **Thankyou for Reviews**

 **So any guesses abt Kaveri Condition…**

 **Keep guessing n Reading**

 **TMSR**

 **Lots of love**

 **Mithi….**


	31. Chapter 31

"haan chachi plz maan jayiye na aap kaho toh main Shreya ko le knhi dur chla jaunga…Abhijeet aaj bhi MD rhega….main chla jaung pr plz mn mein koi mlaal mt rkhna..plz",Daya pleaded by joining hands

"thik ha pr meri ek shrt ha",Kaveri said in tough tone

All were shocked n fixed their gazes on her….staring her

"k...kya shrt ha Kaveri",Ajit asked

"Mujhe is ghr mein mera drja Neelam se bda chahiye...aur MD chahe koi bne...pr auhda mere bete ka bda hona chahiye...",Kaveri said

"no mom no...Is sbpr mera Daya aur Dushyant ka brabr ka haq ha...aur MD koi bhi bne isse koi frk nhi pdhta...agr aap ka yhi decision ha toh sorry to say Mrs Kaveri Pradhyuman mera ya Dushyant ka aap se koi rishta nhi ha... Aapko yeh naam shauhrat chahiye na thik ha lijiye but aapke bete ab aapke nhi...chlo Tarika aaj se is aurat se hmara koi rishta nhi ha...",Abhijeet shouted n held Tarika hand n Picked Dhruv n start moving

Ishyant too start following him...

"Abhi ruk ja na...yr tu hi bol rha ha na MD koi bhi ho kya frk pdta ha..toh tu MD bn ja kya frk ha ...chl ruk ja na",Daya tried to stop him

"Nhi Daya baat MD ya position ki nhi ha baat ha bhrose ki Jo mom ne bht buri trh se Toda... Ab unke Sath rehna bht mushkil ha",Abhijeet said hurted

"pagal ho kya. ... Dushyant tu smjha na plz",Daya held Dushyant hands

"no bhaiu mom did wrong...kya muh dikhayenge hum kisi ko k hmari mom ne kya kiya...bhaiu hum kisi aur se toh kya khud se nzre milane k Layak nhi rhe...mom ko paisa chahiye na yeh position chahiye toh fine MD unhe hi bna dijiye sare rights unhe dijiye...hmare paas hmari bdi ma k Sanskar aur pyar hi kafi ha...bhaiu I hate this woman..ghin ho ri ha khudse",Dushyant broke into tears

"Dushu main wait kr rha hu jldi chlo",Abhijeet said angrily...

"chlta hu bhai",Dushyant said n leave Daya's hand

"Ruko Dushu Abhi Plz apni ma ko chhod k mt jao",Kaveri cried

"aap hmein rokne ka haq kho chuki ha..",Dushyant replied angrily

"plz Abhi tum toh ruk jao...tumhari ma ne yeh sb tum dono k liye hi kiya ha...plz bcho ruk jao",Kaveri crying n try to stop them

But Abhi Dushyant moving toward door without caring...

"ruk jao...mujhe kuch nhi chahiye apne bche chahiye plz Abhijeet ruk jao",Kaveri fell on her knees n crying badly...

"kyu mom aapko toh position chahiye thi na toh ab smbhalo yeh sb...hmara kya ha...hum toh aapke blank cheques ha na toh ho gye cash...ab kijiye na Jo krna ha...hmein kyu rok rhi ha",Dushyant said looking at her...

"nhi bcha mujhe nhi chahiye yeh sb...mujhe bs mere bche chahiye tum Ishita Abhijeet Dhruv nhi chahiye yeh sb",Kaveri said while cupping his face

"mom fir mangiye maafi Daya se Shreya se sbse...mita dijiye yeh nfrt aur duriya",Abhijeet said tearily

"haan main sb thik kr dungi...pr tum log mujhe chhod k nhi jaoge na",Kaveri cried while holding Abhijeet hands

"nhi mom nhi jayenge...aap plz sb thik kr doh",Abhijeet said through tears

Kaveri stood up n moved front of Neelam  
n joined her hands

"plz Neelam maaf kr doh mujhe...main apne  
Bcho ki nfrt brdasht nhi kr paungi...plz Neelam sb pehle jaisa kr doh...plz"

Neelam held her both hands

"nhi Kaveri maafi mt mango...tum toh bdi behn ho meri...main dekhti hu kaise jate ha yeh dono",Neelam said while glaring Abhijeet n Dushyant

"Abhi Dushu chlo Ayo yahan...agr kisi ne Jane ka naam liya toh biwi bcho k samne pitai krungi...chlo Ayo maafi mango mom se",Neelam said n ordering Abhijeet n Daya angrily

"jee bdi ma",Abhijeet n Dushyant replied

"sorry mom",Abhijeet n Dushyant sat down while holding Kaveri feet...

Tears rolling down by by Kaveri eyes...she hugged her both the sons...

"chhoti ma kya hmein ab aapka pyar nhi milega",Daya n Purvi stood front of Kaveri

Kaveri looked at them n opened her arms to them...Daya n Purvi hugged her

"chhoti ma plz ab aap hmse naraz toh nhi hoge na...",Daya said still in her embrace...

"nhi pr ek shrt ha meri",Kaveri said

Daya n Purvi looked her in shock...

"tum dono ki shadi nhi dekhi maine toh is mandap Mein pure riti riwaz se shadi hogi tum dono ko...",Kaveri smiled

All smiled with this

"chlo Tarika meri bahu aur beti ko shadi k liye ready kro",Kaveri ordered Tarika

Tarika nodded n all took them inside

Dareya n Rajvi tied the knot again with elders blessings...

N after that all moved to their houses...  
...

 **SAGEL ROOM**

Angel sitting on bed in her comfortable long nighty...She is caressing her belly... Whereas Sachin working something on his laptop...

"Sachin",Angel called him

"hmmm",Sachin moved to her n sat beside her while wrapping arm around her shoulders

"yeh decorations yeh sindoor yeh shadi kbhi socha nhi tha k hmari life mein yeh pal bhi ayega...pr Sachin agr mujhe kucch ho gya toh",She paused as she can't complete her sentence

"kucch nhi hoga...Meri doctor jack se baat hui ha...vo Auckland wale...unka keha k possibilities ha k tum aur baby dono bch jaoge...aur main hu na kucch nhi hoga tumhe",Sachin kissed her forehead

"pr Sachin agr kucch hua toh you knw na meri condition kya ha...doctor ne pehle hi kaha tha k mujhe conceive nhi krna chahiye tha pr hmari glti se ab mere sath Sath hmare baby ki jaan ko bhi khtra ha...kash humne khud ko smbhala hota...Sachin baby ko kucch hoga toh nhi na",Angel cried

"nhi hoga na hmare baby ko na baby ki mumma ko...but Maine kucch decide kiya ha",Sachin said wiping her tears

"kya",Angel asked

Sachin told her n She just nodded with tears...

"chlo ab so jao...tumhe time pe sona chahiye",he made her lye n kissed her forehead n belly

He too laid beside her n both slept...

 **...**

 **RAJVI ROOM**

Purvi entered inside n shocked to see darkness inside...She was confused n start calling Rajat

"Rajat are you there?Rajat yeh andhera kyu kr rkha ha...plz switched on the lights"

Then all the lights get on...She was surprised plus happy to see the room...As all walla are covered with Rajvi photographs n cute baby pics...She had tears of happiness

"kaisa lga",Rajat asked while hugging her from waist

"bht pyara...I love you Rajat",Purvi said lovingly

"Alley baby jldi Ayo na ... Papa se wait ni hi rha",Rajat said while bending down to her belly

"papa abhi aapto wait klna hoga...mko abhi 7 months lgege",Purvi said in kiddish tone

"thik ha tb tk papa mumma se pyar krenge",Rajat said n locked her lips very next  
Moment...

Both engaged in kiss...both separated when they need air...Rajat smiled n picked her in arms n took her too bed...Both engaged in making their moment special n memorable...

...

 **NIKYA ROOM**

Nikhil working something on a file n looking totally engrossed in file...Divya entered with a cup of coffee placed on table...

"Nikhil kya kr rhe ho aap",Divya asked

"kl ek important meeting ha usi ka presentation ha",Nikhil replied without looking at her

"btw don't you forget aapka raat ka tym mere liye reserve ha",Divya said romantically n moving finger on his neck

"plz Divya aaj nhi bht kaam ha",Nikhil replied

Divya snatched file from his hand

"no Nikhil yeh tym sirf mera ha naki meri sautan is file ka",Divya said angrily

Nikhil burst into laughter with the word **SAUTAN FILE...**

"hs kya rhe Ho",Divya asked

"chlo file doh...",Nikhil said

"nhi",she threw file on couch n shifted to his lap...n start kissing his neck ..

"Divya",Nikhil tried to stop her

But she shut his mouth by locking his lips n at last Nikhil gave up happily n engrossed in making love with his love...

...  
 **PRADHYUMAN HOUSE**

All welcome Shreya whole heartedly...all were really happy with this new beginning...  
After doing some shagun n riti rivaz all moved to their rooms..

 **ABHIRIKA ROOM**

Tarika standing front of her picture with Shreya Sachin Rajat n Nikhil...She lightly caressed picture...

"finally sb thik ho gya...ma g ko apni glti ka ehsaas ho gya...Daya Shreya ghr a gya...Shreya ko uska drja mil gya...Sachin ki shadi ho gyi...Rajat Purvi ka rishta sb ko mnzur ho gya...main bht khush hu aaj",Tarika talking to herself

"main bhi bht khush hu Tarika",Abhijeet whispered in her ears while hugging her

"Abhijeet sb thik Ho gya pr mn mein abhi bhu dr ha k knhi kucch glt na ho jaye...",Tarika shared her fear

"nhi hoga Tarika ab kucch glt nhi hoga...ab hum sb sath ha sb acha hi hoga..",Abhijeet said happily

"sch",Tarika hugged him

"arrey haan btana hi bhul gya Pankaj ki shadi ka muhurat 15 din baad ka ha but vo abhi tk us ldki se nhi mila...ldki ne toh haan kr di ha",Abhijeet said

"really...chlo abhi se taiyaria shuru kr dete ha",Tarika abt to mive but stop with pull by Abhijeet

She looked at him questioningly...Abhijeet pulled her in hug n lightly moved his lips on her shoulder

"Abhijeet aap",Tarika said in shivering tone

"kyu pyar krne ka haq nhi rha kya",Abhijeet asked

"nhi vo kaam",Tarika said

"kaam hota rhega pr aaj",He moved closer to her n she closed her eyes in nervousness...  
Abhijeet smiled...Tarika moving back n Abhijeet moving toward her...Tarika turned her face in shyness... N Abhijeet turned on the dim lights...n both became busy with loving each other..

...  
...

 **ISHYANT ROOM**

Ishita sitting on bed while making weird faces...Dushyant busy on a call...Dushyant cut call n turned to her n sighed...

"tumne abhi tk fruits nhi khaye",Dushyant glared her

"nhi Dushyant mujhe nhi khana mujhe noodles khana ha",Ishita said like a kid

"no doctor ne Chinese khane se mna kiya ha...dekho fruits tumhare aur baby k liye healthy ha...ab tum yhi khaogi",Dushyant said n extending a piece of apple toward her mouth

She turned her face

"no mujhe nhi khana"

"plz Ishu kha lo na",Dushyant almost pleaded

"nhi khana mujhe",Ishita angrily said

"kya ha yeh pagalpan...smjh nhi ata kya tumhe...tumhare liye kya Shi ha kya nhi...vs bcho k jaise zidd le k baith gyi Ho..chup chap fruits khao",Dushyant almost shouts

Ishita scared with this...Tears brimmed in her eyes...She start crying

"I knw ab tum mujhse pyar nhi krte...kyunki ab main tumhari ichha Puri nhi kr skti na...pregnant hu vo bhi 6 months...moti ho gyi hu...isiliye ab tum mujhse pyar nhi krte...Pr Dushyant meri is halt(pointing her swollen belly) k responsible tum hi Ho...bht romance sujhta tha na ab bhugtna mujhe pd rha ha",Ishita was crying like hell

"nhi Ishu aisi baat nhi ha...vo toh bs kaam ka tension n all toh gussa a gya...I love you baby...bhla yeh baby bhi toh hmara ha...aur kisne kaha tum moti ho...tum toh cute ho",Dushyant tried to make her calm

"no you don't love me.. Sb mrd ek jaise hote Ho...biwi k pregnant hote hi bdl jate Ho",Ishita still crying

"look Ishita aisa nhi ha",Dushyant abt to explain

"kya hua",Kaveri entered with milk

"ma dekho na yeh mujhe dant rhe ha...ab main inke kisi kaam ki nhi rhi na...yeh mujhse ab pyar bhi nhi krte",Ishita hugged Kaveri

"Kyu Dushu...Kyu dant rhe ho ise",Kaveri glared him

"mom yeh fruits nhi kha ri toh jb Maine thoda zbrdsti khilane lga toh rone lgi",Dushyant said helplessly

Kaveri smiled

"Ishita beta Dushyant tumhare bhle k liye hi keh rha ha...tum thik se khaogi nhi toh baby bhukha reh jayega...chlo ache bchi bnke apple khao",Kaveri forwarded plate toward her

"ma mujhe noddeles khana ha",Ishita pouted

"thik ha abhi fruits khao kl subh main jgud noodles bnaungi",Kaveri lightly patted her cheek

"sch ma",Ishita asked happily

"haan...aur main apne hatho se khilaunga" ,Dushyant took a relieved sigh

Ishita smiled n had fruits with bit more nkhras...Kaveri left...n Ishita slept after some times

"ek Dum bchi bn gyi ha..yeh nhi khana vo nhi khana...uff yeh pregnancy moves...Sachin bhi preshan hoga na...aur Rajat ka number bhi lg gya...",Dushyant slept while thinking all of this

...

 **PANKAJ ROOM**

Pankaj lying on couch uncomfortably n staring ceiling blankly...He is thinking abt his parents relation...as why they separated..why didn't move ahead...why they are single yet or actually living with the moments they spent...still they care they love so question arised why they separated...

Pankaj was so restless...Meanwhile Nandini (her mom) entered with glass of milk...She kept it on table n saw him lost...

"kya hua Pankaj",Nandini lightly caressed his hairs

"mom aap baithiye na",He said while coming out of thoughts

She sat n Pankaj kept his head in her lap

"kya soch rhe ho Pankaj",Nandini asked..

"mom aap aur dad alg kyu huye the...",Pankaj asked instantly

"kyu",Nandini looked him in a shock

"mtlb aaj bhi aap log ek dusre ko care kr rhe the..chhoti moti prblms hr rishtey mein ati ha...aapke rishte mein aisa kya hi gya tha k aap alg ho gye...kya hua tha mom...glti kiski thi",Pankaj asked

"beta glti shayad meri hi thi...bht bde ghr se thi aur tumhare dad police inspector the vo facilities nhi de paye jo yahan thi...frustration mein ldna chikhna chillana...dhire dhire yeh bhi irritate ho gye Roz ka jhgda n all kb tk bear krte...shraab pine lge...halaat bigdte gye aur us wqt ek hi solution mila separate hona...hum smbhal skte the pr nhi sb bikhr gya",Nandine had tears as her whole life flashed front of her eyes in one moment...

"mom kya ab sb thik nhi ho skta...Dad se baat kro na",Pankaj said with a hope

"hmare rishtey bht buri trh se uljhe ha ab vo nhi suljh skte",Nandini Said

"mom try toh kijiye na",Pankaj almost pleaded

"dudh pi ke so jao...kl ldki wale a rhe ha",Nandini said n left

"shadi...Pta nhi kon ha kaisi ha...kash yeh Parvati hoti...khair Jo sbko mnzur vhi Shi..",Pankaj sighed n had milk...n slept while thinking Parvati n his dad..

...

 **DAREYA ROOM**

Room decorated with red roses n heart shaped balloons n room delighted by Candle lights...Shreya sitting on bed with veil on her face...She is waiting for Daya ...She is smiling n blushing her self...

Her heart beats accelerate with sound of door...Daya entered n took slow steps toward her...n sat beside her...he lightly pressed her hand

"Shreya",Daya softly called

"hmm",Shreya just manage toh nod

"yeh tumhari muh dikhai",showing her Anklets

"toh khud hi pehna doh",Shreya said whispering

Daya smiled n made her wear those anklets...

Daya lightly touched her anklets which made a pretty sound...

"ab toh apna chehra dikha doh",Daya abt to remove her veil

"nhi uske liye fees lgegi",Shreya said while turning

"kaisi fees",Daya asked confusedly

"vo",She signalled toward his guitar

"nhi...mil kr sjate ha is raat ko Jo itne utaar chdaav k baad Mili ha" ,Daya said lovingly

Shreya hugged him tightly...Daya too wrapped his arms around her

 **Samarpan ki bela aayi re aayi sajni...**  
 **ye darpan hai ya tera mann hai...**  
 **yahan bhi sajan hai ..**  
 **wahan bhi sajan hai...**

Daya removed her veil...she closed her eyes.  
Daya lightly pecked her forehead...she opened her eyes

 **Mann jispe vaara hai...**  
 **tan uspe vaar de...**  
 **aaj ki raat ke saare adhikar de...**

Daya removed her dupatta...He removed her earings n kissed her ears...then nose ring n other jewellery while kissing...

 **na wo ab paraya..**  
 **na ab tu parayi sajni..**  
 **samarpan ki bela aayi re aayi sajni..**

Daya untied her knot of blouse n placed some wet kisses on her back...Shreya smiled n laid on bed Daya leaned toward her while kissing her body. ..

 **Mil hi gayi wo khushi thi jo hamare bhaag ki...**  
 **agni pareeksha de ke paayi raat ye suhaag ki**

Daya laid on her n they hugged tightly each other...

 **chaand sitare apne milan ki denge missalein...**  
 **aaj in chiragon se chalo ye dua lein...**  
 **Sej phoolon ki sajao tumhe haq hai...**  
 **sang tum sadiyan bitao...tumhe haq hai**

Daya pressed her lips with his n both engaged in kiss...he left her lips n moved his lips to her neck...His open mouthed kisses made her shiver...

N they engaged in making their night memorable n worthy with their love n slept in wait of new beginning...

...  
...

 **COMMISSIONER HOME**

Kuki sitting on dining table n looking at watch continuously...She is dialing Kavin number again n again...

"damn yeh phn kyu ni utha Ra",Kuki irritated

"kya hua chhoti muh ltka rkha ha",Vineet asked while taking seat beside her

"see bhai raat k 2 bj rhe ha pr iska koi ata pta nhi",Kuki frowned in anger

"dekh Kuki vo police wala ha...koi urgency hogi",Vineet said

"Kuki kuki I am so halt today",Kavin came n picked her from waist n start twirling

Vineet gave a confused look to his dad who's entered Kavin

He just gave a positive nod...

"kya hua Kavu",Kuki asked

"you knw aaj Delhi police ne ek encounter mein Rocky ko maar giraya...vo mr gya ab...jisne mujhse meri behn ko chheena vo Mara gya...aur Daya Shreya ko bho sbne accept kr liya",Kavin said while putting her down

"toh party bnti ha",Kuki jumped in joyness

"party toh ek aur bnti ha",Mr. Kumar said

"kis baat ki dad",Vineet asked

"Kuki Kavin ki shadi ki date a gyi",Kumar said

"kya...kbki date ha",Vineet n Kavin asked in happiness

Kuki just downed her gaze in shyness...

"Agle week ki...Church mein date likha di ha...aur kl ja ke apne wedding dresses select kr Lena...",Mr Kumar patted Kuki cheek

"aur papa invites main dekh lunga...after all behn ki shadi ha...",Vineet said excitedly

"Vo toh thik ha bhai but aap toh btao kb la rhe ho meri Bhabhi",Kuki asked naughtily

"mujhe abbi shadi nhi krni",Vineet said

"kyu Vineet...shadi toh krni pdegi...bolo na kon ha vo",Kavin asked naughtily

"koi nhi",Vineet said glaring both

"beta bta doh na mujhe bhi is ghr mein ek bahu la doh na",Kumar asked while pulling Vineet cheek

"Dad vo ha na vo Auckland",Vineet blushed hard

"ohho bhai k gaal toh dekho",Kuki teased her

"kya firangan nhi baba mujhe Hindustani bahu chahiye",Kumar continues with his teasing session

"dad ldki Hindustani hi ha bs rehti Auckland mein ha...bht hi achi ha...Sadgi uska gehna ha",Vineet said dreamily...

"naam kya ha",Kuki hit him with shoulder

"Ruhana",Vineet said n smiled

"mtlb shadi k liye Auckland Jana hoga",Kuki asked confusedly

"nhi vo India a rhi ha tumhari shadi k liye",Vineet said

"wow Dad Bhabhi a rhi ha...",Kuki jumped in joyness

"haan baba..chlo ab so jao..",Mr Kumar said

All nodded n moved to their rooms...slept while dreaming abt new life ahead

...  
 **A/N:So a long chap with all couples n Dareya romance...**

 **Thank you so much**

 **Keep reviewing n Reading**

 **TMSR**

 **Lots of love**

 **Mithi**


	32. Chapter 32

After a week its day of Kuvin marriage..She is in her room n getting ready…She is looking gorgeous in her long white shiffon gown…she wored simple diamond earings n a simple braclet in her hand….She did light makeup n Vineet helping him….

"kuki bht khubsoorat lg rhi ho ",Vineet kissed her forhead

"thank you bhai",She smiled n blushed little….

"vaise umeed nhi thi k inni sundr lgogi",Vineet giggled

"what aapko toh main chhodungi nhi..huh ",Kuki made face

"ja toh rhi ha aaj chhod k",Vineet said emotionally

"bhai main Mumbai mein hi hu",Kuki smiled bit

"haan Angel ki delivery k baad toh ja rhe ho tum dono",Vineet said with moist eyes

"bhai Kavin vahin se ha toh Vo vhin rehna chahta ha..us sheher us ghr mein Crystal ki yaadein ha",Kuki tried to make him understand..

"thik ha vaise main bhi vapis Auckland jaunga",Vineet smiled

Both were talking like its their last talk…..

…..

 **HALL**

All were running through hall n doing preparations for wedding….all were busy…n man moving toward door with flowers n another man entering inside with packet…but suddenly both collided with third person..

With this collision flowers shower on third person n packet fell in her feet whisch she kicked by mistake in nervousness….packet get opened n rice spreaded all over floor….

"ouch….aap log okay hai na….wounded toh nhi ho na…",She said(third person is a girl in mid twenties)

"nhi madam g…aap thik ha",Person one asked

"ya its okay…m absolutely fine",She smiled

(Girl with fair complexion wearing read sleevless top with jeans caprie..her goggles tugged in her long black straight hairs…..her high ankled shoes n a sling bag hanging on shoulder…..her deep big eyes are like cherry on cake for her beauty…)

"Is this Comissioner Kumar house",She asked

"jee madam g commissioner saab ka hi ghr ha..kisse milna ha",man 2 asked

She abt to say but cut by Comm Kumar

"aap kon ha beta kisse milna ha"

"Hello sir…I am Ruhana",She said

"beta aap a gyi….welcome…bht tariff suni ha aapki vineet se…yeh lijiye aapke ane se kitna achha shagun hua ha….Shreya Angel",He shouts in happiness

"jee uncle",Angel asked

"ghr ki bahu ayi ha…arti utaro",He said in excitement

"jee….",Angel nodded n bring arti plate…

Shreya did Ruhana arti n she entered while walking on rice path…She was smiling continuously…

"ayo beta bht shi tym pe ayi ho..main Vineet ka dad",Comm Kumar said

"I knw uncle..Vineet told m abt you",She smiled looking here n there

"jise tum dhundh rhi ho vo upr room mein ha",Shreya said naughtily

Ruhana smiled n stood up

"Btw bhabhi aapka samaan alg room mein rkhu ya Vineet k hi room mein",Angel giggled

"nhi mujhe separate room chahiye…abhi wedding tk separate hi rhenge",She blushed bit n moved to avoid others naughty gaze…

" Angel tum bhi na dra diya bechari ko",Shreya smiled

"Acha Angel ab tum aram kro fir church bhi jana ha…dwa li",Purvi asked

"Nhi Purvi main ek baar Kavin se mil lu fir aram krti hu",Angel smiled

"acha chl aja",shreya helped her to get up n both moved to Kavin room

Purvi too moved other side…..

…

 **VINEET ROOM**

Vineet is getting ready n stood front of mirror then he felt pair of hands helping him to wear coat…He smiled without looking back as he know his lady touch….

"toh aap a hi gyi",vineet asked softly still looking at mirror actually her image in mirror

"ab ana hi pda…apne Vineet se kitne din door reh skti thi bhla",She said looking his image in mirror…n blushing bit…

"kaisa rha meri madam ka jouney",He asked while lifting her face with finger from chin

"it was so excited bcz I was going to meet you",She excitedly hugged him

He smiled n hugged her back

"missed you a lot Ruhana"

"I too missed you",She tightened her grip around his neck

He kissed her forehead lightly….she smiled

"hum andr a jaye",They separated with Pankaj n Sachin voice

"ayo na",Vineet said

"hopefully disturb nhi kiya na",Pankaj said naughtily

"arrey nhi Pankaj…btao kya kaam ha",Vineet asked

"Vo Church jane ka tym ho gya ha…sb bula rhje ha….n Kuki ko kavin k paas tumhe hi le k jana ha",Sachin said

"okay..Ruhana get ready…hmein abhi jana ha", Vineet said n left hurriedly

Ruhana got ready n moved out…

…

 **CHURCH**

All took their seats….Kavin stood with father under the Cross…Kavin wored black suit n looking damn hot n his eyes only waiting for Kuki…after few more minutes Kuki entered with Vineet Ruhana n Shreya…Kuki walking slowly while holding Vineet arm…she gazing down in shyness… Vineet took her toward Kavin n stop…Kavin smiled n gave her his hand..Kuki held her hand n stood beside him while facing each other…

Father looked at his holy book

"Mr Kavin will you take miss Kuki your bride as your wife",Father asked while looking at Kavin

"Yes I do father",He smiled n nodded

"Miss Kuki Will you take Mr kavin your groom as your Husband",He asked Looking at Kuki

"Yes father I do",She replied blushingly

"with blessings of Almighty I announce Mr Kavin n Miss Kuki as husband n wife…You may exchange rings now",Father announced

They both exchanged rings…All clapped..

"now you kiss the bride", Father said

Kuki blushed little n downed her gaze..Kavin smiled mischievously

He held her hand n kissed there…

All clapped n Kuki just smiled…

After wedding ceremony all left for house….all welcomed new couple with lots of excitement n happiness…..

N Kuvin started their new life with lots of love n trust…..

…

 **NEXT DAY**

 **CONSTRUCTION SITE**

Pankaj is working n instructing all…He is looking so much disturb..Parwati comes n showing file to him

"Sir yeh yahan pe jo material ha don't you think kuch shi nhi ha",She said seriously

"Manager saab yeh material dekhna aapka kaam ha yam era…go n check",He left without even looking at her…she just felt strange

"inhe kya hua",Parvati asked

"pta nhi mam kafi ukhde ukhde ha kyi dino se", Manager replied

She nodded

In whole day whenever she tried to talk he just ignore her which made her sad…unknowingly both developed some feelings for each other during this one month…Pankaj is quite aware of this but PArwati still unaware of this…whole day passed llike this…Parvati was so sad don't know why...

In evening all were wrapping up work to leave..Pankaj is abt to open his car door….but stopped with Parwati voice

"kya kr rhe ha aap"

He turned n said casually

"kya huya"

"nhi toh",He said while turning face

"meri trf dekh k btayiye sir kyu kr rhe ha aap",Parvati asked

"acha meri ignorance se tumhe kya frk pdta ha",He asked

"sir frk pdta ha",She said calmly

"kyu ",He asked while leaning back to car

"Sir I love you",She confessed

Pankaj was on cloud nine….He is really happy inside..but he gave her look

"ho gya tumhara ab main jau…",Pankaj said casually

"Sir",She abt to say

"isiliye ignore kr rha tha bcz I realized ur feelings….n I don't love you",He broke her heart badly n left from their leaving her with tears…

Pankaj reached home n directly moved to his room…all were surprised with his behavior..he locked himself n shedded tears to thrash out his guilt for giving pain to his lady love…he was cursing him,self fro being so rude..but he is helpless as his marriage fixed to someone else…he can't gave Parvati false hope n also have no courage to cheat his would be…so he decided to accept the fact of his marriage…

After a week its day of Pankaj marriage all were happy…Pankaj got married with all rituals….All welcomed him n his wife with open hearted….Pankaj was not so happy but pretended to be…

….

 **PANKAJ ROOM**

Room is decorated beautifully to make this night memorable for new couple…..She is sitting on bed with veil on her face…Pankaj entered n sat beside her…She became nervous

"mujhe aapse kucch baat krni ha",He hardly said

"jee",She replied

"aap jo soch rhi ha shayad vo main nhi bn skta I mean ek achha pati bcz main aapko apni zindagi mein jgh de skta hu pr dil mein nhi",Pankaj said while looking at other side

"aapka mtlb kya ha",She said hardly

"mere dil mein already koi ha…jise shayad main kbhi nhi nikal skta",He ended up conversation n abt to leave

"jee main bhi aapko sirf apni life mein jgh de skti hu dil mein nhi….mana usne mera dil bht nure se toda but aaj bhi vo mere dil mein ha aur main kbhi use nhi nikal skti",She said

"kon ha vo",Pankaj asked

"hai ek pagal jise lgta ha k vo mujhse jhuth bolega aur main maan jaungi",She said while removing her veil

Pankaj was dumbstruck to see parvati….He became shock

"tum yahan yee"

"tum yahan yeh sb chhodo…sch yhi ha k shadi hmari hui ha..aur vo ldki main hi hu jiske liye aapne mera hi dil tod diya",She made faces

"I am sorry Paru….I love you",He said n kissed her forehead

She smiled widely… n hugged him….He leaned to her n kissed her….he switched the lights off n got busy in making their night memorable….

…

 **DAREYA ROOM**

Daya is working on his laptop..Shreya came out of washroom n sat beside Daya…She is looking really restless….Daya noticed that as she is sweating badly n having water again n again

"kya hua Shreya",He asked

"Pta nhi Daya subh se tbiyat khraab lg rhi ha..ulti ho rhi ha chkr jaisa feel ho rha n restless bhi ho rha",She replied

"abhi ata hu",He said n moved out

After few minutes he came with Tarika…

"kya hua Shreya..mujhe btao",She asked

She told Tarika abt her health..Tarika smiled bit n did her checkup…

"kya hua Tarika bta na",Shreya asked

"btati hu",Tarika smiled n moved out….whereas Dareya stood confused…. Tarika moved to Kitchen n picked a plate n spoon n start hiting spoon on plate which made loud noise…all sleeps were disturbed n came to hall with this

"kya hua Tarika",Abhijeet asked

"aaj main bht khush hu",She happily said

"aisa bhi kya ho gya k tum adhi raat ko shor mcha rhi ho",Kaveri asked

"ma khushi hi kucch aisi ha",She said while doing jhumar in hall

"baat toh btao Tarika",Neelam asked

"bdi ma main masi bnne wali hu..aap dadi bnne jar hi ho",She announced happily

"kyaaaa",All still confused

"arrey Daya papa bnne ja rha ha aur meri Teju(Shreya) ma..hui na khushi ki baat",she happily said while giving sweets

"schi Daya me itna bda kand kr diya",Abhijeet said while looking at Daya 's standing shyly

"Tarika zra mirchi la Shreya ki nzr utaro…kitni bdi khushi de rhi ha vo hmein",Neelam said while kissing shreya forehead

All were happy n congratulating Dareya…

"Acha ab jao aram kro",Kaveri said n all left to respective rooms

…..

 **DAREYA ROOM**

Shreya sitting on bed shyly…Her cheeks turned red…Daya sat beside her n pressed her shoulder

"Shreya"

She just hugged him

"hmari beti bht sundr hogi tumhare jaise",Daya said

She nodded…

"acha tumhe kya chahiye",He again asked

"tumhari khushi",Shreya said

Daya smiled n pecked her forehead…

"acha ab so jao…u need rest",He said while making her lye

"I love you",She said

"I love you more",He replied while patting her head

She slept while talking abt their baby…Daya too slept after her….

…..

 **KUMAR HOUSE**

Its day of Ruvi Wedding..This wedding is so simple….only family members were present…All ritual were done in very simple way….it was a small function at Kumar house…All left after rituals done….

 **RUVI ROOM**

Vineet entered inside n saw Ruhana standing near window….She is looking stunning in her wedding dress of off white n red color….He moved to her n hugged her from back….She just smiled…

"khush toh ho na",He asked

"bht zyada",She replied

"toh abhi kya plan ha",He asked planting kisses on her Nape….which made her shiver

"jaise k tumhe pta hi nhi",She said romantically moving finger on his neck…

He too smiled…n lightly pecked her forehead…She hugged her back….he removed her dupatta n threw on other side….She turned her face to other side in shyness…he wrapped arms around her waist…She was shivering…..He moving his face near her ear n removed her earings one by one with his lips…while this his hands moving on her belly n stomach…..one by one he removed her all jewellwry n kissed her face ….now he made her turn toward himself…..She was blushing hard…he lightly moved his thumb on her trembling lips…..in very next moment he locked her lips with her both were desparate to met….they were kissing n no one wants to break…

They broke for air…Both were breathing heavily….n Ruhana gave him smile..n pushed him to bed..she climbed over him n pressed his lips with her….Vineet was shocked first but start responding soon…He turned the lights off n both got busy in their private moments….

….

 **PRADHYUMAN OFFICE**

Whole family gathered there to announce new Managaing Director of Pradhyuman groups of Industries….whole staff were present…Cabin is decorated with orchirds n lilies….Neelam stood with Arti n did Arti of Abhijeet n applied tilak on his forehead….made him sat on MD Chiar….all were happy….n clapped…Daya start distributed Sweets among all…

"MD saab apna pehla order to sanction kro",Dushyant sadi while passing a file toward him

Abhijeet smiled n signed a file….All again clapped…Sanjay stuffed sweet in his mouth….

Abhijeet stood n took blessings of others…..

 **(this part is taken from Movie Hum sath sath ha)**

 **….**

Time passed with this new beginning n happiness…..all were happy together…Two months passed like this…

 **HOSPITAL**

All were really worried n stood outside operation theatre…..Sachin is so restless n pacing in corridor….all were worried n praying for Angel n Baby wellness…..doctors n nurses walking in n out of operation theatre…..they seems worried too…Angel is continuously screaming in pain….

Nurse came out to take something but all gatered around her

"sister kaisi ha vo",Rajat asked

"hum abhi kucch nhi keh skte as pehle bta chuke ha Angel ka bchna possible nhi ha isiliye hum bche ko bchane ki koshis kr rhe ha…..",She said n left

"aise kaise nhi bchegi vo...vada kiya tha sath nibhane ka toh kaise akela chhod k ja skti ha vo",Sachin was talking to himself

Rajat just hugged him…

Approx two hours passed nurses moving in n out…suddenly her voices had been stopped….a baby cried spreaded all over….but still all were worried…

Doctor Kuki Came out with baby in hands

"congratulations Beta hua ha",She said in heavy throat..

"Angel kaisi ha",Purvi asked fearly

All were looking at her with hope…..

Kuki pressed her shoulder n say something

Which made everyone shocked..tears rolling down from everyone eyes….Sachin sat on chair with thud….he turned statue….

Rajshree took baby in her hands….n kept in Sachin hands….

"Sachu aapka beta bilkul aap jaisa ha",She said

Sachin gave back baby to his mom

"mujhe uska chehra bhi nhi dekhna jiski vjh se Angel ki yeh halt ha…",He said rudely n left

All were standing in shock state…..but he moved out without looking back…

Purvi took baby from Rajshree hands n say

"Mumma smjh jayega vo…abhi gussa ha na"

She nodded tearily…

…..

 **A/N:so what happen to Angel? Will reveal in next chap**

 **Next chap will be last chap of story with all couple moments…**

 **Thank you so much**

 **Keep reading n reviewing**

 **TMSR**

 **Lots of love**

 **Mithi…**


	33. Chapter 33

**AFTER 5 YEARS**

 **GOA**

 **KUVIN HOUSE**

Kuki is working in kitchen...n calling Kavin

"Kavin nashta ready ha...jldi se baby ko le k a jao",She shouted from kitchen

But in response there is no answer from Kavin side

She came out of kitchen...

Kavin...kavin where are you...

She sighed n moved inside room she every corner of house but he is no where...then she heard some noises from Back yard...She followed the voices...n shocked to see Kavin playing with water with their two years daughter...

"Kavin...Arya Ayo yahan",Kuki called them

"mumma kheli kheli klni ha...",Arya said while splashing water on Kavin with her tiny hands

"bcha aap bimar ho jayoge...Kavin motor bnd kro",She said

"arrey Kuki tum bhi Ayo na...bht mza a rha ha",Kavin called her

"No pani waste mt kro...jldi Ayo...bchi bimar ho jayegi",She said little angrily

"arrey meri jaan doctor ha...hmein bcha legi u don't wry...",Kavin said with smirk...

"Arya beta aap ayiye...papa ko chhod dijiye yhin",Kuki said while holding Arya's hand

"chholo mumma papa k pash Dana ha",Arya ran to Kavin n hugged Kavin legs with her tiny hands...

Kavin start laughing

"chholo mumma...a jayo Arya beta papa k pash...hum aul kheli kheli klenge",Kavin lifted her up n start jumping in pool of water

"Kavin Bahr Ayo...hey bhagwan kon khega k yeh admi ACP ha Police dept mein...abhi last month promote hua...aur hrktein bcho jaisi ..main khana lga rhi hu khana ha toh 15 min mein change krke a jao",Kuki said angrily

"Papa mumma toh angly ho gyi",Arya said while wrapping her arms in Kavin neck...

"abhi thnda klte ha jao",Kavin said something in Arya ears...She smiled n ran to Kuki n hugged her legs

"mumma",Arya said cutely

"haan bcha",Kuki abt to lift her in arms but Kavin lifted Kuki in arms n jumped into pool...

"Kavin k bche kya kr rhe ho.. Shrm kro thoda ek bchi k baap ho gye ha",Kuki was shouting

"mumma tavin k bche ne tucch ni tiya...yeh toh tavin ne hi tiya ha",Arya start laughing

"Tum bhi bht badmash ho gyi ho apne papa jaise...huh",Kuki turned face n crossed her arms on her chest

Kavin n Arya shared a worried look to each other then a naughty smile flashed on their face. ...

Kavin picked Arya in arms n moved to Kuki...both stood n held each other ears

"sorry/Sholly",both gave a cute puppy look

Kuki glared them which made them more scare...Kuki burst into laughter after seeing their scared face...

Kavin n Arya gave confused look...Kuki picked water pipe n start showering water

"kya socha msti tumhe hi ati ha...mujhe kucch nhi",She said while showering water...

Kavin n Arya glared her

"Kuki/Mumma"

She start running n Kavin Arya start chasing her...they did run n chase...meanwhile Kavin caught her n both landed on grass of garden...Both lost for bit...Kavin kissed her forehead... She smiled...He kissed her both cheeks...she closed her eyes...Sue abt to touched her lips but separated with voice of Arya

"Mumma"

She came running n sat over her...kavin lying beside her...

"haan bcha",Kuki asked

"Mumma vo vo yaye",She start tickling Kuki n Kavin to joined Arya... Kuki was laughing uncontrollably but Kavin n Arya just doing their new job of tickling Kuki...  
...

...

 **DELHI**

 **SALUNKHE PALACE**

Purvi is arranging bed sheet n pillows...her pallu of saree tugged in her waist...

"uffo kya kru main Rajat ka...t shirt koi bed pe fenkta ha kya...aur yeh toy cars...kitni baar kaha bcho se apne toys apne room mein rkho...Papa g ne games area diya fir bhi yeh log Sara ghr faila k rkhte ha ...chhaya bcho ko nasta kra doh...aur unka room bhi saaf kr doh",She said frustrated

Meanwhile Rajat came out of washroom n sighed to see her frustration

He took cat paws toward her n hugged her from back

"chhodo Rajat...ab se no romance dekha na tumhare romance ka ntija...main toh fs gyi hu ... Pagal kr rkha tumne aur tumhare bcho ne",She said in more frustration

"jaan kya ho gya ha tumhe",Rajat asked while made her turn

"see kya ha yeh",Purvi asked showing him boot polish

"boot polish...",he said confused

"Rajat boot polish koi study table pe rkhta ha...vahan se uthaya...aaj clear kr hi doh main tumhari biwi hu ya naukrani",She was still angry n signalling his on of shoe under the bed...

"jaan suno toh",He abt to speak up

"chup rho ...dmag mt khao",Purvi still in anger

"statue jaan",Rajat smiled

Purvi froze at moment n stood like a statue

Rajat cupped her face n pecked her forehead...she still stood emotionless...He kissed her cheek...a little curve appeared on her face...

"hey no cheating Mrs Statue",Rajat smiled n leaned toward her... their lips abt to met but

"hawww Mumma Dada door toh lock kro na"

They separated kids voice

"move",Rajat said n both turned to kids

"Vishesh Virdhut kya ha yeh",Rajat asked.

"Dada Tv pe door lock krte aaap bhi kr liya kro",Vishesh said while Virdhut giggling

(Vishesh n Virduth are twins n abt 4 n half years of age...are very smart like Rajat...n Really dramebaaz like their Mumma Purvi)

"door k bche",Rajat said n ran after them...

"run Vishu",Virdhut shouts

Both start running

"bdi dadi help...dadi mumma Dada mar rhe ha",Virdhut n Vishesh shouting while running in hall whereas Rajvi chasing them

"aaj toh aap dono gye ...Rajat bchne nhi chahiye",Purvi said while running afte them

"Vir fast...Dada tere piche ha",Vishesh said louder...

"Dadu...Bde Dadu Dada mar rhe ha...help",Virdhut shouts while running

Rajvi caught their both shaitans

"acha g hum aap logo ko maar rhe ha...abhi btate ha...Purvi aaj se inke chocolates bnd...room ka video game bnd...aaj hi tutor appoint krenge inka...",Rajat said while winking at her

"haan Rajat aur Karate class bhi bnd",Purvi said while hiding her smile

"oh no...Dada mere acche dada...mumma meri sweety mumma",Vishesh n Virdhut pulling cheeks of Rajvi...

"haan bolo",Purvi said while glaring

"mumma hum toh just joking plz hmara band mt bjayiye",Vishesh n Vurdhut said pleadingly

"kya hua...",Rajshree n other comes n saw them confusedly

"Dadi aapka beta aur bahu hum nanhe munne bcho pe atyachar kr rhe ha",Virdhut said with a crying face

"haan dadu Dada mko dekho kaise preshan kr rhe ha",Vishesh too made cry face

"arrey kyun preshan kr rhe ho bcho ko...chhodiye",Rajshree n Sagar took kids from them..

"Purvi kitne bde nautakhi ha yeh",Rajat said in shocked

"see kaise hs rhe ha hawww mummy g papa k samne kitne bhole bn rhe ha",Purvi still looking them going

"nautakhi toh honge hi ma pe Jo gye ha",Rajat said

"haan...(she realised)Kya",She glared him...he winked at her n start running...She start chasing him... She was running bht someone pulled her behind pillar...

"Rajat",She exclaimed

He smiled n locked her lips n both start kissing with passion...after sometimes he left for Office...

...

 **AUCKLAND**

 **NIKYA HOUSE**

Divya is doing her chores...Nikhil sitting on kitchen platform...n calling her

"chlo na Divya...ab yeh kl kr Lena",He pouts

"Nikhil bs thoda sa kaam ha...fir chlte ha",Divya smiled

He jumped from kitchen platform n hugged her from waist...n start moving hands on her belly n kissing her neck

"chhodiye Nik",Divya jerked him

"kyu biwi ho meri",Nikhil again places lips on neck

"Nik kaam krke ati hu...fir Jo aapki mrzi",Divya said

"kitna tym aur",He asked

"okay",He said n start waiting for her ... 15 minutes passed...but she is still working...

" **Aja sham hone ayi** ",he sings while calling her

 **"Mausam ne li angdai** ",she too replied in same tone

" **toh kis baat ki ha ldai** ",He made a sweet pout

" **tu chl main ayi** ",She waved her hand

 **"oh no",** Nik shook her head n picked her up...n moved to room...she wrapped arms in his neck

He made her lye on bed n himself laid over n start kissing her face n neck wildly...He is really desperate ...Divya enjoying his kisses n touches...While kissing she removed his tee n he removed her nighty jacket...both were totally engrossed in each other...She love the feeling being to his close...He fixed his gaze on her pink lips...she blushed...he moved his lips toward her...lips were abt to met but both jumped from bed with a loud cry of a baby...Divya pushed him aside n ran to craddle

"oh mera baby...kya hua...bcha...aap ro rhe ho...mumma ha na Yug",Divya picked her 7 months aged son...n start making him calm

Nikhil too come

"kya hua yug beta...Papa bhi ha yahan...bolo bolo",Nikhil asked

"jaise k aap bolenge aur vo bol k bta dega",she smiled

"toh kb bolega yeh",He asked with curiosity

"filhaal ise bhukh lgi ha",She sat on bed with Yug in her lap n start feeding him...

"haye kash yeh nseeb hmare hote...hum bhi aapke god mein hote aur",Divyq put her hand on his lips

"shshhh kucch toh shrm kro...baap bn gye ho aap",Divya said glaring him

"baap bn gye toh biwi se pyar krna bnd kr de",He said while leaning toward her

"arrey baba shant...Yug firse uth jayega...so gya ha vo",She said n got up from bed n made him lye in craddle...

She again moved to bed...n Nikhil pulled her over himself...n again start kissing but again disturbed by Yug cry...Divya again ran to baby...this happened again n again...Now Nikhil is really frustrated...as its 7th time Yug disturbed them...

Divya made Yug sleep n again moved to bed n sat...but this tym she was surprised to see Nikhil busy with file...

"kya hua",She asked

"tumhara beta...chhodo abhi bcha ha aur insecure bhi",He smiled

Divya smiled n pulled him toward her n locked his lips with her...n both engrossed in their love session...

...

 **RUVI HOUSE**

Whole house is filled with some noises...Ruvi were running with food plate n Milk glass in hand n also some servants running with them with juices ice creams n other eatables.

"baby aapko pasta like krte ho na...come mumma k hand se khao",Ruhi said while kneeling down a sweet n cute princess of three years...

She shook her head n ran to other side

"baby u love milk na chlo drink fast...papa k hath se",Vineet Said with smile

She shook her head n again start running

"pehle mujhe catch klo...pklo Ruhanika ko",She chuckled

Ruvi smiled...

"princess aapko Ice cream psnd ha chlo Martha nanny k hand se ice cream khayenge",She tried to stop her but she ran ahead

Whole house is running behind her...

"Ruhanika Baby plz Mumma ko tng nhi krte...come baby...Vinu bolo na",Ruhana said worriedly

"arret bolta hu jaan...Ruhanika baby plz papa ki princess hi na...jldi se ayo aur dinner krlo",Vineet picked her up in arms

" Plincess angly with Mumma papa",She turned her face

"why baby",Ruhana asked with tension

"Mumma why you fasting today... Papa bhi no nhi kehte",Ruhanika said in complaining tone

"kya Ruhana ka fast tha aaj",Vineet asked glaring her

"No Vineet nothing like that...vo mumma ",Ruhana abt to sat but stop with tough glare of Vineet

"I knew it yeh stupid idea tumhari mom ka hi hoga...kya bole vo...is baar konsa greh lg gya mujhpe...c'mon Ruhana...in sbse kucch nhi hota...doctor ne mna kiya ha tumhe Yeh sb krne se...hmare baby k liye plz kuch aisa mt kro",He said in stern voice

"yesh mumma...mela bhai ane wala aap aaj ishko hungly lkha...so main bhi fasht kl liya",She said innocently

Ruhana had tears n knelt down front of Ruhanika...she cupped her face

"m sorry baby...mumma is so bad na...Baby aur babu dono fast kraya...m sorry(Ruhanika turned her face)lo kaaan pkde"

"no mumma...chlo eat something..",She held het hands n moved to dinning table...

Both sat n Vineet start feeding both one by one n girls feeding him...

After dinner trio moved in room...Ruvi talking abt their baby n Ruhanika slept in Vineet lap ...

Vineet kissed Ruhanika head n made her lye on bed comfortably...Ruhana stood in window n staring stars...Vineet hugged her from behind n rested his chin on her shoulder..

"so we are going to parents twice...",Vineet said constant smile on face

"hmm its a grt feeling na Vineet...but this time aap mujhe hr pal mere paas chahiye... Pichhli baar aap mere due dates pe business tour pe chle gye the aur Dad the yahan.. But this time you are not going anywhere understand",She said while hugged him

"haan nhi jaunga...hr pal apni begum k paas hi rhuga...",He too wrapped arms around her

Both stood n talking for long time...  
...

...

 **MUMBAI**

 **PRADHYUMAN HOUSE**

Ladies working in kitchen...n Duo discussing something abt a project...n Dushyant is playing with kids...Daksh is elder of all... He is of 10 years now...

"yara mera notebook de",Daksh shouted on 4 years daughter of Dareya...

"bhaiu mujhe bhi plna ha...main nhi dungi", Yara shouted in same tone

"chachu bolo bhaiu ko...mujhe plna ha",Yara said in complaining tone to Dushu

"haan .. Bcha vo notebook toh bhaiu ka ha",Dushyant said

"mujhe yhi chahiye",Yara said stubbornly

"chachu yeh mera book ha",Daksh tried to snatch

"bhaiu stop it...Yara note book doh mujhe",both stopped n turned to other side... A sweet cute girl abt 5 years standing with hands on waist

"a dyi gnni poliche",Yara murmurs

"a gyi hmari dadi amma",Daksh too murmurs

"acha hua Isha beta aap a gyi...in logo ne pagal kr diya mujhe",Dushyant abt to lifted her

"don't touch...itne ble ho gye ha aap Papa in logo ka jhgla ni khtm kla ske...vely bad...ual aap bhaiu...bchi se ldte ho shlm nhi ati...Yala tu ka note book de",Isha was shouting continuously without giving any chance to speak others...

Trio(Dushu Daksh n Yara)stood with heads down...n other just suppressed to laugh...

Yara gave notebook to her...She gave a random look to note book n said

"bhaiu aapto endlish(English) nhi ati kya... Yeh note book mela ha...aapka notebook vo table pe pla ha"

"ohh thank you Ishu",Daksh said while running toward table

"Aur Yala tu tujhe nhi pta chlta k kaam ki book ho skti ha...tele pash teli book ha na..",Ishu shouting at her like dadi ma

"Ishu didi mele ko 2 ka table sikhao na",Yara pleaded

"ek condition pl agl agge she tu dushlo ki cheeze nhi legi...bol plomise",Ishu said in stern tone

"plomishe didi",Yala said

Ishu smiled...n lastly turned to Dushyant

"ab aapto punish Tiya jayega",she said to her father

"kya punishment milegi mujhe",He asked

"aaj aap tb ke liye ishe cleam laoge...",Isha said n went along with Yara

Dushyant took a relieved sigh but saw all staring him

"kya...haan...bolo...aap logo ki kbhi class nhi lgi...",Dushyant asked

All burst into laughter

"kya kyu hs rhe ho...yeh Daya bhaiu jk pet pkd pkd k hs rhe ha sbse zyada number inka hi lgta ha aur Abhijeet bhai aap toh puccho hi mt",Dushyant shouting at all

"ja mere sher Iche cleam la...Isha Devi ne punish kiya ha",Daya said laughing

"ja rha hu",Dushyant went while glaring all

All were still laughing...all moved to their rooms after having dinners ...

"Daya moved out of wahroom after taking bath...he is ruffling his hairs with towel n found Shreya arranging wardrobe...he moved toward her n hugged her from behind

"arrey Daya chhodo Yara a jayegi...",She said

"ane doh use bhi pta hona chahiye k uske papa uski momy se kitna pyar krte ha...",Daya said while planting kisses on her shoulder

"acha g...",She turned in hug...

"Yara",She shouted instantly

Both separated

"momy mujhe na abhi one new book chahiye... La doh",Yara said

"acha bcha. .abhi papa jayenge na toh sham ko le k ayenge..okay",Daya said

"thank you papa", she kissed his cheek n ran out...

"Shreya...Yara ko books se kucch zyada hi pyar nhi ha...tum toh dur bhagti thi",Daya said while pulling her in hug...

"kya ha na jee Yara apni momy pe nhi papa pe gyi ha...jihne books se pyar tha",Shreya said while locking arms in his neck

"koi aaj romantic ho rha ha",Daya said moving closed to her

"kyu nhi ho skte kya",Shreya said in husky tone

Daya smiled n kissed her forehead...Shreya blushed...n Daya pressed her lips with his...n both lost in their romantic moment ...

...

 **ABHIRIKA ROOM**

Abhijeet sitting on bed with a file...  
Meanwhile Tarika entered with cup of coffee...

"yeh lijiye aapki coffee",She extended coffee mug toward him

"thank you Tarika",He took coffee n start sipping...

"Abhijeet",Tarika called him hesitantly

"kya hua Tarika",Abhijeet asked without looking at her

"nhi kucch khas nhi",She replied n got up from bed...She abt to left but stop n turned to him...bent little n whispered in his ears

"I Love You Abhi",She kissed his cheek n start moving toward door

Abhijeet held her wrist n pulled her back on bed...Tarika closed her eyes...She was blushing...Abhijeet smiled to see her...

He moved his face toward her face...She was dying with shyness...

"I love you too",He whispered in her ear

She smiled...He kissed her both cheeks...then moved to her lips...both engaged in kiss ..they were kissing with passion...both separate with a cry voice...

They ran to craddle of baby...n new born baby abt few weeks lying in that n crying...

"Aditi beta kya hua...papa ha yahan",Abhijeet lifted his little princess n start walking in room..

"Taru ise bhukh lgi hogi",Abhijeet said

"nhi abhi toh dudh pilaya...zrur neend a rhi hogi...jo itna Ro rhi ha",Tarika said

"acha lori gao",Abhijeet said

Tarika nodded...Abhijeet picked Aditi in arms n start walking n Tarika start singing

 **Sun sun nanhe lori ki dhun..**  
 **Ho ja meethe sapnon mein gum.. (2)**  
 **Tu mera sooraj hai tu mera chanda hai…**  
 **Tu meri aankhon ka taara hai sun….**  
 **Mere ladle tujhko odhaun aanchal..**  
 **Aa thapkiyon se sulaun tujhe**..

Tarika took Aditi from Abhijeet...n start patting her back...

 **Main taaron ki nagri se nindiya bulaun..**  
 **Aankhiyon mein teri chhupaun usey..**  
 **Nindiya kya tere liye tare laun..**  
 **Maa ka tu nanha dulara hai sun…**  
 **Sun sun nanhe lori ki dhun…**  
 **Ho ja meethe sapnon mein gum**

"so gyi",Abhijeet said in excitement

"shsh..dhire Abhijeet uth jayegi Aditi",Tarika said while putting finger on his lips

Abhijeet smile...Tarika abt to laid the baby in cradle...Abhijeet stopped her

"Taru hmari beti hmare Sath soyegi..yhin Lao ise...",Abhijeet said

Tarika smiled n made her lye on bed middle of both...n Abhirika slept with their cute little princess...

...

...

 **LONDON**

 **CHITROLE HOUSE**

Chitrole sitting on chair n working something on lappy...Meanwhile a boy abt three years n another boy about 5 years came...

"Dadu/Nanu"

"aarey hero champ a gye khel k",He smiled n giving them chocolates...

"wow choco...Thank you Dadu",Younger one hugged him

"Parth jao pehle change kro...fir mumma khana degi..",Chitrole ruffled his hairs

"otay dadu",he ran away

"ab aapko kya hua Saransh",Chitrole asked while looking at worried Saransh

"Nanu...vo aaj main aapka diary pdha usmein likha tha k mera ana mumma ko chhod kisi ko acha nhi lga...mere ane pe Papa ne toh mujhe uthaya bhi nhi kyu Nanu",Saransh asked worriedly

"beta aapke mumma ki condition bht khraab thi. ..aur",n he told him everything

"main bad hu na isiliye mere ane se sb ko",He cried out n ran to room...

"Pankaj kahan ho tum...chlo jldi ayo...dinner ready ha...Papa aap bhi ayiye...Saransh Parth ayo beta",Parvati calling everyone while setting table

"a gya mumma...bhai nhi aye",Parth said while sitting on chair

"baki sb kahan",Chitrole asked while taking his seat...

"Papa Saransh shayad fresh hone gya ha...aur Pankaj ko toh aap jante hi ha...vo Kisi kone mein file pkd k baithe honge...Unhe toh bs ek hi ha Jo line pe la skti ha",She sighed

Chitrole abt to say but stopped with some voices they giggled

"fenko is file ko...chlo khana ready ha...vo bechari ko bhi aram krna ha...sara din bcho k age piche is tym ake tym dukhi krte ho",Nandini scolding him n dragging to dinning table

"lo beta parwati a gya yeh...jo krna baad Mein krna...khao khana",Nandini said while making him sit...

"mumma kaam kr rha tha...important ha...plz",Pankaj pleaded

"pehle khana fir kaam",Parvati said n put a spoon full of rice in his mouth

"baitho Nandini...tum bhi kha lo",Chitrole smiled at Nandini n she sat both start dinner with little chit chat

"papa kl hum amusement park jayenge",Parth said in excitement

"okay beta but lunch k baad tb tk papa apni meeting kr lenge",Pankaj said while caressing his cheek

"yaye",Parth jumped in excitement

"acha bcha ab khana khao",Nandini said

"otay dadi but Bhai tahan ha",Parth asked

"beta vo kha lega aapko pta ha na uska",Parvati asked

Parth nodded n all started with dinner..  
...

Saransh moving toward room...he stood in door n saw his father lying on bed n sleeping peacefully...

"Papa",He said weakly

But no response...He shook him little

"Papa bhukh lgi ha"

"haan toh mami se bol na...",Sachin said

"Papa aapke hath se khana ha",Parth said stubbornly

Sachin got up

"toh Champ ko papa k hath se khana ha...kyun na hum thoda sa wait kr le kya kehte ho"

"okay papa...",He said...silence for few minutes

"I love you Papa",he hugged Sachin

"Love u too beta",Sachin hugged him back

"btw aaj papa pe pyar vo bhi itna kya baat ha",Sachin asked naughtily

"vo papa kl amusement park chle",Saransh asked

"ohho toh papa ko makhan lgaya ja rha ha",Sachin said n start tickling him

"Papa stop...no papa..hahahaha papa hahaha",Saransh saying while laughing

Both were tickling each other n laughing... They were enjoying each other company...  
room filled with their laughter ...

"kya ho rha ha yahan"

They stopped with voice n turned to voice...both smiled to see her a girl in red formal shirt n black trouser n doctors coat hanging on arm...

Saransh jumped on her

"mumma"

"kya hua Saransh aap bht khush ha",She asked

"main aur papa bht msti kiya",Saransh said happily

"vo toh dikh hi rha ha...",She said glancing over both n scattered room

She is taking to Saransh n Sachin lost somewhere

 **FLASHBACK**

"Congratulations Aapko beta hua ha",Kuki said while giving baby in Sachin hands

"Angel kaisi ha",Rajat asked

"dekhiye she is critical...abhi bhi behosh ha agr 12 hours mein hosh nhi aya toh we are sorry",Kuki said while placing hand on Sachin shoulder...

"nhi...jiski vjh se Angel ki Yeh halt ha uske ane ki Khushi aap hu mnao",Sachin said while giving baby to Rajshree arms n left...

"look Kuki koi hope nhi ha kya...mere bhai ki life ka swaal ha..",Shreya asked

"btaya na uska hosh Mein Ana zruri ha",Kuki said

"doctor patient ki condition aur critical ho gyi ha",Nurse came out n said

Kuki too ran inside n start treatment...  
All were really worried...n praying for her..

Near about 4 hours Kuki came out with worried expression...

"kya hua...kaisi ha vo",All were asking for Angel

"don't worry she is fine...but she never be mother again",Kuki said

"that doesn't matter...She is fine bht ha yeh bht ha",Rajshree said

All were happy n celebrating news

All went to meet Angel in her ward...all were happy to see her fine...

"Sachin kahan ha",the very first question she asked

"main yahan hu...",He came n sat beside him

"bolo hmara baby kaisa dikhta ha mere jaisa ya tumhaare jaise",She asked

Sachin just looking here n there

"nhi liya na use god mein...agr aaj main mr jati toh kya hmara baby ma k sath Sath baap bhi kho deta bolo",She asked

Sachin just stood n took his baby from Purvi hands...

Angel smiled

"btao kaisa ha"

"bilkul apne papa pe gya ha",Sachin smiled n kissed the baby

 **FlASHBACK OVER**

Sachin came to reality with Angel voice...

"fir vhi sochne lge...pati dev bhul jao vo sb...see main tumharre samne khdi hu fit n fine...",She said while cupping his face...

Sachin just smiled

"Dekho Saransh mumma kya layi ha",Angel said removing a packet from bag

"pizza wow",Saransh jumped in excitement

"acha Sachin fvr kaisa ha..." ,Angel asked while touching his throat n forehead...

"thik ha kl se hospital ja skta hu",Sachin said while giving pizza to both

"that's grt...kl main chhuti lungi...actually tumhara shift krne k chkr mein I am really tired",She said while stretching her arms

"chlo beta yeh wale pizza box baki sbko bhi doh aur nani k paas ja k do jao kl school ha na",Angel said while giving another pizza pack to Saransh

He nodded n moved out...

Angel moved to washroom for change...Sachin locked the door of room...Shr came out in her night tank top n shorts

Sachin smiled n sat while leaning back to bed rest...Angel too smiled n sat in his lap...n placed a kiss on his cheek...Sachin smiled n hugged her

"Sachin",She said lovingly

"haan bolo",he asked

"thank you ",She said n pecked his lips softly

"ab yeh kyu",He asked

"hmesha k liye mera Sath dene k liye...",Angel said while wrapping arms in his neck

"thank you London ane ki meri baat manne k liye",He said n made her turn...n now she lying under him...

Both were smiling...Sachin pressed his lips with her n start kissing...both were totally engrossed but separated with knock at door

Both smiled...Angel opened the door

"mumma aaj main aapke Sath soyu",he said while entering inside

"aja champ aaj papa apne champ sath soyenge",Sachin said while making space for him...

Saransh laid middle of Sagel n both hugged him from both side n slept...

...

 **Hatho ki lakeero mein likha ha  
Tera mera dil ka rishta ha  
Hr dhdkn yhi baat kahe  
Tera mera Sath rahe**

 **…**

 **A/N"so here is end of chap as well as story…a very long chap…..phew**

 **So happy ending…**

 **Now I have lots plot to start but I am coming with a new RAJVI Fic Soon….**

 **Thankyou everyone fro all love support n reviews..**

 **Do review for this chap too..**

 **Lots of love**

 **Mithi…**


End file.
